Avoir du crocodile dans son code génétique
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Regina Mills part à la recherche de son père qu'elle n'a jamais connue. Entourée de ses meilleurs amies, Belle French, celle qui aime les âmes perdues et d'Emma Swan, celle dont elle est secrètement amoureuse. Regina et ses amies se retrouvent à Storybrooke dans le Maine, où un certain M. Gold la met dans tous ses états…
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai rêvée à cette fic, me souvenant que j'aurais tellement aimé qu'un certain personnage soit le père de Regina. Alors j'en ai parlée à une amie, qui m'a presque menacée si jamais je ne l'écrivais pas... Alors j'ai écris, et écris... Elle a aidée avec des idées et de petit rajout. Sans Madoka, et sa folie agressive de me faire écrire, cette histoire ne serait pas sortit de son oeuf. C'est même Madoka qui a fait l'image de cette fic._

 _Alors quoi dire de plus... Bonne lecture. Le rythme sera comme mon autre fic, un chapitre par semaine. avoir quelques review fait énormément de bien. Bonne lecture_

 **Avoir du crocodile dans son code génitique**

Regina Mills jeune femme brune aux magnifiques yeux bruns, à la bouche sensuelle et la silhouette fine et élancée au teint de porcelaine se réveilla en sursaut, assis sur la banquette arrière de la coccinelle de son amie Emma Swan. Cette dernière avait une discussion animée avec Belle French. Regina considérait les deux jeunes femmes comme étant ses meilleures amies, toujours prêtes à embarquer dans ses plans fous. Comme celui-ci qui consistait à partir à Storybrooke dans la Maine pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son père. Regina venait de fêter son trentième anniversaire la veille, après avoir énormément bu, elle s'était plainte de n'avoir jamais connu son paternel, leur avait montré la seule photo que sa mère, Cora, avait garder de cet homme. Une vieille photo datant de plus de 30 ans, où un jeune homme maigre, le visage souriant et cheveux rasé l'air sévère tenait sa mère dans ses bras. La photo avait jauni, les visages de ses parents n'étaient presque plus visibles tant elle les avait admirés, s'endormant avec le soir lorsqu'elle se sentait seule et triste. Regina avait réussi à soutirer seulement le prénom de son père : Caïman. Mais lorsqu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur les circonstances de leur rencontre ou même de leur séparation et surtout le pourquoi il n'était plus dans leur vie sa mère se fermait comme une huître. Malgré tout à son anniversaire, Cora lui avait avoué être parti sans rien dire à Caïman, sans même l'informer de sa grossesse, qu'elle attendait son enfant. Toute sa vie, la jeune femme avait cru que son père l'avait abandonné sans même se préoccuper de son devenir alors savoir aujourd'hui, qu'il n'était même pas au courant de son existence était douloureux pour Regina mais paradoxalement un soulagement car elle avait le vain espoir qu'il veuille d'elle. Belle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait aller le chercher, futée comme elle était toujours, cette dernière lui avait fait remarqué, qu'il avait une date et un nom d'écrit sur la photo au dos. _Storybrooke – 1985 – Caïman & Cora._

Deux ans avant sa naissance, son père n'était donc pas une aventure d'un soir. Regina avait donc décidé de commencer sa nouvelle décennie avec du positif. Elle avait suggéré d'aller de Manhattan au Maine en voiture. Emma avait accepté tout de suite, rien ne l'arrêtait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider une amie, surtout Regina. La réponse de Belle avait surpris les deux amies, elle avait accepté sans une hésitation. Belle French venait de se faire larguée par son incompétent de petit-ami, Gaston, car elle était enceinte et comme Belle était toujours de bonne humeur, il était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de sa situation. Voilà comment les trois amies se retrouvaient à mi-chemin du Maine, quand Regina se réveilla.

\- Ça nous raccourci de quinze bonnes minutes si on passe par là, bougonna Emma.

\- Peut-être, mais ça fait quatre heures qu'on roule, et je pense qu'on va devoir s'arrêter pour manger... Je préfère prendre un chemin où il aura des restaurants que de sauver quinze minutes. Répliqua Belle avec sa voix calme, qui avait toujours le don de faire énerver Emma tant elle était le contraire d'elle. Volcanique et impatiente.

L'une était Blonde comme les blés aux yeux verts et pétillant à l'allure sportive, l'autre avait les cheveux auburn aux yeux bleus vifs, reflétant l'intelligence à l'allure gracieuse et délicate. Un seul point commun entre elles, elles étaient magnifiques et attiraient la gente masculine sans même faire quoi que ce soit à l'instar de Regina qui elle aussi faisait tourner des têtes et brisait des cœurs. Comme de raison Emma se mit à marmonner le regard dans le rétroviseur. Voyant que Regina était réveiller, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.

\- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée... Entonna la belle brune la voix chantante.

Belle se retourna vers son amie, assise à l'arrière et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Avec ta gueule de bois de ce matin, on préférait te laisser te reposer.

\- On est où ? Demanda Regina d'une sa voix rauque d'un lendemain de fêtes.

\- À mi-chemin entre ton père et toi lui répondit Emma avec son tact légendaire.

\- On va vraiment à Storybrooke ?

\- Oui ma chère, en plus, Belle et moi avons retiré tout notre argent, nous pourront rester le temps que tu veux, enfin, sans travail, on ne pourra pas vivre plus d'un mois.

\- Les filles... commença Regina.

\- Emma à raison, moi rien ne me retiens à Manhattan... et pour Emma... bah.

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Belle les sourcils froncer.

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Rien ne te retiens nulle part.

Regina tourna son regard vers l'extérieur laissant ses amies à leur discussion animée. Elles étaient vraiment en chemin pour retrouver son père, en espérant qu'il soit toujours à Storybrooke. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux rêver comme amie. Emma l'était depuis la primaire, si différente d'elle, La blonde volcanique avait su lui apporter un peu de folie dans son enfance sévère et solitaire. Mais elle était aussi devenue plus qu'une amie pour elle. Regina s'était découvert amoureuse d'elle, il y a de cela près de trois ans, mais par peur de briser une amitié, elle n'avait jamais osé demander si c'était réciproque. Seule, Belle était au courant. Emma et Regina l'avaient rencontré au lycée et elles s'étaient tout de suite entendue. La relation entre Belle et Emma était celle entre deux sœurs. Souvent explosive, mais toujours très chaleureuse et tendre. Pour Regina, Belle était la confidente idéale, toujours à écouter et jamais ne se mettre en évidence. Le regard dans le vide observant laconiquement le paysage qui défilait devant elle, écoutant toujours d'une oreille distraite, ses amies toujours en pleine discussion, Regina sourit au souvenir de la réaction de Belle quand elle lui avait annoncée être amoureuse d'Emma. Rien ne l'avait choquée, Belle aimait l'amour tout simplement, elle était juste heureuse pour elle. Belle gardait ce secret avec elle depuis tout ce temps. Sur cette pensée Regina se rendormit sans même s'en apercevoir.

Elle fut secouée sans douceur par Emma. Regina ouvrit les yeux, la petite voiture jaune était arrêtée sur une aire d'autoroute. Elle sursauta, avait-elle dormit durant les huit heures du trajet ?

\- Belle ait allé chercher des Hamburgers, tu la connais elle et les cheeseburgers.

Regina sortit de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes. A part elles, il n'y avait qu'un adolescent qui buvait une bière, posant un regard suspicieux autour de lui, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Quand celui-ci réalisa que Regina le regardait, il se leva en vitesse bousculant Belle au passage.

\- Oh pardon fit l'adolescent.

\- Oh non, non ce n'est pas grave, mais ta bière est tombée, lui répondit Belle.

\- Pas grave... je...

\- Tu en veux une autre ?

Belle ne jugeait jamais personne et elle se sentait coupable d'avoir fait tomber la bière du jeune homme. Emma vint aider son amie avec les repas et fit signe au garçon de venir avec elle, pendant que Belle allait chercher une bière. Regina sourit à la pensée que ses amies venaient d'offrir une bière à un mineur. Arrivée près de la voiture, Regina le détailla. Il était habillé avec un manteau de cuir, une boucle d'oreille pendait de son oreille gauche. Il semblait nerveux, se passant plusieurs fois les mains sur son jeans troué afin de les essuyer de leur moiteur.

\- Elles ne te demanderont pas ton âge, entre nous, ça ne dérange pas que tu boives.

Le son de la voix de Regina le fit sursauté, il plongea son regard brun dans les yeux foncés de Regina.

\- Je ne suis pas seul... Je suis avec... un plus jeune. Rétorqua Neal en se passant la main sur la nuque, gêné.

\- Il boit aussi ? S'enquit Regina en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sévère qu'il lui rappela celui de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Il voulait essayer, je dois aller le rejoindre. Répondit simplement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Appelle-le donc... Ordonna Regina avant de demander « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

\- Neal... Neal Gold.

\- Enchanté Neal, Neal Gold. Je suis Regina Mills, la belle blonde c'est Emma Swan et la jolie brune plus jolie qu'un ange c'est Belle French.

Regina leva les yeux vers le petit restaurant voyant Belle avec trois bières dans les mains et Emma la main sur l'épaule d'un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus que onze ans. La brunette pointa le petit groupe du menton et regarda Neal.

\- C'est lui, ton jeune ami ?

Neal se retourna brusquement et marmonna un ''oui''.

Belle tendit la bière à Neal, une à Regina et donna la dernière la Emma, qui présenta le nouvel arrivé à Regina.

\- Voilà Henry Nolan, onze ans attendant le charmant Neal Cassidy-Gold, seize ans pour goûter sa première bière

Neal baisa son regard devant le regard amusé de Regina, celui désolé de Belle et le regard indifférent d'Emma. Henry était tout joyeux de voir de nouvelle personne aussi très du village, qu'il se mit à papoter comme si les jeunes femmes étaient de grande amie. Neal buvait sa bière avec de plus en plus de confiance, le regard sur Belle. Elle écoutait Henry parler avec un regard patient. Neal la trouva magnifique avec ses longs cheveux bruns attacher simplement et ses beaux grands yeux bleus. Elle ne l'avait pas sermonné quand elle avait vue qu'il buvait de l'alcool. Belle lui en avait même achetée une. Mais il eut un sourire quand Henry voulu prendre une gorgée de bière et que Emma et Regina réagir en même temps, en l'empêchant.

\- Oh _kid_ on a permis à Neal de boire sa bière, car il a seize ans. Lança Emma.

\- Mais il reste mineur...

\- Oui, mais à son âge, c'est un peu plus difficile de l'empêcher... Sauf quand Belle lui en achète une.

\- Bah je venais de la renverser, je devais la remplacer. Se défendit Belle, le regard coupable.

\- On a fait pire à son âge Belle, ne te désole pas... Rigola Regina.

Les regards de Neal et Henry s'illuminèrent à cette réplique de Regina, qui le regretta aussitôt.

\- Pire comment ? Demanda Neal.

\- Oh mon Dieu, ils savent parler les garçons de seize ans ? Dramatisa Emma ce qui élargie plus le sourire de Neal.

\- On me dit que je parle même plus que mon père, alors vous imaginez ? Taquina Neal.

\- Ton père est resté adolescent ? Demanda Emma

\- Non...

Le regard de Neal s'assombrit par la tristesse, secouant la tête, il plongea son regard dans celui de Regina avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pire comment ? Réitéra-t-il pour détourner la conversation de son père.

\- Ah tu aimerais savoir jeune homme... Mais on doit se trouver une chambre d'hôtel.

\- Vous allez à Storybrooke ? Demanda Henry

\- Oui.

\- Pour affaire ou plaisir ? Demanda Neal d'un ton sérieux

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon père dit souvent ça : Pour affaire ou plaisir.

\- Pour le plaisir...

\- Vous allez rester longtemps. Rétorqua Henry

\- On ne sait pas, tu travailles pour le Sheriff toi ?

\- Mon père est le sheriff, déforquation professionnelle.

\- Déformation, tu veux dire ?

Henry rougit légèrement, tandis que Neal lui donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule. Le petit groupe éclata de rire devant le visage gêné d'Henry lorsqu'un téléphone se mit à sonner, les interrompant. Neal se raidit mais à la vue du nom de l'appelant s'affichant sur l'écran se détendit.

\- P'pa ! … Oh j'avais oublié... Non, non avec Henry... Oui, Nolan qui d'autre. Tu me donne quinze minutes... Où ? Chez Granny's ok, oui à tout de suite... Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha et remarqua qu'il était le centre de l'attention, sentant ses joues devenir roses, il marmonna qu'il devait aller rejoindre son père. Belle s'avança vers Neal et lui tendit un chewing gum.

\- Je me souviens de la première fois que mon père à sentit mon haleine après une bière... Expliqua Belle avec un sourire.

Neal prit la gomme à mâcher que Belle lui tendait, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que leurs doigts se touchaient électrisant tout son être. Pourquoi aucune fille de son âge pouvait être aussi parfaite que cette Belle. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation de sa nymphe par Emma qui vint prendre son épaule et celle de Henry.

\- Venez, on vous ramène... Déclara-t-elle, souriant devant l'air ébahit de Neal.

Les deux garçons s'assirent à l'arrière avec Regina, tandis qu'Emma prit le volant. Henry s'était occupé de la discussion, tandis que Neal donnait les indications à la conductrice sur leur itinéraire. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Belle quand elle levait les yeux dans le rétroviseur pour regarder Henry qui contait l'histoire morne de Storybrooke. Son cœur battait la chamade, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment.

Le premier arrêt fut devant le poste de police, Henry débarqua.

\- On va se revoir, comme vous resté quelques temps...demain Neal.

L'adolescent hocha la tête en guise de réponse avant que son jeune ami referme la portière. Quant à Emma, elle repartit en voiture, Neal lui indiqua le chemin pour se rendre chez Granny's les informant que c'était aussi un hôtel. S'arrêtant devant le restaurant Regina leur annonça qu'elle allait louer les chambres, sortante sortit en même temps que Neal.

\- Tu ne vas pas dire à mon père que j'ai bu une bière ? S'enquit le jeune homme inquiet.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu vas juste me montrer à qui je dois parler pour louer des chambres. Nia Regina en souriant.

\- Merci. Fit simplement Neal en baissant la tête reconnaissant.

Neal entra en premier dans le restaurant et Regina remarqua son changement d'attitude. Il semblait plus léger, moins taciturne. Il montra Ruby du doigt avant de lui dire au revoir et se diriger vers une table où un homme d'un certain âge attendait. La tête pencher sur le menue. Il avait les cheveux mi- longs ; brun avec quelques cheveux gris, mais quand Neal s'assit devant lui avec un '' P'pa'' sonore, l'homme releva la tête avec un sourire. Le cœur de Regina manqua un battement. Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça rapidement, une main sur sa joue, s'appuyant sur son coude, écoutant son fils avec attention. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, Regina cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle posa une main sur sa poche de pantalon, où la photo de son père se trouvait. La ressemblance était troublante, la photo datait de trente-deux ans, le père de Neal avait les cheveux longs, un visage fermé, mais tout le reste était identique à quelques rides prêtes. Regina s'assit sur le tabouret au comptoir, essayant de calmer son cœur, elle n'entendit même pas Emma entrer sursautant juste quand son amie murmura à son oreille :

\- Merde, si ce n'est pas ton père, c'est son jumeau...

\- Tais-toi...

\- Mais ce n'était pas pour lui que tu étais venue ici... oh ça fait de Neal ton demi-frère.

\- Emma Swan, tais-toi... On ne sait pas si c'est vraiment lui... La photo est floue.

Emma lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement Regina. Son cœur battait maintenant pour autre chose que d'avoir croiser le regard de son père potentiel. À chaque fois qu'Emma la touchait ou la frôlait c'était douloureux, car elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Emma fuyait toute forme de relation sérieuse, seules Belle et Regina avait sus garder son attention. Une jolie brune que Neal avait identifiée comme étant Ruby s'approcha d'elles.

\- Vous voulez commandée à manger ?

\- Non, on aimerait louer des chambres.

\- Ah oui, je vais aller prendre la commande de Neal et... de son père et je reviens.

Regina et Emma virent la jeune serveuse s'approcher tranquillement de la table. Cette Ruby était habillée un peu trop sexy pour un restaurant familial d'un si petit village, se dit Regina mais elle était très jolie et semblait adorable, elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer devenir amie avec elle.

\- Tu as vu sa réaction quand elle à parler du père de Neal... Elle ne semble pas l'apprécier. Argua Emma sans quitté des yeux la table de son nouvel ami et de son père taciturne.

\- Pour ça qu'il faut être prudente et pas aller sauter dessus et...

\- Et dire '' Salut papa, je suis ta fille inconnue... nous avons 30 ans à rattraper, mais mère est une salope ! '' Joua Emma d'un air dégoté.

\- Emma !

\- Désolée d'avoir traitée ta mère de salope...s'excusa la blonde un air penaud sur la face qui fit craquer Regina comme toujours.

\- Non, non ce n'est pas ça…

Regina lui sourit. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur Regina cette Emma Swan, elle était capable de la calmer d'une simple phrase. Emma répondit à son sourire en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de Regina. Les rares fois qu'elles avaient un vrai contact visuel, Regina sentait à chaque fois, sa respiration se bloquer, son cœur s'emballer, ses mains devenir moites et les papillons envahir son estomac. Le regard s'étira jusqu'à que Ruby revienne vers elles, sourire aux lèvres de nouveau.

\- Vous êtes que vous deux ? s'enquit-elle

\- Non, une amie nous attend dehors, nous serions trois. Répliqua Regina.

\- C'est l'été, la saison haute, il nous reste que deux chambres avec chacune d'elle, deux lits double. Ça vous convient ?

\- Du touriste ici ? S'étonna Emma en rigolant, ignorant la question de Ruby

\- Oui... aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il a toujours plein d'étranger l'été. Rétorqua Ruby souriant toujours comme si le pique d'Emma ne l'atteignait pas.

\- Alors vous prenez les deux chambres ? Ajouta Ruby sans se départir de son sourire, ne semblant ne pas avoir besoin d'air pour respirer.

Une vieille dame s'approcha de Ruby, s'arrêtant pour jeter un regard froid à Emma et Regina avant de se retourner vers la jeune serveuse.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas de charger un extra pour le fromage de Mr. Gold...

\- Non, grand-mère... Et pour l'extra de Neal ? Questionna Ruby connaissant la réponse d'avance tant elle savait que sa Grand Ma' détestait le père de Neal.

\- Seulement celui de Mr. Gold. Répliqua-t-elle sur un ton méprisant qui fit comprendre à Emma et Regina que ce Gold n'était pas son meilleur ami.

Elle disparut dans la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Regina se sentit mal a l'aise devant ce qu'elle venait de constater. Cet homme était définitivement son père, pourtant il ne semblait pas être apprécié, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le rencontrer. Emma comme son habitude fut incapable de retenir sa langue.

\- Il est le diable en personne ce Mr. Gold ?

\- Si on veut... Il donne froid dans le dos. Les non-initiés peuvent lui parler, et quand il répond par un grand silence avec son regard de mort, ils comprennent qu'il faut l'éviter. Répondit Ruby en le regardant sans vraiment le voir. Je vais chercher vos clés. Ajouta-t-elle sans plus de préambule, s'éloignant déjà.

Regina et Emma se retournèrent en même temps pour jeter un coup d'œil à la table où les Gold étaient attablés. Neal s'était lancé dans un monologue frénétique devant le regard attentionné de son père. De temps en temps M. Gold passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ramener vers l'arrière. Se sentant observé, il tourna son regard vers les deux amies, fronçant les sourcils vers Emma. Sentant que son père ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, Neal se tourna à son tour vers elles leur faisant signe d'approcher.

\- Oh merde Regina, tu es à découvert... Vite fuis.

\- Tais-toi donc un peu, aller avance.

Chaque pas que Regina fit vers son père perdu, elle sentait ses jambes devenir lourdes et ses mains, moites. Emma semblait s'amuser de la situation, rien ne lui faisait peur. Regina souhaita à cet instant que Belle soit là aussi, elle non plus n'avait peur de rien, elle aurait pu être entourée de ses deux amies. Arrivée à leur table, Neal souriait toujours, regardant derrière Emma comme si elle n'existait pas, cherchant Belle. Regina sourit devant son air déçu, Belle avait toujours le don d'attirer les loups solitaires, même s'ils avaient 16 ans.

\- Elle attend dehors dans voiture... lui expliqua Regina.

\- Ok. P'pa je te présente Emma et Regina, c'est elles qui nous ont ramené Henry et moi. Fit Neal cachant sa déception de ne pas voir l'amour de sa vie avec ses deux amies.

\- Enchanté M. Gold... Vous avez un prénom ? Demanda Emma sans détour la main tendue.

Gold jeta un regard à la main, sans faire un mouvement pour la prendre. Regina était devenu blême devant l'audace de son amie. Elle voulait confirmer si le prénom était identique à celui de son père. Emma avait la main toujours tendue quand Regina vit Neal faire un mouvement de son pied sous la table vers son père, qui leva son regard froid et brun dans celui d'Emma. Il prit la main de la jeune femme.

\- Enchanté Miss...

Emma retira sa main et avec un sourire quelque peu malsain reposa sa question.

\- Vous avez un prénom ?

\- Évidemment... C'est Monsieur.

Neal sourit, il savait que son père était antisocial, mais il adorait quand il répondait que son prénom était ''monsieur''. Il disait toujours qu'un prénom était important que le donner à certaine personne pouvait être catastrophique. Neal avait pris son père pour un paranoïaque, mais il adorait les visages surprit quand il donnait ce prénom. Regina aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre, tandis qu'Emma répondit par un rire bref et sincère. Ruby apparue pour leur donner les clés d'une voix tremblante Regina s'excusa auprès du père et du fils et prit Emma par le bras pour se diriger vers la sortit.

\- Bonne journée Neal et … Monsieur…

Une fois à l'extérieur Regina laissa libre court à sa colère. Elle laissa le bras d'Emma et se dirigea vers la voiture.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas, bien te tenir pour une fois ? Vociféra-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel tapant du pied comme une enfant de cinq ans faisant un caprice.

\- Voyons Regi... Tenta d'arguer Emma faussement penaude, se retenant de rire devant l'air outrager de son amie.

\- Non, tu aurais pu... Ah…! Commença Regina avant de se murer dans le silence.

Emma comprit que son amie était à fleur de peau, elle la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort que possible contre elle, afin de lui apporter sa force et du réconfort mais aussi de se faire pardonner. Regina cacha son visage dans les cheveux blonds de son amie, se délectant de son odeur en fermant les yeux, aspirant à pleines narines son shampoing qui l'envoûtait. Elle se calma instantanément, comme toujours son contact l'apaisait...

\- C'est un vrai glaçon, ton père... c'est génial. Plaisanta Emma en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Regina.

Cette dernière éclata de rire dans son cou, quand Belle arriva, sautillant presque de joie, elle s'arrêta devant les deux amies dans les bras l'une de l'autre, mais surtout elle était face à Regina, en larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Emma s'éloigna rapidement de Regina comme un enfant pris en faute par ses parent, la brunette essuya ses yeux tandis qu'Emma vint prendre Belle par les épaules.

\- Papa a été retrouvé...

\- Oh excellent, il a été content de te trouver.

\- Un vrai glaçon, qui a comme prénom monsieur... répondit Emma

\- Pardon ?

Les yeux ronds de Belle fit éclater de rire les deux amies. Regina prit une respiration avant de parler.

\- Il ne sait pas qui je suis... c'est...

\- Attention à midi, attention cible en vue. Chuchota Emma.

Regina se retourna vers l'entrée du restaurant, tandis que Belle et Emma s'appuyèrent sur la voiture. Leurs têtes suivirent avec celle de Regina le déplacement de Gold et Neal qui venaient de sortir, un sac à la main. Regina porta la sienne à sa bouche quand elle remarqua qu'il marchait avec une canne. Neal les vit et fit un grand signe à Belle et se tourna vers son père qui ne les avait pas encore remarqués. Belle répondit, en lui faisant un signe de main à son tour. Le regard de Gold glissa vers Belle. Regina sentit son amie se raidir, tandis qu'elle vit Gold plisser les yeux. La température semblait s'élever quelque peu, mais Gold se détourna et tout revînt à la normal.

\- C'est... c'est ton père ? Demanda Belle la voix tremblante.

\- Il fait peur non ? génial je trouve. S'excita Emma

\- Emma... ! S'offusqua Regina sans quitter du regard Neal et son père.

\- Oh je ne sais pas si terrifiant est le bon terme. Il... il me semble plus jeune que cinquante ans, non ? Continua Belle

Tandis qu'Emma se dirigea vers le coffre pour sortir leurs valises, Regina remarqua que Belle continuait à suivre Neal et Gold du regard. Quand ils disparurent dans la bibliothèque, le regard de Belle resta dans le vide. Regina eut un mauvais pressentiment, Belle avait toujours apprécié les âmes perdues. Quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter Gaston, ça avait surpris autant Regina qu'Emma. Car il était un prétentieux imbu de lui-même. Mais Regina avait toujours cru que Belle aimait les bêtes sauvages, mais ceux de son âge…

\- Il donne vraiment la chaire de poule ton père ! Souffla Emma laissant Belle rêveuse…


	2. Chapter 2

_Sincèrement je n'avais jamais eu autant de lu pour un seul chapitre, vous êtes plus de 400 à l'avoir lu... Wow. Je dois avouer que j'adore énormément écrire cette fic, je suis déjà a chapitre 7 vous imaginez !_

 _Je vous publie le 2e chapitre, ou bah les filles font connaissance avec les hommes de la ville... Avec Gold ( enfin pour Belle ) Killian, David... et Graham. Oui oui le beau Graham est la, mais son coup de coeur ne sera pas pour Emma, non on laisse ce coup de coeur pour un autre. Mais Emma est une handicapée de l'amour... Va-t-elle se laissée aller avec Regina. La réponse est oui, évidement, mais quand ?_

 _Merciiiiii énormément à ma super Béta et une chance que vous ne la connaissez pas personnellement, elle est légèrement folle ( Oui oui elle me torture pour que je lui écrive un chapitre par jour ) Merci Madoka pour ta folie et ton amour pour mes écris ( particulièrement celui là, avoue qu'il dépasse l,Aveu coquine )_

 _Merci à ceux qui on prit le temps de laisser un review_

 **2**

Les chambres étaient coquettes, mais Emma voulait partager sa chambre avec Belle, qui leva les yeux au ciel quelque peu découragée. Si Regina lui avait avouée, il y a plus d'un an être amoureuse d'Emma cette dernière lui avait avouée la même chose, il y a seulement deux semaines. Comme elle était une amie sincère Belle avait promis à ses deux amies de ne jamais en parler à l'autre, mais les voir s'aimer sans le vivre était triste se disait Belle et lui faisait de la peine pour ses deux amies qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

\- Je ne dors pas beaucoup et j'aime lire dans le lit. Sincèrement je n'aimerais pas me faire dire de fermer la lumière car je te dérange Emma.

\- Je... je mettrai mes lunettes de soleil pour dormir.

\- Plus pratique d'être dans la même chambre que Regina.

\- Mais elle ronfle...

Regina sourit à ce que Belle essayait de faire et elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec Emma, même si être si près sans pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras lui était douloureux. Regina s'était découvert aux femmes qu'en tombant amoureuse d'Emma, c'était pourtant évident avant, mais sa mère n'avait jamais eu une bonne opinion sur l'amour entre le même sexe. Loin de Manhattan avec Emma et Belle à ses côtés, elle espérait qu'elle n'allait pas juste entrer en contact avec son père, mais vraiment entrer en relation avec Emma.

Belle continua son argumentation sur le fait que de mettre des bouchons était plus facile que dormir avec des lunettes de soleil. Emma fini par céder, avec plus de plaisir qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Une fois installées, les trois amies décidèrent de préparer un plan d'attaque pour pouvoir s'approcher du père de Regina sans se faire griller. Regina voulait avant tout savoir si elle voulait vraiment entrer en contact et lui avouer qui elle était. Elle voulait voir si ce Mr. Gold était aussi terrible qu'il semblait être. Belle décida que la bibliothèque était la meilleure place pour discuter tout bas sans être dérangé et ce lieu n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Gold et Neal y étaient entrés une heure plutôt, leur avait dit Belle.

La bibliothèque était presque vide, une fois entrée Regina vit Neal lever la tête du comptoir d'accueil et leur sourit. Aucune trace du père, Belle leur montra une table libre au fond. Une fois assise Belle leur demanda d'attendre et se dirigea vers Neal.

\- Hey, tu travailles ici ? Lui demanda Belle.

\- Oui durant l'été et les fins de semaines après l'école.

\- J'ai vu qu'il avait un poste de disponible, à qui dois-je m'adresser ?

\- Mon père, il est le directeur, tu veux que je t'annonce ?

\- Euh, oui... je vais être à la table avec les filles.

Belle revint vers ses amies les sourcils froncés, Emma le remarqua,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- J'ai demandé pour le poste disponible... C'est t... ton père le directeur.

\- Oh tu as ton espionne Regina, le rat de bibliothèque.

\- Quoi ? Moi ? Espionner qui, Ton père ? Oh non non, je ne suis pas bonne pour ça.

\- Emma a raison, si tu travailles ici, on pourra rester tout l'été et tu pourras nous faire tes rapports.

\- Regina...

Mr. Gold s'approcha de la table, le visage fermé, il semblait être d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Mon fils m'a dit que vous vouliez travailler ici ?

Ses yeux bruns, impassibles, s'ancrèrent dans le bleu de ceux de Belle qui ne put qu'hocher la tête. Il poussa un soupir et d'un geste de la main l'invita à le suivre. Son regard froid glissa légèrement vers Regina, qui sentit son sang se retirer de son visage. Était-ce bien intelligent d'envoyer Belle dans la gueule du loup. Cet animal était encore trop doux pour ce que Gold dégageait, un crocodile, il semblait être comme les crocodiles, entraînant ses proies au plus profond des marécages. Regina s'en voulu de penser ça de son père, mais il ne se forçait pas pour être sympathique.

\- Une chose de certain Regina, ton père n'est pas un hypocrite. Il ne nous cadre pas et ne se cache pas pour nous le montrer.

\- Et tu as envoyé Belle dans ses pattes.

\- Oh du calme tu étais d'accord... Et Belle à beaucoup plus de ressources que tu sembles le voir.

\- Tu as raison, rien ne fait peur à Belle, mais elle ne semblait pas trop à son aise devant lui.

\- Bah à raison.

Emma posa sa main sur celle de son amie. Regina ne semblait pas avoir remarquée que son père avait intrigué Belle, que si une des trois pouvait faire parler ce Mr. Gold c'était justement elle. C'était pour ça qu'Emma adorait autant Belle, jamais rien n'était grave, tout avait une solution. Et quel plus beau défi pour son amie que de percer la carapace du père de Regina. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le regard ancré sur la porte du petit bureau ou Gold avait fait entrer Belle. Emma serra les doigts de Regina en essayant de retenir son rire. Elle avait tellement plus de ressemblance avec son père qu'avec sa mère. Si physiquement Regina était plus Cora, la froideur qu'elle dégageait souvent envers les inconnus, venait tout à fait de ce paternel. Emma retira sa main de celle de Regina pour venir lui caresser le dos. Aucun son ne sortait du bureau pour la simple raison que Gold n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Il se contenta de regarder Belle dans les yeux, essayant sûrement de l'intimidé. Mais la jeune femme soutenait son regard avec courage. Après quelques minutes, le père de Neal baisa le regard.

\- Que faites-vous ici, à Storybrooke ?

\- Du touriste.

\- Pourquoi ici ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Gold leva de nouveau son regard vers elle et ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur un léger sourire avant de croiser ses doigts et se pencher vers elle, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour l'été. Vos amies et vous restez pour les trois mois de la saison estivale ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez des restrictions de travail ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous pouvez rester debout longtemps, soulevez plusieurs livres.

\- Euh... oui.

\- Mais ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

Gold se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise et son regard descendit vers le bas avant de revenir se planter dans le regard de Belle.

\- Ce n'est pas une restriction Miss...

\- French. Belle French... Ça ne pose pas de problème que je sois enceinte ?

\- Oh non Miss French, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Connaissez-vous les livres, ou juste les Harry Potter ? Il faut avoir une bonne culture géné...

\- Je m'y connais suffisant en roman Mr. Gold. Coupa Belle d'une voix plus froide qu'elle aurait souhaitée.

Un sourire apparu rapidement sur le visage du directeur de la bibliothèque avant de lever un sourcil. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir son tiroir pour donner un formulaire à Belle. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand elle prit la feuille ce qui fit d'avantage sourire Gold, car la jeune femme n'avait pas retiré sa main au contact. Il ne semblait pas lui faire peur et cette Belle était capable de soutenir son regard sans le détourner.

\- Remplissez ce formulaire et venez me le portez une fois terminé...

Belle se leva lentement, lui tourna le dos pour sortir, mais il l'arrêta.

\- Vous avez quinze minutes et aucune consultation internet. C'est un questionnaire...

Belle sourit sans se retourner, peu de gens égalait sa culture générale sur la littérature. Elle était contente de pouvoir l'impressionnée quand elle aura rempli son précieux questionnaire. Belle sortit du bureau, satisfaite, il était intimidant, mais pas comme elle le pensait. Beaucoup de souffrance se dégageait de cet homme pour qu'il soit le monstre que tout le monde pensait. Quand elle arriva à la table, elle fut questionnée par ses amies.

\- Et ? Il ne t'a pas menacé de t'entraîner dans l'eau pour te noyer, questionna Regina.

\- Pardon ? Non non il m'a remis ce questionnaire que je dois remplir en quinze minutes.

Emma lui prit la feuille et le consulta en plissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas une amatrice de lecture, mais elle n'était pas nulle non plus, mais il avait des noms d'auteurs qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

\- Déjà à Alexandre Dumas tu peux mettre _les trois mousquetaires._

\- Trop facile Emma, elle doit trouver des titres inconnus de la plupart des gens, expliqua Regina.

\- De tout façon je ne peux pas choisir entre _Le trou de l'enfer_ et sa suite _Dieu dispose._ Donc je mets les deux.

\- Eh ! c'est des romans de Dumas ça ? Demanda Emma.

Belle sourit à Emma avant de se plongée dans le questionnaire légèrement excité. Elle ne remarqua même pas Gold qui sortit de son bureau pour venir rejoindre son fils au comptoir d'accueil, le regard sur Belle. Neal leva le sien du livre de Jules Verne qu'il lisait pour suivre le regard de son père.

\- Tu vas l'engager ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être...

\- Elle remplit ton questionnaire ? Tu as toujours tes pièges de titre trop facile ?

\- Tu me connais trop bien, fils. Trop de gens prennent pour acquis que travailler dans une bibliothèque est facile. Le questionnaire est fait pour voir la vraie culture. Si je te dis Victor Hugo et que tu me dis : Notre Dame de Paris, ça démontre ta pauvre culture générale. Mais si tu me dis : L'homme qui rit, ah là ça démontre autre chose.

\- Pas toujours tu sais, parfois ce sont les titres connues qui nous vienne en premier.

\- Pas pour moi...

Neal savait son père très difficile d'approche encore plus depuis que sa mère les avait quittés il y a dix ans. Son père avait la fâcheuse habitude de prendre les gens de 40 ans et moins de haut, il pensait qu'ils étaient tous des incultes ne pensant qu'au sexe, aux drogues et à l'alcool. Neal aimerait beaucoup que Belle travail ici, avec eux.

Le regard de Gold se posa sur Regina en essayant de chercher pourquoi la jeune femme lui semblait familière, mais il sursauta quand Belle déposa le questionnaire sur le comptoir. Il tourna son regard surprit vers Belle, qui le regardait avec fierté. Lentement il prit la feuille dans une main et ses yeux parcoururent les réponses de la jeune femme. Si son visage ne démontrait aucune émotion, Belle remarqua sa mâchoire se contracter et un tressaillement de sa joue. Elle venait de gagner le premier round du combat de la culture générale. Gold releva très lentement ses yeux de la feuille pour les plonger dans le regard de Belle.

\- Parfait... Vous pouvez commencer dès lundi.

Il remit la feuille sur le comptoir et après avoir fait un léger signe de tête à Belle, il se retourna vers son bureau, serra sa canne, la tête haute. Neal jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille tandis que Belle retourna vers ses amies leur annonçant la bonne nouvelle. Belle avait écrit presque la totalité des meilleurs romans de son père, comme ça, sans se connaître les deux avaient tout à fait les mêmes goûts côté lecture. Neal jeta un regard vers les trois amies se disant que l'été n'allait pas être monotone à Storybrooke cette année.

L'excitation de Belle se transmit à Emma, mais pour Regina elle sentit un malaise. C'était un plan de merde que de faire espionner son père par Belle. La vie serait tellement plus facile si elle allait se présenter à lui, comme ça elle serait fixée s'il l'acceptait ou non. Mais ce qui était plus facile pour d'autre ne l'était pas pour Regina Mills. Déjà qu'elle était incapable de dire à Emma qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle et elle la connaissait depuis 20 ans, comment elle serait capable d'aller voir un homme comme Gold et lui dire qu'elle était sa fille. Emma décida d'aller fêter le nouvel emploi d'espionne et de commis de bibliothèque de Belle dans le seul bar de la ville le _Rabbit Hole._ Un petit bar miteux de petite ville, mais les consommations n'étaient pas cher et la musique était bonne. Emma était au jukebox quand elle se fit approché par un grand gars, cheveux brun, mal rasé.

\- Salut, tes amies et toi vous êtes de passage ?

Emma tourna son regard vers lui, il la regarda de ses yeux bleus légèrement voilé d'alcool.

\- De passage pour l'été oui.

\- Parfait, venez donc à notre table... Je ferai les présentations.

\- Mes amies et moi sommes bien où nous sommes.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas méchant. Je suis le Shérif adjoint et le châtain à ma table c'est le boss.

Emma leur jeta un coup d'œil et accepta finalement. L'adjoint lui fit son plus beau sourire et retourna à sa table après avoir commandé des boisons pour tout le groupe. Emma s'approcha de ses amies et se pencha vers elles.

\- Le gars là-bas nous invite à sa table, ou deux autres gars nous attendent.

\- Emma ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire draguer, je viens de me faire larguée et je suis enceinte.

\- Belle à raison, se faire draguer pas des gars saouls...

\- Aller, ça va être marrant, ils sont tous du poste de police... Et le grand brun n'est pas laid.

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Belle, qui lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de prendre sa bière et se diriger vers la table. Regina poussa un soupire triste voyant Emma en mode séduction quand elle sentit la main de Belle se poser sur la sienne.

\- On devrait aller la surveiller au moins, non ? Suggéra Belle de sa voix douce.

Regina se leva et suivit de Belle rejoignit Emma, qui était déjà presque pencher sur le grand brun qui l'avait invité. Regina avait son regard froid et le choc de Belle en réalisa qu'elle avait la même expression d'arrogance que Mr. Gold la fit sourire. Emma se retourna vers ses amies et fit les présentations.

\- Le frisé qui à son regard de poison surprit c'est Graham Humbert, un des shérifs adjoint, celui à côté c'est le marié David Nolan, shérif et le père de Henry... et lui ici c'est Killian Jones qui après un accident avec le très cher Mr. Gold a perdu sa main gauche.

\- Un accident, demanda Regina.

\- Une vieille histoire... Ce vieux fou n'accepte pas la défaite... Ça remonte à dix ans... enfin j'en ai peut-être perdu la main, mais lui a perdu son marché droit et prétentieux. Le con doit marcher avec une canne...

\- Killian c'est assez, va donc nous chercher à boire.

\- Dave...

\- Aller...

Killian soupira et se leva en titubant se retenant à Emma qui éclata de rire. Elle se proposa de l'aider, laissant ses amies avec les deux autres hommes. David se passa une main sur le visage et se pencha vers Regina.

\- Killian en parle à tout le monde. Mais il embellie l'histoire, oubliant que certaine personne était présent.

\- Que... que s'est-il passé ? Osa demander Regina.

\- C'est peut-être mieux que vous attendez la vraie version que celle de Killian. Gold était marié à une fille du coin, Milah. Quand Gold a découvert que Milah lui était infidèle depuis quelques années déjà et surtout avec Jones, il a vu rouge. Une grosse dispute a éclaté entre eux quand j'ai été appelé pour violence conjugale. Quelqu'un avait dit qu'il avait des coups de donner, quand Killian a su ou j'allais il a embarqué avec moi, enragé, croyant que Gold battait Milah. Quand nous sommes arrivés c'était plutôt Milah qui le frappait à l'insultant, Gold lui se protégeait que le visage, le regard le plus froid que je n'ai jamais vue. Quand il m'a vue, il m'a dit de l'amener car même s'il ne lèverait jamais la main sur une femme, il était à deux doigts de la tuer. Comme on prend toujours les menaces de Gold au sérieux ici, j'ai amené Milah. Mais Killian s'est moqué de Gold, en le traitant de lâche et tout le blablas d'un amant devant le mari. Gold l'a frappé...

David sourit en se rappelant le visage déformé par la haine de Gold défonçant le visage de Killian. Il prit une gorgé de sa bière avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Killian se prend parfois pour un pirate de grand chemin, il a proposé un duel à Gold, qui avec son expression de diable à accepter...

\- Un duel ? À l'épée comme à l'époque, ou au fusil, questionna Belle, captivée d'apprendre un peu plus du passé de son nouveau patron.

\- Non, non... À l'époque Killian avait à peine 25 ans et Gold la quarantaine. Jones lui a proposé un duel de peureux. Chacun dans une voiture fonçant sur l'autre, le premier qui sort de la voiture perd. Un pari ridicule et très enfantin qu'à mon grand étonnement Gold à accepter.

\- Qui à gagner ?

\- Théoriquement les deux, mais juste parce que Killian était pris dans la voiture, ne pouvant pas en sortir. Gold fonçait sur lui, un regard de mort. Killian à bien vue que le mari de Milah voulait sa mort, il à essayer de sortir, quand les deux voitures on fait le face à face, la main de Killian a été broyer, impossible d'opéré il a été amputé. Gold lui s'est détruit le pied qui était toujours à fond sur l'accélérateur. Killian a vécu cette amputation très mal, mais aujourd'hui, il en est fier. Pour Gold c'est impossible de savoir, il n'était déjà pas très social à l'époque, il est devenu encore plus taciturne et renfermé.

\- Et pour... Milah ?

\- Elle est partie après l'accident.

\- Mais... Neal ? Sa mère est partit sans lui... sans le revoir ? Demanda Belle, choquée se posa la main sur son ventre encore plat.

\- Il n'a plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis dix ans, tout comme Killian et Gold.

Killian et Emma revinrent avec les boissons, inconscients de la tristesse des leurs amis autour de la table. Mais rapidement le côté bon enfant de Killian fit rire tout le monde et la soirée se déroula dans la joie et l'alcool, sauf pour Belle, qui se contenta de thé glacé. Graham, qui était le conducteur désigné, approcha sa chaise près d'elle, tandis que Killian chantait toujours au Karaoké.

\- Tu es au premier trimestre ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta grossesse...

\- Ah, seulement au premier mois. Comment as-tu su, Emma te le l'a dit ?

\- Non non, je crois que ton amie Emma est trop occupée avec Killian pour parler d'autre chose. Il lui a tapé dans l'œil. Rigola Graham.

\- Je ne crois pas, non... répondit Belle, le regard vers Regina, qui était en discussion avec David, jetant de temps en temps des regards vers Emma et Killian.

\- Bah, tu n'as pas bu d'alcool et quand David a dit que Milah avait quitté sa famille tu as posé ta main sur ton ventre.

Belle jeta un regard surprit vers le shérif adjoint.

\- Hey ! Je suis dans la police, je remarque ce genre de chose... Le père... n'est pas venue ?

\- Non, ce sont des vacances entre filles...

\- … Surtout que son bon à rien de copain l'a laissé tomber, coupa Regina.

Belle fut mécontente de la tournure que prenait la conversation. David devait comprendre le malaise de Belle car il commença une conversation avec Graham, qui déçu jeta un regard de désir vers Belle. Cette dernière donna une discrète claque sur le bras de Regina.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit pour Gaston ?

\- Car il est super mignon et te draguait.

\- Pas du tout...

\- Belle tu ne vois jamais quand un gars te fais la cour. Tu n'as jamais vraiment aimée Gaston, tu es sorti avec lui pour faire plaisir à ton père. Il a l'air du rebelle gentil ce Graham Humbert, comme tu les aimes non ?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée... Je suis venue pour toi, pour que tu retrouves ton père.

\- Mais il a été trouvé... Alors laisse toi aller.

Belle prit son verre de thé glacé, le regard vers Graham, qui en jeta un vers elle, lui sourit. C'est vrai qu'il était craquant. Il avait de beaux cheveux frisés, un beau sourire, jeune, mais il n'attirait pas plus que ça Belle. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, elle le trouvait sans intérêt, sans saveur, sans mystère. Il n'était pas un boiteux d'une cinquantaine d'années qui semblait avoir peur de s'ouvrir aux gens. Belle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi elle pensait à Gold en regardant Graham ? C'est vrai que le père de Regina était intriguant, bel homme, mais ce n'était pas comparable à Graham, enfin normalement. Belle décida de ne plus penser ni à Gold ni à l'adjoint Humbert en se retourna vers Regina.

\- Commence par dire à ton père qui tu es... et va chercher Emma, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait.

\- On s'en tient au plan pour mon père et pour Emma, elle est la maîtresse de sa vie.

\- Regina, combien de temps tu vas te faire souffrir avant de lui dire ?

\- Mêles toi donc de tes affaires, tu ne te serais pas retrouvée enceinte sans père si tu t'étais, pour une fois dans ta vie, occupée de toi même...

Dès qu'elle eut fini Regina regretta ses paroles, surtout en voyant les yeux de Belle se remplir de larme.

\- Belle... je... je suis désolée

Belle se leva rapidement de la table et se dirigea vers la sortit du bar. Regina se leva à son tour, le cœur gros quand Graham l'interrompit en lui disant :

\- Emma aura besoin d'être raccompagnée, ne la laisse pas partir avec Killian.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée que tu parles à Belle...

Regina jeta un regard vers Emma, qui chantait maintenant avec Jones. Son cœur était déchiré entre ses deux amies. Aller s'excuser auprès de Belle, sa meilleure amie, ou aller sauver la femme qu'elle aimait. Mais Belle était très indépendante, il valait mieux la laisser se calmer avant d'aller la voir en plus elle avait toujours été plus capable de se débrouiller seule qu'Emma.

\- ... Ok, mais si elle te dit non, c'est non, continua Regina

\- Oh du calme, je ne pense à rien de mal... Tu devrais faire connaissance avec Gold, vous vous ressemblez.

Graham se mit presque à courir vers la sortit pour retrouver la jeune femme qui avait fait battre son cœur depuis sa rencontre. Regina elle resta figée aux dernières paroles de l'adjoint, sur sa ressemblance avec Gold. Avait-elle tant que ça de ressemblance avec son père ? Elle ne put se poser plus de question quand Regina sentit Emma la prendre par le cou, par l'arrière.

\- Viens chanter avec nous... Oh où est Belle et Graham ? Oh oh il y a de l'amour dans l'air !

\- Non, j'ai... j'ai été méchante avec Belle, elle est partie... et l'adjoint Humbert a été la voir.

\- Elle t'a dit quelques choses de vrai et tu n'as pas aimée, c'est ça ?

Pas besoin de répondre, Emma connaissait déjà la réponse et de toute façon elle semblait avoir déjà oubliée la question. Elle se pencha sur le cou de Regina avant de relever sa tête et déposé sa joue contre la tête de son amie.

\- Viens chantée...

\- On rentre Emma, il se fait tard et tu as assez bu.

\- Oh ok maman... Je vais dire bye à Killian.

Emma lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de sautiller vers Killian qui ouvrit les bras pour l'attraper. Quand les deux amies marchèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres d'hôtel, bras dessous bras, Regina se sentit bien. Mais arrivée devant leur chambre Regina cogna à la porte de Belle. Aucune réponse.

\- Belle n'est pas là...

\- Elle a peut-être décidée de se taper l'adjoint...

\- Emma...

\- Viens te couchée...

Une fois dans son lit Emma se mit à ronflé comme un tracteur tandis que Regina ne réussit à s'endormir que quand elle entendit Belle arrivée, parlant à voix basse avec Graham. Peut-être que Emma avait raison, Belle avait peut-être laissée une chance à Graham Humbert.


	3. Chapter 3

_À chaque chapitre j'essais de mettre les deux ''couples'' de façon égale. Je me suis laissée prendre dans le plaisir de développer le SwanQueen et le Rumbelle de façon différente, ici pas de magie, juste quatre personnes différente, souffrant à cause de la vie. Certain sont plus touché, ici Emma et Gold sont ''pareil'' ayant peur de l'amour, mais ici encore pour des raisons différente. Belle et Regina feront face à leurs sentiments beaucoup plus rapidement. Mais en relisant ce chapitre, j'avais remarqué que je devais faire une histoire au père de Regina, que Gold avait un passé avant Neal, Milah et même Cora. Il a un père... Peter Pan ici est resté Malcolm, il a vieillit sans l'accepter, et il ne porte toujours pas fiston dans son coeur... Alors il peu sembler qu'il à moins de dialogue Emma/Regina, mais leurs histoires avance aussi... Il à peut-être plus de Belle, mais elle est la seule pour L'INSTANT, à être proche de Gold... Deux personnages féminin font leurs entré dans ce chapitre... Une toute blanche et l'autre toute verte._

 _Mais dès le prochain chapitre tout redevient 50/50 entre le SQ et le RB._

 _Bon, voilà ! Je vous laisse juger et me dire votre verdict._

 **3**

Quand Belle se réveilla, elle était toujours habillée et s'était endormie assise dans son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour réaliser que Graham dormait assis sur une petite chaise en bois près de la fenêtre. La veille, il était venu lui parler, pour la calmée. Belle en avait souri, car même si Regina avait eu des paroles méchantes, elle connaissait son amie et ne lui avait pas tenue rigueur. Mais elle avait parlé toute la nuit avec Graham, de sa vie, de sa séparation avec Gaston, le pauvre l'avait écouté avec plaisir et ils s'étaient endormit. Graham grogna dans son sommeil, tandis que Belle était dans la petite salle de bain pour se changer.

\- Merde, j'ai dormis assis sur ça ?

Belle sortit sa tête par la porte.

\- Tu auras mal au cou toute la journée j'ai l'impression...

\- Et pas juste au cou, mes fesses me font un mal de chien.

Quand Belle remarqua l'heure, il était 10h15 am, elle avait dormi trop longtemps. Quand ils arrivèrent pour sortir, elle remarqua une petite feuille sous la porte. C'était un message de ses amies. _Profite du beau Graham, nous serons à la plage viens nous rejoindre. Emma._ Son amie imaginait toujours des choses ou il n'avait rien. Belle tendit la feuille à Graham qui rigola quelques peu à ce que Emma avait écrit. Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, Belle se dirigea vers la sortit principal, mais l'adjoint du shérif lui prit le bras.

\- Il a une sortit par le restaurant, c'est plus pratique et le chemin pour la plage est direct.

Quand elle déboucha sur le restaurant, le regard de Belle fut attiré par Gold qui était assis, face à elle et Neal qui semblaient déjeuner. Elle sentit toujours la main de Graham sur son bras quand le regard de Gold croisa le sien. Belle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur se mettait battre si fort dans sa poitrine, encore moins pourquoi elle se sentait mal quand elle vit le regard brun de Gold descendre jusqu'à la main de Graham qui était posé sur son bras. Quand leur regard se croisèrent de nouveau, elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient glacés. Neal devait sentir que son père regardait quelqu'un car il se retourna et sourit à Belle avant qu'il ne s'efface remarqua Graham. Belle s'approcha d'eux, laissant tomber la main qui était sur son bras, Graham en remarquant vers qui elle se dirigeait lui marmonna un au revoir avant de sortir du restaurant.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas nous qui ont fait fuir votre ami Miss French ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, on sait lever tard... Graham devait être en retard

Gold plissa les yeux et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche et avala ses œufs, le regard de Neal se promena entre son père et Belle.

\- Vous vous êtes amusez hier à ce que j'ai cru entendre.

\- Emma oui, moi j'ai été me promené dans le port, c'est magnifique la nuit.

\- … Avec Graham Humbert ?

\- Oui, il a un problème ?

\- Oh non non aucun. Chacun ses goûts j'imagine...

Gold tourna son visage pour que lui montrer son profil et se pencha sur son assiette, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Belle resta quelques secondes à le détaillé, sa mâchoire était serrée, même quand il mastiquait, elle voyait qu'il avait une tension, ses cheveux qui lui cachait le visage bougeaient à chaque mouvement de la mâchoire. Belle poussa un petit gémissement avant de tourner son regard souriant vers Neal.

\- Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?

\- Non c'est dimanche, papa ferme toujours la bibliothèque le dimanche pour faire des inventaires, alors je suis libre... Tu vas faire quoi toi aujourd'hui ?

-Emma m'a dit qu'elle était à la plage avec Regina, mais je ne sais pas où elle est.

\- Oh je pensais y aller avec Henry, je peux t'y amener... C'est correct P'pa ?

Belle glissa de nouveau un regard vers lui, qui sans lever les yeux grogna son accord à Neal. L'adolescent se leva d'un bond demandant à Belle de l'attendre qu'il allait chercher Henry. La jeune femme ne savait plus trop où se mettre, elle s'assit finalement à la place de Neal, ce qui fit raidir les épaules de Gold.

\- Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide pour l'inventaire... je... je peux vous aider si vous voulez ?

Que Belle préfère passer un beau dimanche après-midi à la bibliothèque n'aurait pas surpris ses amies, mais ça la surprit, elle, de vouloir passer un après-midi avec un homme qui ne lui adressait jamais plus que trois mots à l'heure. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Belle, retroussant légèrement sa lèvre supérieure avant de parler.

\- Je n'oserais pas vous priver de la magnifique plage de Storybrooke _très chère_.

\- Ça ne me pose pas problème vous savez, je pourrais me familiariser avec la bibliothèque.

Gold déposa sa fourchette et plongea son regard profondément dans celui de Belle qui accepta le contact visuel. L'air semblait se retirer de ses poumons en parcourant ses beaux yeux bruns, le temps pourrait s'arrêter à l'instant que Belle serait aux anges. Son visage était beau, son nez, ses lèvres, tout était trop parfait pour elle. La chaleur qui lui monta dans le ventre aurait dû lui faire peur, mais non quelque chose se dégageait de cet homme lui apprit que jamais il ne lui ferait mal. Les yeux de Gold descendit sur les lèvres de Belle, avant qu'il ne coupe le contact.

\- Pas besoin Miss French... il se racla la gorge, vous pouvez vous présenter que demain, 10 Am.

Belle secoua sa tête, encore toute étourdit par cette échange silencieux entre eux. Un courant était passé, une connexion, un désir. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le voyant reprendre sa fourchette et continuer son repas quand Neal arriva accompagné par Henry.

\- On est prêt, Belle...

\- Euh... oui, j'arrive.

Elle se leva sans remarquer que Gold la suivait du regard, furtivement au travers de ses cheveux. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie Gold ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupire en se passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. L'été serait long et pénible d'avoir cette source de désir à ses côtés. Il devait se ressaisir, avoir du désir pour une fillette de 30 ans n'était pas très sain pour lui. Il trouva tout à coup les fruits coupés dans son assiette intéressant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un homme qui vint s'asseoir face à lui. Gold leva les yeux vers l'intrus et son visage se referma davantage, du moins si c'était possible. L'homme était de taille moyenne, avait les cheveux totalement blanc coupé à la mode. Il portait un chandail d'un groupe populaire d'adolescents et des jeans trop serrés pour son âge.

\- Alors Caïman, qui était ce canon qui te parlais ?

\- Papa !

\- Tu vas me répondre... Hey beauté j'ai faim, apporte ton beau petit cul ici pour ma commande.

Gold leva la tête vers Ruby à qui son père avait parler avec si peu de respect, avant de finir son café d'une gorgé poussa son assiette à moitiés terminé l'estomac noué. Il se releva, prenant appui sur sa canne.

\- Hey fiston, tu pars déjà ?

\- Oui j'ai du travail...

\- Tu ne sais pas t'amuser toi dans la vie, pas pour rien que tu es seul aussi... Tu ne tiens pas de moi en tout cas...

Gold partit payer son repas, ignorant son père. Malcolm Gold était le maire de la ville, pensant plus à s'amuser qu'à bien gérer cette ville. Le dégoût que Gold ressentait envers son père était très visible et avait été le principal coupable du caractère de son fils. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à son fils, qui c'était retrouvant seul pour élever un bébé, avait préféré le laisser à de jeune gardienne qui l'avait eu même laissé seul. Caïman avait grandi en silence, vieillissant avec peu d'estime de lui-même et à chaque fille qu'il pouvait ramener à la maison, Malcolm les draguait ou les harcelait aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de quitter Storybrooke, préférant vivre sur l'argent de son père que de se faire une nouvelle vie ailleurs. La peur avait toujours paralysé Gold, son père et lui avait quitté l'Écosse à l'âge de ses dix ans et ils n'étaient plus jamais partit de ce village. L'horreur une toute petite ville pour un enfant solitaire comme Caïman, qui incapable de se faire de véritable ami, avait préféré se réfugier dans la culture. Devenu jeune adulte, il c'était développé une réputation de mauvais garçon et ça lui collait à la peau à son plus grand plaisir. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sachant parfaitement que presque la totalité des habitant qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui serait à la plage.

Et comme de raison quand Belle arriva avec Neal et Henry, la plage était déjà remplie de gens riant et s'amusant. Emma sautillait en faisant des signes de mains à Belle, qui se dirigeait vers elles.

\- Alors comment est Graham ? Questionna Emma ne remarquant pas les deux jeunes qui accompagnaient Belle.

\- Il est gentil, pourquoi tu demandes ?

Regina sortit de l'eau pour venir prendre Belle dans ses bras, la mouillant au passage.

\- Je suis tellement désolée pour hier... Oh je t'ai mouillée ?

Belle répondit à l'étreinte de son amie en riant. Regina remarqua les garçons en premier et les salua, tandis que Henry tout excité voulu leur présenter sa mère.

\- Maman ! Fit le garçon faisant signe à une petite femme aux cheveux courts et visage très ouvert et souriant.

Neal grogna quelque chose les dents serrées ce qui alerta Belle, qui vint le prendre par les épaules avançant avec ses amies vers la mère de Henry. Belle se pencha légèrement vers Neal.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la mère de Henry ?

\- Oh non, je n'ai rien contre Mary-Margaret, c'est la femme avec qui elle est que j'aime pas...

Belle leva les yeux vers la femme en question. Elle était grande, rousse, une jolie robe verte mettait en valeur son corps bien moulé. Elle avait sûrement la jeune quarantaine, mais paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Elle avait un beau sourire et de petit yeux bleus sympathiques. Belle fronça les sourcils, cherchant pourquoi Neal n'appréciait pas cette femme. Une fois arrivés devant les deux femmes, Henry fit les présentations. Mary-Margaret la petite brunette tendit une main chaleureuse à chacune des amies. Belle sentit tout de suite un bon courant passer entre eux, cette Mary-Margaret semblait être une perle. La rousse se nommait Zelena, et même si son sourire semblait sincère il y avait de l'arrogance dans son regard qui ne plus pas à Belle. Quand le regard bleu de cette Zelena s'arrêta sur Neal, Belle le sentit de raidir.

\- Ah bien, ton père est seul, alors...

\- Il adore sa solitude du dimanche.

\- Oui, oui. Mais il devient plus approchable vers les 15h il me semble, fit Zelena avec un sourire gourmand.

La conversation fut interrompue par un Killian courant vers le petit groupe avec un ballon de volley-ball. Il sourit à Emma, qui le regarda les yeux plissés, se demandant sûrement qui il était, Graham et David arrivèrent à leurs tours. Si le shérif se pencha embrasser sa femme avant de sourire chaleureusement au trois amie, Graham, lui, sourit timidement à Belle.

\- Vous voulez joué mesdames ? Zelena se plaignait qu'il n'avait pas assez de femme pour qu'elle puisse jouer. Dit Killian

\- Moi ça ne me pose pas de problème, je suis très bonne au volley, répliqua Emma.

\- Je n'en doute pas, avec le corps que tu as, continua Killian

Emma lui retira le ballon de la main et marcha vers le terrain ou Killian la suivit en trottinant derrière elle. Le visage de Regina se referma, avant que Belle lui touche l'épaule se faisant rassurante.

\- Vas-y, tu sais que tu es meilleur qu'Emma, va leurs clouée le bec, plaisanta Belle.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? Questionna Regina.

\- Non moi et les sports, je vais vous encouragée...

Belle vint s'asseoir à côté de Mary-Margaret, qui déclina l'invitation se collant à son fils, qui trop jeune bougonna de pas pouvoir aller jouer. Graham jeta un coup d'œil à Belle avant de rejoindre les autres sur le terrain, tandis que David regardait Neal.

\- Dis donc, tu grandis trop vite toi... Tu dépasses ton père ? Demanda David

\- Oui... Il me dit qu'il devrait me planter dans la terre pour que j'arrête de grandir.

\- Viens jouer avec nous, je te promets que tu seras dans mon équipe, pas celle de Jones... Viens le planter dans la terre, dit David en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Neal jeta un coup d'œil vers Belle qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. L'adolescent suivit David avec un magnifique sourire sur le visage, suivit de près par Zelena qui grognant d'être forcée à jouer. Belle vit Emma retirer son chandail, ne gardant que son haut de bikini encourageant Regina de faire pareil en lui retira presque le chandail elle-même. Tous les garçons firent pareil, se retrouvant torse nu, même Neal imita tout le monde.

\- Il grandit trop vite ce garçon, murmura Mary-Margaret.

Voyant que Belle la regardait avec une interrogation dans le regard, la mère de Henry lui sourit avant de se pencher vers son fils.

\- Tu peux t'approcher du terrain et aller leur chercher le ballon.

Henry retrouva son sourire et courut vers le terrain, Mary-Margaret le regarda avec fierté avant de se retourner vers Belle.

\- Tu vas travailler à la bibliothèque il paraît ?

\- Oui, dès demain. Lui répondit Belle de bonne humeur.

\- C'est merveilleux, ça fera du bien à Neal.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'a pas de figure maternel, et il semble vraiment t'apprécier et tu as l'instinct maternel ça se sens

Belle jeta un regard à la partie qui se déroulait devant elle. David avait pris dans son équipe, Neal, Emma et Regina. Alors que Killian avait Zelena et Graham et une fille que Belle n'avait jamais vue. Tout le monde semblait avoir du plaisir et elle vit régulièrement David prendre Neal par les épaules.

\- Il est devenu un peu le fils de tout le village. Gold est un excellent père à défaut d'être...

Mary-Margaret s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase comme si dire du mal des autres, lui était douloureux. Elle prit une respiration avant de reprendre.

\- … Neal est assez rebelle, il a de très bonne note à l'école pour ne pas décevoir son père. Mais il est très agressif. Il ne se fait pas d'amis facilement. Ma mère me dit souvent qu'il est comme son père à son âge. Il a beaucoup de point en commun avec lui, ils ont tous les deux grandit sans mère, mais Gold est loin d'être comme Malcolm. Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas te saouler avec les histoires de village.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas...J'ai senti cette détresse chez Neal, peut-être pour ça que je me sens proche de lui. Il n'est pas encore assez vieux pour se construire une carapace.

Le silence retomba entre elles, le regard vers la partie qui ne se déroulait pas loin d'elles. Emma venait de sauter en même temps que Regina pour renvoyer le ballon de l'autre côté mais elles entrèrent en collision, faisant rire et siffler tous les hommes. Emma entoura ses bras autour du cou de Regina et la fit tomber sur le dos, tombant sur elle, en riant.

\- Pénalité pour spectacle coquin, ordonna Graham.

\- Pénalité au volley ? Questionna Neal

\- Bah non, Graham est juste émerveiller de voir deux femmes coller _mate_ , lui répondit Killian en souriant.

Emma se leva d'un bond en tendant sa main à son amie, la partie pouvait continuer. L'équipe de David gagna facilement à cause des jeux coquin d'Emma et Regina déconcentrant autant Killian que Graham. Une fois terminé, tout le groupe se réunit pour boire un rafraîchissement, heureux d'être finalement assit. Emma s'accota sur Regina au grand plaisir de cette dernière mais à la déception de Killian qui se contenta de s'asseoir devant elle, les jambes croisées. David s'approcha de sa femme avec Henry, tandis que Neal et Graham vinrent s'installer près de Belle. Seule Zelena resta debout, regardant l'heure et avec un sourire en coin annonça qu'elle devait partir ce qui fit se refermer Neal. Graham tendit une bouteille d'eau à Belle, qui n'avait que son regard sur Neal.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, lui murmura-t-elle

\- Elle va à la bibliothèque...

\- Qui, Zelena ? Mais elle n'est pas fermée ?

\- Oui, mais elle y va pour voir mon père... Disons qu'elle essaie de le séduire.

\- Ah... et ça fonctionne ?

Neal hocha les épaules, tandis que Mary-Margaret lui caressait le dos, compatissante. Belle remarqua la bouteille d'eau dans son champ de vision et avec un sourire discret remercia Graham. Une belle femme comme Zelena avait beaucoup à offrir à Gold, il était célibataire il pouvait bien s'amuser avec qui il voulait, ça ne regardait pas Belle.

Les trois amies s'intégraient parfaitement, tout le monde les appréciait et très vite ils se promirent de refaire une partie de volley-ball mais cette fois-ci il fallait séparer Emma et Regina, car les deux ensembles c'était trop de la bombe. Neal s'était détendu et participait à la conversation, se faisant taquiner autant par Emma que par Killian, qui avait beau haïr viscéralement son père, il n'avait rien contre le fils. Un bip sur le portable de Neal se fit attendre, et c'est avec un large sourire que Neal annonça qu'il devait aller rejoindre son père à la bibliothèque.

\- Hey _kid,_ je dois aller chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre, je te raccompagne avec Belle, c'est d'accord ? demanda Emma.

\- Avec moi ? Répliqua Belle, surprise.

\- Oui, oui j'ai besoin de toi, vous autres attendez nous ici on ne sera pas longue. Passe devant Neal, on te rejoint à la voiture.

Neal courait vers la voiture, tandis qu'Emma passait son bras sous celui de Belle en lui murmura tout bas.

\- Regina va bien ?

\- Eh oui pourquoi ?

\- Je … je ne sais pas, elle est plus joueuse, embarque dans mes taquineries... Comme quand je lui ai caressée le dos pour déconcentrer les gars.

\- Le grand air doit lui faire du bien, lui répondit Belle avec un sourire.

Emma commençait à moins être capable de se contrôle devant Regina, surtout quand cette dernière se la jouait coquine. Elle jeta un regard derrière l'épaule de Belle pour remarquer que Regina rigolait avec Graham et Killian. Emma la trouvait tellement belle quand elle riait qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Belle lui tira le bras pour qu'elle se retourne et lui dit tout bas.

\- Quand vas-tu lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

\- Waouh, l'amour, c'est un grand mot... elle, elle me trouble.

Arrivés à la voiture, plus personne ne parla. Neal tapotait du pied, impatient d'aller rejoindre son père. Quand Emma se gara devant chez Granny's elle avertit Belle qu'elle ira la rejoindre à la bibliothèque avant qu'elles ne retournent à la plage. Neal qui était sorti de la voiture lançait des regards vers la bibliothèque qui était de l'autre côté de la rue.

\- Elle n'avait pas besoin de toi ?

\- Eh oui, oui, elle ne voulait pas revenir seule, alors je l'accompagne.

\- Alors viens avec moi...

Neal traversait déjà la rue que Belle du accéléré le pas pour le rattraper.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que Zelena était là...

\- Oui, mais mon père doit la trouver lourde, car il m'a lancé un S.O.S.

\- Ton père t'a demandé de venir le sauver.

\- Oui de Zelena, elle n'ose pas le draguer quand je suis là du coup mon père a parfois besoin de m'utiliser.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, Belle vit Zelena penchée sur le comptoir d'accueil, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux de Gold, qui la regarda avec un léger sourire. Il leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et plissa les yeux en voyant que Belle était avec Neal, Zelena, elle, se retourna dans un grognement.

\- Je me suis fait mal au dos à la plage et Belle est venue me reconduire, ça ne te dérange pas que je reste au frais dans la bibliothèque, P'pa ?

Le visage de Belle devint blême alors que Neal l'impliquait dans son mensonge. Gold prit sa canne dans ses mains et s'éloigna de Zelena pour s'approcher du duo. Arrivé devant eux, Gold se pencha sur son fils, lui leva le chandail pour jeter un coup d'œil à son dos, Belle pu sentir son odeur, un mélange d'après rasage, de rose et de vanille. Les cheveux de Gold touchèrent les mains de Belle qui les avaient dans le dos de l'ado, elle vit apparaître une lueur malicieuse dans le regard du bibliothécaire avant de dire à voix haute :

\- Ton dos est tout bleu, va te coucher dans mon bureau, mais sur le ventre. Miss French vous pouvez l'aider ?

\- O… Oui pas de problème.

Gold laissa retomber le chandail de son fils, son regard ne quitta pas celui de Belle alors qu'il se relevait avec l'aide de sa canne. Se tournant vers Zelena, il lui annonça qu'ils devaient remettre à une autre jour leur discussion.

Quand Gold entra dans son bureau, Neal était assis tout souriant tandis que Belle se demandait dans quoi elle s'était fait embarquée.

\- Trop parfait P'pa...

\- Tu étais supposé venir seul, Miss French c'est fait entraîner dans un mensonge qui ne la regarde pas.

\- Oui, désolé, mais Zelena est lourde.

\- Je n'avais juste pas envie d'avoir de dispute avec elle en lui disant que je n'étais pas d'humeur. Aller va chercher ton jeu portatif pour passer le temps.

Neal se leva excité, courant chercher son jeu, c'était tellement rare que son père lui permette d'y jouer. Rester seule avec Gold, Belle se leva prête à repartir, quand il lui barrant le passage déposant son bras contre le montant de la porte.

\- Merci de prendre soin de Neal...

\- C'est un ado très charmant...

\- Il n'est pas toujours facile.

Gold laissa tomber son bras et se pencha un peu plus vers Belle, elle sentit son haleine à la menthe lui remplir le nez. Elle ferma légèrement les yeux quand il murmura doucement.

\- Il semble vous appréciez beaucoup et vous n'êtes là que depuis 24h... Vous allez devenir indispensable dans sa vie...

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, alors que leurs regards les happèrent., mais le moment fut brisé par la porte de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Emma qui criait :

\- Belle ?

Emma ne vit que Gold de dos, dans l'entrée de son bureau, qui tassa son corps pour laisser passer Belle. Quand elle vit son amie sortir du bureau, les joues légèrement roses et qu'elle vit de profil Gold se mordre les lèvres, Emma comprit qu'elle avait dû interrompre quelque chose.

\- Graham vient d'appeler pour dire qu'on devrait apporter quelque chose de chaud pour ce soir... J'ai pris un gilet pour Regina. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui… oui, je te rejoins.

Emma jeta un coup vers Gold, qui n'avait pas bougé et sorti de la bibliothèque. Belle se passa une main sur le visage avant de prendre son courage et se retourner vers Gold, qui lui faisait face, toujours à l'entrée de son bureau. Son regard était redevenu indéchiffrable, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

\- Da... David m'a dit qu'il aurait un feu d'artifice ce soir... Vous venez avec Neal ?

\- Non.

\- Il pourra venir ?

\- Il a seize ans vous savez... S'il veut y aller, il pourra... Bonne fin d'après-midi Miss French.

Belle hésita quelques secondes avant de sortir rejoindre Emma. Même s'il faisait très chaud à l'extérieure, Belle avait l'impression d'avoir froid, à côté de la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentie dans son corps à la proximité de Gold. Emma ne semblait pas remarquée le malaise de son amie, elle ne lui parla que de Regina. Une fois revenue à la plage, les hot dog et les hamburgers étaient en train de cuire, tout le monde fut heureux du retour des deux amies. Emma vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Regina, lui caressant légèrement la nuque au passage, tandis que Belle accepta la main de Graham lui tendit pour venir se mettre entre Regina et lui.

Belle était contente de voir ses amies se rapprocher finalement, ce n'était peut-être rien, mais Emma se laissait de plus en plus aller avec Regina et elle en était tellement heureuse pour elles. Mais quand elle sentit la main de Graham lui frotter légèrement le dos, lui demandant si tout allait bien, Belle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être lui laisser une chance. Graham était ouvert, attachant, charmant et beau gosse. Elle devait tout simplement s'enlever de la tête un directeur de bibliothèque trop attirant…


	4. Chapter 4

_Sincèrement je n'ai jamais eu une histoire qui était aussi lu... Chaque chapitre est lu par un grand nombre de personne, mais ça ne se reflète pas dans les Review dommage je trouve. Chaque chapitre prend au moins 3 heures à écrire, sans parler de ma Beta qui corrige, qui doit prendre à peu près le même nombre de temps..._

 _Bon passons à ce chapitre. L'amour, l'attirance et le désir son des sentiments qui peu être étrange et perturbant. Certaine personne se laisse plus facilement aller par cette envie. Mais pourquoi faire ça simple quand ça peu faire mal... J'essais de mettre en place deux couples qui ne sont pas les personnes les plus joyeuse ( Ok peut-être juste Belle, mais Belle est une extra terrestre qui voit le bien partout )_

 _Se laissé aller à l'amour est un sentiment tellement merveilleux, mais qui fait tellement peur. Ici Regina et Belle sont capable de se laisser aller, elles en veulent plus, du moins Regina, Belle commence à comprendre qui elle veut. Emma et Gold sont les êtres qui avec leurs souffrance préfère se protéger, même si résister fait plus mal que le laisser aller. Mais ici, l'alcool pour Emma, et le... ( je ne sais pas vraiment comment le qualifier pour Gold ) Mais Emma fait un geste qu'elle regrette et Gold n'a aucun raison d'être encore présent..._

 _Bref, un petit chapitre, des feux d'artifice, un rapprochement troublant pour Emma et deux marche nocturne pour Belle mais des sentiments différent._

* * *

La nuit tombait sur Storybrooke et l'alcool coulait déjà à flot. Emma était déjà bien pompette, si bien qu'elle commençait déjà à fredonner quand David se mit à la guitare. Regina aussi buvait plus qu'à la normal, les émotions à fleurs de peau. Emma avait jouée à un jeu dangereux toute la journée flirtant ouvertement avec elle, pour exciter Killian. Belle s'était détendue avec Graham, elle était même accotée sur son épaule quand elle vit Neal arriver en sautillant, accompagné au loin par son père, qui préféra asseoir loin du groupe le regard vers l'horizon.

\- J'ai réussi à le faire sortit un peu en lui disant que l'air de la plage n'était pas contaminé. Dit Neal à Belle.

Elle lui sourit et tendit un bras pour qu'il vienne près d'elle. Une fois la main de Belle sur son épaule, Neal jeta un regard vers son père, qui était beaucoup plus loin, le regard toujours vers la mer. David laissa sa guitare, pour aller prendre une bière dans la glacière et se dirigea vers Gold. Killian leva son regard pour suivre son patron quand il remarqua vers qui il allait, il grinça des dents et murmura à Emma et Regina.

\- Il fait quoi ici lui ?

\- Il vient pour les feux d'artifice j'imagine, c'est écrit interdit au Gold quelque part ? Répliqua Emma fermant le clapet à Jones

Regina jeta un regard vers son père, qui en rejetant ses cheveux vers l'arrière accepta la bière de David qui s'assit à ses côtés, le regard aussi vers l'horizon. Gold portait toujours son habit noir, mais comme ça, les cheveux au vent il semblait être un peu détendu, la jeune femme vit les lèvres de David bouger, signe qu'il parlait, celles de Gold aussi se mit à se mouvoir. Regina glissa son regard vers Belle ou elle vit Neal se lever un hamburger à la main s'approchant de David et son père. Regina sourit quand elle vit le un sourire éclaircir le visage de l'antiquaire à la vue de son fils, avant de revoir Neal revenir en courant vers Belle et Graham.

\- Mon père dit oui pour une bière...

Graham sourit et lui donna la bière tant désirer. Belle lui ébouriffa les cheveux faisant réaliser à Regina que son amie allait faire une merveilleuse mère.

\- Tu as échangé un Burger contre une bière... et ton père a dit oui ? Questionna Henry, impressionné.

\- Oui...

Tout le monde éclata de rire quand Henry se leva avec un hamburger se dirigea vers les deux hommes assit plus loin, les rires explosèrent quand Henry revint, le visage penaud. Mary-Margaret lui donna un jus de pomme en prétextant que c'était de la même couleur que la bière, Henry le bu en bougonnant alors que Graham et Belle essayèrent de cacher leur sourire derrière leurs mains. David ne revint pas longtemps après en reprenant sa guitare, sa femme lui jeta un regard interrogatif ce que David lui répondit en faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

\- Il est bien où il est... répondit David en jetant discrètement un regard à Killian.

\- Au moins il est venu cette année... positiva Mary-Margaret.

David se remit à jouer au plus grand bonheur d'Emma qui commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule de Regina. Elle se réveilla totalement et se mit à frapper dans ses mains en chantant de plus en plus fort, bientôt suivit par presque tout le monde. Le petit groupe se rapprochèrent pour se mettre en cercle, le bras d'Emma toujours autour du cou de Regina. Belle jeta un regard vers Gold, qui avait détourné ses yeux de la mer pour regarder le groupe en cercle chantant au rythme de la guitare. Elle se pencha vers Graham pour lui parler à l'oreille.

\- Je reviens...

Graham lui fit un sourire en sachant parfaitement où elle allait et comme de raison Belle se dirigea vers Gold. Neal la suivit du regard avec un sourire en coin, en admirant son courage d'amazone. Mais Belle n'avait pas peur, elle trouvait juste ça triste qu'il soit loin du groupe. Arrivée à ses côtés, il tourna son regard brun vers elle, en plissa le front.

\- Neal m'a dit que je ne mourrais pas si je venais à la plage...

\- Il a eu raison, je vous vois bien vivant.

Il étira légèrement le coin des lèvres avant de reporter son regard vers le groupe, chantant toujours avec entrain. Belle s'assit à ses côtés, silencieuse appréciant le vent dans ses cheveux. Elle lui jetait des regards en coin de temps en temps et à chaque fois, elle voyait toujours sa bouche s'étirer en un léger sourire. Il avait ses mains à plan sur le sable, les pieds croisés, les jambes étendues sa canne était posé entre eux. Belle se surprit à regarder ses mains, il avait de longs doigts pour sa stature, ses ongles étaient bien manucurés, il avait de belles mains qui semblaient être capables de violence autant que de tendresse. Même si Belle en déduisit tristement que la deuxième option devait être bien rare, seulement avec Neal. Elle dû secouer la tête quand elle imagina ses mains sur le corps d'une femme, le mouvement brusque de Belle fit tourner le regard de Gold vers elle.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Euh... oui…oui j'aurais dû m'attacher les cheveux. Inventa Belle.

\- Ils sont bien comme ça vos cheveux. Répliqua Gold avec son accent écossais, avant de détourner le regard.

Belle aimait le silence qui s'installait entre eux, pas besoin de le cacher par des paroles inutiles, juste un silence, Gold acceptant sa présence à côté de lui, Belle en profitant. Mais rapidement Graham lui fit de grands signes pour qu'elle revienne avec le groupe, Gold fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

\- Vous êtes demandez...

\- Oui, je devrais y retournée... Vous ne voulez pas venir ?

\- Non, je suis tranquille ici. Répliqua-t-il en prenant sa bière pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Le geste avait quelque chose de sensuel, surtout quand il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour venir chercher les quelques gouttes qui avait glisser de la bouteille. Belle sentit des papillons dans son ventre et sentit une chaleur monter à ses joues. Comment pouvait-elle être troublée par cet homme d'âge mure inaccessible qui ne voulait qu'elle lui porte un peu d'attention.

Belle était perdu, elle était toujours irrésistiblement attirée par les âmes meurtries. Gaston n'avait été qu'une erreur dans sa vie, un plaisir qu'elle avait accordée à son père, et le résultat était qu'elle était enceinte et seule. Pas seule se dit Belle le regard sur ses deux amies, qui étaient maintenant entrain de danser ensemble à la musique de David. Belle s'excusa auprès de Gold, qui ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête, elle retourna s'asseoir entre Neal et Graham, le cœur palpitant d'avoir pu être aussi près de Gold. Regina était la moins bourrée des deux, mais elle se laissait aller, elle qui normalement était de nature plus froide. Comme son père se fit un réflexion, Belle. Mais pour l'instant Regina n'avait aucun trait de caractère d'aucun de ses parents. Elle dansait ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma tandis que cette dernière faisait courir les siennes sur le dos de Regina. Killian les regardait avec un immense plaisir, pensant qu'il aurait sûrement une chance avec la bombe blonde plus tard dans la soirée. David tendit la guitare à Graham pour qu'il joue aussi. L'adjoint du shérif regarda Belle avec les joues roses, intimidé de jouer devant la femme qui lui plaisait. Elle l'encouragea en lui caressant le dos, son regard attiré par Gold, qui avait ses yeux plantés directement sur Graham et Belle. Gold détourna lentement la tête pour se coucher sur le dos, le regard vers le ciel de plus en plus noir. Graham se leva pour aller prendre la place de David et se mit à gratter la guitare au plus grand plaisir d'Emma, qui dansait maintenant seule. Regina vint s'écraser à côté de Belle posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Emma est en mode sauvage ! Demanda Belle.

\- Elle me rend folle quand elle est comme ça, mais quand je suis... sa cible, je...

\- Ça te fais autant de bien que de mal...

Regina entoura les épaules de Belle avec ses épaules, remerciant ciel pour avoir Belle comme amie. Elle la comprenait toujours, même si parfois sa logique l'agaçait, mais elle avait toujours raison cette Belle. Regina jeta furtivement un regard vers son père, toujours couché sur la plage, avant de demander en chuchotant.

\- Est-il aussi terrible que les gens disent ?

\- Non... je... je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parler, tu sais...

\- Je devrais me trouver un emploi pour l'été... Mon Dieu à m'entendre parler, on dirait que je suis encore au lycée et que je me cherche un emploi pour de l'argent de poche.

Belle lui sourit, avant d'accoter sa tête, sur celle de Regina toujours sur son épaule.

\- On pourrait rester plus longtemps.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, si ça se passe bien avec … tu sais qui. Tu pourrais vouloir créer des liens.

\- Oui... qui sait.

\- Tu vas lui en parler bientôt ?

Regina releva la tête en la secouant vivement.

\- Je n'ai pas encore le courage d'aller juste lui parler... alors imagine toi pour lui dire qu'il est mon père.

\- Il te fait si peur ?

\- Non... je... je ne sais pas. Il est si froid.

\- Ça fait qu'une journée qu'on est là... Toi tu devrais aller t'occuper d'Emma, elle fait une danse semi-privé à Killian.

\- Je m'accroche à elle pour rien tu crois ?

\- Regina, l'amour n'est jamais rien...

Belle aurait envie de lui hurler qu'Emma ressentait la même chose qu'elle, mais Belle avait fait une promesse à Emma et elle gardait toujours les secrets. Mais voir ses amies si malheureuses lui faisait très mal. En même temps elle ne pouvait pas les juger, elle avait fréquenté un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas pour faire plaisir à son père. Belle jeta un regard sur Graham qui chantait merveilleusement bien, ses boucles tombant sur le front. Il était beau comme un cœur, il était doux et très attentionné, il voulait toujours savoir comment elle allait, même si ça faisait dix minutes qui lui avait déjà poser la question. Il ne se cachait même pas que Belle lui plaisait. Qu'est-ce qui retenait Belle pour qu'elle essai de voir ou ça pourrait l'amener. Son regard dériva vers Gold, qui venait de s'asseoir par le passage près de lui de Ruby, qui se dirigeait vers le groupe. Depuis qu'elle est en âge d'apprécier les garçons, Belle avait toujours été irrévocablement attirer par les plus marqués par la vie. Pourquoi avait- t-il fallu que le père de Regina soit celui qui ait les plaies les plus profondes et qu'elle en soit fortement troublée.

À l'arrivé de Ruby, tout le monde hurla leur joie, tandis qu'Emma arrêta sa danse quand elle vit la brunette venir s'asseoir avec Belle et Regina, son regard détailla cette dernière. Regina se mit à discuter avec la serveuse, alors qu'Emma s'approchait d'elles.

\- Regina, reviens danser... je me sens seule à faire la folle.

\- Je suis fatiguée et les feux vont commencer bientôt. Tu te rappelles de Ruby ?

\- Ummm... oui oui.

Le regard vert de la blonde croisa le regard bleu de Belle, qu'elle ne put déchiffrée tellement elle était bourrée. Quand Emma se retourna pour continuer à danser, Ruby se leva avant de tendre une main à Regina pour l'aider à se lever.

\- On aura le temps d'être fatiguée pendant les feux...

Emma fut contente d'avoir de la compagnie de danse, mais elle prit rapidement la main de Regina pour se mettre à danser, alors que Killian était aux anges d'avoir trois femmes dansant pour lui. Il frappait sa main artificielle contre un rocher pour donner du rythme à la guitare de Graham. Belle sourit devant le spectacle devant elle, David et Mary-Margaret était dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis qu'Henry et Neal jouaient avec leur portable ignorant la danse et les chants. Elle se sentait chez elle dans ce village, les gens étaient accueillant, elle avait un travail dans une bibliothèque et était avec ses deux meilleurs amies.

Belle posa une main sur son ventre plat, en se disant que c'était une ville parfaite pour élever un enfant. Toute cette envie de rester n'avait rien avoir avec un bourru marchant avec une canne, juste que l'air était respirable ici, pas comme à New York. La demi-heure qui se passa en chanson et en rire fut couper par l'annonce prochaine des feux. Tout le petit groupe se mit autour du feu de camp, alors que Neal et Henry se levèrent pour se diriger vers Mr Gold, quand Neal passa devant elle il lui dit.

\- Mon père à la meilleure place, toutes les couleurs des feux d'artifice seront plus visibles car il est dans le noir... tu viens ?

Belle regarda ses amies, Regina était assisse un peu plus loin, Emma venait de se faufiler entre ses jambes pour accoter son dos, contre la poitrine de Regina. Graham se dirigea vers elle, en souriant.

\- Veux-tu t'éloigner un peu pour mieux voir le spectacle de lumières et de couleurs ?

\- Neal me disait que son père avait la meilleure place, on pourrait les rejoindre ?

\- Tu crois que c'est sage ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?... Tu es adjoint du shérif et tu as peur de Gold ?

Graham se passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés avant de lui sourire de nouveau, lui prenant la main et marchant pour rejoindre les enfants qui était déjà à mi-chemin du père de Neal. Belle laissa sa main dans celle de Graham, arrivé près du trio, Gold leva les yeux vers Graham et lui jeta un regard glacial. Belle sentit la paume de l'adjoint devenir moite contre la sienne, elle le tira pour venir s'asseoir derrière les enfants et Gold, comme ça il n'avait pas à faire dans son slip d'être à côté d'un homme qui semblait le terroriser.

Et les premiers feux explosèrent, éclairant le ciel de couleur rouge et verte. Belle et Graham furent rapidement rejoint par Emma et Regina, qui était nerveuse d'être aussi près de son père. Si l'arrivée des quatre adultes dérangeaient Gold, rien dans son expression corporelle le démontrait, il avait les yeux levés vers le spectacle, la tête des deux enfants sur chacune de ses épaules. Les adultes avaient peur de Gold, mais les enfants semblaient l'apprécier, du moins Henry n'en avait pas peur. Le ciel redevint noir après 45 minutes de beauté et de plaisir. Sur la plage on pouvait attendre plusieurs personnes applaudir, Emma siffla, faisant sursauter Gold au passage. Killian s'approcha d'eux, Belle put voir les épaules de Gold se raidir.

\- Hey vous revenez la fête n'est pas terminer...

\- On y va, chantonna Emma, en prenant la main de ses deux amies, laissant Graham et Killian marcher derrière elles.

Le regard de Gold se tourna vers Belle en serrant les mâchoires tandis que son fils lui demanda la permission d'aller dormir chez les Nolan. Gold accepta et se relevant en prenant sa canne pour partir de la plage. Revenu avec le groupe, Belle le vit remonter vers la rue, marchant tranquillement en boitant d'avantage dû à la position de sa jambe pendant un long moment. David et sa femme ne partit pas longtemps après avec Henry et Neal. Emma, Regina, Ruby et Killian semblèrent être dans un concours d'alcool, alors Belle décida d'aller marcher sur la plage, rapidement rejoint par Graham. Emma voyant son amie être rejoint par l'adjoint, chuchota à l'oreille de Regina.

\- Belle va se laisser séduire par quelqu'un qui n'a aucun problème... Un homme bien.

\- Il ne la laisse pas respirer, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va la séduire, répliqua Regina.

\- Briseuse de plaisir. Elle mérite un homme bien pour une fois dans sa vie...

\- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de la vie amoureuse de Belle ?

Emma se recula, légèrement insultée par ce que son amie venait de dire. Emma adorait Belle, elle lui tapait sur les nerfs car elle était cultivée et intelligente, mais jamais elle n'avait souhaitée qu'elle souffre en amour. Si une des trois méritait d'être bien en amour c'était bien Belle.

\- Je me suis toujours préoccupée d'elle... La preuve quand Gaston l'a jeté car elle était enceinte, je lui ai proposé de lui cimenté les pieds et le jeter dans l'océan.

\- Ce n'est pas de ce genre d'aide qu'elle a besoin.

\- C'est celui que je lui donne... oh et quand Francis l'a frappé soit disant parce qu'il était dans une crise psychotique...J'ai...

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait, c'est Belle qui a tout fait.

Emma se passa une main sur son visage éméché par l'alcool au souvenir embrouillée qu'elle venait de parler. C'est vrai que Belle était toujours très débrouillarde, elle se retourna vers Regina de nouveau. Belle gardait son secret depuis qu'elle lui en avait parlée et ce soir, aider par l'alcool, Emma trouvait Regina encore plus jolie. Elle se pencha vers Regina de nouveau.

\- On devrait aller les espionner ?

\- Qui ?

\- Belle et le frisé...

\- Emma !

\- Aller tu en meurs d'envie aussi...

Regina sourit devant le regard vert d'Emma voilée par l'alcool et l'excitation d'aller espionnée leur amie, qui pour une fois, se faisait draguer par autre chose qu'un chien perdu. Mais elle avait aussi raison, oui Regina mourrait d'envie d'aller voir si Belle n'allait pas gâcher une chance comme celle-là. Regina se leva, imité par Emma, enfin plus ou moins, elle avait des difficultés à se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Hey les filles vous allez où ? Demanda Killian, plus à Emma qu'à Regina.

Emma lui répondit vaguement en marmonna quelques choses d'incompréhensible, Regina l'aida à se relever en lui prenant le bras. En marchant dans les pas de Belle, Regina remarqua que Gold était assis, juste à l'entrée de la plage, quand il remarqua Regina, il se leva et disparu dans la rue. Que pouvait-il faire ici, quand ça faisait déjà quarante bonnes minutes que le feu d'artifice était terminé et qu'ils étaient parti de la plage tout de suite après. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Emma qui la jeta par terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Chut, ils sont là …

Coucher sur le ventre, Regina releva les yeux et effectivement, Graham et Belle était assis près de l'eau. Regina porta l'oreille et put entendre leur conversation.

\- ... Tu n'es pas frustrée ?

\- À cause ? Qu'il m'a quitté, ou que je sois enceinte ?

\- Les deux...

\- Non. La seule chose que je regrette c'est qu'il soit le père.

Regina fronça les sourcils, Belle ne lui avait jamais parlé de comment elle se sentait par rapport à sa grossesse et de Gaston. Mais elle était contente qu'elle s'ouvre à Graham, ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il lui plaisait si Belle était aussi à l'aise avec lui sur ses sentiments.

\- Qu'il soit parti c'est la seule chose intelligente qu'il a pu faire, même si tomber enceinte-là n'était pas dans mes plans, je lui serai toujours reconnaissante. C'est contradictoire non ?

\- Non pas du tout, tu aimes déjà ton enfant, juste pas le père. Mais sans lui, tu ne serais pas enceinte.

\- Voilà...

\- Tu n'as pas peur de l'élever seule ?

Non... Et je ne suis pas seule, j'ai mes amies. Je ne pouvais pas mieux rêver qu'Emma et Regina comme taties poules.

Regina se retourna vers Emma pour lui dire qu'elles devraient leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais elle remarqua qu'Emma la regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique... chuchota Emma.

\- Pardon ?

Emma s'approcha lentement du visage de Regina. Cette dernière avait l'impression de rêver, quand les lèvres de la blonde se déposèrent sur les siennes, toutes pensée logiques s'effacèrent dans sa tête, qui lui hurlait pourtant qu'Emma était saoule et ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Regina goûta sur les lèvres et la langue d'Emma toute l'alcool qu'elle avait engloutit, mais elle répondit avec passion au baiser de la femme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Emma gémit contre ses lèvres, tandis que Regina glissait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amie. Elles ne semblaient pas vouloir reprendre leur souffle, mais la voix grave de Graham Humbert les fit sursauter.

\- Tu seras une mère fantastique...

Emma réagit en première, elle sourit à Regina et toujours sur le ventre, recula pour s'éloigner des deux jeunes gens en pleine conversation. Regina suivit le mouvement d'Emma comme une automate tellement elle semblait être dans la forêt enchantée présentement chantant les chansons à la Blanche-Neige devant son Prince Charmant, sauf qu'ici son prince c'était Emma Swan.

Rendue assez loin pour ne pas être vue, Emma donna le ''go'' pour se relever avant de prendre le bras de Regina et marcher en titubant vers la rue.

\- Tu...tu ne veux pas retourner... avec le groupe ? Demanda Regina d'une voix rauque.

\- Nah... J'ai assez bu tu ne crois pas ?

Évidemment qu'elle avait assez bu, elle venait d'embrasser Regina. Emma espéra qu'elle aussi soit trop éméchée pour se souvenir de ce relâchement. Elle s'en voulu de s'être laisser aller et d'avoir embrassée Regina, pas que ça avait été affreux, au contraire justement, il fallait mieux oublier tout ça. Emma Swan avait une vie trop compliquée pour en plus avoir à gérer ses sentiments pour Regina Mills. Dès qu'elles mirent les pieds hors de la plage, Emma eut l'impression de mieux respirer. Quelque chose attira son regard, la tirant de son combat intérieur, Belle venait de donner un baiser sur la joue de Graham et se dirigeait vers la rue aussi, seule.

\- Belle est une cause perdue...murmure Emma

\- Elle prend son temps...

\- Ummm, il n'est sûrement pas assez torturé pour elle.

Belle disparu derrière un immeuble, alors que les deux amies, encore troublées de leur baiser, se dirigeait vers leur chambre d'hôtel, toutes deux se demandant comment elles allaient trouver la force de dormir à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Emma maudit quelques peu Belle dans sa tête de ne pas avoir permis de partager sa chambre et non celle de Regina.

Pour sa part, Belle marchait la tête légère. Graham avait une très bonne écoute et il allait sûrement devenir un bon ami. Il n'avait pas été insistant, même si elle avait senti qu'il voulait aller plus loin qu'une simple amitié avec elle.

\- Que faites-vous seule à cette heures Miss French ?

Belle poussa un petit cri la main sur sa bouche avant de se retourner vers Gold, qui était dos contre le mur de la bibliothèque, sa canne dans sa main. Il ne semblait pas désolé de lui avoir fait peur, mais il se donna une petite poussée avec son dos pour se décoller du mur et s'approcher de Belle.

\- Mr. Gold, vous m'avez fait peur... Je rentre chez _Granny's_

\- Et Graham n'est pas venue vous reconduire ?

\- Je lui ai dis non, l'hôtel n'est pas très loin de la plage et j'aime marchés... Et vous ? Que faites vous à cette heure ?

Il s'arrête juste devant elle, les cheveux légèrement balayer par le vent, les deux mains sur sa canne, son regard brun pénétrant dans le regard azure de Belle. Gold resta quelques seconde son regard étudiant celui de la jeune femme, les lèvres entrouverte, avant de serrer les mâchoires et briser le contact visuel.

\- Moi ? J'étais à la bibliothèque, comme Neal dort chez Henry, je me suis avancé dans mon travail. Je ne dors pas beaucoup de toute façon.

Belle fronça les sourcils, il avait une lueur dans son regard qui prouvait qu'il mentait, mais elle ne le connaissait pas, Belle ne pouvait pas être vraiment certaine que ce qu'il venait de dire était faux. Elle se convainc qu'il n'avait aucune autre raison pour qu'il soit dehors à cette heure, alors elle lui sourit et le contourna pour continuer son chemin.

\- Bonne nuit Mr Gold et à demain...

\- Je vais faire le chemin avec vous, j'ai laissé ma voiture près de chez _Granny's_ de toute façon.

Ils marchèrent en silence, calquant leurs pas à l'autre, marchant à la même vitesse, au même rythme sans faire attention. Belle était troublée d'être aussi attirée par cet homme alors qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec un homme magnifique, souriant de son âge, mais il se dégageait de Gold une fragilité qu'elle raffolait. En une journée ce quinquagénaire avait réussit à la troublée beaucoup plus rapidement que n'importe quel autre homme dans sa vie. Il avait un beau visage qu'il essayait de cacher avec ses cheveux mi-long et ses airs renfermer et sévère. Quand ils arrivèrent, le restaurant était encore ouvert, Belle se dit qu'elle entrerait par cette entré. Alors que Regina et Emma entrèrent par l'entré principal, en sachant parfaitement qu'il aurait personne à l'accueil comme Ruby était encore à la plage et Granny au restaurant. Elle montèrent à leurs chambres sans se regarder, encore sous le choc de leurs baiser sur la plage, tandis que Belle se retourna vers Gold.

\- Merci d'être venue me reconduire...

\- Fait plaisir... Bonne nuit, Belle...

Il avait prononcé son prénom pour la première fois et avec son accent écossais ont dirait qu'il l'avait chanté. Belle était encore plus troublée par la sensation qui montait dans son ventre, juste par la prononciation d'un simple prénom. Mais Gold c'était déjà retourner et se dirigeait vers sa voiture, indifférent par la trouble de Belle. En faite, il n'avait pas reconnu le changement de couleur des prunelles de Belle, n'avait pas vue le désir, et même si il l'avait remarqué il ne l'aurait pas cru. Pour une première vrai soirée à Storybrooke les trois amies avaient été assez chamboulée dans leurs sentiments. L'été allait s'annoncer chaud pour les trois jeune femmes, mais pour l'instant Belle devait aller dormir pour être en forme pour sa première journée à la bibliothèque avec Mr Gold, alors que Regina avait son regard toujours planté sur une Emma qui c'était endormit éméchée d'avoir trop bu d'alcool. Le réveille allait être brutal pour Regina, Emma et Belle.

* * *

 **L'attitude de Graham envers Gold n'est pas juste du à son attirance pour Belle, ça sera dit dans quelques chapitre, car je commence à écrire le chapitre 12.**

 **Un petit review fait très plaisir**


	5. Chapter 5

_Pour chaque personne qui a essayer de fuir le sentiment amoureux qui grandissait en eux... comprenne un peu Emma, même si sincèrement j'Adore écrire ce genre d'handicapé des sentiments, elle m'enrage LOL. Ce genre de situation est fantastique à écrire car ça permet de faire des scènes explosive... éventuellement. Bon j'ai déjà commencée le chapitre 14 de cette fic, et je peu vous assuré qu'il aura un autre baiser avant ça LOL Et ce pour les deux ''couples'' Car pour l'instant seul le SwanQueen on partager leurs fluide, le Rumbelle est un peu plus lent, mais se développera plus rapidement, enfin si on peu dire ça, il reste Gold quand même. Et l'annonce de la paternité ne sera pas à la fin de la fic comme j'avais voulu au départ. Il a tellement de situation qu'on peu créé à partir de cette annonce. Bon assez de ça_

 _Merci pour les reviews/lecture... elle reste ma fic la plus lu des 15 écrites que j'ai... Pas la plus commenté, ça j'imagine que ça viens du Fandom... Mais wow vous êtes 250 par chapitre, imaginez le nombre de review que ça ferait ;)_

 _Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plait autant que les 4 premiers_

* * *

 **5**

Le réveille fut brutal pour les trois amies, mais pour des raisons totalement différentes. Emma avait la gueule de bois et son mal de tête augmenta quand elle se souvint du baiser échanger avec Regina. Cette dernière n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit tellement elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce fameux échange de fluide avec Emma, tandis que Belle avait eu de la difficulté à s'endormir car son esprit était parti en même temps que Gold la nuit dernière.

Quand Belle descendit pour aller déjeuner elle trouva Regina assit devant une tasse de café, le regard dans le vide. Belle s'approcha d'elle pour s'asseoir à sa table.

\- Tu aurais dû restée couchée on dirait que tu as passé la nuit à fêter.

\- Emma et moi on s'est embrassé hier. Répliqua Regina.

Belle leva un regard surprit vers son amie, laissant tomber la lecture du menu.

\- Mais c'est fantastique... Ou non, vu ton visage... Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Belle.

\- Emma avait trop bu... moi aussi, enfin, c'est arrivé tout simplement.

\- C'est un bon début non ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas... Emma dormait encore quand je suis venu ici...

\- Vous devriez en parler, voir où ça pourrait vous menez.

Regina détailla Belle, qui avait aussi l'air d'avoir voulu resté couchée. Emma et elle l'avait pourtant vue marcher seule après avoir quittée Graham, ou peut-être que Belle était revenu terminer sa soirée avec l'adjoint. Mais si ce n'était pas vraiment Belle d'être avec un homme aussi vite, elle aurait pu se laisser aller.

\- Et toi, tu as dormi par terre, ou pas beaucoup ?

\- Pas beaucoup.

\- L'œuvre de Graham ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non, non, non, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs... Je dois être nerveuse à cause du travail.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai, tu travail avec...

\- Ton père, oui. Tu vas venir le rencontrer ?

Regina se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour la grande révélation parentale, elle devait être certaine qu'il pouvait être ouvert à cette annonce, mais comme il n'était pas facile d'approche ça allait être ardue. D'avoir lancé Belle dans une opération d'espionnage la rendait aussi mal à l'aise, son amie avait été lancée dans la gueule du loup sans qu'elle en soit tout à fait d'accord. Mais Regina sourit en regardant Belle, qui attendait toujours sa réponse, ce petit bout de femme avait beaucoup plus de ressource que le monde pouvait penser. Belle était sûrement la plus forte des trois, s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait faire parler Gold c'était bien elle, ou du moins faire parler Neal, il était sous son charme. Et un adolescent amoureux avait la langue dénouée.

\- Regina ? Questionna Belle.

\- Oh, pardon j'étais dans la lune.

\- Tu pensais à Emma ?

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit, Belle était vraiment une amoureuse de l'amour et parfois ça pouvait lui jouer des tours. Elle se retrouvait justement enceinte, car elle avait essayé d'être amoureuse d'un homme qui était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle préférait. Gaston avait été une erreur, pour faire plaisir à son père oui, mais aussi pour qu'elle ne puisse plus avoir mal à cause d'homme trop amochée par la vie. Mais Belle restait fidèle à elle-même, elle pensait plus aux autres qu'à sa propre personne.

\- Non je ne pensais pas à Emma... Je ne me sens pas prête encore pour me présenter à Gold.

\- Il va bien falloir, c'est la raison de notre présence ici, non ?

\- Oui, mais... mais je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas le trouver le premier jour de notre arrivée. Je... je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer.

Belle déposa sa main sur celle de son amie. Regina se torturait toujours pour des choses qui pourraient être si simples. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se mettre à sa place, Belle connaissait son père. Dans le fond seulement Emma pourrait la comprendre, elle ne connaissait pas ses parents, alors Emma pouvait facilement se mettre à la place de Regina. Un des points en commun entre les deux femmes se dit Belle. Elle était heureuse pour Regina d'avoir partagé un baiser avec Emma, mais elle connaissait aussi bien qu'elle la blonde volcanique. Emma Swan allait fuir ses sentiments le plus longtemps qu'elle le pouvait, et ça allait faire souffrir Regina.

Belle mangea son déjeuner tout en parlant avec Regina, c'était toujours agréable pour elles de se retrouver seule parfois, sans Emma. Ça faisait énormément de bien à Regina de se confier à Belle, elle avait toujours une super bonne écoute et donnait de bons conseils, comme le dernier, aller voir à la mairie pour un travail. Regina avait fait des études en droit, elle avait été un court temps avocate avant de tout arrêter et aller en aide juridique, c'était moins difficile émotionnellement. Car Regina Mills avait bien un ou deux points en commun avec son père, elle était de nature froide et agressive, pas les meilleures qualités pour être une bonne avocate. Surtout quand il faut séduire les jurées et que l'agressivité est portée sur le juge. Le repas de Belle terminée les deux amies se séparèrent, une pour aller à la bibliothèque l'autre vers la marie.

Quand Belle arriva devant la bibliothèque, elle remarqua qu'Emma était assise par terre, dos contre le mur de la bâtisse, quand elle vit Belle, Emma se leva d'un bond en grimaçant avant de se tenir la tête.

\- La bibliothèque est ouverte depuis 25 minutes tu es en retard ? Grogna Emma.

\- Non, elle ouvre à 9h30, mais je commence à 10h.

\- Ah... Je vais pouvoir te parler à ton heure de dîner ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, tu veux que je te rejoigne chez Granny's ?

\- Non, je vais rester à la bibliothèque, je vais t'attendre.

Belle fronça les sourcils, elle savait parfaitement de quoi Emma voulait lui parler, mais de là à se terrer à la bibliothèque pour se cacher de Regina lui faisait mal pour son amie. Belle poussa la porte, suivit d'Emma, il y avait une dizaine de personnes assises. Gold leva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire, au poste d'accueil. D'un geste sec de la tête, il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, son regard neutre posé sur les deux amies. Emma murmura quelque chose à Belle avant de se diriger vers la table la plus éloignée de la porte, mettant sa casquette sur ses yeux après avoir pris au hasard un livre sur une des étagères. Belle se dirigea vers Gold, qui avait replongé sa tête poilue vers le livre.

\- Bonjour, dit Belle d'une voix douce.

\- Um, je serais dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi. Il faut rangé tous les livres qui ne sont pas à leur place, et rester au comptoir...

Il referma son livre sans un regard pour Belle, prit sa canne et commença à s'éloigner, mais il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle pour revenir se mettre devant le comptoir alors que Belle c'était mise derrière.

\- Si quelqu'un est trop paresseux pour chercher lui-même son livre et vient vous demander de l'aider, il y a l'ordinateur...

Il contourna le comptoir pour venir se poster à côté de Belle, avant de tendre une main pour prendre la souris de l'ordinateur, non sans avoir frôler la main de Belle au passage. Le geste n'était pas tout à fait intentionnel mais ça avait réveillé les sensations dans le ventre de Belle, alors que Gold s'était encore plus raidit. Il se racla la gorge avant de montrer la marche à suivre à Belle.

\- Il suffit d'écrire le nom de l'auteur, ou le titre pour trouver la section et le numéro. Si la personne est assez nulle pour ne savoir ni l'auteur ou le titre, il faut espérer que ce soit un roman que vous connaissez. Alors si vous êtes le génie que la personne n'est pas, vous entrez le titre et vous allez pouvoir le trouvez dans les étagères.

Il avait une base opinion de chaque personne qui vivait dans cette ville, un moyen de protection pour ne laisser entrer personne trop près de son cœur qui avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Il préférait se faire détester que trop apprécier. Il quitta le comptoir sans un regard pour Belle, mais elle le vit lui jeter un œil en coin, il eut même un léger soulèvement de ses lèvres quand elle lui sourit. Comme un peu plus tôt, il s'arrêta, mais cette fois-ci il ne fut que se retourner.

\- Neal va venir vers 12h30 pour vous remplacer pour la pause dîner, vous allez avoir une heure. Vous pouvez prendre deux pauses de 15 minutes quand bon vous semble, il faut juste venir m'avertir... Et à votre première pause, vous viendrez remplir vos papiers d'embauche... Et... oui, c'est ça.

Il disparut dans son bureau avant de refermer la porte, Belle se passa une main sur son visage. Elle avait senti son odeur quand il était près d'elle et il la troublait de plus en plus. Quel était son histoire pour être aussi morose, aussi froid ? Si elle avait accepté d'être l'espionne pour Regina c'était pour l'aidée, mais elle avait de plus en plus la conviction que c'était pour percer le mystère du père Gold, pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher de cet oiseau blessé. Pourtant Belle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait se brûler les ailes avec les animaux sauvages, mais celui-là la rendait folle. Elle leva les yeux vers la salle et remarqua qu'Emma lui faisait des yeux faussement terrifiés en pointant le bureau de Gold du menton.

Pour sa part quand Regina entra à la mairie, une jeune fille vint l'accueillir, elle était très jeune et était habillée un peu trop sexy pour un travail de bureau. Regina lui demanda à voir le maire, même si elle avait aucune idée de son nom, ni de comment il était, elle allait suivre le conseil de Belle et demander du travail.

Un homme de taille moyenne, cheveux blanc, un visage légèrement pervers vient à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour belle jeune femme, je suis Malcolm Gold, le maire.

\- Gold, Malcolm Gold. Tout le sang se retira de son visage, il vit son malaise car ce visage devint sérieux et il la prit par les épaules.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui...oui... j'ai... j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormis.

Il semblait être dans la fin cinquantaine ou début soixantaine, était-il le frère de son père ? Sûrement combien de Gold pouvait-il avoir dans cette ville, sans qu'il ne soit de la même famille, en plus il avait un accent écossais, et Belle lui avait spécifié que Mr. Gold avait un accent. Le maire l'amena jusqu'à son bureau pour la faire s'asseoir avant de hurler à sa secrétaire qu'il voulait un verre d'eau et un verre de Whisky. La jeune femme rencontrer à l'accueil déposa un verre d'eau que Regina prit d'une main tremblante alors que Malcolm cala son verre d'alcool. Quand l'homme s'assit derrière son bureau en mettant ses pieds dessus et qu'il la regarda avec un sourire charmeur, Regina osa demander.

\- Vous êtes parents avec...

\- Mr. Gold ? termina-t-il en disant le _monsieur_ d'un ton méprisant. Oui c'est mon fils unique.

Regina s'étouffa avec son eau. Il était son grand-père, ce curieux personnage qui ne semblait pas vouloir vieillir était le père d'un homme aussi froid et renfermer que Gold. Malcolm interpréta la réaction de Regina avec agacement et d'un revers de la main, il spécifia.

\- C'est un fils ingrat, qui préfère me renier que n'accepter le lien du sang.

\- Il... il doit avoir ses raisons, non ?

\- Des raisons de fifi trop sensible oui, tu n'es pas venue ici pour me parler de ce bon à rien, car tu ne savais pas qui j'étais.

\- Non... non... je me demandais...

Regina se mit à douter, avait-elle vraiment envie de travailler pour un homme qui parlait de son fils en des termes si peu respectueux, ou elle passait par-dessus ce sentiment étrange de danger si elle restait dans ce bureau avec cet homme. Mais Regina Mills, tenait de sa mère, elle n'avait pas peur du défi et elle savait se défendre et elle n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse parler de son père avec ces mots. Même si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle avait des yeux pour le voir agir avec Neal, et il semblait être un excellent père.

\- Je me demandais s'il avait du travail pour cette été.

\- Tu veux travailler ici ?

\- Je suis avocate de formation j'ai...

\- Je m'en fous de tes diplômes, moi tant que les filles sont belles, c'est suffisant.

Il était totalement odieux, il lui donnait la nausée, c'était même impossible de voir un lien de parenté entre cet homme et le directeur de la bibliothèque. Mais Regina joua le jeu, elle répondit à ses questions pathétiques et après 20 longues minutes il lui tendit la main, car elle avait refusé une accolade, pour se faire dire qu'elle pouvait commencée à travailler dès mercredi. Regina allait être son adjoint, dans le fond elle allait faire tout le travail, alors que lui il pourrait jouer de sa flûte de pan comme bon lui semble.

Une fois sortit du bureau, Regina se précipita vers la bibliothèque, au diable si son père s'y trouvait, elle devait parler à Belle de toute urgence. Quand elle entra, Gold était accoté au comptoir parlant avec Belle, quand son amie tourna son regard vers elle, lui faisant signe d'approcher. La situation était irréelle, Regina s'avança lentement vers le comptoir ou elle put finalement comprendre ce que Gold disait à Belle.

\- Ça intimide les gens, les personnes qui ont une plus grande connaissance, et Miss French vous en avez beaucoup plus que 90% de la population de Storybrooke, la prochaine fois qu'il vous agresse verbalement envoyez le moi.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça sera nécessaire...

Gold sembla remarquer Regina, il tourna son regard vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant encore pourquoi son visage il semblait familier. Il planta son regard brun dans ceux aussi foncé de Regina et s'adressa à elle pour la première en 48 heures ou elles étaient arrivées.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça votre amie... Ne demandant de l'aide à personne. Son courage va la perdre un jour...

\- O… oui Belle a toujours été capable de se débrouiller seule...

Gold frotta ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure son regard toujours dans celui de Regina avant de se retourner vers Belle.

\- Ici c'est chez moi, j'y fais la loi, s'il revient vous me le dites tout de suite...

\- Vous allez lui faire quoi ?

\- Lui montrer comment on parle à une femme, s'il ne comprend pas, il fera connaissance avec ma canne.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas par la violence qu'on résout les conflits, s'il revient je m'en charge.

Regina eut peur pour Belle, elle avait répondu à Gold, mais ce dernier recula d'un pas après les paroles de Belle, surprit. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Regina, la prenant en témoin, une main pointer vers Belle.

\- Elle sait se défendre...murmura-t-il

Regina sourit à son père qui avait une lueur admirative envers Belle avant que son regard se refroidissent et qu'il incline la tête vers Belle.

\- Correct Miss French, mais si vous n'y arrivez pas...

\- Je hurlerai votre nom. Répliqua Belle en souriant.

Les lèvres de Gold s'étirèrent sur un sincère sourire en secoua la tête, avant de faire un signe de tête à Regina et retourner vers son bureau. Regina oublia pourquoi elle était venue tellement elle voulait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

\- Rien... Un jeune homme a été insulté que je le reprenne sur un titre, qu'il m'a menacé de me défoncer le visage. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... Emma est dans la bibliothèque.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle y est depuis ce matin... Elle est partie aux toilettes, c'est elle qui a mis le jeune dehors, enfin, avec Gold...

Regina essaya d'imaginer Emma travaillant avec Gold pour mettre un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge dehors. Elle savait Emma parfaitement capable de botter le derrière d'un jeune homme, et après avoir vue le regard enragé de Gold, elle se doutait que lui aussi savait comment s'y prendre. Belle commençait à reprendre des couleurs, Regina se sentait bien de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité ici, Gold ne plaisantait pas avec la politesse. Belle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de son patron, avant de se pencher vers son amie.

\- Il est sorti de son bureau en furie quand il a attendu crier. Il semblait flotter tellement il avançait vite. Emma à accourut à temps, car Gold l'avait déjà plaqué contre le comptoir, Emma l'a sorti rapidement...

Regina remarqua Emma sortir des toilettes, cette dernière se figea à sa vue, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur la table reprenant le livre qu'elle lisait depuis 10h ce matin. Belle posa une main sur l'épaule de Regina pour la faire sortir de ses pensées.

\- Tu as eu le travail ? Questionna doucement Belle.

Regina détourna son regard de la femme aimée avant de revenir vers Belle.

\- Oui, mais le maire est... est... le père de mon père.

Belle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche dans un long ''oh'', avant de poser sa main sur ses lèvres et jeter un coup d'œil vers le bureau de Gold.

\- Il est le père de Gold ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait de la famille ici.

\- Apparemment ils ne sont pas très proches, il a… il parle de Gold de façon assez méprisante. Il est lui-même un affreux personnage.

\- Pourquoi avoir acceptée ?

\- Car tu me connais, j'aime les défis, et aussi j'ai besoin d'un travail, sinon je passerais tout l'été à ne penser qu'à Emma...

Belle se doutait que ça pouvait être douloureux de n'avoir rien à faire et de ne penser qu'à la personne dont on est amoureux. Après avoir discutée quelques minutes avec Belle, Regina décida de repartir, faisant promettre à Belle de lui garder sa soirée de libre pour qu'elles discutent entre elles. Dès qu'elle fut sorti, Emma se précipita vers Belle, le regard légèrement paniqué.

\- Elle voulait quoi ?

\- Me dire qu'elle avait trouvée du travail.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me le dire ?

Belle leva les yeux au ciel, même si Emma ne lui avait pas encore dit pour le baiser échangé avec Regina, cette dernière lui en avait parler. Voir Emma, légèrement insultée car la personne qu'elle essayait de fuir n'était pas venue lui parler, était comique pour Belle.

\- Bah je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas restée longtemps... Elle t'en parlera j'imagine quand elle te croisera.

\- Humm, bon tu peux prendre ton heure de lunch ?

Belle regarda sa montre, dans quinze minutes Neal allait venir la remplacer. Emma lui fit un signe de tête avant de retourner s'asseoir, au même moment ou Neal arrivait.

\- Belle... Comment tu trouves ta première journée ?

\- Bien, j'adore...

\- Neal !

La voix de Gold fit sursauter Belle en posa une main sur sa poitrine. Elle était définitivement nerveuse, ce n'était pas dû à la présence de Gold de plus en plus près d'elle, mais de l'incident arrivé plus tôt. Le père expliqua à son fils l'événement, lui disant qui c'était, que si jamais, il osait revenir à la bibliothèque, de l'avertir.

\- Car Belle ne veut pas que je m'en occupe... répliqua Gold

\- Pour que vous le menaciez de votre canne, non je préfère régler ça de façon civilisé.

\- C'est très civilisé une canne, _très chère_ , et ça se fait bien comprendre...

Neal écouta l'échange entre les deux adultes avec un sourire aux lèvres, Emma était venue le rejoindre, sachant qu'elle aurait son amie pour elle, durant une heure. Elle s'appuya contre les épaules de Neal, regardant elle aussi l'échange amusant, entre Gold et Belle. Emma se pencha vers le fils de Gold avant de lui dire.

\- Ton père avait déjà une main autour de son cou quand je suis intervenue pour le jeter dehors.

\- Wow, j'aurais aimé voir ça, mon père et toi faisant équipe...

Emma lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Pour un adolescent de seize ans, Neal était un gentil jeune homme.

\- ... Et voir Belle, continuer à lui dire que ce n'était pas des façons de se faire comprendre alors que ton père le brassait et que je lui montrais la porte. Trois beaux mélange de genre.

Neal avait les yeux brillant devant autant d'action depuis l'arrivée des trois amies. Ils regardaient toujours Gold et Belle en train de se chamailler.

\- Non, non et non, il ne mérite pas d'être battu, il n'a fait que lever la voix.

\- Et vous menacez de vous défigurer ce n'est pas une raison pour le défigurer lui-même.

\- Oh mon Dieu non ! Ce ne sont que des mots, il n'ait pas passé à l'acte.

\- Des mots peuvent faire aussi mal que des coups...

\- Écoutez, il n'osera pas revenir... et s'il le fait et s'excuse, vous aller faire quoi ?

\- J'aviserai au moment venu...

Neal était impressionné que Belle tienne tête à son père. Gold n'appréciait pas la violence fait aux autre, seulement celle qu'il faisait subir. Neal avait déjà vu son père violent, normalement Gold se contentait de détruire, avec sa canne, des objets chez eux, mais il y a deux ans, un enfant avait intimidé Neal et son père avait été avertir le père du garçon, qui avait poussé Gold en disant qu'un fils d'un boiteux ne méritait pas de compassion. Neal avait vu son père devenir gris, et sa canne avait frappé à la vitesse de l'éclair, brisant le nez du père. Alors quand il était dans cette rage, personne ne semblait être capable de le calmer, encore moins argumenter avec. Sauf Belle il faut croire. Elle pointait un doigt vers Gold, le réprimandant comme un enfant pris en faute, elle s'avançait même d'un pas, tandis que Gold tassait sa canne de côté, comme pour lui laisser de la place. Belle était entrée dans la bulle personnelle de son père et Neal en était encore plus impressionné, jamais personne ne pouvait être aussi près de son père, sans qu'il ne grimace ou qu'il se recule. Neal croyait être le seul à avoir ce privilège, mais Belle semblait avoir gagner cette chance.

\- S'il revient et est agressif, je vous promets que je vais vous avertir.

\- C'est mieux...chuchota Gold

Leurs regards étaient soudés l'un à l'autre, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle était trop près et qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il recula d'un pas avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Bon appétit Miss French... Neal derrière le comptoir.

Gold retourna à son bureau, tandis que Belle le suivait du regard encore troublée par leur échanges musclé, mais quelque peu sensuel entre eux. Elle avait bien remarqué son regard amusé durant leur échange et Belle en avait pris goût.

\- Bon... tu viens, je dois vraiment te parler. Pressa Emma.

\- Oui, on va au port ?

Emma lui avait aussi parler du baiser échangé avec Regina, mais pas avec la même nostalgie. Elle paniquait littéralement de la situation.

\- Je ne sais tellement pas quoi faire...

\- Te laissée aller, une fois dans ta vie, suggéra Belle

\- Tu es folle ou quoi ? C'est une situation totalement ridicule.

\- Mais... ce n'est pas un peu ça que tu voulais ?

Emma s'arrêta de marcher, pour venir s'asseoir sur un banc public qui longeait le port, belle l'imita, avant de se retourner vers son amie.

\- Non je ne voulais pas ça... Je suis troublée par Regina, car elle... elle.

\- … Elle est fantastique. Compléta Belle.

\- Oui, tu vois toi aussi tu la trouve fantastique, pourtant tu n'es pas attiré par elle.

\- Non, car je suis attirée par les hommes.

\- MOI AUSSI, BORDEL, hurla Emma, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes qui passait près d'elle.

Belle sourit tendrement devant le désarroi de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le sentiment contradictoire qui bouillonnait dans la tête d'Emma, car elle n'était pas attirée par les deux sexes. Mais elle pouvait la comprendre sur le fait d'être irrésistiblement attiré par quelqu'un qui n'était pas du tout de notre genre d'amour. Si Emma ne comprenait pas son attirance pour Regina, Belle c'était celle pour Gold qui la troublait. Pourtant toutes les deux retrouvaient dans les personnes désirer les principales qualités de leur genre de personne. Pour Emma, Regina était une force de la nature, droite, sachant ce qu'elle veut et faisait tout pour l'obtenir. Tout ce qu'Emma cherchait désespérément dans chaque homme qu'elle avait pu fréquenter. Pour Belle. Elle avait une attirance pour les âmes torturées, qui se cachaient derrière de haut mur, en espérant être l'héroïne d'un homme un jour, sans oublié un homme cultivé et c'était tout ce que Gold dégageait.

Alors pour le combat intérieur. Belle ne pouvait que l'écouter. Mais l'amour, peu importe avec qui il était partagé, c'était le sentiment le plus doux au monde. Belle pensa à Regina, qui, elle, aussi souffrait de cette situation, même si dans sa tête à elle, c'était clair. Regina était amoureuse d'Emma, cette dernière aussi, même si présentement elle le niait, Belle espérait juste qu'elle le réalise avant que Regina ne tourne la page.

\- Écoute Emma, c'est vraiment avec elle que tu dois en parler... Moi je peux que te donner un comme conseil. Ce n'est pas à te cachant que ça va s'éclaircir dans ta tête.

\- Je ne me cache pas...

\- Et ton avant-midi à la bibliothèque ?

\- Je ne me cachais pas, je t'attendais et je lisais...

\- Ah oui quel livre.

Emma fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler du livre et son regard s'illumina.

 _\- La veillée des Finn..._ quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? Tu essayais de lire _La veillée des Finnegan_? De James Joyce ?

\- Oui, oui c'est ça...je n'ai pas essayé, je l'ai commencée.

\- Par la dernière page j'espère ?

\- Euh non pourquoi ?

Belle éclata de rire devant l'air ébahit d'Emma. Elle avait tellement essayé de fuir Regina qu'elle avait entamé la lecture d'un des livres les plus complexe et difficile à terminer. Belle se calma quelques peu avant de dire d'un ton amicalement moqueur.

\- L'auteur à fait de cette histoire un livre en cycle. La première phrase est à la dernière page et la dernière phrase sur la première page. Ça m'a pris deux ans à le lire et le comprendre. Son auteur en dit même que c'est un roman pour les insomniaques. Le commencer par la fin pour terminer au début. Et lire du début... Tu comprends le principe ? C'est comme une histoire sans fin.

\- Oh, voilà pourquoi je ne comprenais rien, pourtant j'avais bien aimé celui que tu m'avais prêté, Ulysse, de cet auteur.

\- Pas du tout le même registre.

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire, faisant tomber la pression d'Emma. Belle avait toujours ce don magique d'être capable de la calmer, même si c'était en riant d'elle.

\- En plus il doit bien y avoir 40 langues et dialecte différent dans ce livre, ria Belle.

\- Je ne sais trop, j'ai lu les cinq premières pages à répétition, ne comprenant rien, avoua Emma

Belle s'arrêta de rire, avant de repartir de plus belle accompagnée d'Emma. L'heure passa rapidement mélangeant fou rire et discussion sérieuse autour de Regina. Quand les deux amies se séparèrent, Emma lui promit d'aller parler avec Regina, alors que Belle retourne à la bibliothèque avec toujours accrocher sur ses lèvres l'exploit d'Emma Swan d'avoir lu 5 pages du roman de James Joyce. Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement pour Belle, Henry était venait chercher Neal vers 15h, alors que Gold revenait à la bibliothèque. Quand 19h sonna, Belle alla cogner à la porte du bureau de Gold, qui était ouverte. Il leva son regard des papiers qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- J'ai fini ma journée...

\- Parfait, je prends le relais... Mais je vais venir vous reconduire avant.

\- Non, non pas nécessaire je rejoins Regina au _Rabbit Hole._

Il se leva en grimaçant au nom du bar, mais ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de refuser.

\- Le pourris pourrait vous attendre, je vous accompagne jusqu'à ce trou à rat... En voiture ça prendra 5 minutes, et un autre 5 minutes pour revenir. Je vais mettre la pancarte de retour dans 10 minutes.

Voyant que c'était inutile de refuser, Belle lui fit un sourire, au plus profond d'elle, heureuse de cette situation. Il prit les clés de sa voiture et d'un geste de la main lui indiqua le chemin de la sortit. Seule le bruit de la canne sur le carrelage dérangeait le silence de la bibliothèque. Une fois dans la voiture, il lui jeta un coup d'œil en démarrant le moteur. Les sièges rouges, l'odeur agréable qui se dégageait de cette voiture plaisait à Belle. Être dans un petit habitacle avec lui à ses côtés ne la rendait pas nerveuse, mais fébrile, elle pouvait sentir son odeur ou se mélangeait sucré et boisé. Le trajet se déroula en silence et trop court au goût de Belle, elle se retourna vers lui, en même temps que Gold tournait son visage vers elle. Belle fut happée par son regard et décida de s'y perdre, il ne l'empêcha pas, partageant ce moment suspendu entre deux mondes. Belle aurait adorée rester des heures à le regarder, essayant de capter son âme, mais dans son champ de vision, elle vit Emma et Regina en pleine discussion. Gold se tourna vers l'avant, lui souhaitant bonne soirée et que demain elle ferait la fermeture, donc elle pouvait arriver pour 15h. Belle le remerciant et sortit de la voiture pour entrer dans le bar, laissant Emma s'expliquer avec Regina, cette dernière avait vue Belle, et lui avait fait un signe pour dire qu'elle arrivait bientôt.

Mais Emma avait pris peur en voyant Regina, donc elle avait décidé de ne pas suivre le conseil de Belle et évita le sujet chaud.

\- Hey, tu as trouvé du travail ?

\- Oui, à la mairie...

\- Parfait ça. Je vais devoir m'en trouver un... Tu crois que Killian me prendrait comme aide adjoint ?

Regina ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt au nom de Jones. Si Regina avait voulu débattre du sujet du baiser c'était peine perdu, Emma semblait totalement mal à l'aise, elle poussa même l'insulte en parlant de la soirée d'hier.

\- J'étais si défoncée que ça hier ? Car la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est les feux d'artifice...

Voyant que Regina essayait d'avoir un contact visuel avec elle, Emma regardait partout sauf dans les yeux foncés de son amie. Elle voyait bien qu'elle venait de blesser Regina et son cœur se serrait à cette pensée, mais Emma devait protéger son cœur à elle, même si elle devait faire souffrir Regina. Cette dernière coupa court à leur échange spécifiant que Belle l'attendait.

\- Tu dois avoir une soirée avec Killian toi, non ? Répliqua d'une voix froide Regina.

Sur ce Regina la planta la pour rentrer dans le bar, rejoindre Belle. Emma resta figée quelques instants avant d'essuyer une larme qui lui coulait sur la joue. Elle n'était qu'une conne, mais Emma était incapable de parler de choses qui la déstabilisaient.

Elle commença à marcher vers le poste de police pour rejoindre Killian, qui, comme Regina l'avait dit, l'attendait pour sortir en groupe. Graham allait sûrement lui demander où était Belle. Mais Emma se promit d'essayer d'oublier les grands yeux remplit de larmes de Regina en flirtant avec Killian Jones, même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Quand elle tourna le coin de la rue, elle remarqua la voiture de Gold stationnée pas trop loin, la petite lumière allumée, lisant un livre. Emma secoua la tête en entendant quelqu'un crier son nom, David, Graham et Killian agitèrent leurs mains, lui faisant signe. Venait-ils vraiment au _Rabbit Hole,_ où se trouvait Regina, la seule personne qu'elle voulait évitée ce soir ?

* * *

 **J,ai développée un peu de pitié pour Emma, ça doit être tellement douloureux se retenir autant... Mais ce refoulement la verra exploser très bientôt et ce de façon assez... ummm... assez Emma Swan.**

 **Merci de laisser un commentaire... et à la semaine prochaine pour le tome 6.**

 **Un avant goût : Emma s'incruste dans un pique nique de la famille Gold... et ce dernier apprend le métier des trois amies... Et ça sera la première fois ou Belle et Emma le verra éclater de rire... Regina se reprochera de son père... d'une façon intelligente...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Oui oui ouiiiiiiiii, je sais que ce chapitre est une journée en retard, la raison, ma béta_ **Madoka** , _était malade. C'est une bonne excuse ?_

 _Bon bon, voilà un rapprochement entre fille et papa... et un pique-nique des plus bizarres. Et un déchirement, des mensonges... et de la douleur, ah l'amour n'est pas facile._

 _Bonne lecture mes amis, et laissé donc un petit mot._

* * *

 **6**

Trois semaines c'était passé depuis le baiser échangé entre Regina et Emma, aucune des deux en avait reparler, préférant de pas briser cette amitié. Du moins c'était ce qu'Emma se disait, Regina était un peu plus froide avec la blonde, elle avait compris qu'elle devait protéger son cœur, sinon elle allait souffrir. Emma était adjointe de Graham et non de Killian, ça avait été la décision de David en disant que l'amputé n'avait pas besoin de plus de distraction au travail. Regina n'avait pas eu vraiment à croiser Malcolm, car elle était sur le terrain et non dans le bureau. Belle pour sa part prenait vraiment ses aises à la bibliothèque, elle dînait chaque midi avec Neal et son père. Gold devenait un peu plus accessible, mais il semblait vouloir garder une distance que Belle c'était promit d'essayer d'effacer. Durant les repas c'était le plus souvent Neal qui faisait la conversation.

En cette fin de journée, Belle était toujours à la bibliothèque, jouant au échec avec Gold, quand Regina entra. Elle avait trouvé le dossier pour l'agrandissement de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir construire une salle d'étude fermée. Malcolm l'avait mise dans la pile des dossiers refusés, mais Regina avait envie de mettre en colère le maire et du même coup de faire un bon geste pour son père. Belle lui avait dit qu'il baissait peu à peu sa garde et quand on le connaissait mieux, il était une source inépuisable d'histoires plus merveilleuses que les autres.

Quand Regina entra dans la bibliothèque, seule, Belle la remarqua, alors que Gold était concentré sur son prochain déplacement. Il sursauta violemment quand il entendit Regina se racler la gorge. Mais il ne lui jeta pas un regard avant de déplacer une de ses pièces en murmurant, les yeux vers Belle.

\- Échec et mate, très chère

\- Quoi ? Non, non c'est impossible...

\- Regardez !

Belle en oublia Regina et jeta un regard sur le jeu, effectivement elle était foutue. La brune fut sous le choc quand elle vit les lèvres de Gold s'étirer sur un large sourire devant le regard dégoûter de Belle. Quand il se retourna vers elle, son sourire s'effaça et son regard redevint froid.

\- Je vous laisse à votre amie...

\- Non, en fait, c'est vous que je suis venue voir.

\- Moi ?

Belle releva brutalement les yeux vers son amie, avait-elle enfin eut le courage de venir se présenter à son père ? Gold s'approcha de Regina, l'intimidant dans sa démarche, la main tenant fortement sa canne, les sourcils froncés. La joie de Belle tomba en fumée quand elle vit Regina tendre un dossier à Gold qui fut surprit.

\- L'agrandissement... Ça fait deux ans que j'ai fait la demande... Le maire n'est jamais venu m'en parler.

\- Votre père m'a laissé carte blanche sur les dossiers, et je suis tombée sur le vôtre. Quand nous étions étudiante une pièce fermer, éliminant les distractions autour quand ont étudiaient aurait été appréciée.

\- Êtes-vous entrain de dire...

\- Que j'ai accepté le début des travaux.

Gold tourna un regard vers Belle, avant de venir le planter dans celui de Regina. Elle était apeurée, mais se tenait droite et soutenait son regard. Toujours incapable de trouver où elle lui semblait familière, il était impressionné qu'elle prenne cette décision sans l'accord du maire.

\- Monsieur le maire ne sera pas content.

\- Il ne m'a rien spécifié, il me laisse faire tout le travail ''social'' alors me voilà. Et je pense à l'avantage de cet ajout et non à mes rancœurs personnelles.

\- Vous êtes impressionnante Miss...

Regina paniqua, il ne savait toujours pas son nom de famille et elle savait que si elle lui disait, il allait faire le lien automatiquement vers Cora. Alors elle décida d'ignorer le fait qu'il avait subtilement demander son nom de famille en faisant un signe de main.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Regina, je dois avouer que je me réjouis d'avance de voir la réaction du maire.

\- Je vous avoue... que moi aussi.

Son sourire en coin qui semblait être quelque peu cruel, fit sourire Regina à son tour. Pour un premier vrai échange entre père et fille ça s'était bien passé, ils avaient déjà un point commun : Il n'aimait pas Malcolm Gold.

\- J'ai aussi vu que vous ne demandiez aucune part monétaire de la part de la ville, continua Regina.

\- Non je paie tout.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le dossier avait été refusé.

\- Car je suis la honte de sa vie et qu'il voulait me le rappeler, répliqua Gold.

Regina baisa son regard avant de le relever surprise en voyant la main tendue de Gold, qu'elle serra avec plaisir. Il avait une poignée de main solide et il gardait le contact visuel, avant de se retourner vers Belle en lui faisant un signe de tête et se dirigea vers son bureau.

\- J'exige une revanche, bientôt. Lui lança Belle avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans son bureau

\- Oui très chère, répliqua Gold sans se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres.

Belle sourit avant de se retourner vers son amie, son sourire encore plus éclatant.

\- Tu vas vraiment passer par-dessus la tête du maire.

\- Regarde-moi bien aller. Je pense aux jeunes, tu te plaignais souvent au lycée que les murmures te dérangeaient, tu aurais bien aimée avoir ce genre d'endroit fermé

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais tu ne risques pas de perdre ton emploi et qu'il annule les travaux ?

Regina s'approcha de Belle avant de la prendre par les épaules. Elle était encore en train de penser aux autres, à leurs malheurs possibles, Belle French ne changerait jamais.

\- Qu'il me renvoi ne me dérange pas, mais pour annuler les travaux c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà appeler les ouvriers, les travaux commence en septembre.

\- Wow quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs.

\- Et je réussis toujours ce que j'entreprends répondit en souriant Regina.

Elles papotèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Regina prenne congé. Elle allait rejoindre Ruby pour un pique-nique sur la plage. Depuis les trois dernières semaines, les deux brunettes s'étaient rapprochées, suffisamment pour que Belle et Emma se retrouvent parfois seules pour leur soirée. Si Emma n'avait jamais demandé avec qui était Regina, Belle sentait bien que l'absence de Regina la peinait.

\- Ça semble bien aller entre vous deux, non ? Demanda belle sans discrétion.

\- Nous ne sommes qu'amies, ne vas pas t'imaginer des trucs.

\- Non, non, j'ai juste remarqué que vous vous entendiez bien.

Belle avait surtout remarquée que Ruby tombait amoureuse de Regina et elle savait parfaitement que Regina n'allait jamais partager les sentiments de la jeune serveuse. Pas tant qu'Emma était toujours autour d'elle. Mais voir Regina se détendre avec une autre faisait plaisir à Belle.

\- Oui c'est simple avec Ruby, répliqua Regina.

\- Aller sauves toi...

\- Merci Belle, vraiment pour tout.

Regina lui envoya un baiser avant de sortir, Belle jeta un regard vers le bureau avant de si avancer. Gold était en train de boire un verre d'alcool, le regard planté dans celui de Belle.

\- Votre amie est une rebelle.

\- Regina fait toujours ce qui est juste.

\- Humm.

Il prit une gorger de son verre avant de le faire rouler dans la paume de sa main, le regard toujours plonger dans le bleu des yeux de Belle. Le pique-nique de Regina et Ruby venait de donner une idée à Belle, elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise devant le bureau en y posant les coudes.

\- Fermons la bibliothèque pour la soirée, allons fêter votre victoire.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre fêtard, Miss French.

\- Non je pensais plus à un pique-nique.

\- Vous et moi ?

\- Avec Neal évidement...

Il plissa les yeux avant de détourner le regard pour fixer le vide, combattant ce que lui seul pouvait anéantir, il revint finalement aux yeux de Belle en poussant un soupire.

\- D'accord. 19h, à l'entrée de la plage ?

\- Parfait !

Belle se leva, heureuse, avant qu'il ne lui fasse un signe de la main, la mettant en dehors de son bureau. Il but en une gorge l'alcool qui lui restait dans le verre en se traitant de tous les noms dans sa tête d'avoir accepté cette source de tentation. Quand Belle sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller préparer le repas, Emma lui fonça presque dessus.

\- Mon Dieu tu es pressée dis donc, fit Emma surprise.

\- Oh, désolée, oui j'ai un pique-nique à faire.

\- Avec Regina ?

\- Non, avec les Gold.

Emma fronça les sourcils en se demandant si elle avait manqué quelque chose durant les trois dernières semaines. Travailler au poste l'aidait à s'aérer la tête, Killian était toujours aussi insistant et Graham, la harcelant de questions à propos de Belle, mais elle préférait travailler. Mais Emma avait aussi sans le vouloir mit une distance entre ses meilleures amies et elle s'en voulant de refouler le baiser d'avec Regina. Si cette dernière lui manquait cruellement, ses discussions avec Belle aussi et comme elle n'avait pas envie d'une autre soirée flirte avec Killian Jones, Emma prit une inspiration et osa demander à Belle.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Belle la regarda surprise, pas sur le fait qu'elle veuille manger avec eux, mais Belle croyait qu'Emma préférait noyer son aveuglement dans l'alcool et Killian.

\- On fête le contrat que Regina lui a obtenue, oui tu peux venir.

Emma lui jeta un sourire avant de lui dire qu'elle devait aller enlever l'uniforme de police de Storybrooke et qu'elle allait les rejoindre. La voyant partir, Belle se dit qu'elle aurait dû demander l'avis de Gold, après tout c'était son contrat qu'ils allaient fêter. Elle secoua sa tête en se disant que Neal allait être là, ce n'était pas comme si c'était un dîner en tête à tête et Emma aimait beaucoup de fils de Gold.

Quand Emma ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Regina y était déjà en train de se préparer.

\- Tu vas aussi au pique-nique que Belle organise pour Gold ?

\- Pardon ?

Emma jeta finalement un coup d'œil à Regina, elle était magnifique dans son jeans et chandail noir. Emma se passa une main sur sa mâchoire avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de son côté de lit.

\- Belle m'a dit que tu avais décroché un contrat pour Gold.

\- Ah oui, j'ai accepté sa demande d'agrandissement de la bibliothèque.

\- C'est généreux de ta part.

\- Merci.

Elles se regardèrent comme si quelque chose était brisé entre elles, ce n'était pourtant pas le cas, il y avait beaucoup de retenu, de non-dit, mais les sentiments de Regina restaient toujours intacts, pour son plus grand malheur. Regina commençait à penser que jamais Emma ne se laisserait aller avec elle, qu'elle devrait tourner la page. Ruby était une fille fantastique et elle était accessible. Regina fut tirer de ses pensées par Emma.

\- Alors tu y vas aussi au pique-nique ?

\- Non, j'ai encore du travail, mentit Regina

\- Pourquoi tu viens te changer ?

\- Euh... car... je me suis salis et que je dois rencontrer le maire.

\- En jeans ?

Regina baisa son regard vers ses jambes avant de sourire.

\- Vue comment il s'habille, je suis chic...

\- Il est si terrible ?

\- Tu connais le syndrome de Peter Pan ? Je crois qu'il en est atteint, ça expliquerait pourquoi, il n'aime pas son fils...

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles. Se regardant dans les yeux, aucunes des deux n'osa bouger ou être la première à parler. Emma aimait beaucoup leur contact visuel, mais Regina détourna les yeux et se dirigea vers la sortit.

\- Tu diras bonjour à tout le monde, bonne journée

Emma ne put lui répondre qu'elle était déjà partie, quand elle regarda l'heure, il était presque 19h. Elle se changea en vitesse et quand elle arriva à l'entrée de la plage, Emma y vit Gold, Neal et Belle. Cette dernière avait dû avertir qu'elle allait être là, car Neal lui fit un grand sourire, mais elle remarqua le père de l'adolescent qui pour la première fois en trois semaines avait posé le veston et la cravate. Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient détachés et les manches relevées jusqu'au coude, où elle put voir le début d'un vieux tatouage.

Il n'avait pas apporté sa canne, car comme il leur avait dit, marcher sur le sable avec était difficile. Quand Belle ouvrit la marche pour trouver la meilleure place, Gold prit appuie sur le bras de son fils pour marcher. Neal n'était pas plus grand que son père, comme il l'avait affirmé durant leur première journée à la plage.

Belle trouva une place tranquille éloignée du brouhaha des gens jouant sur la plage et dans l'eau. Après avoir étendue la couverture tout le monde prit place. Emma sourit un peu quand elle vit Belle poser une main sur le dos de Gold quand il s'assit, question de l'aider à bien se placer. Ce dernier ne fit qu'un petit mouvement pour la remercier, Neal plongea littéralement dans le panier et sortit toute la nourriture et les boissons. Belle avait été achetée des trucs chez _Granny's_ et sortit d'une glacière deux bières, qu'elle tendit à Gold et Emma, pour Neal et elle du thé glacé. Du coin des yeux, elle vit David et Graham faire leur ronde sur la plage et elle les salua. Graham lui sourit à pleine dents même s'il avait reconnu Gold qui était dos à lui. En fait il avait surtout reconnu les cheveux mi- longs de Gold flottant au vent comme il se penchait vers Neal et Emma. Belle savait que ça agaçait Graham qu'elle ait une assez bonne relation avec Gold, même s'il ne se passait rien entre Gold et elle, ni entre Graham et elle de toute façon. Mais elle revenait rapidement à la conversation, car Gold venait de poser une question qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je me demandais quel était vos emplois à New York ? Demanda Gold.

\- Ah, moi je suis à l'université. Répondit Belle

\- Comme étudiante ?

\- Non, non comme professeur de littérature, euh, plutôt, je suis remplaçante.

Il avait pris un sandwich et il arrêta le mouvement sec, la bouche ouverte. Avant de mordre à pleine dents dans son repas, il regarda Belle, avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux,

\- Donc le petit questionnaire pour le poste, vous avez dû rire de moi.

\- Disons qu'il était facile.

Il mastiqua lentement, son regard toujours dans celui de Belle, quand Emma décida de répondre à son tour. Si elle avait été de nature plus gentille, elle aurait attendu qu'il avale sa bouchée, mais Emma Swan aimait les réactions spontanées.

\- Moi je suis professeur de ballet...

Ça fonctionnait à chaque fois. Gold devint presque bleu à force de tousser, s'étouffant presque avec la bouchée à moitié mastiquée. Neal vint lui taper le dos pour l'aider à respirer, quand il avala finalement sa bouchée, il avait les yeux pleins de larmes et tourna son regard vers Emma.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Gold d'une voix rauque.

\- Oui Monsieur...

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d'imaginer Emma en professeur de ballet. Elle était de nature plus garçon manqué, jolie certes, mais plus dure que les autres femmes, il lui était impossible de l'imaginer en tutu montrant les pas gracieux du ballet, à moins que ?

\- Ballet jazz ou classique ? Osa-t-il demandé, par peur de la réponse.

Belle riait déjà derrière une main, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, Neal avait une expression surprise sur le visage, son regard passant de Belle à Emma.

\- Ballet classique, voyons.

S'en était trop pour Gold, qui pour la première fois depuis près de deux décennies, sentit monter dans son ventre un gros fou rire qu'il lui était impossible de contenir. Il explosa, éclatant d'un rire sincère, incontrôlable, des images pleins la tête. Belle arrêta de rire quelques secondes, le regard sur son patron, qui riait en à perdre haleine, Emma et Neal l'avait suivi dans son fou rire. Elle fut frappée par la réalité, elle était amoureuse de cet homme, de plus en plus chaque jour et le voir se laisser aller aux images d'Emma enseignant le ballet, elle le trouvait encore plus beau et la vague de désir qui montait dans son ventre était bien réelle. Belle était en paix avec cette réalisation et tomba dans l'hilarité collective.

Graham qui revenait sur ses pas se figea devant le spectacle de rires devant lui. Il n'avait jamais vue Gold sourire, alors encore moins rire. Voir les deux jeunes femmes, s'amuser avec cet homme était surréaliste, l'estomac de Graham se noua quand il vit Belle, poser une main près du cou de Gold essayant de se calmer. Il vit le directeur de la bibliothèque se calmer légèrement, pointant un doigt vers Emma, qui semblait lui répondre quelque chose, ce qui eut effet de le faire éclater de rire de nouveau. Graham sursauta quand il entendit la voix de David à côté de lui.

\- Eh bien, il y en a qui réussissent à détendre Gold...

\- Oui, il semble bien qui a du sang qui circule dans ses veines. Grogna Graham

\- Tu le prenais pour un vampire ? Questionna David.

\- Un démon...

Graham tourna le dos au groupe et repartit faire sa ronde, David, lui, sourit devant le tableau des deux jeunes femmes et Gold, qui y à trois semaines, ne se connaissaient pas. Définitivement l'arrivée des trois amies avait du bon, surtout Belle, elle calmait Gold. Il n'avait pas eu de problème relié à lui depuis l'arrivée de Belle à la bibliothèque. Même Killian, n'avait pas poser de problème, seul Graham semblait souffrir. David avait compris depuis longtemps que son adjoint était amoureux de la gentille Belle, mais il fallait juste être aveugle ou fou pour ne pas voir que la jeune femme en pinçait pour le vieux crocodile. Ni Emma et Regina n'avait vraiment remarquer que leur amie, tombait amoureuse. Mais elles étaient trop occupées à ne pas montrer leur sentiment qu'elles en oubliaient parfois que Belle restait de plus en plus souvent tard à la bibliothèque.

Quand le groupe se calma, Emma lui apprit que pour Regina son ancien métier était avocate, il fronça les sourcils et répliqua qu'il avait lui-même fait son droit dans son jeune temps, mais qu'il avait abandonné pour revenir à Storybrooke.

\- Vous êtes déjà sorti d'ici ? Demanda Emma.

\- Oui, oui pour l'université, à Boston.

\- Harvard ?

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, Emma.

\- Pourquoi revenir ici alors ?

Son regard s'embrouilla d'un voile mélangeant colère et haine. Il ne fut que hocher les épaules. Emma et Belle savaient parfaitement que Cora avait fait son droit à Harvard. Mais en le voyant se refermer Emma ne sut trop quoi faire, alors que Belle se pencha légèrement vers lui.

\- Une des facs de droit la plus réputer du monde... C'est... Wow.

\- Euh, merci. Et vous quelle université ?

\- Yale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Emma, qui soutenait son regard en mangeant tranquillement. Elle lui fit un drôle de sourire avant de demander la bouche à moitié pleine.

\- Vous allez être capable de deviner à quelle école je suis allée ?

Gold plissa les yeux, son regard toujours ancré dans les verts de la jeune femme. Un lent sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, amusé par ce jeu.

\- Julliard. Vous étiez sûrement la plus difficile à contrôler, mais la plus talentueuse, impossible pour eux de vous renvoyer pour vos insubordinations. Car malgré tout vous finissiez première danseuse dans tous les spectacles. Exact ?

Emma avait cru s'étouffer avec un bout de sandwich tellement il avait vu juste, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Belle qui se moquait d'elle avec plaisir, avant de revenir plonger son regard dans celui arrogant du directeur.

\- Merde, vous êtes un sorcier ?

\- Si vous voulez j'accepte le compliment.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

Gold sourit à Emma avant de manger lentement son sandwich, la laissant poiroté il avala tout aussi lentement avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Vous êtes New-Yorkaise de naissance, vos amies ont été à Yale, donc il était juste évident que vous aviez été dans une grande école. Pour Julliard, un hasard je suppose.

Son regard était toujours mystérieux, son petit sourire arrogant et quand il se passa la langue sur les lèvres le regard toujours dans les yeux verts d'Emma, elle comprit enfin ce que Belle avait dit depuis trois semaines : Il gagnait à être connue. Il avait vraiment une aura qui se dégageait de lui, mais Emma n'était jamais certaine si c'était bon ou mauvais. Son visage se transformait si rapidement entre la bonne humeur, la neutralité ou le renfermement totale. Plus elle en apprenait sur Gold, plus elle voyait Regina en lui. Elle voyait Regina partout c'est temps-ci et ça la mettait en colère.

Neal annonça qu'il voulait devenir chirurgien, mais que le nombres d'années d'étude à faire le décourageait mais surtout qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son père seul, ce raisonnement fit sourire Gold. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussit son mariage, mais sa plus grande fierté restait son fils. Il lui donnerait la lune si elle était à prendre ou il enverrait quelqu'un aller la chercher, le menaçant de sa canne. Le téléphone de Belle se mit à sonner et à la vue de l'appelant blêmie, se levant tremblante, s'éloigna avant de répondre.

\- Madame Mills ?

\- Belle, je ne peux pas joindre Regina, elle est avec toi ?

Belle jeta un regard vers le groupe, seul Gold l'avait suivi du regard, intrigué par sa pâleur soudaine. Elle lui tourna le dos pour être certaine qu'il ne soit pas capable de lire sur ses lèvres, Belle ne voulait tenter le diable, il était capable de tant de tours de magie…

\- Pas avec moi présentement... elle ….

\- Vous n'êtes plus à New York ? Ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles, je sais qu'elle est en colère après moi mais...

\- Nous sommes partis en vacances avec Emma.

\- Où ?

Cora Mills était une peste, elle voulait contrôler Regina pour qu'elle devienne une parfaite petite elle-même. Quand sa fille avait quitté le droit, Cora avait vu rouge, c'était pour elle, impensable que sa fille ne fasse pas le même métier qu'elle. Regina se sentait étouffée par sa mère, et même à 30 ans, elle était obligée de pas lui répondre, car sa mère l'intimidait et Cora avait ce pouvoir sur ses amies aussi. Belle qui n'était pas habituée à se faire intimidé savait qu'elle était perdue, elle n'allait pas pouvoir résister au ton agressif de la mère de Regina.

\- Belle tu es encore là ? Vous êtes partit ou en vacances.

\- Écoutez, je vais lui dire que vous avez appelez.

\- Belle French, où êtes-vous ? Ne dis pas qu'elle a été assez stupide pour faire ça ? C'est Emma qui a dû lui mettre cette idée en la tête, ou c'est toi ?

\- Madame Mills...

\- Vous êtes à Storybrooke pas vrai ? Pauvre conne qu'est ma fille... Elle croit quoi ? Qu'elle va retrouver son père... Il déteste cette ville, elle croit vraiment qu'il est encore là...

Belle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule voyant Neal expliquer quelque chose avec de grands gestes sous les regards captivés d'Emma et celui de fierté de son père.

\- Belle ? Dis-lui, de ne pas faire cette erreur, son géniteur est un poison, un être mauvais, il ne l'acceptera jamais... Belle, dis à ma fille de revenir, que je m'excuse... Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû lui montrer cette satanée photo, une perte de temps.

Belle plongea son regard dans celui de Gold qui avait de nouveau tournés ses yeux vers elle. Il était certes difficile d'approche, mais jamais Belle avait senti du danger en sa présence. Il était attentionné, patient avec son fils, mais elle comprit que Cora paniquait, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa fille, car elle savait sûrement que Gold était remplit d'amour. Qu'une fois le choc de la nouvelle d'être père d'une fille de 30 ans, il serait heureux.

Mais ce n'était encore que supposition, car Regina n'avait pas encore eu le courage et si elle parlait à sa mère, soit elle allait sauter sur son père, l'effrayant avec cet aveu ou Regina allait encore plus se refermer et partir de Storybrooke sans rien dire à Gold.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à Storybrooke, on est...à Boston.

\- Belle, ne me mens pas pour protéger Regina, je sais que tu détestes le mensonge.

Cora avait raison, Belle détestait le mensonge, mais la mère de Regina la prenait encore pour la jeune adolescente timide. Belle ne mentait jamais, sauf aujourd'hui. Regina était sa meilleure amie et il n'était pas question que sa mère vienne mettre le trouble dans leur été.

\- Nous sommes vraiment à Boston, Regina n'a même pas mentionné son père.

\- Tout va bien, Miss French ?

Belle sursauta violemment posant rapidement sa main sur le combiner en espérant que Cora n'ait pas entendu Gold, qui s'était approché, malgré sa jambe, sans canne pour appuis. Mais la voix du passé était venue jusqu'au oreille de Cora.

\- Non... Non, Belle... Tu as trouvé son père à Boston... Éloignes toi de lui tout de suite. Il ne doit pas toucher à ma fille.

\- Je te laisse papa, merci d'avoir appelé...

\- Belle, non...

Elle raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Gold avec un sourire tremblant.

\- Oui, oui c'était mon père... Où sont Emma et Neal ?

\- Parti à la baignade...

Belle lui tendit son bras pour qu'il puisse marcher sans trop de difficulté, mais elle était incapable de le regarder. Belle s'assit, le regard sur Emma et Neal qui s'amusaient à s'arroser dans la mer. L'appel de Cora avait bouleversée Belle, pas juste à cause des paroles dites sur Gold, mais parce qu'elle savait qu'il était dans la vie de Regina. Il restait silencieux son regard tombant souvent sur Belle qui se forçait à ne pas le regarder. Que Cora la mette en garde contre lui ne faisait aucunement peur à Belle, il était tout ce qu'elle désirait à ce moment. Elle fut sortie de ses tourments par Graham qui s'était approché, Belle remarqua que Gold avait décidé de l'ignorer.

\- Belle je pourrais te parler …

\- Évidement.

\- Pas ici.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, qui du menton lui indiquant Gold. En fronçant les sourcils elle se leva et le suivit. Graham avait toujours son regard sur Gold, quand Belle jeta à son tour un regard vers son patron. Ses yeux bruns n'étaient que sur l'adjoint, agacée elle allait se retourner vers Graham quand elle sentit qu'il lui prenait le visage déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, elle resta figée quelques secondes, mais en remarquant que Gold se retournait vers la mer, Belle repoussa Graham.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle choquée

\- Je croyais que tu avais envie que je vienne te sauver de Gold.

\- Me sauver ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru Graham, mais je ne suis pas attirée par toi.

\- Tu préfères Gold ? Tu savais qu'il venait d'avoir 53 ans...

\- Sérieux, c'est ton argument ? Il ne se passe rien entre Gold et moi et même s'il se passait quelque chose ça ne te regarderais pas.

Graham savait qu'il venait de se comporter comme un pauvre connard, mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de sentiment pour une fille. Comble de malheur, il fallait que cette personne préfère le plus terrifiant de Storybrooke. Il se passa la main sur le visage, il avait remarqué les regards de Gold depuis trois semaines, toutes les petites attentions qu'il portait à Belle. Mais le voir éclater de rire avait été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase, il ne devait pas perdre contre un quinquagénaire. Il avait même fait exprès d'embrasser Belle en sachant qu'il regardait, il pouvait maintenant se mettre dans la case de minable. Belle déposa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je suis désolée si tu as cru que j'étais intéressée. Tu as toujours été un bon ami avec une bonne écoute, mais je ne ressens rien de plus, désolée.

\- N ... non c'est moi qui suis sincèrement désolé... Oh mon Dieu Belle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je... tu crois que j'ai tout gâché ?

\- Mais non... je suis toujours ton amie...

\- Je parle pour... G... Gold.

Belle tourna son regard vers Gold, qui dos à eux, avait les épaules raides, les cheveux flottant au vent. Elle eut une boule dans la gorge et son estomac se serra à la vue de son renfermement, elle ferma ses yeux avant de se retourner vers Graham, qui le regard inquiet attendait une réponse réconfortante. Belle lui serra la main, avec un sourire tremblant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas...

Graham s'excusa encore avant de partir presque en courant, Belle prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers Gold. Quand elle s'assit près de lui, Belle remarqua sa mâchoire se serrée. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras nue le faisant sursauter, comme si elle l'avait brûlé ce qui lui fit retirer sa main rapidement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Je l'ai repoussée.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas Miss French ce que vous faites avec l'adjoint Humbert.

\- Il ne se passe rien entre Graham et moi.

Emma et Neal venaient de sortir de l'eau et s'approchèrent d'eux, à leur vue Gold se releva péniblement aussitôt imité par Belle qui tendit une main pour l'aider. Gold l'ignora. Belle sentit comme un poignard déchirer son ventre, il s'était totalement renfermé, le visage froid, les lèvres serrées. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour ne pas pleurer, mais Belle posa de nouveau sa main sur son bras.

\- Vraiment... Je ne suis pas intéressée par Graham.

\- Comme j'ai dit : Ça ne me regarde pas ce que vous faites de votre temps libre.

\- Écoutez-moi... commença doucement Belle avant d'être coupé par Gold.

\- Neal on s'en va... Vas chercher ta serviette.

L'adolescent se figea avant de retourner sur ses pas pour aller chercher ce qu'il avait laissé derrière. Il savait parfaitement que quand son père était dans cet état, il ne valait mieux pas protester.

\- Non, restez... Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

\- C'était très appréciez, merci pour le pique-nique.

Quand il fit un mouvement pour se défaire de la main de Belle, elle resserra son emprise. Il lui jeta finalement un coup d'œil. Elle eut encore plus mal en voyant son regard glacé qu'elle lui lâcha le bras. Quand Neal arriva à leur hauteur, Gold marmonna quelque chose à Emma et sans un regard à Belle, se mit à marcher difficilement suivit par son fils qui dû courir un peu pour le rejoindre. Emma remit son chandail, le regard vers le père et le fils.

\- Il est pressé dit donc.

\- Oui... une urgence, enfin je crois, répliqua Belle la voix tremblante.

Emma s'assoit et prit la dernière bière. Elle se mit à lui parler à quel point que Neal est un adolescent intelligent et attachant, qu'il ira loin et qu'il en brisera des cœurs avant de se rappeler que le téléphone de Belle avait sonner un peu plus tôt.

\- Ne me dit pas que s'était Gaston au téléphone ? Demanda Emma.

\- Pire...

\- Pire que ton con d'ex... Qui ?

\- Cora ! Coupa simplement Belle.

Emma s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit où ont étaient ?

\- Elle a deviné toute seule... je lui ai mentis en disant que nous étions à Boston. Mais elle a reconnu la voix de Gold quand il est venu me parler.

\- Merde de merde...

Les deux amies se mirent d'accord de pas en parler à Regina pour ne pas la faire paniquer. Mais Emma se dit qu'elle devrait vite avertir Gold de leur lien de parenté avant que Cora ne débarque à Storybrooke menaçant Gold des pires sévices afin qu'il n'approche pas sa fille. Belle n'osa pas imaginer la réaction de son patron à cette attaque. Le soleil était couché quand Emma décida d'aller voir si Regina était dans la chambre, il fallait qu'elles aient une discussion. Alors que Belle décidait de rester sur la plage, l'esprit avec Gold. Elle devait lui faire comprendre que s'était lui qui avait toute son attention, sans le faire fuir.

Quand Emma arriva dans la chambre, elle était exactement comme elle l'avait laissée quand elle avait été rejoindre Belle et les Gold sur la plage. Regina n'était pas revenue et quand Emma vit sa carte de travail traînant sur la table, elle sut que Regina lui avait mentit. Elle n'avait pas été travaillée. Emma se coucha sur son lit, le cœur étrangement serré, ou pouvait bien être Regina, que faisait-elle et avec qui ?

* * *

 **Question de torturer, le prochain chapitre... bah bon... euh... Un des rapprochements physique, oui oui, la fic est M quand même ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Fait-il chaud chez vous ? Ah alors là il fera très chaud... C'est le temps de céder un peu vous ne croyez pas... Belle et Gold, Regina et Emma, ils sont tous adultes et ils se sont assez vue en vêtement, c'est le temps de voir un peu de peau. C'est le temps des langues, des mains, des yeux fermer, c'est le temps du plaisir... Mais n'est-ce pas trop tôt ? Non, quel adulte attend des années avant de faire l'amour avec l'être aimer ? Ok appart Emma et Regina ?! Mais bon Belle va rester Belle et dire quelque chose qui brisera un peu le moment après coup... et Emma, bah Emma restera toujours Emma Swan._

 _Pour mieux expliquer... Il n'a que deux scènes, j'ai écris la découverte du Rumbelle, mais ma béta_ **Madoka,** _m'a menacé, pour ensuite me supplier de ton son âme d'écrire la partit SwanQueen... Alors comme je suis manipulable ;) j'ai acceptée, alors la partie SwanQueen DE CE CHAPITRE n'est pas de moi, mais de_ **Madoka**.

 _Donc comme cette fic est écris M, il faut bien s'attendre à avoir du M sexy non ? J'ai même voulu appelée ce chapitre :_ Le débordement d'émotions trop longtemps contenu. _mais je trouvais ça trop nul :p_

 _Vous savez après vous avoir fait plaisir d'écrire cette scène, ça me ferait plaisir que vous me laissez un tout mini review. Et ce même si j'ai adorée écrire ce chapitre ;)_

 _Que les corps de détendent un peu, aller Gold et Emma laissez vous aller à Belle et Regina_

* * *

 **7**

Quand Emma se réveilla il était déjà midi passé, elle sauta du lit d'un bond et remarqua que le lit de Regina n'avait pas été défait. Elle n'était pas venue dormir. Emma s'habilla en vitesse et courut presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle ouvrit la porte en fracas faisant sursauter Belle qui était au comptoir, elle entendit même Gold au fond de la bibliothèque pousser un joli juron.

\- Putain, si vous brisez la vitre de la porte c'est vous qui la payez... Grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Emma s'approcha de Belle essoufflée, en reprenant son souffle, elle lui chuchota.

\- Il s'est levé du pied gauche ?

\- Il grogne depuis ce matin... Laisse le faire. Mais toi tu as encore ton oreiller sur le visage, tu viens de te réveiller ?

\- Où est Regina ? Attaqua tout de suite Emma, ignorant la question de Belle **.**

Belle vit Gold passer en soupirant devant elles faisant le plus de bruit possible avec sa canne pour démontrer qu'il était en colère. La jeune bibliothécaire savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas dirigé vers Emma, mais plutôt vers elle-même.

\- Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi tu me demande ? s'enquit Belle reportant son attention sur son amie.

\- Elle n'est pas venue se coucher cette nuit, elle m'avait dit qu'elle travaillait hier mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas vrai, elle était avec Ruby. Déclara Belle ignorant l'air choqué qu'Emma fit à cette révélation alors qu'elle classait des livres nouvellement rentrés.

\- Pardon ? S'étouffa presque Emma d'une voix suraiguë.

Bien sûr Belle n'avait rien laissé échapper, elle avait fait exprès de lui faire ce genre de révélation pour faire réagir Emma. Regina ne lui avait pas dit de garder le secret envers Emma. Comme elle trouvait que ses amies tournaient depuis trop longtemps autour du pot, Belle s'était dit qu'énervée quelque peu la blonde, n'était pas dangereux. Mais elle semblait parfois oubliée qu'elleétait comme un volcan au réveil.

\- Avec Ruby, tu sais la serveuse de...

\- Je sais qui est Ruby... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire avec une bimbo pareil. Gronda Emma entre ses dents.

\- Emma... Ruby est gentille, et Regina l'apprécie beaucoup et …

\- Apprécier mon cul...Coupa la jeune femme sentant la colère monter en elle sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler.

C'est une Emma enragée qui sortit de la bibliothèque, cette fois-ci en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte encore plus fort. Gold apparut, lui, aussi enragé, les yeux en feu, les dents serrées, avec sa canne, il pointa la pauvre porte d'entrée.

\- Dois-je interdire à vos amies de venir ici, si c'est pour torturer mes biens ? Retournez au travail, les livres ne se placeront pas d'eux même.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Belle de répliquée qu'il avait déjà disparu entre les rangées en grognant à lui-même. Belle ne fit aucun cas de son humeur massacrante, il était comme ça depuis le matin, en fait depuis la veille où il avait surpris Graham l'embrasser. Elle n'avait juste pas encore eu le temps d'aller lui parler. Depuis trois semaines que ses amies et elle étaient à Storybrooke, Belle avait réalisé hier qu'elle était amoureuse de cet homme bourru. Tout avait été si rapide, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être folle de lui depuis des années et que le trop plein d'émotion devait sortir. Elle voulait tout simplement que ça soit clair dans la tête de cochon de Gold que ce n'était pas de Graham dont elle était amoureuse. Elle prit quelques livres et se dirigea vers la rangée où il replaçait lui aussi des livres, si, il remarqua sa présente, il ne lui fit pas savoir. Belle se dit que c'était le bon moment pour parler, il y avait entre les deux rangées de livres, une table où ils pourraient s'asseoir et vider leur sac. Pour se donner du courage, elle tenait un livre à la main et se retourna vers lui, mais Gold s'était avancé pour placer un livre près de Belle. Elle frappa Gold, au front, par accident avec le livre.

\- Oh je suis désolée... laissez-moi voir. S'excusa Belle en laissant tomber le livre à terre.

Elle tendit la main pour retirer ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front, ses doigts sur sa peau chaude donnèrent des frissons à Belle, elle remarqua que Gold retenait sa respiration. Leurs regards se croisèrent, dans un moment parfait, les yeux bruns de Gold descendirent sur les lèvres de Belle avant de revenir dans ses prunelles bleues. La main de Belle sur le front du directeur n'était plus investigatrice de blessure, mais rendu caresse. Les doigts parcouraient déjà ses joues pour venir terminer leur course sur son cou.

\- Belle ? Souffla Gold, les yeux à moitié fermé.

Il prononçait rarement son prénom et il venait presque de le chanté, Belle cru perdre la tête. Elle remonta ses doigts pour venir caresser les lèvres qu'elle mourait d'embrasser depuis le moment où elle avait croisé son regard froid. Elle replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Gold, qui semblait être remplit de désire, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas la patience qu'il se décide de l'embrasser, Belle se pencha lentement vers sa bouche. La respiration de Gold changea drastiquement, elle devint saccadée, avant qu'il ne plonge vers la bouche que Belle lui offrait.

Au contact de leurs lèvres humides, Belle ouvrit sa bouche et du bout de sa langue vint caresser les lèvres de Gold. Le long gémissement qui sortit de la gorge de son patron, la rendit audacieuse et entra sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte. Il prit le visage de Belle entre ses mains avant de coller sa bouche contre la sienne, leur langue se découvraient avec plaisir. Ils reprirent leurs souffles subtilement en tournant leur face de côté pour revenir de nouveau se dévorer les lèvres. Les mains de Belle se perdirent dans les cheveux mi- longs de Gold, le serrant contre sa bouche, tandis qu'il lui caressait les joues de ses pouces. Il recula sa tête légèrement, lui tirant la lèvre inférieure doucement avec ses dents, quelque peu frustrée de ne plus sentir ses lèvres et excité par le geste qu'il venait de faire, Belle ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux bruns étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, mais un voile de doute venait couvrir le désir, elle empoigna ses cheveux dans ses mains et le força à revenir à ses lèvres. Mais il résista, avant de lui caresser les lèvres de ses doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas bien, chuchota-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

Tu... tu es si jeune...

\- Je n'ai pas 17 ans... J'en ai 30, et je te rappelle que je suis enceinte. Tu n'es pas le premier que j'embrasse.

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, comment pouvait-on vouvoyer un homme qu'on venait d'embrasser avec autant de passion ? Avec un grognement de plaisir, il passa une main sur le visage de Belle avant qu'elle ne la prenne pour la guider sous son chandail, sur un de ses seins.

\- Belle...

\- Laisse-toi aller.

Il pencha la tête, combattant contre son désir, il ne devait pas se laisser aller, un jour Belle verrait qu'il ne méritait pas autant d'attention. Voyant son combat, Belle en profita pour venir embrasser le haut de sa tête, ses mains lui caressèrent la nuque. La main sur son sein glissa jusqu'à son ventre, qu'il ne put retenir de caresser la peau soyeuse. Il frotta sa tête contre le visage de Belle avant de relever le menton, le corps tremblant, tellement il la désirait et se retenait. Dès que les lèvres de Gold furent de nouveau visibles, Belle vint les happer avec plaisir. La main sur le ventre de Belle fut bientôt rejoint par sa sœur jumelle, qui avec des caresses passèrent du ventre, au hanche pour terminer leur course dans le dos de la jeune femme, à la limite de son pantalon. Elle colla son corps contre celui de Gold, qui avec audace entra légèrement ses doigts sous son pantalon, toucha le début de son sous vêtement. La bouche de la jeune femme se décolla de la sienne pour venir se perdre dans son cou. Gold inclina quelques peu la tête vers l'arrière permettant aux lèvres et à la langue de Belle d'avoir plus d'espace tandis que ses mains entrèrent finalement sous la petite culotte pour venir prendre doucement les fesses de Belle dans ses mains. La serrant contre son désir, qui était inutile de cacher, les dents de Belle faisait de douce caresses sur la peau de son cou. Les mains douces de Gold sur ses fesses étaient une torture pour Belle, elle voulait que ses mains parcourent tout son corps. Quand elle commença à défaire sa cravate, il retira ses mains des fesses de cette dernière pour venir lui prendre tendrement les poignets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas... je souhaite retirer ta chemise.

\- Pourquoi ?

Belle plongea son regard dans le sien, lui caressant les joues en souriant.

\- J'ai envie tout simplement, ça te vas comme réponse ?

\- Belle...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa par instinct. Quand elle remit sa main sur sa joue, Gold si frotta en fermant les yeux, secouant légèrement la tête, essayant toujours de combattre son désir. Belle se pencha pour parcourir ses lèvres sur son visage avec de petits baisers, murmurant contre sa peau.

\- Arrête de te torturer sur notre différence d'âge, ça va me vexée. Que tu aies 53 ans ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Regarde-moi... Ouvre les yeux.

Il poussa un puissant soupire avant d'accéder à sa demande, plongeant son regard dans les magnifiques yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Que vois-tu dans mes yeux ?

\- Belle... je...

\- Tu penses trop. Qu'est-ce que mes yeux te dissent ?

Un lent sourire illumina son visage, Belle en eut le souffle coupé. Il était tellement beau quand son visage était libre de toute froideur, toujours le regard bien ancré dans celui de Belle, avec deux doigts il défit sa cravate et déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise. Belle se mordit les lèvres avant de prendre le relais sur les boutons, effleurant la bouche de Gold au passage. Après avoir ouvert lentement deux boutons, elle arracha presque les autres, tellement elle avait hâte de toucher sa poitrine dénuée de poils. Gold se recula boitant, sa canne n'étant plus dans sa main depuis bien longtemps, pour venir déposer ses fesses sur une des tables de la bibliothèque, question de soulager son pied. Belle se maudit de ne pas avoir penser que rester longtemps debout pouvait lui être douloureux, mais il mit sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers sa bouche ouverte. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, tout combat abandonner par Gold. Elle lui suça la lèvre avant de venir embrasser ses épaules. Il déposa une main derrière lui, sur la table, pour incliner son corps, permettant un accès plus grand à sa poitrine, alors que sa main libre se faufila sous le chandail de Belle. D'une main experte il lui défie le bouton de son pantalon et entra sa main sous sa petite culotte, qui en sentant les doigts de Gold lui caresser le pubis poussa un gémissement. Elle déposa sa tête contre sa poitrine quand il se mit à jouer avec son bouton de plaisir. Les gémissements de Gold faisaient écho à ceux de Belle, il prenait autant plaisir qu'elle à se toucher. Quand Belle sentit qu'il passait deux doigts entre les lèvres intimes, elle lui mordit l'épaule le faisant soupirer profondément.

\- Arrête, sinon... je, je ne pourrais plus me retenir, chuchota Belle contre la peau de Gold.

Souriant contre ses cheveux, il entra un doigt en elle, Gold sentit le sexe de Belle se resserré autour de son doigt. Elle était déjà si humide que ça l'excitait d'avantage, mais il devait se retenir, sinon il la plaquerait contre la table et la prendrait sur le champ. Belle sentit qu'il tournait légèrement le doigt en elle, touchant à des endroits qu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Belle vint dévorer la bouche entrouverte de Gold tellement elle adorait son touché

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Susurra Gold contre ses lèvres, après avoir sorti sa langue de la bouche de Belle

Elle secoua la tête, il entra un deuxième doigt en elle, avant de faire de lent mouvement de va et vient. Belle se laissa tomber sur sa poitrine. De son menton, il se fit un passage dans ses cheveux pour venir mordiller le cou de la jeune femme. Belle lui mordit l'épaule sentant l'orgasme arriver, mais il retira ses doigts juste avant, la faisant grogner, elle leva son visage vers lui et quand il porta ses deux doigts dans sa bouche la goûtant, son regard bien profond dans celui de la jeune femme. Belle vint rapidement l'embrasser tellement ce geste l'avait excitée. Au contact de la bouche de Belle, il retira ses doigts pour l'embrasser profondément. Les mains de Gold lui retirèrent son chandail alors qu'il l'embrassait toujours, avec ses doigts experts, il réussit à dégrafer le soutien-gorge avant de le faire passer sur les bras de Belle. Les seins libérés, il les caressa avec ses mains, tandis que sa bouche vint embrasser l'épaule nue. Belle se recula d'un pas, faisant tomber son pantalon ouvert jusqu'à ses chevilles. Les yeux de Gold parcoururent son corps parfait, presque nue devant lui, elle leva un pied à la fois pour retirer le pantalon et répéta la même manœuvre en descendant sa culotte. Il se passa les mains sur sa bouche stupéfait qu'une femme comme Belle puisse vouloir faire l'amour avec un homme comme lui.

Gold tendis une main, que Belle prit en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens, avant de l'attirer vers lui. Elle attaqua la boucle de sa ceinture, tout en l'embrassant, Belle ne se lasserait jamais de ses lèvres, ni de la sensation de sa langue dans sa bouche. Aucun homme ne savait embrasser aussi bien que M. Gold. Une fois la ceinture et le bouton défait elle lui demanda tendrement de lever les fesses pour qu'elle puisse le libérer de se bout de tissu gênant. Comme il continuait à l'embrasser, laissa descendre ses lèvres ouvertes sur sa poitrine, taquinant ses mamelons avec sa langue, elle murmura son nom.

\- Gold...

\- Caïman, tu peux m'appeler Caïman.

Un pincement dans son ventre à la confirmation du prénom la rendit quelque peu triste. Même si les minuscules doutes avaient été balayer par Cora la veille, il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun doute avec l'annonce du prénom. Elle se sentait comme ces filles qui flirtaient avec délibérément le père de leur amie, juste pour le plaisir. Belle savait parfaitement qui il était quand elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais comme Regina retardait le moment où elle allait lui annoncer et l'attente du prénom, il c'était passé trois semaines. Vingt et un jours où s'était devenu incontrôlable de pas aimer cet homme.

Belle lui prit le visage entre ses mains en plongeant dans son regard, elle oublia même de qui il était le père. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait fait exprès d'en être follement amoureuse.

Il prit appuie sur sa jambe valide et leva les fesses permettant à Belle se faire glisser le pantalon d'une caresse entraînant le boxer en même temps. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de demander s'il avait envie d'elle, c'était évident. Belle se mit à genoux, lui caressa les cuisses de ses mains avant de prendre toute la longueur dans sa bouche. Gold planta ses mains dans les cheveux de Belle, retenant sa respiration sous la douce torture qu'elle était en train de lui infliger.

\- Belle... gémit-il

Quand sa bouche remonta vers la tête de son organe, elle y passa la langue, le sentant sauter à son toucher, tandis que les cuisses de son amant étaient parcourues de tremblement. Il se mit brusquement debout, pour la prendre sous les bras et l'asseoir sur la table où il y encore quelques secondes il était assis. D'une main entre les seins, il la força à se coucher sur le dos, Belle se laissa faire, les yeux déjà fermés en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait arriver, il prenait le contrôle. Gold descendit lentement ses mains sur la poitrine de Belle, titilla les mamelons au passage de ses doigts. Il pencha sa tête sur son ventre, y passa lentement la langue, Belle empoigna les cheveux de Gold, qui lui caressait la poitrine. Ses lèvres toujours sur son ventre, ses mains lui écartèrent les cuisses, si Belle pensait qu'il allait enfin plonger en elle, ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il se mit à genoux, prenant garde de faire attention à sa jambe blessée, et lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses, avant de venir promener sa langue près de sa source de plaisir. Belle laissa tomber ses mains des cheveux de Gold pour les déposer sur la table, consciente qu'elle allait perdre la carte. Il suçota tendrement son clitoris, l'agaçant avec sa langue et ses lèvres pour ensuite passé sa langue sur son puit d'amour, elle vit des étoiles, même si ses yeux étaient fermés, mais quand il la pénétra de sa langue Belle en eut le souffle coupé, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration et son corps.

D'une main tremblante, elle put lui caresser une joue, gémissant.

\- Viens... Je te veux tout de suite...

Les cheveux de Gold lui caressait les cuisses et quand il remonta lentement, mettant son corps entre les jambes de Belle, elle lui prit la mâchoire et vint goûter son propre goût sur sa langue. Elle sentit son sexe contre sa cuisse, qui ne demandait qu'à la pénétrer enfin, assouvissant ce désir brûlant qui parcourait tout son corps. La main de Gold descendit entre leurs deux pubis, pour pouvoir se guider en elle. Ils poussèrent un râle à l'unisson. Il creusa lentement les reins pour réaliser qu'elle prenait parfaitement sa largeur, comme si elle avait été fait que pour lui.

Les ongles de Belles se plantèrent dans ses reins, insista pour qu'il accélère. Il se pencha sur sa poitrine pour prendre un mamelon entre ses lèvres, avant de se retirer de Belle pour la pousser plus loin sur la table, avant d'y monter à son tour. Sans attendre qu'elle proteste qu'il ne soit plus en elle, il la pénétrant de nouveau, collant son corps contre le sien, les mains derrière la tête de Belle. Il l'embrassa en commençant à se mouvoir en elle. Jamais de sa vie faire l'amour à une femme avait été aussi agréable, les seins de Belle écraser contre sa poitrine, les mains de la jeune femme qui se promenait dans son dos, sa langue qui en demandait toujours plus dans sa bouche et ses cuisses qui encerclait ses hanches étaient ce qu'il avait toujours demander à la vie. Le plaisir d'être en elle, la pénétrant toujours plus profondément et leurs gémissements de plus en plus sonores, le rendait fou. Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir lui mordre doucement le cou, il avait déjà lu une étude qui disait que mordre la personne aimé nous permettait de ne pas devenir fou. Gold se dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec lui, car à mesure qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de va-et-vient, la jouissance qui lui parcourait toute les fibres de son corps, le rendaient de plus en plus fou. Le corps de Belle, sous lui se mouvait au même rythme que le siens, leurs ventres claquèrent ensembles tellement ils étaient humides. Quand il prit appuie sur ses bras tremblant pour la dernière ligne droite, ils étaient incapables de garder leurs yeux ouverts, Belle lui prit la nuque pour venir coller son front contre le sien, alors que les coups de reins s'accélérèrent, frappant son pubis contre celui de Belle. Gold garda la bouche légèrement ouverte, serrant les deux, en accéléra encore davantage ses mouvements en elle. Les gémissements de Belle s'étaient transformés en petit cris à mesure qu'elle sentait la vague monter en elle, son corps se raidit et s'arrêta de bouger alors que Gold donnait encore deux longs coups et explosa en elle dans un cri de plaisir que Belle vint étouffer avec sa bouche.

Gold s'écrasa contre elle, alors que Belle lui embrassait furieusement le cou. Leurs corps étaient toujours parcourus de spasmes de plaisir, alors qu'il était toujours en elle, battant au même rythme que son cœur. Les mains de Belle lui caressaient le dos pour venir terminer leurs caresses au fesses de Gold. Il se retira d'elle pour venir se mettre sur le côté pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quand Belle se colla contre sa poitrine, il réalisa qu'il était déjà en manque d'elle, il la serra fortement contre lui, comme s'il voulait la garder toujours en lui. Belle rigola contre sa peau avant de lui murmurer.

\- Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer.

Gold sursauta à cette affirmation, comment pouvait-il s'être laissé aller dans un lieu si peu intime. Le sentant s'éloigner, Belle lui caressa les cheveux humides.

\- Reste dans le présent... Ne te renferme pas.

Il s'assit sur la table, nu, dos à elle, il ébouriffa ses cheveux pour les remettre droit, avant de se lever pour chercher ses vêtements. Elle s'assit à son tour, cachant ses seins de ses bras, sentant déjà que Gold lui avait échappé.

\- Caïman...

Gold s'arrêta en plein mouvement alors qu'il reboutonnait son pantalon. Son prénom semblait avoir rouler sur les lèvres de Belle, tellement il sonnait comme une chanson dans sa bouche. Il tourna un visage neutre vers elle et serra la mâchoire en voyant ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes. Il n'était qu'un con, il avait la plus magnifique des femmes, nue devant lui, et il était incapable d'en profiter. Son mécanisme de défense était en mode _on_ et il ne savait pas comment le mettre en _off._ Même si dans sa tête c'était toujours impossible que Belle French puisse le désirer, voire l'aimer, ce qui s'était passé sur cette table de bibliothèque était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Elle avait autant apprécié que Gold, faire l'amour avec lui n'avait pas été une corvée. Mais la voix dans sa tête lui rappelait toujours, qu'aucune femme ne pouvait l'aimer.

\- Tu fermeras la bibliothèque en partant... dit-il de sa voix de nouveau sèche.

Il mit rapidement sa chemise, se penchant pour prendre sa canne et attacha les derniers boutons de sa chemises en marchant vers la sortie en claudiquant. Il entendit bien Belle murmurer son prénom, avant de l'entendre éclater en sanglot. Gold s'arrêta devant la porte de sortit, se maudissant d'être un salaud, mais il se tourna quand même vers Belle, qui avaient les larmes qui lui inondaient les joues.

\- P… pourquoi ? Lui demandait-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Je... je ne suis pas bien pour toi _très chère._

\- Je suis capable de prendre mes décisions moi-même...

\- Je ne suis pas un homme bien...

\- Tu l'es avec moi... avec ton fils, qui t'adore tellement.

Il sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue, qu'il écrasa avec son pouce avant de souffler vers Belle.

\- Je te ferai souffrir...

\- Pas moi... je ne te ferai jamais de mal... Laisse... laisse-moi une chance.

Il ferma les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire tremblant.

\- Je... je ne peux pas... désolé.

Sur cette dernière parole, il sortit de la bibliothèque laissant Belle seule, qui avait repris ses esprits en se disant qu'elle allait lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ni de ses sentiments. En s'habillant son regard tomba sur l'horloge et avec un pincement au cœur, Belle s'en voulait de pas avoir penser à ses amies. Comment allait Emma, quand elle était sortie d'ici, elle était si troublée, voir en colère.

Et comme de raison quand Emma était sortie en trombe de la bibliothèque, elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses tremblements alors qu'elle restait prostrée devant la porte, elle s'était tellement rapproché de Regina ces derniers temps qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son amie aille voir ailleurs. Ruby ? Sérieusement elle s'acoquinait avec Ruby cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis trois semaine ? Elle n'avait rien contre cette femme mais elle était vulgaire et ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Regina, vraiment pas. Regina avait de la classe, elle était si belle, avait une allure digne d'une reine et Ruby n'était définitivement pas à sa hauteur, même si elle était adorable. Personne ne l'était, même pas elle-même s'avoua-t-elle intérieurement sentant sa gorge se serrer à l'idée de ne jamais être celle qui était destiné à la brunette.

Tapant dans la porte de l'entrée de la bibliothèque Emma s'élança à la recherche de Regina afin de lui dire sa façon de penser, elle ne pouvait décidément pas s'investir avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait à peine, elle était venue pour trouver son père pas pour trouver l'amour.

Elle erra un moment à pester contre le monde avant d'apercevoir l'objet de ses pensées sur la plage. Accélérant le pas pour aller à sa rencontre, elle se stoppa lorsque Regina se décala légèrement pour rire, dévoilant Ruby qui faisaient des grimaces ridicules afin de l'amuser. Son amie qui n'était pas trop tactile à son habitude lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas les gens, posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune serveuse qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Cette dernière en profita pour la prendre par la taille et l'attirer à elle. Regina se laissa faire, prise dans son hilarité et enfouie même sa tête dans le cou de la brunette loufoque.

S'en fut trop pour Emma, elle souffla fortement et laissa échapper un râle de douleur qui attira l'attention des deux compagnes qui la dévisagèrent surprises, Regina s'éloigna vivement de Ruby lorsqu'elle vit le teint blême d'Emma qui haletait comme à bout de souffle après un marathon.

Les trois femmes se dévisagèrent, Emma papillonnait des yeux, la bouche ouverte comme pour prendre de l'air qu'elle n'avait plus, Regina se mordait les lèvres ne sachant pas comment réagir et Ruby s'était éloignée comme pour fuir la blonde. Elle avait compris depuis le début les sentiments de cette dernière mais ne la voyant pas se décidé avait pris les devants la belle brune mystérieuse l'attirant tellement.

\- Emma qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit-elle par demander à son amie après un long moment de silence gênant.

La blonde sortie de sa torpeur, ses yeux se posèrent sur Ruby qui malgré la distance qu'elle avait mise entre elle et la brunette était trop proche à son goût. Puis ses yeux bleus pétillants plongèrent dans l'obscurité de ceux de Regina et son cœur se brisa, elle n'arrivait pas à lire les sentiments de son amie, sa tristesse avait disparue, celle à laquelle, elle était habituée, celle dont elle était la seule à faire disparaître, ses yeux étaient encore pétillants de joie.

\- Je me suis trompée sur toi ! Gronda Emma incisive entre ses dents serrées.

La réplique d'Emma choqua Regina pire, elle la blessa profondément non pas les mots mais le ton qu'avait employé sa meilleure amie, non, la femme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Elle y avait décelé du mépris et ça, ça lui faisait mal, tellement mal que ça lui coupait la respiration. Elle se mit à haleté à son tour, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier, sa tête tourner, elle chancela et Ruby se précipita pour la retenir alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre et se retrouva dans ses bras. S'en fut trop pour Emma qui après un grognement fit volte-face et parti en courant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que sa meilleure amie l'ait trahi, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi elle, sa compagne de toujours, elle, qui la connaissait mieux que personne.

Emma était en colère, elle bouillait à l'intérieur, elle voulait frapper Regina et s'éloignait pour ne pas faire une chose qu'elle regretterait. Elle avait tant de colère en elle a cet instant, tellement de haine, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui lui arrivait, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment, elle aimait Regina mais cela lui faisait mal et lui provoquait de la colère envers elle-même et celle dont ses sentiments si forts étaient dirigés, elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle aimait les femmes, non, elle aimait une femme, elle l'avait toujours su et même confier à belle mais le dire et le réaliser pleinement était une chose et ce soir voir son amie d'enfance avec cette femme l'avait mise hors d'elle, elle était jalouse au plus haut point et il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter de la voir avec une autre qu'elle.

Le départ d'Emma eu pour effet de faire réagir Regina qui sentit la colère envahir son être à son tour. Comment Emma pouvait-elle lui faire une crise de jalousie alors que depuis son enfance, elle avait dû subir les relations de celle qu'elle aimait avec d'autres, des hommes. Qu'elle avait dû taire ses sentiments pendant si longtemps alors qu'Emma lui racontait ses aventures, alors qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour afficher ses conquêtes devant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas cette femme, elle n'était même pas sûr de la comprendre un jour, elles avaient échangé un baiser des plus fantastiques un soir de beuverie et le lendemain Emma avait fait comme si de rien n'était comme si elle avait oublié alors qu'elle était certaine que ce n'était pas le cas, la distance qu'elle avait mise après ça, était trop grande pour qu'elle soit amnésique d'alcool. Regina ne comprenait plus Emma, elle l'aimait tellement et dans leur baiser elle avait ressentis la réciproque et pourtant au jour d'aujourd'hui elle niait, s'affichant avec ce manchot débile.

Alors qu'Emma disparaissait presque de son horizon, elle se mit à courir derrière elle, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle n'était pas aussi sportive que son amie mais étant donné que cette dernière marchait elle la rejoignit assez vite alors qu'elle rejoignait la route pour rejoindre leur chambre.

\- Emma, je t'interdis de partir comme ça sur tes paroles ! Gronda Regina en lui saisissant le poignet pour la retenir.

Emma se dégagea avec rage avançant plus rapidement pénétrant dans l'hôtel, ignorant Granny qui les regardait avec stupéfaction.

\- Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout, je fais ce que je veux, retourne voir ta pouffe !. Rétorqua la blonde en montant les marches à grand pas, claquant ses pieds dans les escaliers, faisant autant de bruit qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

\- Ce n'est pas une pouffe c'est une fille fantastique, qui m'écoute et me comprend ! » Rétorqua Regina en accélérant le pas alors Emma arrivait devant leur chambre cherchant ses clés afin d'ouvrir la porte.

La réplique de Regina eu don de clouer le bec d'Emma qui serrait les dents avalant sa salive difficilement alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était minable et ne savait pas l'écouter ?

Alors qu'elle allait la refermer au nez de son amie, cette dernière passa son pied dans l'entrebâillement pour bloquer la fermeture.

\- C'est aussi ma chambre ! Fit remarquer Regina en pénétrant dans la chambre poussant Emma.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller rejoindre ta nouvelle amie fantastique ! Répliqua Emma la poussant à son tour plus fortement.

\- Et si toi tu dégageais de MA chambre pour aller rejoindre ton manchot ? Rétorqua Regina ne pouvant retenir une grimace de mépris et de dégoût en imaginant cet homme poser les mains sur celle qu'elle aimait, la poussant encore plus violemment.

\- Tiens ! pourquoi pas, il est sexy et embrasse divinement bien, j'aurais bien envie de l'essayer celui-là ! Déclara Emma faisant volte-face se dirigeant vers la porte afin de sortir de la chambre.

Le cerveau de Regina fut comme déconnecté alors qu'elle vit la main d'Emma se poser sur la poignée de porte. Elle la saisit par le bras, la fit se retourner et la poussa de toute ses forces dans la pièce, la colère l'aveuglant. Emma buta contre le lit, surprise, elle poussa un hurlement. Alors qu'elle se voyait chuter en arrière elle attrapa la main de Regina afin de se retenir mais cette dernière fut entraîner dans sa chute et elles s'écroulèrent toutes les deux sur le lit, l'une sur l'autre. Régina retombant sur Emma.

Un silence envahit la pièce alors qu'elles demeuraient ainsi un moment. L'une respirant l'odeur de l'autre. Ce fut Régina qui agit en premier, commençant par suçoter le cou d'Emma afin d'y laisser une marque la faisant geindre.

\- Regina… Souffla Emma le cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'elle sentait les lèvres de son amie parcourir sa mâchoire, se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

\- Regina… Murmura la jeune femme, tentant de décourager Régina.

La brunette fit taire toute protestation en prenant avec violence les lèvres de la blonde qui surprise ouvrit la bouche permettant le passage de la langue de son amie qui ne lui laissa là encore pas le temps de réagir ou réfléchir. Emma se laissa faire un moment, sa volonté la lâchait complètement, elle ne voulait pas de ça mais elle ne pouvait pas y résister, et ce fut sa langue qui réagit en premier venant à la rencontre de celle de Regina, s'enroulant autour d'elle. Sa passion s'éveilla et elle se releva légèrement prenant brutalement la nuque de sa belle afin de l'attirer au plus près d'elle les faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Regina plaqua Emma contre le matelas approfondissant encore plus leur baiser, leur faisant voir des étoiles alors que leurs yeux étaient fermés.

Elle en avait marre de se contenir, elle voulait lui faire comprendre toute la force de ses sentiments, elle la voulait maintenant, lui faire l'amour avec passion et amour, elle l'avait voulu depuis le premier jour où elle avait eu du désir sexuel, elle la voulait tellement qu'elle jouissait avant même de la posséder, sentant l'humidité familière l'envahir. Elle avait eu des relations avec des hommes et une avec une femme mais elle n'avait jamais été satisfaite mais elle était certaine qu'avec Emma ça serait l'apothéose, le nirvana car avec Emma c'était de l'amour, l'amour de sa vie, sa seule et unique.

Quant à Emma, elle tentait de reprendre pied mais elle n'y parvenait pas car elle ressentait tellement de choses rien qu'avec un baiser. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait ressentis ça et alors qu'elle menait une lutte linguale avec Regina, elle voulait plus, son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine, son désir était à son apogée au point qu'elle en avait mal, elle voulait les doigts de Regina sur elle, en elle, elle voulait qu'elle l'explore de partout.

Mais sa raison lui disait que c'était mal, elle aimait les hommes pas les femmes…

Elles durent mettre fin au baiser alors que l'air leur manquait mais leurs bouches, elles, ne pouvaient se décoller comme si le contacte de leurs lèvres leur était vital.

\- Regina non… Murmura Emma si faiblement que Regina n'aurait pas entendu ses paroles si elle n'était pas penchée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

La brunette sourit devant cette maigre protestation, elle savait que son non disait oui mais qu'elle se refusait de le dire, elle savait combien Emma avait peur, combien elle était troublée par ses sentiments, elle l'avait compris ce soir sur cette plage à la crise de jalousie que lui avait fait son amie la voyant avec Rubis, si proche. Elle pouvait comprendre c'était nouveau pour elle alors que Regina avait déjà vécu une relation homosexuelle. Mais elle avait su à l'instant où elle avait croisé les yeux de son amie que ses sentiments étaient partagés et si elle ne la forcerait jamais, elle n'abandonnerait pas et ce soir elle avait de l'audace car elle savait qu'Emma voulait la même chose.

Sans aucune parole Regina caressa la joue d'Emma avec une tendresse infinie qui fit exploser le cœur de sa compagne dans sa poitrine. Leur regard se rencontrèrent, se soudèrent.

\- Ne fuis pas Emma… Marmotta Regina son cœur battant si rapidement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Emma ne répondit rien fermant les yeux dans un soupir. Regina pris cela pour une invitation et se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son cou, glissant sa main dans sa longue chevelure soyeuse qu'elle avait tant de fois rêver de s'enfouir. Sa main droite s'ancra sur la nuque de la blonde et l'autre main fébrilement se posa sur la colonne de sa gorge, laissant ses doigts tremblants glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, elle hésita un instant, regardant Emma qui n'avait omis aucune résistance puis poursuivis sa découverte, la brunette ravala sa salive difficilement sentant son désir exploser en elle alors qu'elle pouvait voir à travers son chemisier, la poitrine d'Emma qui appelait les caresses, ses tétons visibles à travers le tissus. Elle observa sa jeune amie qui avait ouvert les yeux, ces derniers brillaient d'une lueur étrange mais, leur vert s'étaient assombries, elle se dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux qu'à cet instant.

Fébrilement elle caressa la poitrine de la blonde à travers le tissu de sa chemise la faisant gémir, considérant ses gémissements comme une invitation de se faire plus audacieuse, elle défit les boutons de son haut, un à un avec une lenteur affolante laissant à Emma le choix de l'arrêter ou pas, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Lorsque le dernier bouton fut défait elle fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules de son amie dévoilant sa poitrine seulement couverte de son soutien-gorge. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus lorsqu'elle vit Emma se surélever afin de le dégrafer, offrant un spectacle merveilleux à Regina qui soupira d'allégresse, enfin elle lui laissait sa chance de lui prouver qu'elle était faite pour elle et personne d'autre.

Devant le manque de réaction de la brunette, Swan vint prendre sa main et la déposa sur sa poitrine offerte afin qu'elle la caresse comme, elle en avait envie. Le contacte de la peau de la blonde sous la paume de la brune provoqua en elles une décharge d'adrénaline et de désir, Regina se jeta sur les lèvres d'Emma qui étaient venues à la rencontre des siennes tout en flattant comme ils se doit les seins droits de son amie qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Sentant une injustice alors qu'elle était à moitié nue, Emma ôta sans ménagement la chemise de Regina qui gronda dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains s'affairer sur son corps alors qu'elle enlevait à son tour son soutien-gorge. Assise sur Emma, Regina bascula la tête en arrière lorsque la bouche de sa compagne vint à la rencontre de son téton qu'elle mordilla lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. La brunette enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure de l'amour de sa vie effectuant une pression pour l'inciter à continuer encore sa torture. Grisée par les petits cris de Regina Emma la bascula sous elle, elle la voulait tellement que ça en était douloureux, elle voulait en cet instant effacer ses doutes et ses peurs pour ne penser plus qu'à son amour pour son amie d'enfance.

Elle fit glisser la fermeture du pantalon Regina puis tira sur cette dernière pour lui en débarrasser, elle sourit devant le sous vêtement qu'elle portait, c'était un, qu'elle lui avait offert, un ensemble qu'elle trouvait sexy histoire de la dévergonder. Elle passa un doigt le long de la ligne de dentelle se mordant les lèvres d'envie, elle regarda Regina qui ondulait son basin afin d'inviter Emma à franchir la barrière de son dessous. Dans un soupire bouche entrouverte Emma glissa ses index sur les cuisses de sa compagne pour les laisser finir leur course sous la cordelette du string de Regina elle fit lentement descendre le tissu afin de dévoiler la toison brune de son amie, laissant ses pouces la caresser au fur et à mesure de sa descente faisant gémir la brunette qui se frotta contre la blonde afin de prolonger le contact.

Lorsque Regina fut entièrement nue, Emma déboutonna son jean mais fut arrêter par la brune qui le fit elle-même, elle bascula la jeune femme et la départie rapidement de son vêtement et dessous de la même manière que la blondinette avait fait. Elles s'observèrent un moment entièrement nu. Regina caressa la peau de sa compagne se délectant de sa douceur.

\- Tu es si belle Emma. Souffla-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse la blonde l'embrassa sauvagement, le baiser était intense et tout sauf doux, elle voulait Regina maintenant, c'est ainsi qu'elle la fit de nouveau basculer sous elle sans quitter ses lèvres, elle laissa sa main s'aventurer au bord de sa toison, provoquant la brune sans jamais aller au bout, elle rit alors, qu'elle, grognait.

\- Impatiente mademoiselle Mills ?

\- Tais-toi pour une fois Swan ! Gronda la brunette en caressant Emma, ses doigts titillant son clitoris.

La blonde gémit de plaisir se laissant faire ondulant contre les doigts audacieux de son amie. Elle ne voulait pas que la brunette soit en reste et à son tour elle explora son sexe, plus audacieuse elle entra un doigt en elle et commença un va et vient lent qui arracha un cri à sa comparse qui ferma les yeux. Fière de son effet sur elle, Emma y ajouta un second puis un troisième doigt, titillant son clitoris de son pouce, Regina avait cessé ses propres caresses pour savourer celles de son amie.

La jeune blonde fit taire un cri par sa bouche, elle la sentait trembler de plus en plus humide sous ses doigts, elle les ôta avant que la jouissance de Regina arrive et quitta ses lèvres pour remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche et sa langue. La jeune femme n'eut pas à maltraiter longtemps le clitoris de Regina pour que celle-ci parte dans un long râle de plaisir tirant Emma à ses lèvres pour prendre possession des siennes.

Après un long baiser torride qui les envoyèrent au nirvana, Regina décida d'octroyer le même châtiment charnel à Emma, elle faillit s'évanouir tant le plaisir était grand, jamais de sa vie un homme ne lui avait provoqué de telles sensations, du plaisir mais aussi de l'amour, tellement d'amour et de tendresse. Détendue elle s'endormie dans les bras de Regina se promettant que demain elle serait partie avant son réveil.

* * *

 **Alors il fait chaud ?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voilà le chapitre post sexe ! Quel couple sera capable d'en parler ? Qui de Regina et Belle aura plus de patience ( poser la question c'est y répondre non, Belle est un maudite Sainte ) Je commence à écrire le chapitre 19, c'est bientôt la fin de cette histoire, enfin pour moi qui l'écris, car vous êtes qu'au chapitre 8 :p J'aime amener de la souffrance dans l'amour, car ici pas de doute, Emma aime Regina et Gold aime Belle, mais des être souffrant sont plus difficilement apprivoisable. Comme le Rumbelle existe vraiment dans la série... je me fis un peu à comment Belle a réussit à entrer dans la peau de Rumple, pour le SwanQueen, je me suis fiée au CaptainSwan, Hook a eut de la difficulté à la faire cédée... Mais elle cède, alors ici aussi inquiétez vous pas :p_

 _Merci encore à_ **Madoka,** _qui est la béta de cette fic, nous sommes absorbées par notre fic GoldenSwan qu'il a fallu lui rappeler que nous étions dimanche_ _;) Alors tu sais que je t'aime petite française, et j'oublie pas ta copie de ma trilogie quand je vais la faire édité._

 _Bonne lecture cher lecteur, et laisser moi donc un petit review, ça réchauffe le coeur énormément vous savez ?_

* * *

 **8**

Quand Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle était évidemment seule dans le lit, elle s'en doutait mais elle sentit son ventre se serrer quand même. Elle se demandait même si, elle avait rêvé ce qu'il s'était passé avec Emma, avaient-elles vraiment fait l'amour ? Elle était nue et le lit d'Emma était fait, signe qu'elle n'avait pas couché dedans, car elle avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas faire son lit le matin, depuis trois semaines, c'était Regina qui le faisait à sa place. Elle s'habilla le cœur lourd, retenant ses larmes. Regina avait espéré que passé à l'acte aurait été si évident qu'Emma aurait arrêté de fuir, mais c'était sûrement trop demander à la blonde.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers celle de Belle, était-elle couchée ? Ou était-elle présente ?

D'une main tremblante Regina cogna à la porte de son amie. Aucune réponse. Elle y colla l'oreille aucun son ne sortit de la chambre. Regina regarda sa montre, il était 9h, peut-être que s'était elle qui ouvrait la bibliothèque aujourd'hui.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger du _Granny's_ elle remarqua Belle, une tasse de café dans ses mains, les yeux quelques peu cernés, le regard dans le vide. Regina voyait bien que quelque chose semblait la tracasser, mais elle devait parler à quelqu'un et c'était évidemment Belle qui allait être l'oreille ce matin, qui d'autre de toute façon.

Quand elle s'assit devant Belle, Regina remarqua que son amie ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée.

\- Belle, ça va ?

Belle sursauta légèrement, avant de faire un petit sourire à Regina.

\- Oui, oui juste mal dormit... Et toi ça va ?

\- Oui et non. Emma et moi avons... avons consumé.

Belle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de revenir vers Regina.

\- Consumée ?

\- On a fait l'amour...

\- Ah. Je suis contente pour vous deux. Et le non c'est qu'elle est partie en plein milieu de la nuit ? Conclu Belle.

Belle fronça les sourcils devant le ridicule de la situation. Regina et Emma avait finalement fait l'amour hier, tout comme Gold et elle. Et ce matin Regina ne semblait pas être en grande forme comme Belle. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elles tombent amoureuses de personnes qui fuient le bonheur comme la peste. Mais si on pouvait choisir la personne qu'on pouvait aimer, elles n'auraient pas choisi d'autres personne que celles dont elles étaient amoureuse.

\- J'ai passée l'âge de ce genre de jeu-là Belle. Je suis fatiguée de devoir me battre contre Emma.

\- Tu sais pourtant comment elle est, j'imagine que c'est une des raisons principales du pourquoi tu en es tombée amoureuse.

\- Oui, mais c'est toujours à recommencé. Elle fait un pas vers moi et quatorze de reculons.

Belle sourit tristement. Elle détestait voir Regina aussi malheureuse, mais c'était tout à fait Emma, elle fuyait toujours quand ça devenait trop intense, trop réel. Belle ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son amie, elle avait déjà elle-même un peureux des sentiments ce matin à affronter. Belle n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie pour ce genre de discussion. Regina du le sentir, car elle changea de sujet.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

Belle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, elle n'avait jamais menti à Regina, mais elle ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec son père et qu'elle ne demandait qu'à recommencé. Elle se passa une main sur son visage avant de répondre.

\- Je vais devoir aller faire un suivit de grossesse bientôt, sans parler de l'échographie. Je suis à presque deux mois...

\- Ton ventre ne paraît pas encore, si on ne le sait pas que tu es enceinte ça ne paraît pas du tout.

\- Non, mais les hormones commencent à être assez difficile à contrôler. Et j'ai pris un peu de ventre.

Belle posa une main sur son ventre. Regina lui sourit en prenant conscience qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de faire attention à Belle depuis qu'elles étaient à Storybrooke, Regina avait vraiment l'impression qu'elles vivaient dans cette ville depuis toujours, qu'elles travaillaient et se voyaient que quand elles le pouvaient. Storybrooke semblait les avoir quelque peu séparés sans vraiment le vouloir. Sa relation avec Emma avait peut-être prit un autre tournant après avoir fait l'amour avec elle. Mais Regina savait qu'Emma allait l'éviter, Belle travaillait à la bibliothèque et semblait bien s'entendre avec Gold et Neal et elle avait Graham comme ami. Regina avait Ruby et Emma semblait s'éloigner de Killian, mais était souvent avec les Nolan. Regina avait mal de réalisée qu'elle s'éloignait de Belle, quand cette dernière se leva pour aller travailler, Regina lui prit la main.

\- Tu me manques mon amie...

Belle lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Dès que j'ai mon rendez-vous chez le docteur, tu veux venir ? Lui proposa Belle.

Le visage de Regina s'illumina, elle était extrêmement touchée que Belle pense à elle.

\- Oh oui, merci beaucoup de le proposer.

\- Normale non, tu seras la marraine.

Si le cœur de Regina pouvait exploser de joie, il serait présentement en mille morceaux de bonheur. Elle se leva et prit Belle dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle. Regina était aux anges que Belle pense à elle comme marraine. Après encore quelques minutes Belle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque tandis que Regina se rassit avec une énergie nouvelle, en prenant la décision qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle irait trouver Emma pour avoir une discussion avec elle, si la blonde fuyait de nouveau la conversation, Regina tournerait la page.

Belle ouvrit la bibliothèque, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois, mais la veille ça avait été dans cette pièce qu'elle avait réussi à sortir Gold de sa coquille, le temps d'un moment magique. Belle avait alors vraiment vue à quel point il avait de l'amour à donner, il fallait juste qu'il apprenne à faire confiance, elle se donnait comme mission de lui prouver chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait qu'elle était digne de confiance. Plus l'heure avançait pour l'arrivé du directeur, plus Belle était nerveuse. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Neal, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur, Gold la fuyait vraiment. Elle réussit à faire un sourire à Neal. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, il semblait être fatigué.

\- Mon père dort encore, il a passé la nuit à l'hôpital.

Belle devient blême, la peur au ventre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais trop, il est rentré hier, il était assez bizarre, ensuite quand j'ai été me coucher j'ai été réveillé par ses hurlements dans le sous-sol et des bruits. Il frappait les murs, les meubles enfin tout dans son champ de vision avec sa canne. Le résultat il s'est fait mal à sa jambe, ça l'a rendu encore plus en colère. La dernière fois que je me souviens de l'avoir vue comme ça... c'est quand... ma mère est partit.

Belle porta sa main à sa bouche en écoutant le récit de Neal. D'après lui son père réagit comme ça quand il souffre, il sort ses émotions de façon agressive. pour finalement annoncé qu'il allait remplacer son père jusqu'à temps qu'il se réveille, arrive à la bibliothèque pour le disputer de pas l'avoir réveillé. Belle avait bien remarquée quand Gold était partit hier, il semblait être assez troublé, elle ne se sentait pas coupable de l'aimer, ni d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Mais il devait quand même faire face aux sentiments et en parler.

L'avant-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur avec Neal, comme c'était samedi, la bibliothèque fermait plutôt. Vers 14h personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gold, qui boitait un peu plus que son habitude, il jetait rapidement un coup d'œil vers Belle avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise.

\- Neal ?

À la voix de son père la tête de l'adolescent sortit du bureau, le regard un peu inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici P'pa, tu aurais dû rester à la maison.

\- Et prendre racine. Tu aurais dû...

\- … Te réveiller ? Tu avais besoin de dormir un peu et ça bien été, Belle et moi travaillons bien ensemble.

Gold se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les mettre vers l'arrière. Mais des mèches rebelles lui retombèrent sur les yeux qu'il souffla, le regard vers Belle. Elle l'observait se débattre avec ses cheveux, ne savait-il pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? Qu'il la rendait folle et avec sa grossesse, elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre la tête rapidement. Neal sortit du bureau, le regard maintenant réprobateur vers son père.

\- Retourne à la maison, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Neal Cassidy-Gold, je suis arrivé jusqu'à ici, je suis vieux... blessé, alors ne me provoque pas. Tu sors d'ici, vas prendre des couleurs, il fait beau dehors va jouer. Ne deviens pas une version jeune de ton père.

\- Il n'a pas de mal à te ressembler P'pa. Répliqua Neal

\- Neal à raison, rien de mal à te ressembler, ajouta Belle.

Neal fronça les sourcils devant le tutoiement de Belle envers son père, il avait manqué quelque chose depuis hier et il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce qu'il pensait. Il avait 16 ans, il avait passé l'âge où il croyait facilement que le changement de comportement entre deux adultes était dû à de l'amitié. Pas que le fait d'imaginer son père et Belle de façon intime pouvait le déranger, mais son père avait eu tellement de déception dans sa vie qu'il plaignait Belle si jamais, elle essayait vraiment d'entrer dans le cœur de son père. Mais il préférait se voiler la face et dire qu'ils étaient tout simplement devenus de grands amis, même si le regard que son père lançait à Belle au travers de ses cheveux n'était pas de connotation amicale. Avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, Neal avertit son père, d'un ton appuyé sur chaque mot, qu'il allait venir le chercher à la fermeture de la bibliothèque dans deux heures, ce qui fut plisser les yeux de son père. Si Neal avait voulu être discret pour faire comprendre à son père qu'il se doutait que quelque chose avait changé entre Belle et lui, il s'y était mal prit.

Une fois Neal sortit, Gold poussa un soupire et se leva péniblement avant de se rendre à son bureau. Belle s'avança vers lui pour l'aider, il refusa d'un signe de main, mais elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis devant son bureau. Il leva les yeux vers Belle avec un sourire timide.

\- Je me suis fait mal hier...

\- Oui, Neal me l'a dit répondit Belle.

\- Ah. Donc, pas besoin de te dire ce qui est arrivé.

\- Non, juste peut-être le pourquoi ?

Gold fronça les sourcils, soutenant le regard déterminé de Belle, qui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, entendaient la réponse. Mais c'était mal connaître cet homme que de croire qu'il allait plier sous un échange de regard, mais c'était aussi sous-estimé Belle de croire qu'elle allait être intimidée.

\- Caïman, pourquoi ? Attaqua t-elle.

\- Tu sembles croire que j'ai fait exprès.

\- C'est le cas ?

\- Tu veux que je réponde à quelle question en premier ? Répliqua-t-il impassible.

Belle se força de ne pas sourire. Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, devant lui, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Belle, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les caressant tendrement. Belle vint lui prendre les mains pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Il poussa un soupire et posa sa tête sur leurs mains soudées

\- Je préfère souffrir physiquement que...

Belle se pencha pour venir embrasser sa tête, Gold la releva pour plonger ses yeux dans son regard.

\- Ça répond à ta question ? Demanda-t-il.

\- À la deuxième, oui, mais pas à la première.

\- Et c'était quoi déjà la première ?

Il lui fit un de ses sourires prétentieux, le sourire d'un homme qui venait de faire un marcher avec un autre et qui avait tout raflé laissant à l'autre des miettes. Il avait un sourire, froid et provocateur, Belle n'appréciait pas vraiment quand il se comportait ainsi. Elle retira ses mains de celles de Gold et se leva. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les mâchoires.

\- Je te l'ai dit que je n'étais pas un homme bien. Murmura Gold.

\- Tu ne souhaites juste pas me répondre et au lieu de me le dire tu joues comme un chat avec une souris. C'est moi, tu peux tout me dire. Tout, même me dire que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Je ne te forcerais, jamais, à faire, ou dire ce que tu n'as pas envie, Caïman.

Gold ouvrit les yeux, la lueur dans son regard serra le cœur de Belle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de vouloir être près d'une autre personne que Neal et ça le paralysait. Belle poussa un soupire et vint se rasseoir sur le bureau, lui prenant la main qu'il lui tendait. Il jouait avec ses doigts, avant de venir les embrasser, Belle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Gold avant de demander.

\- Que veut dire, ton prénom ? Caïman n'est pas commun, c'est de quel origine ? Écossaise ?

Il laissa ses lèvres traîner sur la main de Belle avec un sourire. Elle avait changé de sujet pour le détendre, et ça marchait à merveille. Belle était trop parfaite, en plus elle s'intéressait à lui, Gold sentait le danger pour son cœur, elle allait surement, éventuellement, le broyer, mais ses beaux yeux bleus et son doux visage l'hypnotisaient.

\- C'est une race de crocodile en Amérique du Sud.

\- Pardon, quoi ?

Gold lui fit un large sourire, posa une main sur sa douce joue douce avant de caresser ses lèvres de son pouce. C'est avec une voix rauque, embrouillée de désir qu'il lui répondit.

\- Mon père raffole de Peter Pan, il ne voulait pas m'appeler Peter, car je n'avais pas le prestige de son héros. Comme il ne pouvait pas m'appeler crocodile, alors voilà, Caïman, l'ennemi de crochet, qui est l'ennemi de Peter Pan. Je déteste ce prénom.

\- Je le trouve joli moi.

\- Quand tu le dis il en devient magnifique...

Gold leva son visage pour inviter Belle à se pencher pour venir l'embrasser. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la main de Gold puis sur sa joue avant de se pencher vers sa bouche entrouverte. La deuxième main de Gold vint rejoindre l'autre sur le visage de Belle et avec un gémissement, approfondit leur baiser. Belle glissa lentement du bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur lui, alors que leur langue dansait furieusement dans leur bouche. Une des mains de Gold vint se poser sur les fesses de Belle pour la serrer contre son désir.

\- P'pa ?

\- Merde, murmura Gold contre les lèvres de Belle, qui se releva d'un bond.

Neal n'apparut pas longtemps après dans le bureau, inconscient de l'état des deux adultes. Il avait la lèvre fendue, mais il avait un regard heureux, Henry derrière lui, le visage rouge, signe qu'il avait pleuré. Gold se releva d'un bond, grimaçant à cause de sa jambe, mais n'y portait déjà plus attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé, fils ?

Pas trop loin de la bibliothèque, chez Granny's, Regina venait d'entrer en sachant parfaitement qu'Emma y était avec Graham et Killian. Elle retrouva la blonde entrain de rigoler avec les deux adjoints, quand Graham la vit et lui fit signe. Emma se retourna vers elle brusquement, son regard vert légèrement voilé de panique, alors que Graham faisait une place à Regina à côté de lui. Même si la situation n'était pas idéale, Regina devait avouer que voir Emma mal à l'aise lui faisait plaisir, donc elle prit place à côté de Graham, en face d'elle. Cette dernière fuyait son regard, se décollant de Killian. Graham dirigeait la conversation, demandant des nouvelles de Belle, lui posant des questions sur son travail avec Malcolm Gold. Regina lui répondit du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Belle va bien, elle aura bientôt son rendez-vous pour son échographie et j'ai acceptée d'être marraine. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Emma.

Cette dernière sursauta avant de finalement plonger son regard dans celui de Regina, les sourcils froncés.

\- Elle t'a demandée d'être marraine ?

\- Oui, c'est fantastique non ?

\- Elle t'a demandée quand ? Questionna Emma, se foutant des deux hommes qui étaient avec eux.

\- Ce matin, tu étais déjà partie, répliqua Regina, lourd de sens.

Emma décida d'ignorer le sous-entendu de Regina avant de croiser les bras et poser contre la banquette.

\- Belle m'a demandée d'être marraine aussi, ce matin aussi... Tu dormais encore. Je suis descendu vers 7h30 et Belle sortait de sa chambre.

\- Vous savez les filles, il peut y avoir deux marraines et aucun parrain. Je crois que c'est normal vous êtes ses deux meilleures amies, tempéra Graham sentant que la situation pouvait être explosive.

Mais Regina et Emma ne l'entendirent pas, elles étaient trop occupées à se narguée du regard. Regina ne savait pas, si elle devait trouvée ridicule l'attitude d'Emma de vouloir faire savoir que Belle lui avait proposé en premier parce qu'elle s'était levée avant elle, où être heureuse qu'elle ait passé la nuit dans ses bras et s'était enfuit qu'au petit matin. Comme elle sentait que ce n'était surement pas un bon moment pour parler à Emma, Regina se leva en saluant tout le monde, mais s'apprêtait à sortir, Ruby l'interpela

\- 'Gina !

\- Ruby, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui je remplace une collègue malade... Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

\- Je vois Belle, pourquoi ?

\- Il y a une soirée au _Rabbit Hole._

\- Une autre fois.

Regina n'était même pas sortit du restaurant depuis une minutes qu'Emma la suivait, en furie.

\- Hey ! Hurla-t-elle.

Regina ne se retourna pas, mais s'arrêta de marcher. D'où elle était, Regina voyait la bibliothèque. Elle avait une folle envie d'aller s'y réfugiez, à cet instant, elle avait mille fois plus envie d'aller dire à Gold qu'elle était sa fille que d'avoir une dispute avec Emma. Mais la furie blonde s'approcha rapidement et lui prit l'épaule pour la retourner.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Emma.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Graham m'a demandé des nouvelles de Belle et je suis contente d'être une des marraines de son bébé.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais de Ruby. Rétorqua-telle, jalouse.

Regina fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi Emma voulait parler. Elle la regarda en haussant les épaules.

\- Quoi Ruby ? Demanda Regina.

\- Tu flirtes avec elle devant tout le monde.

\- Pardon ? Elle m'a demandée d'aller à une soirée.

Emma savait parfaitement qu'elle agissait bêtement, mais voir le visage de Ruby s'illuminer en voyant Regina l'avait rendu folle. Elle avait envie de fuir toute la journée, Emma avait même pensée quitter Storybrooke, mais quand Belle lui avait demandée d'être marraine, elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait négligée depuis le baiser échangée entre Regina et elle. Mais la jeune femme avait une peur bleue de l'engagement et encore plus depuis qu'elle était incapable de contrôler ses sentiments pour Regina, faire l'amour avec elle avait été au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec un homme que ça la paralysait d'avantage. Regina se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés le regard froid.

\- Tu... tu as dit oui ? Osa demander Emma.

\- Non, car j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas vue beaucoup Belle depuis trois semaines et que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle.

\- Écoute Regina, on ne peut pas se comporter comme ça, tu es avec Belle, ma meilleure amie. Peut-on oublier ce qui s'est passé hier. C'était une erreur.

\- Une erreur ? Vraiment... C'en était pas une pour moi. Tu ne vois pas que je t'aime. Avoua la brune la gorge serrée les lèvres tremblantes.

\- Bah je t'aime beaucoup aussi... Fit la blonde, ignorant sciemment la déclaration de son amie.

\- Non Emma, je suis amoureuse de toi.

La jeune femme se figea, le cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus inventer d'excuse bidon, Regina avait dit les mots interdits. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut sauver par la voix de Gold, sortant de la bibliothèque.

\- Tu crois que tout se règle avec les poings ?

\- Mais P'pa, les grands intimidaient Henry.

Regina se retourna rapidement pour remarquer que Neal avait la lèvre en sang, que Gold semblait être totalement hors de lui alors que Belle tenait Henry par les épaules pour le consoler. Emma était assez contente de cette distraction et se dirigea rapidement vers le petit groupe, suivit de près par Regina. Cette dernière remarqua que Gold se tenait plus difficilement debout, alors qu'Emma remarqua la façon que Belle avait de regarder le père de Regina. Son amie ne se cachait même pas, son regard n'était plus le même, Emma se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vue le regard de Belle aussi amoureux. La blonde regardait toujours Belle, en essayant de lui faire de gros yeux pour qu'elle se calme avec son débordement d'amour quand Regina demanda.

\- Que s'est-il passé Neal ?

Gold tourna son regard vers elle, avant d'aller chercher sa voiture en sautillant.

\- Trois ado, venant d'une autre ville, sont venus voler le jeu portable d'Henry. Ils le poussaient, riaient de lui. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

\- Aller voir David, il patrouille sur la plage. Répliqua Gold en se retournant

\- Ils menaçaient de noyer Henry...

Gold s'accota sur sa voiture, levant légèrement son pied du sol avant de se passer une main tremblante sur le visage. Voir son fils la lèvre fendue l'avait rendu fou, il ne pouvait pas le gronder d'avoir défendu un plus jeune, mais il devait faire comprendre à son fils que la violence ne règle pas tout. En même temps comment faire comprendre ça à son fils quand lui-même était assez violent de nature.

Regina prit Neal par les épaules et le fit marcher jusqu'à la voiture, suivit d'Henry. Gold les suivait du regard en se disant que ces trois jeunes femmes avaient été un cadeau de la vie dans l'existence de son fils.

\- Papa tu ne peux pas venir avec moi à l'hôpital, tu as un rendez-vous de travail...

\- Je n'ai qu'à l'annuler. Mon fils va avoir ses premiers points de suture au visage et tu crois que je ne serais pas présent.

\- P'pa tu sais que tu ne peux pas annuler.

Gold serra les mâchoires avant de jeter un regard vers Belle, qui était en discussion avec Emma. Cette dernière s'était pencher vers son amie.

\- Depuis quand tu couches avec Gold ? Chuchota Emma.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me regarde pas comme une vierge effarouchée. Tu es enceinte, tu sais ce qu'est le sexe Belle French. Ça dure depuis longtemps lui et toi ?

\- Depuis hier...

Définitivement, elles étaient vraiment trois meilleurs amies. En plus de se comprendre sans vraiment se parler, elles faisaient toutes les trois l'amour la même journée. Mais la réalité frappa Emma en plein visage.

\- Mais c'est le père de Regina.

\- Je sais...

\- Ça ne t'a pas fait bizarre ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pensée à ça ? Et toi tu as réalisé que tu faisais l'amour avec Regina ?

Une fois dit, Belle le regretta énormément. Elle aurait voulu attendre qu'Emma lui en parle avant de lui dire qu'elle était déjà au courant. Et comme de raison le visage d'Emma devint blême, avant de jeter un regard vers Regina et Neal, voyant que Gold sautillait vers la bibliothèque. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Gold jeta un drôle de regard à Emma, avant de le plonger dans celui de Belle.

\- Tu peux fermer la bibliothèque, j'amène Neal à l'hôpital... Et...et tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre... J'ai un rendez-vous que je ne peux vraiment pas reporter.

\- Pas de problème.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes le regard l'un dans l'autre, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la voiture.

\- Attendez, Mr. Gold. Je vais venir avec vous, je vais attendre Belle avec vous. Dit Emma

Sans se retourner, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Quand Emma arriva à la voiture, elle prit tout de suite place à l'arrière alors que Regina aidait Neal à s'asseoir à l'avant alors qu'Henry alla rejoindre Belle en courant. Quand Regina referma la portière, elle vit Gold lui murmurer un merci, alors qu'Emma détournait son regard pour parler à Neal. Une fois la voiture partit, Regina alla rejoindre Belle et leur jeune ami.

\- J'ai gaffé avec Emma, je lui ai dit que je savais pour hier. Fit Belle à Régina, désolée.

\- Il s'est passé quoi hier ? demanda Henry intervenant dans la conversation.

Regina posa une main sur la tête de Henry avant de la poser sur l'épaule de Belle, lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave. Les trois retournèrent à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, Regina était triste par les événements avec Emma, Henry avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur et racontait ce qui c'était passé, tandis que Belle se demandait quel rendez-vous si important Gold pouvait bien avoir.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre on découvrira pourquoi Graham déteste Gold, Emma en apprend un peu plus sur la vie de cet homme froid... Trois amie qui se déchirent... Et une révélation de paternité... qui sera... pas fait correctement**


	9. Chapter 9

_Allo groupe, oui je sais le chapitre est plus petit, mais je ne voyais pas quoi mettre d'autre... On en apprend un peu plus sur Gold, et une annonce qui ne se fais pas dans les norme... Trois amies se déchirent aussi... Trop d'émotion contenu parfois il faut que ça explose._

 _Je veux dire un gros merci à ma béta_ **Madoka** _qui est toujours pousser par moi pour la correction du dimanche... Pour ceux qui lissent mes fic :_ Une bête sur un ballon... et Les Ogres vont en enfer. _.. j'ai une deuxième béta, elle est en vacance alors la suite sera dans deux semaines..._

 _Bonne lecture et merci au guest qui laisse des reviews, je ne peux vous répondre en privé, mais merci merci merci beaucoup, les autres aussi, je vous répond en privé..._

 _LAISSEZ UN REVIEWS C'EST TELLEMENT APPRÉCIÉ_

* * *

 **9**

Neal fut rapidement pris en charge à son arrivé à l'hôpital. La lèvre inférieure avait eu besoin que deux points de suture et ils étaient sorti très rapidement. Emma ne revint pas avec les Gold, elle avait annoncé qu'elle irait boire un verre au _Rabbit Hole._ Gold eut le temps d'aller mener son fils chez eux et revenir à la bibliothèque avant l'heure de fermeture. Quand il entra, la bibliothèque était vide, comme chaque samedi en fin d'après-midi. Belle accourut d'entre deux ranger de livres, le visage inquiet.

\- Neal va bien ?

Gold lui sourit légèrement, les deux mains sur sa canne.

\- Oui, oui il est à la maison. Le docteur Whale à fait ça vite.

Belle s'approcha de lui la main tendu pour lui caresser le visage, mais Gold recula d'un pas, laissant la main de Belle retomber. Elle le regard en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- Non, tout va bien, pourquoi ?

Belle plongea son regard dans celui du père de Neal, et approcha de nouveau sa main pour venir caresser ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci il se laissait faire, fermant lentement les yeux pour savourer la main caressante de Belle. Elle en profita pour venir l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche, mais Gold répondit à son baiser avec tant de passion que Belle poussa un gémissement sonore. Il la serra contre lui et recula jusqu'à une chaise et s'assit avec elle sur ses cuisses, sans quitter ses lèvres. Gold lui tira légèrement les cheveux vers l'arrière, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et avec sa langue il vint lui lécher la gorge avant de dire dans un soupire.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller.

\- Mmm, lui répondit Belle avant de venir lui happer la bouche de la sienne.

Belle se mit à onduler son corps contre son entre jambes, les mains de Gold se faufilèrent sous la chandail de Belle, sur sa taille pour accélérer ses mouvements sur lui. Elle devenait folle de désir en sentant le membre de Gold gonflé dans son pantalon. Jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de pulsion avant, jamais elle n'aurait osé se frotter sur un homme, dans un lieu public. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée aimée ça quand c'était improvisé. La bouche de Gold se promenait sur sa gorge, alors que ses mains sur ses hanches suivaient toujours le mouvement avant qu'il ne fasse lever Belle. Elle voulut protester, mais quand elle le vit défaire sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon, Belle comprit, que ça allait être rapide et intense, quand il descendit à peine son pantalon, il prit Belle par la taille, entra ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune femme et d'un mouvement rapide lui retira son sous vêtement, encouragé par les gémissements de Belle. Gold passa un doigt sur l'intimité de Belle, pour s'assurer qu'elle était assez humide. La sensation de son doigt entre ses lèvres intimes donna des frisons à la jeune femme qui se mordit les lèvres devant le regard prétentieux de Gold, elle était plus que prête à le recevoir. Belle s'installa en califourchon sur lui, la pénétra avec un gémissement. Elle commença à bouger, ses bras autour de ses épaules lui embrassant le cou. Gold prit ses hanches et la fit bouger plus rapidement, Belle découvrait qu'elle adorait quand il prenait le contrôle. Ils étaient assis sur une petite chaise, dans la salle principale de la bibliothèque tous les deux habillés en train de faire un coup rapide. Il lui mordit l'épaule au travers de sa chandail alors que les mouvements s'accélérèrent de plus bel, quand Belle lui prit le visage, il avait bavé légèrement sur son épaule, elle savait que tout allait vite, alors Belle déposa ses lèvres contre la bouche ouverte de Gold. Elle avait bien fait, car leurs deux corps se raidirent en arrêtant leur mouvement avant de pousser chaque un petit cri qui fut étouffée par leurs lèvres.

Tout le corps de Gold était parcouru de tremblant, il déposa son front contre celui de Belle. Il n'avait vraiment pas rêvé la sensation d'extase qu'il avait eu la veille en lui faisant l'amour, c'était encore meilleur aujourd'hui. Il eut froid quand Belle se retira de sur lui pour remettre sa petite culotte, Gold se leva, aidé par Belle avant de reboutonner son pantalon, alors qu'elle lui replaça les cheveux avec un sourire coquin. Il prit sa canne qui était tombée durant leurs ébats et vola un baiser à Belle avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Il ne pensa pas du tout qu'il pouvait encore avoir les traits de son visage défait par la jouissance, ni qu'il pouvait sentir le sexe. Gold détestait être en retard, mais c'était cinq minutes qui valaient tous les retards du monde. Arrivé devant une porte remplis de graffiti d'un local à louer, son sourire s'effaça avant d'y entrer. L'homme qui l'attendait se leva d'un bond, nerveux, Gold n'était jamais en retard, mais la lueur dans les yeux du directeur de la bibliothèque fit serrer les poings de l'homme.

\- Tu étais avec Belle ?

\- Graham... Si tu savais comme ça ne te regarde pas. Tu as mon argent ?

Graham Humbert se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, une goutte de sueur lui coula du front pour descendre sur sa joue et continuer son chemin jusqu'à son menton. Il sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit d'une main tremblante à Gold. Quand ce dernier s'approcha du shérif adjoint, Graham remarqua que la chemise de Gold n'était pas bien entrer dans son pantalon, que ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi bien peignés que d'habitude. Seul le sexe de dernière minutes pouvait laisser un homme dans cette état. Graham se demandait bien ce que Belle pouvait trouver à un homme aussi cruel et méchant. Normalement Gold ne comptait pas l'argent, car Graham remboursait toujours ses dettes, mais les doigts de Gold se mit à compter l'argent. Graham ferma les yeux, en soupirant.

\- Tu...tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda Graham.

\- Non.

\- Je t'ai toujours remboursé, ça fait longtemps que tu ne comptes plus.

\- Je sais, mais tu es devenu incontrôlable. Tu viens demander trop souvent de l'argent... Et ton attitude te trahis. Tu me laisses tout compter ou tu me dis combien il manque.

\- 2500$

Gold leva son regard froid vers Graham, qui leva ses mains en signe de bonne volonté.

\- J'avais tout l'argent hier, mais... mais Killian m'a dit qu'il avait un bon coup, que ça pourrait me remporter gros.

\- Tu es ami avec des mauvaises personnes. Killian gaspille son argent, toi tu gaspilles le mien.

\- Gold... je vais l'av...

La canne le frappa dans l'estomac l'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase. Graham cracha pour reprendre son souffle, en tombant à genoux. Tout le visage de Gold était défiguré par un sourire cruel et ses yeux de démon, il poussa Graham avec sa canne, l'adjoint tomba assit, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Gold lui mit la canne sous le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Tu as jusqu'au lever du soleil, demain, pour me trouver l'argent qui manque. Tu es chanceux je ne te fais pas d'intérêt. Dommage Graham tu étais un bon client.

Gold se retournait pour sortir, quand dans un élan de stupidité Graham se leva et grogna à Gold.

\- Qu'est-ce que David à sur toi pour que tu ne lui demandes pas l'argent qu'il te doit.

Gold se retourna lentement, un visage de marbre, les dents serrées, le regard haineux.

\- Tu es chanceux d'être amoureux de Belle, d'être son ami. Une pauvre loque comme toi ne mérite pas son amitié. Si tu n'étais pas ami avec elle...

\- Pourquoi Gold ? Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas ce traitement à David ?

Il se rapprocha de Graham, qui recula, apeuré. Gold lui entra une main dans la bouche pour lui prendre la mâchoire inférieure et la serra.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être au courant de ça, mais saches, _très cher,_ que je n'ai jamais prêté d'argent à David Nolan. Je lui ai donné. Alors il ne me doit rien ?

D'un mouvement sec, il poussa l'adjoint par la mâchoire et la relâcha. Quand il sortit du local, Gold mit l'enveloppe dans sa poche de pantalon. Au loin il remarqua Killian qui discutait avec Emma, la blonde le repoussa d'une main, mais Jones insista. Gold s'avança vers eux, les dents serrées, il appréciait bien Emma Swan, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et n'était surtout pas une hypocrite à lui lécher les bottes. Quand Killian le vit arriver, il se mit en position d'attaque, sa main valide prête à frapper. Il était saoul.

\- Tu veux quoi crocodile ? Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges.

\- Il vous embête Miss Swan ? Demanda Gold sans regarder Killian.

\- Non, non, il a trop bu et il a eut une mauvaise nouvelle...

\- Swan ! Rétorqua Killian.

Gold jeta finalement un regard sur Killian Jones, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas à son meilleur, ce qui fut plisser les yeux du père de Neal. Mais il fit un signe de tête à Emma avant de retourner chez lui, voir Neal. Belle lui manquait déjà, il se promit de lui écrire, avant de se la jouer indépendant. Il n'aimait pas la sensation de manque, bien qu'elle soit déjà indispensable lui était douloureux. Il tombait trop rapidement amoureux, ou il ne voulait tout simplement pas s'avouer être déjà fou d'elle.

Emma le regarda partir avec un léger sourire. Quand on le connaissait un peu, on savait qu'il était assez sympathique, il faut dire qu'il savait qu'elle était professeur de danse, ça rapproche les gens. Emma fut tirer de ses pensées par Killian qui lui prit une mèche de cheveux pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Il plongea son regard bleu embué d'alcool.

\- Killian, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée.

\- Aller tu...

Killian s'arrêta quand il remarqua Graham marcher avec difficulté, Emma suivit son regard avant de réalisé que l'adjoint était sorti de la même porte que Gold quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, vers où Gold était partit, il était rendu plus loin, mais marchait toujours vers sa voiture. Comme s'il se sentait regardé, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Emma avant d'entrer dans sa voiture. Emma alla rejoindre Killian qui était en train d'aider Graham.

 _\- Bloody Hell,_ tu ne lui as pas dit que tu aurais l'argent demain ? Demanda Killian.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps...

\- Pourtant il n'est jamais comme ça avec toi normalement.

\- De quoi et qui vous parlez, questionna Emma, même si elle avait fait le lien entre Gold et Graham.

Graham leva les yeux vers Emma. Killian grogna entre ses dents, donnant l'impression qu'il était dégrisé. Emma prit peur, que s'était-il passé pour que Graham soit dans cet état ? Devait-elle en parler à Belle ? Graham lui mit une main sur le bras.

\- N'en parle pas à Belle, il... il me tuera si jamais elle...

\- Qui va te tuer ? Gold ?

Killian aida Graham à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture, quand il l'installa, Killian se retourna vers Emma. Il lui prit les épaules pour l'éloigner de la voiture, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son ami et poussa un soupire.

\- Gold ne le tuera pas. Mais il est prêteur sur gage. Graham est son meilleur client, il rembourse toujours avant le date limite. Gold ne lui fait plus d'intérêt, mais depuis votre arrivé, il...il joue beaucoup plus. Et comme Graham m'a dit que Belle et Gold... Graham à décider de pas le rembourser au complet.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison de le battre...

\- C'est Gold.

\- David le sait qu'il est prêteur sur gage et qu'il torture les mauvais payeurs ?

Killian se passa une main sur le menton avant d'acquiescé. Emma en revenait pas que le shérif permettait ce trafic illégal et cette violence.

\- David... David a eu besoin de Gold pour une affaire de famille. Et je dois avouer que depuis que c'est Gold qui contrôle l'argent, il a beaucoup moins de problème.

\- Quelle affaire de famille peut être plus important que contrôler la violence ?

\- Toute la ville le sait, j'oublie parfois que ça ne fait même pas un mois que tes amies et toi êtes arrivées. David à une sœur, plus jeune. Son père l'a donné en adoption en prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir une bouche de plus. David et James avait 5 ans quand la petite est née.

\- James ?

\- Le frère jumeau de David, il s'est suicidé il y a 11 ans. Disons que James n'aimait pas... son orientation. Il était amoureux de Gold. James s'est pendu devant chez lui. C'est Neal qui a découvert le corps le matin. Gold à payer tout le service, Mi... Milah n'a pas appréciée.

Emma comprenait maintenant pourquoi durant la soirée des feux d'artifice, seul David n'avait pas eu peur d'aller voir Gold. Qu'ils avaient bu quelques minutes ensemble, pourquoi aussi Mary-Margaret était incapable de dire du mal de lui. Malgré tout il avait un lien assez fort entre les Nolan et Gold. Mais Emma était-elle à l'aise de laisser un homme comme lui approcher Belle ? Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans la tête d'Emma, elle avait eu du plaisir à jaser avec Gold durant le pique-nique, il avait une attitude polie avec elle. Emma savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner de cette ville, que les gens ici gardaient leur secret entre eux, que les cadavres restaient dans les placards. Même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment affronter Regina, Emma savait qu'elle devait aller la retrouver, sachant qu'elle était avec Belle. Elles devaient vraiment mettre toutes les situations au clair et se tirer d'ici au plus vite. Elle s'excusa auprès de Killian, mais avant de partir, elle lui prit la main.

\- Vas lui dire, même si tu le hais, il a le droit de savoir...

Killian grogna avant de faire un signe de tête. Quand il revint à sa voiture, Emma vit que Graham s'était mis derrière le volant, ne laissant pas Killian conduire. Emma regarda l'heure sur sa montre et elle savait que Regina et Belle était au _Rabbit Hole_.

Elle les retrouva rapidement, si Belle était surprise de la voir, rien dans son visage ne le démontrait. Emma fronça les sourcils en réalisant que si Belle avait toujours été une belle femme, elle était maintenant resplendissante. Emma eut un pincement au cœur en sachant parfaitement que la personne qui rendait Belle aussi radieuse était celui qui avait frappé Graham pour de l'argent.

Regina, elle, était surprise de retrouver Emma face elles. Mais devant l'air sérieux de la blonde, elle devina qu'elle n'était pas venue ici pour parler du beau temps.

\- J'ai à vous parler les filles, si on allait s'asseoir au port, ça sera plus intime.

Les trois amies marchèrent en silence jusqu'au port au même moment où Killian sonna chez Gold. Il avait les mains moites, et devint nerveux quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur l'homme de la maison. Il portait encore un pantalon noir, mais il avait un chandail vert, en manche courte, faisant apparaître son tatouage.

C'était un crocodile mangeant Peter Pan, qui donnait toujours des frissons à Killian quand il le voyait. Le regard de Gold se glaça à la vue de la personne sur son porche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jones...

\- Mi... Milah m'a appelé ce matin... Elle revient à Storybrooke.

Il devait avoir quelque chose dans l'air à Storybrooke pour que des ennemis puissent être capable de se parler presque normalement alors que trois meilleures amies allaient se dire leurs quatre vérités. Quand Regina et Belle s'assirent, Emma resta debout. Si elle voulait leurs parler du comportement de Gold et du fait qu'il était prêteur sur gage, ce n'était pas ça qui sortit de sa bouche.

\- Tu as besoin d'aller pleurer sur l'épaule de Belle à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose dans ta vie ? Attaqua Emma, le regard sur Regina.

Regina devint blême tandis que Belle regarda Emma choquée.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Regina

\- Tu avais besoin de lui dire qu'on avait couchée ensemble, pour qu'elle te prenne en pitié, la pauvre Regina qui se réveille seule dans le lit.

\- Emma ! Intervient Belle.

Emma savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, que son débordement d'émotions, était qu'elle était amoureuse de Regina et ne l'acceptait pas. Elle avait dans sa tête l'histoire de James Nolan, le frère de David, qui amoureux de Gold s'était suicidé. Ce n'était pas la même chose pour elle, car Emma savait que Regina était amoureuse d'elle, l'aveu avait été dit ce matin. Mais Emma ne voulait pas avoir cette histoire dans la tête à chaque fois qu'elle regarderait Regina. Elle savait tout ça, mais Emma se sentait agressive et devait attaquer quelqu'un, et c'était tombé sur ses amies. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Belle, qui essayait de la calmer alors que Regina était figée par l'attitude d'Emma.

\- Et toi, ne prend pas son partie alors que tu couches avec son père.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment dit ça ?

\- Quoi ? Tu couches avec Gold. Demanda Regina, sous le choc.

Le regard que Belle jeta à Emma, lui glaça le cœur. Jamais elle n'avait eu un regard froid et déçu dans ses yeux. Regina se tourna vers cette dernière, le regard interrogatif.

\- C'est vrai ce que dis Emma ?

\- C'est arrivé. Deux fois.

\- Deux fois... Tu as couché avec lui deux fois. Tu pensais m'en parler ?

\- Oui aujourd'hui, mais Emma est arrivée.

\- Parfait ça ! Toi qui me caches avec qui tu couches et Emma qui me fuis, vous êtes les meilleures amies du monde les filles.

Emma se passa une main sur les yeux, tout dérapait. C'était de sa faute, elle n'était jamais capable de faire face à ses sentiments, Emma ne savait pas comment les gérer. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné à la naissance, elle avait grandi dans le système des orphelinats. Les seules personnes qui comptaient pour Emma étaient devant elle, en train de se disputer. Belle s'était levée, le doigt pointer vers elle.

\- Si elle était capable de faire face à la vie on en serait pas là. Elle balaye toujours ses problèmes au lieu d'y faire face.

\- Et toi, tu crois que tu es aussi parfaite, rétorqua Regina, prenant la défense d'Emma.

Belle regarda Regina le regard insulté.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais parfaite, vous m'avez mis cette étiquette dès que je vous ai connu.

\- Mais non Belle, tu es madame parfaite qui a besoin de toujours nous donner des conseils, comme si ta vie amoureuse était si parfaite. C'est quand même toi qui te retrouve enceinte, sans le père.

\- Non Regina, pas ça, dit Emma en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux.

Regina devint aussi blême que Belle était rouge. Venait-elle vraiment de sortir ces paroles à Belle, à la seule femme qui ne l'avait jamais jugée ?

Le regard de Belle se brisa, Regina y vit une cassure, les yeux remplis de larmes de Belle lui fit atrocement mal. Emma tremblait de tous ses membres, que s'était-il passé pour que tout se déchire comme ça ? Derrière le corps raide de Belle, Emma vit Gold arriver lentement, la tête penchée. Emma comprit que Killian lui avait parler et qu'il venait retrouver Belle, elle essaya d'avertir ses amies, mais Belle était rouge de colère et il n'avait rien d'autre à ses yeux que Regina.

\- Si tu avais eu le courage de dire à Gold qu'il est ton père, toute cette situation n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Emma ferma les yeux, en voyant Gold se raidir aux paroles de Belle., Regina poussa un petit cri en remarquant son père alors que Belle tituba en se tournant lentement vers son amant. Le regard brun de Gold passait de Belle à Regina, avant de plonger profondément dans les yeux bleus de Belle, qui laissait libre court à ses larmes.

\- Caïman, attend, chuchota Belle, la main tendu vers lui.

Il recula de plusieurs pas, en secouant la tête. Belle, fit quelques pas vers lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas...

La voix sèche de Caïman figea Belle, qui cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Il se tourna vers Regina, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ton nom de famille ? Demanda Gold

\- Mills.

Il posa une main tremblante sur son front, s'accrochant à sa canne.

\- Tu... es la fille de Cora et...

\- Oui...

Il secouait toujours la tête, en marchant à reculons avant de se retourner et sortir du port. Belle pleurait toujours en silence, une main sur son ventre le regard sur Gold qui marchait d'un pas rapide. Regina sentait les larmes lui couler sur les joues, quand elle se pencha vers Belle pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

\- Belle...

\- Ne me touche pas.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de Regina et Emma, cette dernière vint pendre Regina dans ses bras, qui se débattait.

\- Tu avais besoin de déclencher tout ça ? Tu voulais faire le vide autour de toi et en même temps monter Belle et moi l'une contre l'autre.

\- Regina...

\- Réponds ?

\- Vous êtes mes meilleures amies, je ne veux pas vous perdre.

\- Moi je ne voulais plus que ton amitié, je voulais ton cœur, je voulais garder Belle à mes côtés, avoir une chance de m'expliquer avec mon père. Tu te sens bien dans le chaos Emma Swan ?

Regina se défit des bras de la blonde et courut pour essayer de rattraper Belle, même si elle savait qu'elle devait sûrement faire une croix sur l'amour possible avec Emma, il était hors de question qu'en plus de souffrir de ne pas être aimer par Emma, elle perde Belle.

* * *

 **Ishhh**

 **ça ne s'annonce pas bien... Mais chaque personne qui ont des amis aussi intime que ses trois filles là, savent parfaitement que tout pourra aller bien...**

 **Milah arrive groupe ! Oula... que veut-elle la mère indigne, qui n'a pas eu la vie facile avec un homme comme Gold, c'est à savoir si juste Belle est capable de l'endurer...**

 **Savoir qu'on est papa d'une fille de 30 ans est un choc, l'apprendre de la bouche de la femme qu'on aime... et qui à le même âge... Pas facile.**

 **On se dit à dimanche/lundi prochain les ami**


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà enfin la suite, les 7 jours on été long ? Parfois il des situations qui nous échappe et qui font que certaine révélation passe en second plan... Il a des choses plus urgente que la révélation de la paternité de Gold :p Deux indésirable vienne d'arriver ! Et ou est Belle, merde ?!_

 _Merci_ **madoka** _tu t'ai surpassée aujourd'hui ! Et écris la ta fic à l'idée bizarre, moi j'adore tout ce qui est bizarre..._

 _Oh et aussi, c'était histoire n'est pas encore tout à fait à sa moité, donc j'ai déjà 9 chapitres de plus d'écris :p et ce n'est pas terminé..._

 _Merci au guest qui laisse de review, ne pouvant pas vous répondre personnellement, je vous dis un gros merci !_

* * *

 **10**

Regina avait cherché Belle dans la ville toute la journée, la jeune femme n'avait pas été vue. Elle commençait à s'inquiétée se demandant si Belle n'avait pas quittée Storybrooke. Mais elle connaissait son amie, elle ne serait jamais partie sans au moins s'expliquer avec Gold. Regina avait appelée plusieurs fois sur son cellulaire, mais n'avait jamais eu de réponse, lui laissant un message à chaque fois. Elle avait ignoré plusieurs appel d'Emma, se concentrant à retrouver Belle. La nuit était tombée, signe qu'il devait être près de 22h, alors Regina se dit que Belle avait dû revenir en ville, elle l'appela de nouveau mais tomba encore une fois sur le répondeur.

 _\- Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Belle French, je ne suis pas disponible pour l'instant, surement que je lis un livre et que je n'ai pas entendu l'appel. Laissez un message, je rappelle toujours._

\- Belle, c'est encore moi. Je m'excuse tellement, tu sais que mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée. Sincèrement comment je peux te reprocher d'apprécier mon père... Je suis charmante moi-même, essaya de plaisanter Regina mais reprit un ton plus sérieux, Belle je m'inquiète vraiment, appelle-moi.

Elle raccrocha avant de remarquer des phares de voiture. Regina eut le temps de se retirer de la rue avant que la voiture ne la frôle. Le bruit sec de freins se fit entendre un peu plus loin d'elle. Une femme brune sortit de l'auto et accouru vers elle.

\- Tout va bien ? Je ne vous avais pas vu, je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Non, non je vais bien. Je ne suis pas habituée d'une rue sans trottoir.

La brune lui sourit tristement avant de lui proposer de la reconduire en ville. Ce que Regina déclina, avant d'entendre une portière s'ouvrir et une voix qu'elle aurait préférée ne plus jamais entendre.

\- Regina ?

Elle se retourna les mâchoires serrées en voyant Gaston s'approcher d'elle avec son sourire de bel hypocrite sur son visage trop symétrique. Il était un bel homme quand il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour parler. Il marchait vers elle de sa démarche prétentieuse.

\- Gaston, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il se figea face à la voix froide et tranchante de Regina, mais son sourire hypocrite toujours sur le visage. Ce n'était pas un secret que ces deux là se détestaient. Regina ne s'était jamais empêchée de le critiquer, de suggéré à Belle de le quitter. Gaston pour sa part, parlait en mal à Belle de Regina, tout comme d'Emma. Il n'acceptait pas de ne pas être le centre de l'univers de Belle. La brunette qui conduisait se dirigea vers la voiture, mais avant d'entrer dans l'habitacle elle dit.

\- Je te laisse cinq minutes...

Gaston se retourna vers la conductrice en lui faisant un de ses sourires de Don Juan discount avant de replonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Regina.

\- Je suis venue chercher Belle, elle a assez réfléchi.

\- Réfléchir à quoi ? Tu es partie, tu l'as abandonné.

\- Oui, je sais, mais je croyais qu'elle voulait me piéger avec un bébé.

\- Te piéger ? Tu es con ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que Belle veut de toi ?

\- Elle est folle de moi, et je suis le père alors, elle n'a pas le choix.

Regina était catastrophé par son discours de macho. Croyait-il sincèrement que Belle était amoureuse de lui, et que le fait qu'il lui ai fait un enfant obligeait Belle d'être avec lui. Regina s'approcha de lui, en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

\- Retournes à New York avec ta nouvelle petite-amie et laisse Belle tranquille.

\- Oh non, non elle n'est pas ma copine, j'ai fait du stop et elle m'a embarquée. Elle revient ici, je ne sais plus trop pourquoi et je m'en fous... Je ne pars pas sans Belle.

\- Je ne crois vraiment pas que c'est un bon moment pour venir te pointer ici. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé... Et comment à tu su qu'on était ici ?

Gaston n'avait toujours pas perdu son faux sourire en sortant son cellulaire de sa poche de jeans avant de le mettre sous les yeux de Regina. Il avait retrouvé Belle grâce à l'application de GPS qu'il avait installé sur le cellulaire de Belle.

\- Je l'ai appelé mais elle ne m'a jamais répondu.

\- Tu m'étonne... murmura Regina.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, j'ai tout donnée à cette fille...

Il allait continuer quand la femme sortit de nouveau de la voiture pour revenir vers eux.

\- Gaston, je ne veux pas briser tes retrouvailles ou je ne sais quoi, mais je t'ai dit que ton prix pour le voyage était de m'accompagner. Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule.

\- Oui, oui j'arrive Milah.

Regina sursauta au nom de la femme. Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda pourquoi ce nom lui donnait autant de frisson, avant de se rappeler l'histoire de David à leur première journée. Milah était la femme de Gold, donc elle était aussi...

\- Vous êtes la mère de Neal ?

Milah sursauta au nom de son fils avant de se retourner vers Regina, qui la regardait avec un visage neutre. Milah s'approcha de Regina légèrement menaçante, le visage défigurer par la colère

\- Comment ça tu connais mon fils ? Tu es qui ? Il n'a que 12 ans comment tu...

\- Neal à 16 ans...

Milah se figea en se passant une main sur la bouche, avant de se ressaisir et de prendre le bras de Gaston pour se diriger vers la voiture. Elle démarra en faisant griser les pneus. Regina réagit rapidement, elle devait appeler Emma, même si elle était en colère après elle. La blonde répondit après deux sonneries.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler...

\- Emma attend, c'est à propos de Gold...

\- Je m'en occupe, je viens de sonner chez lui, je te rappelle.

\- Emma non, attend...

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché, Regina poussa un juron et souhaita que Belle ne soit pas de retour en ville et qu'Emma n'allait pas sauter sur Gaston dès qu'il allait apparaître avec Milah chez Gold.

Emma regardait toujours son téléphone les sourcils froncés quand Gold ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Quand il vit Emma, il leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à refermer la porte. Emma réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et posa son pied pour l'empêcher de la fermer.

\- Miss Swan ce n'est pas le moment...

\- Je crois au contraire que c'est le bon moment. Je comprends qu'apprendre comme ça que Regina est votre fille et en plus de la bouche de Belle peut être troublant, mais vous devez comprendre que...

\- On ne vous a jamais dit que vous vous mêliez de chose qui ne vous regarde pas ?

\- Oui toujours, en plus le plus souvent c'est Belle qui me fait cette réflexion.

Elle vit un subtil sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, qui s'effaça très rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron, prenant sa canne avec lui. D'un mouvement de la tête, il retira ses cheveux de ses yeux et Emma remarqua que les jointures de sa main droite étaient en sang. Emma avala sa salive avec difficulté, et poursuivit avant de perdre le courage.

\- C'était l'anniversaire de Regina, il y a trois semaines... Et elle nous a montré la seule photo que Co… que sa mère avait gardée de vous deux... Une vieille photo qui a sûrement été prise à la plage, en 1985. Alors Belle et moi avons décidée de faire le trajet, de vous retrouver.

Gold écouta le récit d'Emma, mais une voiture s'arrêta juste devant le terrain et tout le visage froid de Gold se transforma. Il ressemblait au personne des films d'horreur de série B, à un monstre assoiffé de sang. Emma se retourna et remarqua une femme qui devait avoir quarante ans peut être même un peu plus, s'approcher d'un pas décidée. Mais quand son regard s'arrêta sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait, elle se sentit devenir elle aussi comme ces monstres de films d'horreur. Gaston s'arrêta à la vue d'Emma, si affronté Regina était facile, car elle n'attaquait qu'avec des mots, Emma Swan c'était autre chose, elle attaquait avec ses poings et ça faisait très mal, il en avait fait l'expérience plus d'une fois. Milah, elle, ne porta pas attention à Gaston, ni à Emma, qu'elle bouscula pour se planter devant son mari, qui avait les yeux à moitié fermer, la bouche entrouverte ou on voyait ses dents serrées, et la main meurtrie qui tenait sa canne était presque blanche tellement il la serrait.

\- Où est mon fils ?

Emma en oubliait presque Gaston en se retournant vers la nouvelle arrivée. Le regard de Gold se glissa vers Emma, avant de revenir se planter dans les yeux de sa femme, mais resta silencieux. Milah perdit patience et fit un pas vers la porte ouverte, Gold déplaça son corps très rapidement pour se remettre devant Milah, lui bloquant l'entrée. Emma fit un mouvement vers Milah quand elle vit cette dernière frapper la poitrine de Gold. Mais il fit un mouvement de la tête pour l'empêcher de s'en mêler.

\- Laisse-moi passer Caïman, je veux voir mon fils. Neal ? Neal c'est maman.

\- Ferme ta gueule, grogna Gold d'une voix extrêmement menaçante.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de m'empêcher de voir mon fils.

\- Ah non, pourtant tu ne t'es pas préoccupé de lui depuis les dix dernières années.

\- J'ai mes raisons.

Milah fit un mouvement vers Gaston, elle l'avait amené pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de son mari alors qu'elle irait dans la maison. Quand elle avait vu ce gorille faire du stop avec un écriteau qui indiquait _Storybrooke,_ Milah avait vue en cet homme battit comme une armoire à glace, un allier contre Gold. Mais Gaston était plus un grand parleur, qu'un homme d'action, surtout quand le mari de Milah était accompagné d'Emma Swan. Il fit malgré lui un pas vers Gold, qui jeta finalement son regard de tueur vers lui et Emma qui s'avança vers lui, le doigt bien tendu vers lui.

\- Tu ne fais pas un mouvement de plus, Gaston. Gronda-t-elle, l'air aussi menaçant que son ami bibliothécaire.

Gold sursauta violemment à l'annonce de ce nom. Belle lui avait parlée du père de son enfant et même si elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dénigré, son regard en avait dévoilé davantage à Gold. Il était surtout le salaud qui l'avait laissé tomber car elle portait un enfant, son enfant.

Dans la confusion de l'instant Gold en profita pour se faufiler dans la maison et fermer la porte. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être violent et faire des gestes qu'il allait regretter. Au travers la porte il entendit Milah hurler et venir cogner à la porte, tandis qu'Emma ordonnait à Gaston de foutre le camp de cette ville.

Milah continuait à frapper à la porte avec les mains et les pieds, hurlant le nom de Neal. Quand Killian était venu lui annoncé le retour de Milah, il avait éloigné Neal de la maison familial, préférant l'envoyer chez les Nolan avant de lui annoncer le retour de sa mère. Il voulait surtout savoir la raison derrière la subite envie de Milah de revenir. À l'entendre hurler le nom de Neal, il avait sa réponse. En fermant les yeux il sortit son téléphone et appela un numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé appeler de nouveau.

\- Quoi ? Fit la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Viens chercher Milah.

\- Elle est déjà là ?

\- Oui... Et je suis vraiment à deux doigts de la tuer.

\- Ok j'arrive.

\- Killian ?

\- Oui ?

\- Fais vite.

Gold raccrocha sans attendre ce que Killian aurait pu dire. Normalement il n'avait jamais eu de pulsion de violence envers une femme, mais Milah avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui. S'il avait eu plus de temps pour se préparer mentalement, il n'aurait pas cette pulsion, mais Caïman savait parfaitement que toute cette colère n'était pas dirigée envers son ex. Il sentait dans son ventre toute la haine qu'il ressentait présentement pour Cora Mills. En plus d'avoir été une de plus qui lui avait brisé le cœur, elle venait de lui priver de 30 ans de paternité. Elle l'avait privé du bonheur d'avoir une fille. Une fille qui était dans sa vie depuis près d'un mois, qui savait qui il était mais qui n'avait jamais fait un geste pour lui parler. Il l'avait appris de la bouche de la femme dont il tombait follement amoureux. Il avait une fille de l'âge de Belle, comment pouvait-il de nouveau se laissé aller à lui faire l'amour ?

Une sirène de police se fit attendre avant que la voiture s'arrête derrière celle de Milah. Emma toujours dehors y vit sortir Killian, qui s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers eux. Milah s'arrêta de frapper comme une forcenée sur la porte de Gold quand elle vit son ancien amant. Elle se tourna vers lui, croyant y trouver un vrai allié.

\- Kil' Dieu merci, dis à ce minable que j'ai le droit de voir mon fils.

\- Milah je te demanderais de venir avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Non, non. Il m'empêche de voir mon fils.

\- Caïman à le droit, Milah. Tu ne peux pas arriver comme ça après dix ans et croire qu'il va t'ouvrir sa porte.

Milah fut sous le choc, tout comme Emma. N'était-il pas le pire ennemi de Gold ? N'avait-il pas voler sa femme et l'avait ridiculisé avant de faire ce duel d'enfant ? Emma vit la brune s'approcher de Killian pour lui caresser le visage, il lui bloqua la main avec sa main artificiel, question de bien lui montrer que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Gaston se recula pour presque prendre la fuite, il était venu ici pour retrouver sa copine, pas pour être témoin de double meurtre. Quand il croisa une Regina essoufflée d'avoir couru, il l'arrêta.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller là-bas, c'est... ça ne sera pas beau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- N'y va pas...

Et il se remit à marcher vers le centre-ville, en le voyant partir, Regina hésita entre aller chez Gold ou suivre Gaston pour pas qu'il retrouve Belle. Il avait moins de danger de laisser Gaston retrouver Belle que de laissé Emma seule entre une femme et un mari qui se détestaient. Mais arrivé devant chez Gold, elle ne s'attendait pas à y voir Killian. La panique monta davantage dans son ventre, que faisait-il là ? Quand elle s'approcha, elle remarqua qu'Emma et Killian était devant la porte d'entrée, essayant d'empêcher Milah de passé.

\- Depuis quand tu es le défenseur de Caïman ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça la question, tu trouble l'ordre publique, c'est un délit...

\- Et ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez voir Neal, compléta Emma, incapable de pas s'en mêler.

Milah semblait la remarquer pour la première fois, se retourna vers elle, le regard menaçant.

\- Tu es qui toi ? La nouvelle pute de Caïman ?

Emma la regarda avec un petit sourire, avant de dire de sa voix la plus suave et provocatrice.

\- Jalouse ?

Milah fit un mouvement vers elle que Killian arrêta, avant de la faire reculer. Regina passa à côté d'eux, Emma la remarqua lui faisant signe de la tête que ce n'était pas le bon moment d'aller frapper à la porte. Mais Regina ne réfléchissait pas toujours, Milah était très agressive et l'intervention d'Emma n'avait pas aidé. Milah remarqua la brune et se questionna sur combien de femmes étaient dans la vie de son bon à rien de mari.

\- Comment Neal peut vivre dans un milieu où autant de filles entre dans le lit de son père.

Ça insulta Regina, pas que Milah puisse penser qu'elle était peut-être une amoureuse de Gold, mais qu'elle pense du mal de lui. Sur une impulsion, elle cogna à la porte avant de dire.

\- Papa c'est moi, laisse-moi entré.

Les trois qui se trouvaient sur le gazon devant la maison se figèrent, pour des raisons totalement différentes. Emma par la surprise et l'admiration que Regina ose annoncer ça comme cela. Killian sous le choc d'apprendre que Regina était la fille de Gold, à leur arrivée, il avait hésité entre Emma et Regina. Il c'était même dit comme Emma ne voulait pas de lui, il irait voir Regina. Aujourd'hui il trouvait ça assez déplacé. Milah était celle qui était la plus anéanti. Elle avait été mariée longtemps avec Caïman et jamais il ne lui avait parlé d'un autre enfant. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Gold, qui laissa entrer Regina.

Une fois la porte refermée, les deux se regardèrent sans rien se dire. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait face. Regina réalisa que ce n'était pas sûrement sa meilleure décision. Il n'avait pas son regard froid, il la regardait avec attention, se trouvant ridicule de ne pas avoir pensé à Cora quand il trouvait que Regina avait un visage connu. Regina coupa court au silence de plus en plus lourd, en levant la main en signe de paix.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour forcer quoi que ce soit. Quand j'ai croisé Milah et Gaston sur la route je suis venue le plus vite possible pour vous avertir. Mais j'imagine que le mal est déjà fait.

\- Pas plus qu'elle en a déjà fait.

\- Je... je ne voulais pas non plus venir pour vous laisser le temps... de. Mais avez eut des nouvelles de Belle ?

Au nom de Belle, il plissa le front avant de se passer une main sur sa joue.

\- Elle... elle a disparu ?

\- Non... non, enfin, je ne la trouve pas... Mais elle a dû décompresser quelque part.

Gold allait ouvrir la bouche quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte, la voix d'Emma se fit entendre.

\- Le danger est parti à l'arrière de la voiture de police.

Regina leva son regard vers Gold qui lui fit un signe de tête, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte à Emma, qui entra dans le vestibule.

\- Une furie votre femme dites donc.

\- Une folle. Rétorqua Gold.

\- Neal n'est pas là ? demanda Emma

Gold fit signe que non, alors Emma leva son pouce, avant de jeter son regard entre Regina et Gold en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a un autre problème ?

Gold ferma les yeux tandis que Regina expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas trouver Belle depuis la dispute de l'après-midi. Emma leurs dit qu'elle l'avait vue se diriger vers la forêt et qu'elle l'avait envoyée promenée quand elle avait voulu lui parler. Gold prit une veste et se dirigea vers la sortit. Les nuits au Maine l'été était assez frais, savoir Belle seule dans les bois à la tombée de la nuit le rendait nerveux. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus facile à aimer et il savait qu'il n'était pas le plus bavard sur ses sentiments, mais il se sentait coupable de la façon qu'il l'avait traité. En le voyant partir, Regina se mit à courir après lui suivit par Emma. Elles le rattrapèrent assez rapidement contenu qu'il marchait avec une canne.

\- Vous pensez la chercher dans la forêt, seul. Demanda Emma.

\- Non, comme vous me suivez.

\- Elle ne doit pas être loin, Belle n'est pas tête folle, répliqua Regina.

\- Une femme blessée peu faire des choses que normalement elle ne fait pas, murmura Gold.

Regina posa sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Il jeta un regard sur la main de Regina avant de plonger son regard apeuré dans celui de sa fille.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Nous avons tous été émotif.

Le tutoiement avait été naturel, plus besoin de se cacher, il était son père et il le savait. Les questions viendraient bien assez vite, mais pour l'instant elle voyait dans le regard de Gold toute l'affection qu'il avait pour son amie. Qu'il soit un homme assez bien pour Belle, là aussi, la question viendrait plus tard. Leur priorité était de retrouver la seule femme qui pouvait encore tous les réunirent. Car rien n'était réglé entre elle et Emma, ni les doutes entre Belle et Gold et c'est à savoir si Belle pouvait pardonner les paroles gratuites et méchantes de Regina. Emma revint vers eux avec une lampe torche.

\- Prenons ma voiture, on ira jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt. Suggéra Emma.

\- Non, Regina et vous prenez la vôtre, je prends la mienne... Si jamais... elle ne veut pas me voir.

Regina sentit son cœur se serrer devant le visage dévasté de Gold à la seule pensée que Belle ne veuille peut-être pas le voir. Une fois arrivés en bordure de la vaste forêt, ils se mirent tous en marches, opération sauvetage Belle French se dit Emma dans sa tête. Elle savait que la responsable de ce fiasco c'était elle-même. Elle devait gérer mieux ses émotions et arrêter d'attaquer les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus. Le silence fut rompu que par leurs appels.

\- Belle ? Hurla Emma.

Suivit de Regina.

\- Belle ! Supplia-t-elle.

Seul Gold ne dit pas son nom à voix haute, mais Regina l'entendit souvent le murmurer. Un Belle qu'il chuchotait parfois avec lamentation, comme un souffle, une souffrance, une peur de peut-être ne plus jamais la voir. Après près d'une heure, une voix sortit du noir.

\- Emma ?

\- Belle ! Où es-tu tête folle ? Répondit Emma, sentant sa gorge se serrer et les larmes venir au bord de ses yeux.

\- Ici.

Gold les devança, suivant le son de la voix de la femme aimé. Il semblait voler, oubliant qu'il avait un mal de chien à son pied. Quand il vit Belle, assise contre un arbre, il tomba à genoux devant elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, lui chuchota des paroles aux oreilles que ses amies ne comprenaient pas. Il se recula, posa une main sur son ventre, lui demandant avec les yeux si tout allait bien, elle lui sourit en lui caressant la joue, avant de poser son regard vers ses amies.

Le boiteux se leva s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche, laissant la place aux amies de Belle, qui se jetèrent à leurs tours à genoux, se prenant toute les trois dans leurs bras. Après le doux moment de retrouvaille, Belle leur expliqua qu'elle avait voulu décompresser dans les bois, mais qu'elle s'était foulée la cheville et qu'elle était incapable de mettre du poids dessus. Gold entoura les épaules de Belle de sa veste, alors que Regina l'aida à se relever. Belle était incapable de faire un pas sans grimacer, elle prit appuie sur l'épaule de Regina et d'Emma, les deux amies l'aidaient. Les trois filles étaient devant Gold, qui traînait derrière elles, la tête basse se sentant coupable d'avoir repoussé Belle cet après-midi. Arrivés aux voitures, Gold partit vers la sienne alors qu'Emma et Regina installèrent Belle sur la banquette arrière la coccinelle jaune de la blonde. Belle prit la main de Regina.

\- Ne le laisse pas partir comme ça...

Regina jeta un regard vers son père qui s'assit derrière son volant. Elle alla cogner à sa vitre, qu'il ouvrit en s'essuyant les yeux

\- Belle veut aller prendre un café chez _Granny's_ tu nous y rejoins ?

Gold jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, avant de se retourner vers Regina.

\- Non. Vous avez des choses à éclaircir. Dis-lui que je l'appelle plus tard... et que je... je suis désolé.

\- Nous aussi nous avons à discuter, murmura Regina.

Gold lui fit un vrai sourire avant de tendre une main vers elle, mais de la retirer avant qu'elle ne touche la joue de sa fille. Son regard se tourna vers la route, devant lui.

\- Nous allons avoir le temps... Arrange tout avec Belle... ensuite... on parlera.

\- Ok... Fais attention à toi, répliqua d'un voix tremblante Regina.

\- Toi aussi.

Il remonta sa vitre et démarra. Regina le regarda partir en retenant ses larmes. Il avait fait un geste vers elle, mais avait sûrement eut peur d'aller trop vite. Regina porta une main sur la joue qu'il aurait pu toucher, réalisa que la porte venait d'être ouverte pour avoir une vraie relation avec son père. Elle se dirigea vers la voiture d'Emma, où l'attendait ses amies.

\- Il préfère nous laisser entre nous. Il t'appelle plus tard. L'informa Regina.

Belle lui répondit avec un sourire avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Gold avait raison, elles avaient des choses à régler entre elles, qui ne le regardait pas nécessairement. Aucune des filles n'ouvrit la bouche. Belle caressait son ventre encore plat, Emma n'était pas à son aise d'être assisse à côté de Regina et cette dernière ne pensait qu'à son père retrouvé.

Arrivées chez _Granny's_ Regina aida Belle, alors qu'Emma leur tenait la porte, mais une fois entrés Belle s'agrippa fortement au bras de Regina, le regard pétrifié. Regina suivit son regard et vit Gaston se lever d'un bond.

\- Belle, tu étais où bordel. Gronda-t-il en accourant vers elle, tel un chiot stupide content de retrouver son maître.

* * *

 **Oh oh Gaston a retrouvé Belle ! Milah est de retour, et elle semble vouloir Neal... Gold la laissera-t-elle faire ? Umm on ne touche pas aux enfants de Caïman Gold... Alors je vous dis à dimanche prochain... Un petit review serait très apprécié !**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sur ce chapitre, je voulais au début faire qu'un chapitre père/fille, mais je trouvais un peu tôt dans l'histoire pour avoir cette fameuse conversation Gold/Regina, car ce n'est pas vraiment dans leurs psychologie d'être capable de parler aussi facilement, surtout Gold. Je voulais aussi amener l'explication de : d'ou vient vraiment la ''haine'' entre Killian et Gold, si j'ai donné une explication pour la relation Graham/Gold, j'en devais une pour Killian/Gold... L'arrivé de Milah et Gaston aura des conséquence différente pour les deux principal intéressé, qui sont Belle et Gold, qui sera étalé sur plusieurs chapitre, Emma et Regina aussi auront a subir les conséquences..._

 _Quoi dire d'autre sur ce chapitre ? Rien lisez le :p_

 _Merci à_ **Madoka** _pour ton amour de cette fic et de toujours être à jour pour la correction_

 _Merci au guest, à qui je ne peux remercier personnellement, et à tout ceux qui laisse des reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça fait du bien_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **11**

Gaston s'approcha des filles avec son sourire charmeur de bas étage quand il tendit une main vers Belle, cette dernière lui donna une gifle magistrale, la faisant grimacer alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre tellement elle avait mis de l'émotion dans son geste. Regina la retint par les bras, la maintenant debout. Gaston porta une main à sa joue en feu, le regard surprit alors qu'Emma s'avançait vers lui en grognant le poing serré, qui frappa son menton.

– Putain que ça fait du bien frapper un connard !

– Emma ton langage...

Belle éclata de rire en sautillant jusqu'à un banc pour s'assoir. Emma se massa le poing, son regard toujours sur Gaston, Regina elle s'assit à côté de Belle dépassé par les événements. Les gens dans le restaurant détournèrent la tête et se remirent à parler entre eux, ignorant le pauvre Gaston, qui avait la lèvre fendue.

– Belle voyons qu'est-ce qui te prend. Je peux comprend la folie de Swan, mais toi ?

– Quoi moi ? Je suis un pauvre poire qui attendais ton retour c'est ça ?

– Mais...

– Pas de ''mais'' Gaston.

Emma se rapprocha de lui, qui paniqué fit un pas de reculons. Avant de pointer un doigt vers Belle.

– Tu portes mon enfant...

– Va-t'en Gaston, suggéra Regina.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prié, avant de dire qu'il restait en ville, car il avait le droit de savoir pour son enfant. Quand il disparut, Belle poussa un soupire.

– Il a raison, c'est son enfant.

– Belle, il n'a aucun droit de te laisser et revenir quand bon lui semble. Quand le bébé sera là il pourra disparaître et revenir quand ça lui tente ? Répliqua Emma.

– On devrait demander conseil à Gold, non ? Murmura Regina

Emma fit des gros yeux à Regina qui décida de l'ignorer, Belle se leva en boitant pour aller aux toilettes, quand Regina se leva, voulu l'aider, elle refusa. Emma s'assit sur la banquette, le regard sur Regina.

– Tu ne crois pas vraiment aller parler ce que Gaston veut faire à ton père ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Bon, comment te dire ça. Il va le tuer.

– Voyons, rigola Regina.

Emma se passa une main sur le front avant de regarder si Belle revenait. Elle fit signe à Regina de s'asseoir ce qu'elle fit en fronçant les sourcils devant le regard sérieux d'Emma.

– Gaston n'a pas le courage de lever la main sur personne, il ne fera pas de mal à Gold.

– Mais je ne parlais pas de Gaston non plus.

– Quoi ?

– Gold a battu... Graham, car il ne l'avait pas payé. Il était à deux doigts de sauter sur Milah plus tôt. Il... il est violent, agressif.

– Gold ? Souri Regina, imaginant son père violent.

– Oh oui. Ne te fis pas à sa taille et à sa grosseur. J'ai vu son regard meurtrier. Il n'hésitera pas à faire disparaître Gaston.

– Emma, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

Emma vit arrivée Belle avec difficultés, en se levant pour aller l'aider elle murmura à Regina.

– J'espère sincèrement Regina.

Quand Belle se retrouva devant Regina, elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

– Rien, répondit Regina devant le regard réprobateur d'Emma.

Regina voulait en savoir plus avant de dire ce qu'Emma venait de dire à Belle. Déjà qu'elle avait vécu assez d 'émotions en une journée, Regina n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'une bête. Le silence s'installa entre elles, chacune regardant le menue. Elles étaient amie depuis très longtemps, mais jamais elles ne s'étaient entre déchirer comme aujourd'hui. Belle savait que les paroles de Regina n'étaient pas sincères, mais ça lui faisait mal de penser que Regina et Emma croyaient qu'elle voulait être parfaite. Se faire rappeler à chaque fois par Regina l'erreur de sa grossesse était facile, mais brutalement douloureux. Regina ne supportait plus d'être près d'Emma en souhaitant que leur histoire évolue. Elle devait faire un choix, la perdre à jamais ou n'accepter que son amitié. Emma pour sa part, ressentait le manque de Regina beaucoup plus violemment qu'elle aurait désiré. Ça lui faisait peur, mais elle devait trouver la force d'avancer avec Regina, de lui permettre d'être dans son cœur comme amie et amoureuse. Emma ne se cachait plus qu'elle était amoureuse de la brunette, mais elle n'était pas encore prête de l'avouer à la principale intéressée. Belle fut la première à briser le silence après que la serveuse soit venue prendre leurs commandes.

– Gaston ne pourrait pas être... Violent avec moi vous croyez ?

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard avant que la blonde se pencher vers Belle.

– Après ta gifle et mon coup de poings, non je ne crois pas.

– Il... il pourrait demander la garde.

– Sur quel motif ? Tu es professeur à l'université et lui... qu'un magasinier dans la boutique de fleurs de ton père. Tu as des amies sincères, tu ne flirtes pas tout ce qui bouge, juste un directeur de bibliothèque qui se trouve à être le père de Regina, plaisanta Emma pour calmer Belle.

Ça marcha, l'atmosphère se détendit, Belle sourit à Emma et Regina poussa un soupire. Ce qui était merveilleux dans leur amitié, c'était qu'elles n'étaient pas obligées de s'expliquer. Elles se connaissaient tellement, que juste se regarder réglait tout ce qui n'allait pas. Elles rigolaient, en se souvenant de la première rencontre avec Gaston quand Gold entra dans le restaurant, un sourire timide vers Belle, avant de faire un signe de tête à Regina. Cette dernière se leva et avec un regard interrogatif se planta devant son père. Avec ce qu'Emma lui avait appris et la nouvelle relation bizarre qui semblait vouloir se développer, Regina ne savait plus trop comment de comporter. Gold avait son regard accrocher à celui de Belle, qui n'écoutait plus Emma parler, avant de dire à voix base à sa fille.

– Belle va bien ?

– Oui, oui... Elle a giflé Gaston...

Regina ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça, mais il se dégageait une aura de lui, qui faisait qu'elle n'avait plus aucun filtre, elle ne réfléchissait pas quand il était devant elle. Au nom de Gaston il décrocha son regard de Belle pour le poser sur Regina.

– Pardon ?

– Il était ici quand on est arrivées, Il s'est approché de Belle, qui l'a giflé.

Gold eut un sourire en coin en imaginant la toute petite Belle gifler un grand gaillard comme Gaston. Mais il redevint sérieux, avant de passé sa langue sur ses lèvres.

– Je... je vais aller voir Neal. Je dois lui parler de sa mère avant qu'il... qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

– C'est une bonne idée.

– Il a aussi autre chose qu'il doit savoir...

Regina sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Voulait-il vraiment dire à Neal qu'elle était sa demi-sœur, comme ça sans qu'il en ai discuté. Gold se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de ramener son regard vers Belle.

– Killian et Milah le savent... que tu es... ma fille. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je lui ai caché ça.

– Tu as ma permission pour lui dire, répondit Regina avec un sourire.

– Oui, je sais... mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

Enfant, Regina, avait toujours imaginer chanter et jouer avec son père. Adolescente elle l'avait maudit pour les avoir abandonné sa mère et elle. Adulte elle avait essayée de mettre tout ça de côté, en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais de père. Quand elle avait vu son visage, sur la vieille photo, elle s'était reconnue dans ses traits, dans son regard sévère et son sourire arrogant. Depuis le moment où ses yeux avaient croisé ceux de son père sur la photo et ensuite en vrai, elle était mélangée entre la joie et la terreur. Trente ans c'était beaucoup, si ça restait toujours bizarre ou malsain entre eux. Regina ne voulait pas briser le cœur de Neal, si jamais ça ne marchait pas entre Gold et elle. Être présente dans l'annonce de lien du sang entre eux rendait les choses plus officielle, avant même qu'elle s'assoit avec Gold et vide la question. Mais il avait aussi raison, Neal avait 16 ans, il n'était plus un enfant, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit présente quand il allait lui dire. Regina lui fit un signe de tête avant de retourner vers ses amies.

– Il va bien ? Questionna rapidement Belle.

– Il est bouleversé, il va aller voir Neal et il veut que je vienne avec lui.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Belle.

Emma sourit à son amie. Belle n'était pas au courant des dernières péripéties. Et comme miss Swan n'avait pas beaucoup de tact elle dit tout simplement.

– Bah Milah est apparu devant chez Gold réclamant Neal avec Gaston comme garde du corps. Killian est venu, s'est rangé du côté de Gold et non celui de Milah, ce qui a mis la furie encore plus en furie... Oh et la cerise sur le gâteau, Regina apparaît avec des '' papa laisse-moi entrer ''

– C'est une façon poétique Miss Swan de le rencontrer, intervint Gold qui s'était approché.

Belle était totalement abasourdit par le récit d'Emma, ses yeux se promenèrent entre Regina, Gold et Emma, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Sentant le regard de Gold sur elle, Belle tourna la tête vers lui :

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, merci... Et toi ?

– Fatiguée, mais oui ça va... Milah est là ?

– ... Gaston est là, murmura Gold

Belle fronça les sourcils devant le ton de voix où filtrait un peu de jalousie, mais avant que Belle n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, il regarda Regina.

– Tu es prête ?

– Oui.

Quand Gold se retourna, Belle lui prit la main pour l'arrêter. Il se retourna vers elle, qui c'était un peu lever sur la banquette pour lui tendre les lèvres. Hypnotisé, il se pencha pour déposer tendrement sa bouche contre celle de Belle. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de personne chez _Granny's_ personne à part Emma et Regina le remarqua, ou du moins ils croyaient. La propriétaire du restaurant échappa presque les assiettes qu'elle avait dans les mains quand elle fut témoin du baiser entre Belle et Gold. Avant de retourner dans la cuisine préférant attendre que Gold parte pour revenir dans la salle à manger. Belle murmura contre les lèvres de Gold.

– Tu n'as pas à être inquiet de Gaston.

– Umm, répondit Gold avant d'effleurer les lèvres de Belle et de sortir suivit de Regina.

Regina regarda son père quand ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture, il affichait un très léger sourire et passa plusieurs fois sa langue sur ses lèvres. Regina sourit à cette attitude d'adolescent amoureux en secret. Quand elle s'assit à ses côtés dans la voiture, elle osa lui demander.

– Es-tu amoureux de Belle ?

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil de côté, avant de démarrer la voiture, en silence. Après quelques minutes il répondit dans un souffle.

– Je crois bien...

– Ne lui fais pas de mal.

Gold tourna son regard vers elle un sourire sur les lèvres avant de ramener ses yeux sur la route. C'était charmant que Regina prenne la défense de son amie, mais elle avait aussi raison. Il pouvait faire mal à Belle, bien involontairement, mais il était un homme difficile à aimer.

– Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal... Mais...

– Mais ?

Gold serra les mâchoires en secoua la tête. Quand il arriva chez les Nolan, il stationna la voiture, il s'apprêta à sortir, quand Regina le retint par le bras. Décidément tout le monde posait leurs mains sur lui aujourd'hui.

– Tu es mon père que depuis dix minutes... Elle est mon amie depuis plus de quinze ans.

\- Écoute, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à Belle, mais... je suis assez compliqué, je pourrais la faire souffrir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne suis pas un homme bien.

Il ouvrit la porte, signe qu'il avait terminé cette conversation. Il était assez tard quand Gold cogna chez les Nolan, c'est Killian qui lui ouvrit, en levant les yeux au ciel. Gold fit claquer sa langue sur ses dents.

– Je viens voir Neal...

– Ah.

Il le laissa entrer avant de remarquer que Regina était derrière lui. Killian n'avait toujours pas assimilé qu'elle était la fille de Gold. Quand le père et la fille arrivèrent au salon, Neal se leva rapidement.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il paniqué.

– Rien, rien, viens t'asseoir.

Neal jeta un coup d'œil à Regina avant de revenir vers son père, qui se tourna vers David et Mary-Margaret.

– Je pourrais rester seul avec Neal... Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps...

David fit un signe de tête au directeur de la bibliothèque avant de prendre la main de sa femme et se diriger vers leur chambre. Killian se recula pour partir avant que Gold le retienne.

– Elle se porte bien ?

– Oui... Si jamais, il veut...

– Je t'appelle si c'est le cas.

Neal en revenait tout simplement pas, son père et Killian qui était capable de se parler, sans avoir de la nausée, quelque chose devait vraiment aller de travers. Mais Killian fit un signe de tête à Gold, un sourire tremblant à Regina et un signe de main à Neal avant de quitter l'appartement. Gold s'assit devant son fils, alors que Regina resta debout.

– Ta mère est revenue ce soir, elle a demandé à te voir.

– Maman est ici, à Storybrooke ?

– Oui.

– Elle est où ?

– Disons que ça mal été quand elle est venue me voir, Killian l'a amenée se calmer.

– Mal comment ?

Gold se passa une main sur les yeux, voir son fils partager entre la tristesse, la colère et la joie lui brisait le cœur. Peu importe ce qui avait pu se passer entre Milah et lui, la seule personne qu'il voulait protéger c'était son fils. Si Neal voulait la voir, il irait la voir. C'était sa décision, son choix, sa mère ne lui avait pas laisser le choix quand elle avait disparu de leurs vies sans aucun mot. Maintenant Neal prendrait lui-même la décision qu'il voulait.

– Rien qui ne te concerne fils... Ta mère voulait que te voir et tu n'étais pas là... Elle était triste.

– Triste ? Il est dix ans trop tard pour être triste, répondit froidement Neal.

Gold ferma les yeux, devant l'agressivité de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, il aurait tellement souhaité qu'il ne grandisse pas comme lui sans mère. Mais Caïman avait tout fait pour ne pas ressembler à Malcolm, mais il savait qu'il était un homme morose et froid et ça lui briserait le cœur que son magnifique fils devienne comme lui.

– Écoute Neal, elle dans la cellule du poste, si tu veux aller lui parler ce soir, je t'y amène.

– En prison ?

– Pas tout à fait, elle avait besoin de se calmer.

Neal leva les yeux vers Regina, qui lui sourit tendrement, avant de secouer la tête en réfléchissant. Il ne se souvenait que très vaguement de sa mère, il avait six ans quand elle était sortie de leurs vies, juste après l'accident de son père et de Killian. Neal se souvenait juste du changement radical de son père à partir de ce moment-là, il était peut-être toujours son papa joueur, mais un mur semblait s'être érigé autour de lui.

– Ok. Je veux bien aller la voir.

Gold poussa un soupir de soulagement, pas parce qu'il était content que Milah pose le regard sur la prunelle de ses yeux, car il semblait avoir bien réfléchit. Il était ado, il avait besoin d'explication de sa mère. Même s'il était soulagé pour son fils, il avait au plus profond de son cœur espéré qu'il refuse, car il devait lui dire qui était Regina. Car si lui ne parlerait jamais en mal de sa mère devant lui, Milah c'était autre chose. Elle était au courant pour sa paternité et par méchanceté elle pourrait le révéler à Neal. Alors il prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

– Avant de t'y amener, ta mère a appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, que j'ai moi-même su plus tôt dans la journée.

– Oui ?

– Il y a plus de trente ans j'ai été … en couple avec une fille qui se nommait Cora. La relation n'a jamais été vraiment au beau fixe. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de facile à aimer... et elle était... Assez complexe aussi...

Gold jeta un regard vers Regina, qui buvait les paroles de son père avec plaisir. Sa mère n'avait jamais fait aucune allusion à Gold, seulement pour dire que ça n'avait pas marché. Quand Gold prit la main de son fils entra la sienne, Regina voyait bien que c'était difficile de l'annoncer quand il ne l'avait peut-être lui-même pas tout à fait digéré.

– Un jour j'ai lancé l'idée que je ne voudrais jamais d'enfant, car je ne voulais pas mettre au monde un enfant pour qu'il est la malchance de vivre ce que j'ai vécu... L'ironie c'est que quand tu es né, ça avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie... et tu vis ce que j'ai vécu. Bref, après avoir dit ça, Cora m'a quittée, elle a disparue. Elle était sûrement déjà enceinte à ce moment-là.

Son regard passa de Neal à Regina, avant de fermer les yeux. N'était pas son fils n'importe qui, Neal écarquilla les yeux en regardant Regina. Elle avait toujours eu quelque chose qui avait mis Neal à son aise avec elle, pas comme avec Belle, mais comme un lien invisible.

– Tu es ma sœur ?

Gold ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, alors que Regina lui souriait en prenant place à côté de Neal, lui prenant l'autre main. Gold sentit une drôle de sensation dans son ventre devant les deux têtes brunes aux yeux bruns qui se regardaient devant lui. Ses enfants, il était père au pluriel, même s'il avait trente ans de retard avec Regina.

– Oui, Neal... Regina est ta demi-sœur... murmura Gold.

Le dire à voix haute officialisa la chose. Neal se leva en tapant dans ses mains en regardant son père en souriant.

– Allons voir ce que ma mère me veut.

Gold sourit avant de se lever avec difficulté. Ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne le pensait lui annoncer que Regina était sa sœur, mais il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il fréquentait Belle. Trop d'émotion en si peu de temps était terrifiant pour Caïman Gold, il n'avait jamais été le spécialiste des sentiments puissant et Belle lui faisait plus peur que Regina. Savoir que le père de son enfant était ici dans sa ville le rendait méchant, voir Belle avec ses beaux yeux doux quand elle le regardait, le rendait agressif. Il ne voulait plus souffrir par amour, et Belle était jeune, magnifique et trop intelligente pour ne pas remarquer qu'il n'était bon à rien. En plus elle était la meilleure amie de Regina et avait le même âge, ça faisait officiellement de lui un vieux pervers.

Gold appela Killian juste avant de partir de chez les Nolan. Arrivés devant le poste, Killian les attendait dehors et s'approcha de la voiture. Neal était assis devant, côté passager alors que Regina avait pris place derrière. Quand Jones ouvrit la porte pour le fils de Milah, Neal regarda son père.

– Tu ne viens pas ?

– Non, non... C'est entre ta mère et toi, je serais de trop.

Neal se pinça les lèvres, il était apeuré de revoir sa mère après son abandon, mais il savait aussi que son père avait raison, il devait y aller seul. Killian le mena jusqu'à Milah avant de ressortir dehors. Regina le vit jeter des regards vers Gold, qui avait ses mains serrées sur le volant, le regard bien droit devant lui, nerveux pour son fils. Regina lui annonça qu'elle allait sortir, il croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur et lui fit un signe de tête. Une fois sortit elle s'approcha de Killian, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

– Tu meurs d'envie d'aller lui parler, vas-y.

– Non.

– Vous avez au moins deux points en commun.

Killian plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux bruns de Regina. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant ce soir, mais elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père, presque la même forme en plus.

– Quel sont ces deux points en commun.

– Vous avez aimé Milah et elle vous a abandonné.

Killian lui fit un sourire et avec courage ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'assit du côté passager, au côté de son crocodile. Gold serra la mâchoire le regardant en coin, mais ne dit rien. Killian resta silencieux avant de se tourner légèrement vers Gold.

– Je suis désolé.

Gold plissa le front avant de parler.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Pour James... ensuite Milah...

Au nom du frère de David, Gold ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de tourner son visage vers Killian. James avait été dès son jeune âge celui qui l'aidait dans les sales besognes. James était plus agressif que David, il était plus propice à se battre et il était venue voir Gold pour l'aider avec les mauvais payeurs. C'était bien avant Neal, même avant Milah. Ensuite le jeune Killian s'était rajouter dans la petite bande de Gold. Les trois ensembles pouvaient facilement terroriser les plus durs de la ville, c'était avant l'accident qui fit perdre la main de Killian et la mobilité de Gold, avant les histoires de sexe et d'amour. Mais James et Killian étaient devenus de jeunes adultes violent et agressifs, à l'image de leur professeur. Si Gold avait réussi à réchapper Killian qui était enter dans les forces de l'ordre, James s'accrochait. Si Gold avait vue ça comme une relation père/fils ensuite ami/ami, James lui a développé un amour obsessionnel envers lui. Bien évidement encouragé par Killian, qui avait finalement découvert son attirance pour la femme de Gold. Killian avait monté la tête de James, en lui disant qu'un homme aussi raffiné que Gold, ne pouvait pas être un hétérosexuel, mais un gay refoulé. Killian savait parfaitement que Gold n'était pas attiré par les hommes, mais il s'était amusé aux dépends de James, qui avait finit par se pendre devant chez Gold, après lui avoir déclaré son amour, l'avoir embrassé et s'être fait repousser calmement par l'amour de sa vie.

– J'étais jaloux... Je n'acceptais pas que... que James ait toute ton attention.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Quand tu m'as pris par le collet pour me dire que je valais mieux qu'être une petite fripouille... je croyais que tu voulais... m'éloigner de toi.

– Mais c'est ce que je voulais... Je voulais aussi que James devienne un homme bien. Quand Neal est né, j'ai voulu me sortir de ce tourbillon de violence et … Mais, avec Milah qui demandait toujours plus d'argent, toujours plus exigeante, je voulais au moins vous épargner d'être comme moi. Tu n'avais aucune raison de m'admirer... Milah, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute. Elle a trouvé ce qu'elle voulait.

– Je croyais qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de moi, tu sais.

– Elle l'a sûrement été, comme elle m'a sûrement déjà aimé. Mais Milah ne pensera qu'à elle. J'espère... j'espère juste qu'elle ne fera pas de mal à Neal... car ça.

Killian posa une main sur le bras de Gold. Trop d'eau avait coulé sous le pont pour qu'ils puissent un jour redevenir ce qu'ils étaient il y a près de vingt ans. Mais Killian espéra ne plus avoir cette douleur quand il croiserait son regard, ni cette culpabilité pour James. Quand le regard de Gold croisa le sien, Killian sentit un changement dans les yeux de son ancien mentor, pas de l'amitié mais une amnistie, l'acceptation du traité de paix que Killian avait maladroitement demandé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler de nouveau, quand le visage de Gold se referma totalement, le regard vers l'entrée du poste. Killian se retourna pour remarquer Neal en pleure dans les bras de Regina.

– La peste qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait, grogna Gold d'une voix rauque par la haine.

Killian prit panique de le voir comme ça, mais déjà Gold sortait de la voiture en colère.

– Neal !

À la voix de son père, l'adolescent se jeta dans ses bras, tremblant, en larmes. Gold le serra fortement contre lui, le regard noir de rage. Killian se dirigea vers l'intérieur, où Milah était en colère. En le voyant elle sortit son bras entre les barreaux et pointa son doigt vers Killian.

– Qu'est-ce que ce psychopathe à fait de mon fils... Il est une mini version de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Rien, juste qu'il n'avait pas à vivre avec son fou de père, que son père chéri était un meurtrier.

– Milah, tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire... Et tu dis ça à un gosse de 16 ans, un gosse qui admire son père, qui l'a élevé seul, qui a fait de Neal un super adolescent. Toi, tu prends l'initiative de détruire l'image de son père alors que lui ne dis jamais rien de mal de toi. Et je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que tu es Milah.

Milah se figea devant le discours agressif de Killian, avant de lui lancer un regard froid.

– J'oublie que tu as été son petit poulain... Il ne fera pas ça à mon fils.

Une porte claqua au loin, à l'entrée du poste, un bruit sec d'une canne qui tapait contre le planché annonça que le diable était arrivé dans le poste de police, Killian devait être préparer physiquement à retenir la furie de Caïman Gold. La voix de Regina lui vint aux oreilles.

– Neal, appelle Belle et dit lui de venir ici au plus vite.

Quand Gold fut dans leur champ de vision, Milah recula au fond de sa cellule, tandis que Killian avala sa salive avec difficulté. Gold, avait le visage presque gris de haine, ses lèvres semblaient avoir disparu, tellement ses dents étaient serrées, ses yeux étaient totalement noirs de colère et le bruit de la canne sur le carrelage donnait encore plus de frissons à Killian.

– Tu vas payer pour toute les souffrances qui tu nous a fait. Cracha d'une voix glacial Gold qui gela le sang de Killian et Regina.

* * *

 **Faites entrez la Bête ! Oh oui oui Caïman Gold sera transformé en Bête violente... prêt à tuer ! Belle arrivera-t-elle à le calmer ? Quel sera les dégât faite à Milah ? Emma. Regina et Belle verront-elles enfin pourquoi tout le monde à Storybrooke on peur de Gold ? Comment réagir à une violence impulsive ? Et à ses conséquence ? Au prochain chapitre, la semaine prochaine pour avoir les réponses !**


	12. Chapter 12

_Je crois que seule les personnes qui on été terrifiée d'aimer peuvent comprendre l'attitude d'Emma devant autant d'évidence de son amour pour Regina... j'ai été une Emma dans ma vie, et c'est totalement ça... J'ai jamais été une Gold LOL mais lui c'est juste facile de comprendre, il a une psychologie de fou, il est en fin de compte un homme trop sensible, il préfère se camouflé derrière une violence..._

 _Je prend aussi le temps de dire que les fics qui non pas eut d'update ressement c'est du à un manque de Béta, alors des intéressée :p_

 _Toujours un merci à ma béta de cette fic, à celle qui me suis depuis l'époque Castle, celle qui ces approprié de titre de fan numéro un de cette fic_ **Madoka** _tu es présente depuis le jour un, i ans... tu as aider à ce que je m'améliore... Je t'aime mon amie... et merci d'aimer à ce point cette fic que tu appelle : ADN avec tellement d'amour_

 _Bonne lecture groupe, laissez un petite review j,adoooore tellement_

* * *

 **12**

Après le coup de téléphone de Neal, Belle décida que malgré sa cheville douloureuse, elle devait aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Emma décida bien évidement de la suivre. Quand elles arrivèrent au poste, l'agitation était à son comble : Neal pleurait en silence, Regina lui tenait les épaules, mais tremblait tout autant, alors que Gold avait ses deux bras entre les barreaux de la cellule hurlant tandis que Killian essayait de l'éloigner de Milah qui hurlait aussi fort que Gold. Belle ne réfléchit pas et alla prendre Neal dans ses bras, qui enfouit son visage dans son cou pour étouffer ses pleurs, Emma fit la même chose avec Regina qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Emma.

– Je ne sais pas trop, Milah a giflé Neal et elle lui aurait dit quelque chose sur un meurtre.

Belle leva les yeux vers Regina avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Gold qui agitait toujours ses mains pour pouvoir attraper Milah, Killian lui qui essayait de toutes ses forces d'éloigner Gold de la cellule. Belle caressa les cheveux de Neal, qui commençait à se calmer contre elle.

– Caïman arrête, tenta Killian, qui avait le front remplit de sueur tellement il forçait pour calmer Gold.

Mais ce dernier n'entendait ni ne voyait rien que Milah qui se terrait dans le fond de sa petite cellule, encourageant Gold dans sa folie.

– Vas y montre à Neal comment tu es un malade mental, vas-y prouve tout ce que le monde dit, tu es une bête !

– Oui _très chère_ , si tu savais ce que je pourrais te faire si j'ouvre cette cellule.

Il retira ses bras d'entre les barreaux, les prit entre ses mains et secoua la porte fortement. La force qui pouvait sortir d'un homme aussi frêle était impressionnante, elle figea Killian, qui le relâcha une fraction de seconde, qui permit à Gold de rentrer plus profondément ses bras dans la cellule. À une vitesse folle, il réussit à attraper le haut du chandail de Milah avant de l'attirer contre les barreaux. Le hurlement de surprise de la mère de Neal se mêlait au hurlement d'horreur des autres présents dans la pièce.

– Papa, non ! Hurla Neal, libéré des bras de Belle.

Il se rapprocha de son père, qui blême de haine ne le remarqua pas, une main retenant Milah contre les barreaux, avec sa main valide il lui prit la mâchoire.

– Tu t'en fous du mal que tu peux faire à Neal avec des histoires dont tu n'as aucune idée. Tu as bon me haïr pour des raisons qui ne regarde que toi, mais LUI, MON FILS, n'a pas à être impliquer dans ta haine. TU as abandonné mon fils... Tu ne lui as même pas dis pourquoi il n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Pourquoi tu as préféré partir que te battre pour le voir. Jamais, JAMAIS je ne t'aurais empêché de le voir.

– Tu es un monstre Caïman Gold. Personne ne peut t'endurer, quand on connaît ce qui a derrière ta précieuse carapace on fuit. Il y a du vide, tu es une coquille vide qui a besoin de violence, de domination pour se sentir puissant, car sans ça tu n'es rien. Tu n'as rien de bon à donner à personne, alors je devais revenir sauver mon fils. Ne te berce pas d'illusion, il aurait découvert qui tu es et il t'aurait lui aussi abandonner. Neal devait savoir comment tu as tué James Nolan.

Un grognement animal sortit de la gorge de Gold, de sa main qui retenait le chandail de Milah, il donna un coup sec vers l'avant. La tête de Milah frappa violemment les barreaux de la cellule. Killian hurla, Regina porta une main à sa bouche, Neal se remit à pleurer en se laissant glisser par terre, même Emma était figée devant cette violence. Belle s'avança en sautillant le plus rapidement possible, posa une main sur le bras qui retenait Milah alors qu'il faisait de nouveau le même mouvement. Gold baisa son regard bestial vers Belle, les dents serrées, son visage défigurer par la haine.

– Arrête Caïman, c'est lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut te faire croire que tu es une bête **.** Ça ne vaut pas la peine, s'il-te-plait Caïman viens...

Les yeux de Gold se tournèrent vers Milah, qui le regardait avec peur, mais aussi haine.

– Tu vas te faire dire quoi faire, vas-y, tu meurs d'envie de me tuer, qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?

Belle était catastrophée par cette femme, elle insistait pour que Gold détruise sa vie et celle de Neal. Comment une personne pouvait à ce point haïr le père de son enfant. Belle remonta sa main jusqu'au visage de Gold, et c'est tremblante d'émotion qu'elle lui caressa sa mâchoire.

– S'il-te-plait, viens... Neal a besoin de toi. Tu n'es pas ce qu'elle dit.

Gold baisa la tête et ferma les yeux sous le touché de Belle, il relâcha sa poigne sur Milah, qui paniquée se recroquevilla dans le fond de la cellule. Gold fit quelques pas à reculons, la main de Belle toujours sur son visage. Le cœur de Belle battait fortement dans sa poitrine, elle avait vraiment eu peur qu'il ne la tue. Elle se mit devant lui pour lui relever la tête. Son regard était totalement vide, quand il les ouvrit lentement pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Belle. Quand elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il fit un petit mouvement de recul avec sa tête, l'estomac de Belle se contracta de douleur qu'il refuse son baiser, mais elle ne put trop y penser que déjà Neal venait se jeter dans les bras de son père. On oubliait facilement à cet instant qu'il avait 16 ans, il serrait son père dans ses bras en pleurant. Gold sortit peu à peu de sa transe pour encercler le corps de son fils avec ses bras, son regard froid planté dans celui de Belle.

– Tu... tu devrais partir Gold, suggéra Killian.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Milah et sans rien dire à Belle, il se retourna, quand il passa devant Emma et Regina, cette dernière tendit sa main vers son père, qui la prit pour la serrer quelques secondes avant de sortir, Neal toujours dans ses bras. Belle porta une main à sa bouche en laissant couler ses larmes, alors qu'Emma et Regina vinrent la prendre dans leur bras. Killian s'assit sur le bureau en poussant un soupire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un puisse calmer Gold, mais c'était sous-estimer Belle, mais Caïman ne semblait pas avoir apprécier le pouvoir que cette jeune femme avait sur lui. Gold avait peut-être lâcher Milah, mais comment un homme comme lui allait réagir en sachant qu'une personne avait cette force sur lui. Voir Belle dans cet état lui apprit qu'elle l'avait remarqué aussi, tout comme Milah qui semblait avoir repris ses idées.

– Ce n'était pas sage d'avoir fait ça.

Une colère que Belle n'avait jamais ressenti en elle, lui montra de l'estomac jusqu'à sa gorge, elle se tourna vers la cellule, les yeux baignés de larmes, le regard étincelant de colère.

– Je vous ai sauver la vie...

– Tu n'aurais sûrement pas dû, je mérite vraiment toute cette haine. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, il... il me fait toujours... Voir Neal, le voir lui ressembler autant...

– Vous le haïssez tant que ça, que faire mal à votre fils vous fait du bien, car ça blesse Caïman.

Milah jeta un regard vers un Killian, le regard toujours par terre, l'esprit ailleurs, avant de revenir vers Belle

– Je le déteste avec la même vivacité que je l'ai aimé... Il est attirant avec ce mystère qui l'entoure, tu crois être la première qui pense être capable de le changer ?

– Je n'ai pas l'ambition de le changer, personne ne peut changer quelqu'un d'autre, on doit faire soi-même ce changement

– C'est peut-être pour ça alors...

– Quoi ?

Milah se releva pour venir s'asseoir sur le petit lit dans sa cellule avant de faire un sourire sans joie à Belle.

– Pour ça que tu as réussis à le calmer si vite... Jamais personne n'avait … Tout ça pour dire que tu as fait une erreur. Il ne te sera plus accessible.

– Belle viens... Fit la voix tremblante de Regina.

Belle se retourna vers ses amies avant de se diriger vers elles.

– Tu vas enfin voir l'homme qu'il est, et on verra si tu seras capable de l'endurer.

La voix de Milah percuta plus violemment Belle qu'elle aurait souhaité, et si elle avait raison, si Gold était tout ce que les gens disaient. Si le coup rapide, avec ses gestes quelques peu agressifs était le vrai Caïman Gold.

Emma lui prit les épaules alors qu'elle secoua sa tête. Les yeux d'une personne ne trompent pas, et Belle avait vue de la bonté et de la gentillesse en lui, mais elle ne pouvait plus se cacher qu'elle avait vue aussi une lueur dangereuse. Il l'avait pourtant mis en garde, mais Belle avait décider de l'ignorer et maintenant c'était trop tard, elle en était folle. Avec toute l'adrénaline Belle avait complètement oublié sa cheville douloureuse, c'est en boitant qu'elle sortit du poste de police accompagné par ses amies. Emma voulu l'amener à l'hôtel, mais cette dernière n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

– Je... je vais aller me détendre en marchant...

– Et ta cheville ? Demanda Regina.

– Elle va mieux... On se voit demain.

Sans leur laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose Belle leur tourna déjà le dos. Emma vint entourer les épaules de Regina avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Dans le rétroviseur Regina regardait Belle marcher en espérant qu'elle n'irait pas chez Gold ce soir, il ne semblait vraiment pas être en état de discuter.

Emma essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, mais Regina était toujours sous le choc d'avoir vue Gold dans cet état. Elle n'avait pas eu peur, car elle savait qu'elle avait cette rage aussi en elle, mais jamais elle n'était sortie. Regina n'avait pas vécu la même vie que son père, elle n'avait pas sa souffrance. Mais être capable de laisser sortir cette rage devait faire du bien, certaine que la lueur meurtrière qu'elle avait vue dans le regard de Gold l'avait sonnée, mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas peur. C'est peut-être ce sentiment étrange qui bouleversait Belle, de ne pas être capable d'avoir peur d'un homme qui aurait sûrement tuer la mère de son fils si Belle ne l'avait pas arrêtée. Ça devait être vraiment bouleversant de ne pas être dégoûter, mais c'était la spécialité de Belle d'être capable d'aimer les chiens sauvages.

Arrivées à l'hôtel c'est toujours en silence qu'Emma et Regina montèrent à leur chambre, une fois assise sur son lit, Regina se mit de nouveau à frissonner. Gérer ses émotions n'était pas dans ses grands talents, normalement elle préférait les cacher derrière un masque de froideur, mais la soirée avait été plus que mouvementée. Avec la dispute entre amies, l'annonce de la paternité de Gold, l'arrivée de Gaston et Milah, retrouver Belle. Regina secoua la tête, sentant les larmes couler sur sa joue. Elle avait un jeune demi-frère, qui semblait heureux d'avoir une sœur aînée, un père qui devait s'accommoder d'avoir une fille de 30 ans mais qui voulait lui laisser une chance. Une meilleure amie qui était amoureux de ce dit père et son autre meilleure amie qui la fuyait car Regina était amoureuse d'elle et qu'elles avaient consommer leur passion.

– Hey, non ne pleure pas, tu sais que je déteste te voir pleurer, gémit Emma.

– Va ailleurs alors...

Emma poussa Regina avec ses fesses pour pouvoir s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle lui caressa les cheveux, le menton sur son épaule, son souffle sur la joue de Regina lui procura des frissons, bien malgré elle, elle se fustigeait que sa blonde volcanique ait autant de pouvoir sur elle avec un simple geste, alors que cette dernière l'a rejetait.

– Tout ira bien. Gold va réapprendre à respirer par le nez, Belle se calmera et tout va revenir comme avant.

– Avant quoi Emma ? Avant notre arrivée ici, ou avant...

– Avant tout ça. Avant … Ah. Tout va aller bien.

Regina fit un mouvement de l'épaule ce qui eut pour effet qu'Emma retira son menton. D'un geste doux elle retira une mèche de cheveux qui était coller sur le visage de Regina, dû aux larmes. Cette dernière tourna légèrement son visage vers Emma, qui poussa une lamentation.

– Tu es tellement belle...

Avant que Regina puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Emma prit violemment les lèvres de la brunette. Les mains d'Emma encerclaient le visage de Regina pour la retenir contre sa bouche, sous la pression des lèvres de la blonde, elle l'ouvrit, permettant à la langue d'Emma d'y pénétrer. Regina ne prit que quelques secondes avant de réagir et d'approfondir leur baiser. Emma sentit monter une chaleur dans son ventre et laissa sortir un gémissement. Les lèvres de Regina se retirèrent de celle d'Emma pour venir embrasser le cou de la femme qu'elle aimait. Emma rejeta la tête en arrière permettant aux lèvres de Regina un plus grand accès à sa gorge, mais quand une main de la brune se posa sur son sein, elle se leva brusquement du lit.

– Non, non... je ne peux pas.

– Emma... supplia la jeune femme la gorge serrée que son amour la repousse encore.

Elle secoua la tête n'osa pas regarder Regina. Elle détestait perdre le contrôle comme ça et c'était toujours avec Regina. Emma se passa une main sur le visage et se dirigea vers la sortit, arrêtée par le murmure de Regina.

– Reste, s'il-te-plait, j'ai besoin de toi... Implora Regina en la retenant par le poignet.

– Je suis désolée... Souffla Emma en se dégageant.

Sans plus un mot, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit à la hâte. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas quand elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Emma avait bien dit à Belle qu'elle était amoureuse de Regina, mais le vivre était beaucoup plus terrifiant. Et elle préférait ne pas être terrifiée.

Regina éclata en sanglot après le départ d'Emma. Elle ne permettrait plus à Emma Swan de lui faire mal. Regina ne voulait pas être comme ces filles qui s'accrochent éternellement à un amour qui ne sera jamais partagé. Mais ça lui était douloureux de faire le deuil, elle ne pourra jamais le faire, juste tourner la page. Toujours en larmes elle prit son téléphone d'une main tremblante et appella Belle. En espérant qu'elle ne se ferait pas de mal ce soir, qu'elle pourrait s'épargner la douleur d'être rejeter, mais Regina tomba sur la messagerie, redoutant le pire.

– Belle... Belle, c'est moi, Regina. Reviens, ne... ne fait pas de folie, je t'aime mon amie, ne brise pas ton cœur...

Regina étouffa un sanglot avant de raccrocher, pour se mettre en boule dans le lit et pleurer toute les larmes de son corps à cause d'Emma Swan, tout en priant que Belle ne soit pas chez Gold…

Mais Belle était bel et bien devant la porte de Gold, prenant son courage à deux mains et sonna. Elle attendit un bruit de verre cassé frapper contre la porte et un hurlement incompréhensible. Belle se mordit les lèvres c'était peut-être pas le bon moment, mais elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Alors elle sonna de nouveau.

– Caïman, c'est moi.

Un bruit contre la porte lui apprit qu'il était juste derrière, Belle posa une main sur la porte, caressa le bois, collant son front.

– Va-t'en, l'entendit-elle murmurer.

– Laisse-moi entrer.

Un coup contre la porte, près de son visage la fit sursauter, avant qu'il ne hurle.

– VA T'EN.

– Non... S'il-te-plait... Caïman.

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux quand elle entendit la serrure de la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur un Gold, torse et pieds nus, seulement habillé de son pantalon. Son regard et son visage étaient totalement fermés, quand il rencontra le visage triste de Belle. Il s'accota au montant de la porte, tenant cette dernière d'une main. Belle fit un mouvement vers lui mais s'arrêta quand il se raidit.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Rien... juste... juste être avec toi.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il te faut une raison ? Car j'en ai envie.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte. Belle n'était jamais venu chez lui et elle découvrait un intérieur ravager. Plusieurs miroirs étaient en morceaux, certains meubles étaient renversés, plusieurs morceaux de vaisselles brisé traînaient un peu partout. À défaut d'avoir pu faire du mal à Milah, il s'était défoulé sur ses biens. Belle tourna ses yeux vers Gold, qui ne la regardait pas, appuyé sur sa canne. La musique en sourdine qui venait de l'étage lui appris que Neal était dans la maison, il avait dû monter le son quand il avait entendu la rage de son père, préférant l'ignorer que de souffrir avec lui.

– Comment va Neal ?

La poitrine nue de Gold se contracta en même temps que sa mâchoire et d'un geste agressif il répondit à Belle.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il monta avec difficulté les escaliers de l'étage. Belle le suivit en montant les marches avec peine à cause de sa cheville douloureuse, rendue en haut, elle entendit la canne de Gold dans la chambre principale. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, il se releva du lit.

– Va-t'en, Belle...

– Non.

– Je... Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, car...

Il s'avança vers elle, menaçant, mais elle soutenait son regard avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils avant de plonger vers sa bouche. Il lui mordit les lèvres, alors que Belle ouvrit la bouche pour l'embrasser avec la même fougue. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras, tandis qu'il se laissa tomber sur le lit, sur elle. Gold se mit rapidement à genoux, en lui arrachant presque ses vêtements. Belle sentit l'humidité envahir son entre jambes, excitée comme jamais, elle approcha le visage de Gold pour qu'il l'embrasse encore. Il grogna au contact de sa bouche, avant de venir lui mordre le cou, descendant sa bouche jusqu'à sa poitrine. Belle caressa son dos nu, alors que la langue de Gold se trouvait sur son ventre. Il lui enleva brutalement son pantalon suivit de son short, Belle ouvrit les jambes et il en profita pour s'y faufiler, collant son bassin contre elle, séparer seulement le pantalon de Gold. Les gémissements de Belle se firent de plus en plus, à mesure qu'elle sentit l'érection de Gold au travers du pantalon coller contre son pubis nue. Sans rien dire, il lui prit les jambes et la tourna sans tendresse, lui prit les hanches et la mit à quatre pattes. Belle ne se sentait pas trop à son aise, mais elle voulait qu'il se calme et si c'était de cette façon qu'il voulait, elle le laisserait faire. D'une main sur son dos, il la força, à se coucher, laissant ses fesses bien visibles. De sa main libre, il commença à ouvrir son pantalon, quand il se figea, le regard horrifié sur Belle. Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, avant de s'asseoir sur ses talons. Belle se retourna vers lui, voyant son visage blême, ses yeux remplis de larmes, elle lui fit face.

– Caïman ?

Il ferma les yeux, libérant les larmes, qui lui coulèrent le long de ses joues. Belle lui caressa la joue, sentant sa mâchoire se contracter. Il ouvrit les yeux pour poser une main douce sur le ventre à peine visible de la femme enceinte.

– Je... je suis … Tellement désolé

Gold se leva du lit, se pencha pour reprendre sa canne et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Son érection lui faisait mal, mais il préférait prendre une douche froide que de faire l'amour à Belle de cette façon. Il ne s'était jamais caché qu'il aimait parfois le sexe dominant, mais pas du sexe haineux. Il était en colère du pouvoir que Belle avait sur lui, elle le contrôlait totalement avec son beau visage et sa voix d'ange et il détestait savoir que quelqu'un avait cette magie sur lui. Une fois sous la douche, la fraîcheur de l'eau ne l'aida pas le moins du monde, ce qui le rendit encore un peu plus fâché. Il l'avait littéralement dans la peau, il déposa son front contre la céramique de la douche, descendit sa main pour se procurer du plaisir, les yeux fermés pensant à la merveilleuse femme qui était assis encore dans son lit. Ce fut rapidement et pas du tout satisfaisant, il s'était souvent masturbé les trois premières semaines depuis l'arrivée de Belle, mais depuis qu'il avait été en elle, la masturbation n'avait plus la même sensation. Quand il sortit de la douche il espérait qu'elle soit partie, mais Belle était toujours sur le lit, habiller par contre. Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux vers lui, le suppliant de lui parler, mais Gold n'avait aucune envie de discuter et comme il était hors de question pour lui de faire l'amour à Belle quand il avait cette rage en lui, il voulait qu'elle parte.

– Va-t'en Belle, s'il-te-plait. Supplia d'une voix cassée.

– Tu veux vraiment être seul ?

– Oui...

– Ok, alors.

Il glissa un regard surprit vers Belle. Elle ne levait pas la voix, ne lui hurlait qu'elle restera quand même, elle faisait ce qu'il désirait. Elle s'approcha de lui, avant de lui caresser son visage. Cette fois il embrassa doucement la main et essaya de lui sourire, mais ça ressemblait plus une grimace.

– Ne me fuis pas... Ok ?

– Je... je ne te promets rien...

– Je t'aime, n'oublie pas ça ok ?

Sur ce, elle le laissant seul, après cette révélation, il s'effondra assit sur son lit, cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, c'était impossible, il n'était pas possible qu'on l'aime…

Belle sortit de la maison en essayant ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle voulait qu'il sente qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Belle se promit que chaque jour elle prouverait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était pris avec elle à vie. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, avant de se rendre à l'hôtel.

Regina se trouva au restaurant, assise au comptoir buvant de l'alcool, écoutant Ruby parler de tout et de rien. Elle avait deviné depuis un moment que la serveuse la trouvait à son goût et Regina devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire mais elle n'était pas Emma. Elle secoua la tête cette femme devait sortir de son cœur et c'était peut-être Ruby qui allait être son remède. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Regina vit Belle entrer, les yeux rouges. Regina serra les dents, elle avait pourtant mis son père en garde de pas faire de mal à Belle. Peu importe dans quel état il se trouvait ce n'était pas une raison de blesser sa meilleure amie.

– Belle ?

Belle leva les yeux à la voix de Regina et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés posa sa tête sur son épaule.

– J'aimerais tellement pouvoir boire de l'alcool...

– Je sais. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pour que j'aille le tuer.

– Ri...rien. Il... il n'était pas d'humeur.

– Il ta frappé ?

Belle releva la tête de l'épaule de Regina pour la regarder surprise.

– Non, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

– Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à Milah...

– Je crois qu'il a un problème de contrôle.

– Tu crois ? Il aurait pu la tuer.

– Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

– Grâce à toi...

Belle sourit tristement à son amie.

– Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais...

– Oh Belle.

C'était au tour de Regina de venir coller sa tête sur l'épaule de Belle. Ruby vint porter un verre de thé glacé à Belle et un verre de Whisky à Regina. Elles burent en silence avant que Belle ne demande.

– Où est Emma ?

– Elle a fui, encore... J'ai pris la décision de l'oublier. Déclara subitement Regina sans préambule.

– Oh Regina...

Elles aimaient toutes les deux des personnes assez difficiles à aimer. Regina n'avait plus la force de se battre pour Emma Swan, plus après 20 ans à se languir pour elle. Belle avait toute l'énergie du monde, car rien ne la ferait changer d'idée, Caïman Gold était l'amour de sa vie, il fallait juste qu'il le croit lui aussi.

* * *

 **Bon les maudits émotions qui nous pousse à réagir sur un coup de tête... Malgré la réaction d'Emma, je peux vous dire... qu'elle approche le moment ou l'acceptation seras là... Belle elle, a vue la Bête, une petite partie de la Bête... A-t-elle faite une erreur d'avoir été capable de le calmer ? Regina devrait-elle oublier Emma avec Ruby ? Les réponse la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 13**


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh oui je sais, 24h de retard :p Mais on ne contrôle pas nos Béta, et la mienne, en vacance, profite pour regarder des séries télé... Je l'adore, elle est toujours fidèle au poste, même si c'est avec 24h de retard. Merci_ **Madoka** _d'être aussi folle de cette histoire :p_

 _Ici il a un saut dans le temps, car sinon, cette fic aurait eut 100 chapitres, et comme je suis une folle et à tellement d'autre fic en action, bah je devais bien faire quelques sauts dans le temps... Et de toute façon ça aurait été long et long sinon, j'aurais encore eu des gens qui m'écrivent pour me dire :_ Bah là Emma et Regina on couché et la plus rien LOL. _Oui je sais que Regina et Emma font du sur place, mais sincèrement... croyez-vous que c'est facile d'aimer le même sexe que nous, quand toute notre vie nous avons eus de hommes ? Non, ceux qui on des problèmes de confiance. ceux qui ont peur d'aimer... ça prend du temps à apprivoisé... Vous avez surement l'impression que pour Gold et Belle ça va mieux... Non, non ne jamais se fier au apparence._

 _Tout pourrait sembler aller pour le mieux ici pour le Rumbelle, mais isssssh ce n'est pas bien connaitre Gold et sa spécialité de tout gâché... et c'est pas me connaitre moi. LOL Oui c'est vrai la plus part ne me connaisse que sur ce fandom, ceux qui on lu mes Castle savent que pour moi l'amour il faut le mériter et pour ça... souffrons un peu._

 _Emma et Regina son destiné à s'aimer dans cette fic, elles seront ensemble et ce bien avant la fin de cette fic, mais il doit avoir un catalyseur pour Emma Swan et il s'en vient dans un chapitre ou deux..._

 _Bon assez de blabla non ? Il aura des retrouvaille ici... et une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ( C'est de la faute à ma béta ce changement de cheveux, elle l'a si souvent demandée)_

 _Laissez un commentaire, vous aimez... ou non_

* * *

 **13**

Deux longues semaines s'écoulèrent, quatorze jours où la bibliothèque fut fermée pour cause de vacances, ou Emma déménagea toutes ses affaires chez David et Mary-Margaret Nolan, où Belle n'avait que croiser Neal, qui comme un bon adolescent se refermait à chaque annonce de l'événement avec sa mère. Regina réparait son cœur blessé en sortant de plus en plus avec Ruby. Ça n'avait pas été les deux plus belles semaines pour le trio d'amies, Emma venait de tomber sur le dossier de la jeune sœur de David, il ne possédait pas grand-chose, il n'avait pas beaucoup de piste.

– Tu as été voir Gold pour ta sœur ? Demanda Emma à David.

– Tout ce que j'ai là c'est Gold qui me la fournis. Il m'a dit qu'il venait de revenir à Storybrooke quand ma sœur est née. Mon père n'en voulait pas, car c'était une fille, le temps qu'il force m'a mère à l'abandonner, il ne la voulait pas à la maison... C'est Caïman qui l'avait pris chez lui.

– Gold ? Le jeune Gold à garder ta sœur.

– Oui... Il m'a raconté que ma mère allait souvent le voir, le suppliant de pas donner ma sœur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Mon père à amener ma sœur et il est revenu seul.

Emma regarda le dossier et eut une idée. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne assez maniaque de recherches pour pouvoir aider David à retrouver sa petite sœur.

– Je peux en parler à Belle ?

– Belle ? Oui pourquoi ?

– Elle adore les recherches et les fin heureuses... Et comme ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien pour elle depuis deux semaines, je me suis dit...

– Tu es une bonne amie pour Regina et Belle, oui tu peux lui en parler.

Le sourire d'Emma était figé, elle était loin d'être une bonne amie. Quand David avait prononcé le prénom de Regina son cœur s'était déchiré. Elles s'étaient à peine vue en deux semaines, Regina occupée par la mairie et Emma par ses patrouilles, même Belle, elle ne l'avait pas souvent vue, Emma avait des nouvelles par Graham. Elle se leva sachant que la bibliothèque ouvrait de nouveau ses portes aujourd'hui après quatorze jours de congés. Nerveusement elle se dirigea vers le lieu de travail de Belle, quand elle ouvrit la porte, Belle lui jeta un coup d'œil avec un petit sourire. Elle semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup dormit.

– Je … je peux te parler, demanda Emma.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi tu demandes, tu es mon amie...

– Encore ?

– Ce qui se passe entre Regina et toi vous regarde Em' même si je trouve ça malheureux car vous êtes toutes les deux amoureuses l'une de l'autre... Mais oui je serai toujours ton amie voyons.

Emma retrouva son sourire. Elle s'avança vers Belle qui vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elles se serrèrent fortement dans les bras l'une de l'autre, réalisant qu'elles s'étaient ennuyées de la présence de l'autre. Emma lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui demandant des nouvelles de Gold.

– Je ne sais pas, ça fait deux semaines que personne ne l'a vue. Le peu de fois que j'ai croisée Neal, il répondait à demi-mot.

– Tu ne l'a pas appelé ?

– Oui plusieurs fois, il ne répond jamais. Je sais qu'il prend ses messages car sa boite vocale n'est jamais pleine... Mais je crois... qu'il ne veut plus rien savoir de moi.

– Tu as été le voir chez lui ? Questionna Emma.

Belle se mordit les lèvres, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été le voir, il lui avait demandé de quitter la maison, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire l'amour. Belle expliqua la dernière rencontre avec Gold, même l'épisode dans le lit, avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Emma écouta patiemment son amie, comprenant qu'elle avait été agréablement surprise d'avoir apprécier l'agressivité sexuel de Gold, qu'elle s'était sentit coupable qu'il la rejette.

– Belle, il a dû croire qu'il allait te violer et ça l'a fait réagir.

– Me violer ? C'est ridicule, j'étais plus que consentante.

– Il ne l'a peut-être pas vue comme ça... Les autres fois, il était... violent ?

– Non... Nous l'avions fait que deux fois... et la dernière fois, il était un peu plus dominant, mais sans plus.

– C'est lui qui travaille avec toi aujourd'hui ?

– Supposément...

– Parle lui...

Belle la questionna sur sa venue à la bibliothèque et Emma lui montra le petit dossier qu'elle avait sur la sœur de David Nolan. Les yeux de Belle s'illuminèrent quelque peu, heureuse de participer à cette mission retrouvaille de la sœur Nolan. David avait perdu son frère jumeau et depuis ce temps, il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retrouver la petite Nolan. Emma apprit à Belle que la dernière personne à s'être occupé de la fillette était Gold, qui avait aider David dans cette recherche, mais que rien n'avançait. Belle ne voyait pas trop comment elle pouvait trouver plus que ce que Gold avait pu avoir eu, mais elle connaissait les recherches approfondit. Elle remercia Emma d'avoir pensé à elle.

– Je voulais te changer les idées

– Merci.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit sur Neal, qui sourit aux deux amies. Belle essaya de cacher sa déception pour ne pas attrister Neal, qui souriait en prenant Emma dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Belle.

– Je crois que mon père sera plus en paix si c'est toi qui le remplace dans le bureau et moi qui reste au comptoir...

– Il... il va bien ?

– Je crois... je n'en sais trop rien... Il est fatigué pour ça que c'est moi qui est ici.

Il semblait avoir retrouver son entrain d'adolescent, il disparut entre les rayons de livres, une pile de romans dans les mains. Belle eu froid malgré la température tempérée de la bibliothèque. Gold ne voulait vraiment plus avoir de contact avec elle. Emma dû sentir l'état émotionnel de Belle changer car elle lui prit les épaules pour la rassurer.

– Il se fait vieux tu sais, il peut être vraiment fatigué...

– Peut-être, murmura Belle.

– Va le voir après ton quart de travail, on est samedi, la biblio ferme très tôt.

Belle avait peur, pas qu'il soit violent avec elle, mais que Gold la rejette. Pourtant elle savait dans son cœur qu'il était un être très réserver, qu'il devait penser la même chose à propos d'elle. Caïman n'avait pas d'estime de lui, si ce qu'Emma lui avait dit était vrai, qu'il avait cru être sur le point de la violer, elle devait le rassurer. Belle devait se battre pour chaque petit bout de son âme, et elle était plus que prête.

Elle reprit confiance et sourit à Emma, ce qui rendit très fière la blonde. Belle était un exemple pour tout le monde, elle était admirable. Rien à côté d'elle, qui avait une peur bleue de ses sentiments violents pour Regina. Ça semblait si facile pour Belle, tout comme pour Regina d'accepter des sentiments aussi destructeur. Emma ne comprenait tout simplement pas que la destruction qu'elle ressentait venait justement du fait qu'elle les combattait. Regina était en paix avec l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle, car elle avait fait le processus dans son cœur et sa tête, Belle n'avait jamais eu de problème à accepter ses sentiments, même si ce qu'elle ressentait pour Gold était un million fois de plus vrai que ce qu'elle a jamais ressenti pour un autre homme. Emma, elle, fuyait en se disant que de toute façon Regina était toujours là, qu'elle se battait toujours pour elle, comme Belle se battrait toujours pour Gold. Mais encore ici, Emma ne comprenait pas la nature humaine, la brune avait été rejeter par elle et devait se protéger. Se battre pour Gold était facile, car il fuyait peut-être, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Belle était plus fort que ses doutes.

Emma aimait sincèrement Regina Mills, plus que tout au monde et la perte de contrôle et Emma Swan n'allait pas de pair. Donc elle attendait que la peur parte, mais elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'un jour, il pourrait justement être trop tard. Belle et Emma discutaient des deux dernières semaines, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant passer Ruby et Regina. Emma se raidit tandis que la serveuse alla s'asseoir plus loin, discutant avec Neal. Regina glissa son regard vers Emma, se forçant à paraître froide avant de se diriger vers Belle.

– Et tu as eu des nouvelles ?

– Non... C'est Neal qui le remplace. Toi tu en as eu ? Demanda Belle.

– Non, toujours le répondeur, tu as pensé à aller voir chez lui.

– Emma m'a suggéré la même chose.

– Comme quoi, il n'a pas que du vide dans sa tête, répliqua Regina.

Belle jeta un coup d'œil à Emma qui avait brièvement fermer les yeux à l'insulte de Regina, avant de revenir vers la brune. Le regard bleu de Belle était réprobateur, mais Regina décida de l'ignorer avant d'accoter ses coudes sur le comptoir, le regard vers Emma.

– Comment va Killian ?

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche se forçant à ne pas être agressive aussi, l'attitude de Regina lui faisait mal, mais elle devait accepter sa frustration. Elle conclut qu'elle n'embarquerait pas dans les provocations de son amour.

– Je ne sais pas, je travaille avec Graham, Killian fait équipe avec David.

– Tu ne vis pas chez lui ?

– Non, je suis chez David et Mary-Margaret... Je... je voulais te laisser respirer.

– Je respire très bien moi, pas toi Belle ?

– Regina... commença Belle.

– … Tu as raison. Désolée. Tu vas bien, sinon ?

Emma fronça les sourcils devant le changement de Regina, Belle avait-elle vraiment ce pouvoir là sur tout le monde ? Était-elle vraiment une magicienne calmant les Gold ? Elle avait laissé tomber ses amies depuis deux semaines, par peur, elle avait préféré fuir, maintenant elle devait assumer les conséquences. Si Belle comprenait, Regina était au milieu d'une tornade, voulant faire autant mal à Emma qu'elle avait envie de lui faire l'amour avec passion.

– Je vais bien merci... et... et toi ?

– Moi ? Assez bien merci... Tu devrais te joindre à nous ce soir. Belle, Ruby, Graham et moi allons au _Rabbit Hole_ c'est soirée Karaoké.

– Vr...Vraiment ?

– Bah oui, entre amis on se fait plaisir, pas vrai Belle ?

– C'est une super idée répliqua Belle avec un grand sourire.

– Ok, quelle heure ?

– 22h.

Emma assura qu'elle allait être présente, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le changement d'attitude de Regina, mais ne se plaignait pas, elle préférait être près d'elle que loin, même si elle se refusait de l'aimer. Elle remercia Belle pour la recherche, cria un au revoir à Neal, qui lui répondit aussi fort, content de pouvoir crier dans la bibliothèque sans que son père ne grogne et fit un signe de tête à Regina avant de poser une main sur son épaule, qui sans s'en faire attention frotta sa joue contre la main d'Emma. L'atmosphère sembla moins électrique quand Emma sortit de la bibliothèque, et le soupire de Regina le confirma à Belle, qui lui sourit pour lui remonter le moral.

– Ça va ? Lui demanda Belle

– Oui, oui, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir ici... Elle t'a demandé quoi ?

– Faire des recherches pour la sœur de David.

– Ah...

Belle jeta un regard vers Ruby, qui en pleine discussion avec Neal n'avait pas eu conscience de l'échange entre Emma et Regina. La jeune serveuse était très gentille, et elle semblait vraiment attacher à Regina que Belle trouva ça triste pour Ruby.

– Comment ça va avec Ruby ?

– Bien... Je crois qu'elle voudrait aller plus loin.

– Évidement Regina. Tu joues quel jeu avec elle ?

– Aucun voyons...

Mais Regina savait que Belle n'était pas dupe. Elle la connaissait tellement bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour oublier Emma Swan.

– Je dois la sortir de ma tête Belle, tu comprends. Mais je ne veux pas perdre son amitié à cause d'une histoire d'amour bidon.

– Je comprends parfaitement Gina. Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras rester amie avec Emma ?

– Oui.

Ruby s'approcha d'elles en sautilla, accompagner de Neal. Ce dernier semblait excité, son regard déjà suppliant vers Belle, tandis que Ruby annonçant à Regina que Graham les attendait déjà à la plage. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes sortaient, Neal s'assit sur le comptoir, son regard suppliant transformer en petit chien battu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– On devrait fermer la bibliothèque et l'ouvrir que lundi. Tu sais comme demain c'est dimanche et qu'elle est déjà fermer. C'est nul de l'ouvrir qu'une journée...

– Tu devrais le demander à ton père...

– PAPA ? P'PA ? Ah tu vois il n'est pas là...

Il la regarda avec son sourire malicieux se mordant les lèvres d'excitation. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, c'était légèrement ridicule d'ouvrir la bibliothèque un samedi quand elle était fermée le dimanche. Belle vit Henry dehors, le regard par la fenêtre, attendant sans aucun doute l'adolescent.

– Neal Cassidy-Gold tu avais tout préparé quand tu as su que ton père ne serait pas là ?

– Moi ? Jamais de la vie, répondit Neal avec son sourire le plus innocent.

Savoir que Neal allait sûrement aller à la plage laissait plusieurs heures de libres à Belle pour aller voir Gold. Belle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte, donnant le signal du départ. Neal tapa dans ses mains avant de prendre Belle dans ses bras et sortir rejoindre Henry. Belle ferma les lumières et remit l'enseigne FERMER, avant de verrouiller à clé la porte.

Elle prit la voiture qu'Emma lui avait laissé avec le petit mot _bonne chasse au crocodile_. Belle sourit, quand elle avait appris la signification du prénom de Gold, elle en avait parler à ses amies, et Emma faisait toujours de l'humour avec ça. Elle perdit un peu de sa confiance quand elle se trouva devant la maison de Gold. La Cadillac était bien à l'entrée, signe qu'il était à la maison, quand elle sortit de la voiture elle entendit une légère musique à l'arrière de la maison. Belle se dirigea lentement vers la cour espérant être bien reçu. Elle tourna le coin, voyant Gold assit sur une chaise, les pieds posés sur la clôture du patio, une cigarette à la bouche. Se sentant observer, il tourna ses yeux et en remarqua Belle, il jeta sa cigarette et se leva. Quelque chose semblait avoir changer, mais pour l'instant Belle ne pouvait pas savoir quoi. Gold la regarda dans les yeux.

– Tu en a mis tu temps. Murmura Gold.

– Tu m'attendais ?

Il s'avança tranquillement vers elle, quand ça la frappa.

– Tu t'es coupé les cheveux !

Il avait effectivement les cheveux courts. Gold se passa la main dans ses cheveux, la tête légèrement pencher, un sourire en coin. Court, le gris paraissait plus, mais ça libérait aussi son visage. Toujours aussi beau, mais sans ses cheveux sur le visage, elle pouvait continuellement voir ses magnifiques yeux.

– Tu... tu aimes ?

– Oh oui, ça fait sortir tes yeux... ton visage paraît... enfin, on voit à quel point tu es beau.

Il lui fit un sourire tremblant. Il se tenait à une distance raisonnable de Belle, les jambes légèrement écartées, les yeux tristes. Belle s'avança vers lui pour lui caresser le visage libérer des cheveux rebelles, il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

– Je suis tellement désolé pour... commença Gold.

– Shhhh...

Il se colla dans les bras ouverts de Belle, collant son nez dans son cou soyeux. Elle le serra fortement contre elle, lui caressa ses cheveux.

– Tu n'as pas à être désolé... Tu n'as rien fait de mal, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

– Je t'ai presque forcé, grogna-t-il contre son cou.

– Jamais... tu le sais, non ? Je le voulais autant que toi.

Belle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit les dents de Gold lui mordiller la peau délicate du cou. Elle sentit les frissons recouvrir son corps quand il remonta sa bouche sur sa mâchoire avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir et lui happa les lèvres de sa bouche. Le grognement de Gold lui fit vibrer le cœur, elle avait tellement eu peur qu'il ne veux plus d'elle que Belle ne voulait plus quitter sa bouche. Leur langue se retrouvèrent enfin après deux longues semaines d'abstinence. Il lui prit le visage et tranquillement fit reculer Belle vers la maison, ne voulant lui non plus quitter la bouche de cette délicieuse jeune femme. Il boitait légèrement, mais il ne semblait pas avoir besoin de sa canne pour diriger la femme désirer vers l'entrée de la maison.

– On sera mieux dans la chambre, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Une fois entré, il referma la porte avant de coller Belle contre le mur. Ses mains lui caressèrent le ventre légèrement rebondit, avant de laisser traîner sa bouche de nouveau sur son cou. Il pouvait la goûter pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, c'était toujours aussi bon, un doux mélange de vanille et épice et elle sentait toujours la rose. Il lui reprit la bouche et au petit son de Belle contre ses lèvres le rendit fou, il mit ses mains sous la jupe de Belle, en tirant sur sa petite culotte. Elle glissa ses mains sous la veste de Gold, leur bouche toujours soudées, elle tira sur les épaules pour la faire tomber. Caïman se décolla quelques secondes de sa bouche pour hausser les épaules, faisant glisser la veste qui se retrouva par terre. Il revint rapidement à sa bouche, une main sous la jupe caressa la cuisse.

– Oh tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il les lèvres sur le cou de Belle.

Lentement, il descendit son corps, pour se retrouver à genoux aux pieds de Belle, son pied endommager lui était extrêmement douloureux, mais il l'ignora, passant sa tête sous la jupe de Belle. Elle déposa sa tête contre le mur, se prépara pour la douce torture qu'elle savait venir. D'un doigt, il effleura ses lèvres intimes, elle était déjà plus que prête à le recevoir, mais il ne voulait que la goûter. Pour avoir plus d'accès il posa une des jambes de Belle sur son épaule et soupira en voyant la fleur s'ouvrir devant lui. Belle se retenait d'une main contre le mur et l'autre sur la deuxième épaule de Gold. Il passa lentement sa langue sur le sexe humide de Belle, sachant parfaitement qu'elle appréciait, en sentant les ongles de son amante pénétrer dans son épaule. Quand il suçota son clitoris, le corps de Belle fut parcouru de tremblement, mais quand il durcit contre sa langue, il sentit Belle se raidir et retenir son souffle. Il se releva, faisant attention à son pied, la prenant dans ses bras dans son mouvement. D'une main il défit son pantalon, soulageant la pression qu'il ressentait. Il entra une main dans son pantalon, question de sortir son membre dur tout en pressant Belle contre le mur, la pénétrant sans attendre. Belle qui était déjà au bord de l'orgasme poussa un petit cris en le sentant bien en elle. Lui soutenant les fesses, Gold commença à bouger en elle, avant que ça devienne assez rapide. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, il rejoint bientôt Belle dans ses râles quand il la sentit avoir son orgasme quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se relâche en elle, soupirant de satisfaction. Belle lui prit le visage et l'embrassa passionnément, avant qu'il ne la dépose au sol. Elle posa son front contre celui de Gold avant de chuchoter en riant.

– Je croyais qu'on allait dans la chambre...

– Je ne pouvais pas attendre...je... tu... je ne pouvais pas me retenir.

Belle lui prit le bras et l'aida à monter les escaliers, ils avaient toute la journée pour s'expliquer sur les deux dernières semaines, Neal était à la plage ne pouvant pas les surprendre.

La plage était bondée de monde quand Neal et Henry s'y pointèrent.

– Tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? Demanda Henry

– Je les ai vue s'embrasser il y a deux semaines dans la chambre de mon père... Je crois que oui. Mon père est misérable depuis ce temps-là.

– Mais si Belle trouve ton père trop vieux ?

Neal sourit à Henry, il n'avait que onze ans, il ne comprenait pas tout de l'amour, il avait peut-être seize ans, mais il comprenait le désir. Et les adultes ne regardaient pas vraiment l'âge. Que son père ait 23 ans de plus que Belle, il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle s'en moquait. Quand il les avait surpris, il avait eu un pincement au cœur, avant de réaliser que son attirance pour Belle était sûrement plus maternelle qu'amoureux. Elle était toujours gentille, parfaite, compréhensive avec lui, tout ce que sa propre mère n'était pas. Il se rembrunit légèrement avant de remarquer les parents de Henry accompagner d'Emma arriver sur la plage. Henry sautilla sur place balançant ses bras pour attirer l'attention de ses parents, Mary-Margaret le vit en premier prenant le bras de David, en se dirigeant vers les jeunes. Emma remarqua un peu plus loin Regina assise avec Graham et Ruby.

– Je reviens... je vais chercher les trois là-bas, dit Emma en pointant le trio.

Graham vit Emma en premier, lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Regina se décolla quelque peu de Ruby, pas qu'elles étaient collées, mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise de draguer Ruby quand Emma était présente. Graham semblait s'être bien remit de son altercation avec Gold, mais il n'avait toujours pas accepté que Belle le préfère à lui. Il jeta quand même un regard derrière Emma.

– Belle n'est pas avec toi, je vois Neal avec Henry.

– Non, Belle est sûrement en train de s'expliquer avec Gold... horizontalement. Lui répondit-elle

Emma n'avait jamais eu de tact, elle disait les choses comme elle le sentait. Belle était sûrement en train de faire l'amour à cette tête de cochon de Gold, lui prouvant à chaque gémissement à quel point elle l'aimait. Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le manque de délicatesse de la blonde, mais Graham devait ouvrir les yeux et faire une croix sur Belle French.

– Vous venez nous rejoindre... On a de la bière et de la nourriture.

Graham oublia son dégoût, d'imaginer une femme aussi merveilleuse que Belle faire l'amour à cet animal de Gold, en se levant sachant qu'il y avait de l'alcool. Emma ancra son regard dans celui de Regina avant de le détourner, devant ses yeux foncés et suivit Graham laissant Ruby et Regina derrière. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, Ruby prit la main de Regina dans la sienne qu'elle retira en lui souriant. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça, pas tout de suite quand Emma était à quelques pas d'elle. Quand tout le monde fut assis, Regina remarqua Gaston jouer au Volley Ball avec plusieurs personnes, Milah l'encourageant très fort. Ils étaient bien assortis ces deux-là. Elle détourna son regard quand dans son champ de vision elle vit Killian s'approcher du groupe. Regina jeta un regard vers Emma, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Killian se pencha vers David, il était le seul en service, alors il n'était pas venu boire avec eux.

– Tu sais où est Gold ?

David fronça les sourcils devant cette requête inhabituelle avant de secouer la tête, Emma but une gorger de sa bière avant de lui dire, de façon moins cru qu'à Graham.

– Il est avec Belle, et je ne crois pas que c'est un bon moment de les déranger.

– Je crois que oui _love_ , c'est à propos de Milah...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neal qui s'était raidit au nom de sa mère, avant de le glisser vers Regina.

– Tu peux venir avec moi chez ton père ?

David et Mary-Margaret se raidirent à cette annonce, le regard surprit, tandis que Regina hochait la tête en se levant suivit de Neal, la mère de Henry regarda Emma, les yeux ronds.

– Gold est le père de Regina ?

Emma prit une autre gorger de sa bière et se mit à rencontrer la raison de leur arrivée à Storybrooke devant les regards abasourdit des Nolan, Graham et Ruby…

* * *

 **Alors toujours aussi bon ? Vous aimez toujours autant ? Laissez moi le savoir... Merci pour tout, surtout au guest à qui ne me peux répondre personnellement ! À la semaine prochaine.**

 **Un avant goût : Du Gaston, du Milah... un acte violent de trop ?!**

 **Dans les prochains chapitre : Un personnage indésirable fais son arrivé... Encore un acte violent qui aura ici beaucoup plus de conséquence... Et quelqu'un va réalisé que la vie est trop courte pour avoir peur de l'amour :p ... Quand un couple est sur le point de se former, l'autre se déchire ! Et enfin des explication :p**


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon je vous le poste, même si aucun béta n,est passé... Ça fait deux semaines que vous attendez ce chapitre... Je suis totalement nul pour les conjugaisons ou pour être capable de me relire :/ Aurait-il quelqu'un qui aimerait être la béta de cette fic ? Mon amie est débordée ... ALORS OUI JE SAIS QU'IL DOIT Y AVOIR PLUSIEURS FAUTES, QUE PEUT-ÊTRE ÇA SERA ILLISIBLE mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre... déjà que je ne sais pas quand l'autre chapitre viendra si je ne trouve pas une béta..._

 _Bon alors, voilà le chapitre 14 avec une semaine de retard... vraiment désolée pour tout les problèmes..._

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement, merci pour tout :)_

* * *

 **14**

Sur la plage tout allait pour le mieux, Emma, Graham et David avait été appeler au poste. Le shérif n'avait pas été capable de rejoindre Killian avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été chez Gold pour une mystérieuse affaire à propos de Milah, qui était bien coucher sur la plage, se faisant bronzé. Mary-Margaret regardait Henry jouer avec d'autre enfant dans l'eau, quand elle entendit plusieurs portières de voiture claquer, se retourna et se raidit en voyant le groupe arriver. Gaston lui jouait toujours au volley-ball avant de se précipité vers Milah, qui grogna à ce dernier.

– Tu me cache le soleil.

– Ton ex est là et je ne crois pas qu'il soit très joyeux.

Milah se leva d'un bond avant de se retourner. Effectivement, Gold avançait le plus rapidement possible aider de sa canne, suivit de près par Killian le traître, par celle qui était sa fille et plus loin celle qui avait sus le calmer et Neal. Milah se figea quand elle remarqua que Caïman avait les cheveux court, même si elle le détestait viscéralement elle ne pouvait nier que ça le rendait encore plus séduisant. Mais le regard assassin qui lui jetait annonçait rien de bon et Milah avait bien compris que personne n'allait le calmer.

– Espèce de vermine !

– Ton langage Caïman, toi qui me rabattait les oreilles sur le bien parler.

– Tu peux te le fourrer ou tu penses le bien parler. Tu crois pouvoir me retirer MON fils ?

Milah jeta un coup d'oeil à Killian, qui soutenait son regard. Elle devait bien se douter que le passé entre les deux hommes allait un jour être plus important que ce qu'elle a vécu avec Killian. Milah ne comprenait tout simplement pas que le ralliement de Killian pour Gold était surtout du fait qu'elle n'avait juste pas abandonné son mari et son fils, mais lui aussi. Surtout dans un moment ou Killian Jones aurait eu le plus besoin d'elle, il venait de se faire amputer la main. Voir Gold marcher avec une canne et la main artificiel de Killian elle ne comprenait toujours pas qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la bienvenue à Storybrooke.

– Tu ne sais pas te contrôler, tu es un animal violent mon chéri, un fils mérite d'être dans un environnement calme et...

– Un enfant mérite de vivre ou il se sent aimer.

– Je l'aime...

– Ou étais-tu quand il se réveillais la nuit, hurlant, te demandant ? Ou étais-tu, quand il mettait ses dents sous l'oreiller, les matins de Noël. Quand il a fini le primaire ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui.

– Je l'ai porté dans mon ventre neuf mois, je l'ai bercé pour qu'il s'endorme quand toi tu étais dans tes ruelles sombres à collecter ton argent.

– Milah ! Grogna Gold s'avança trop près d'elle.

– Papa, non...

C'était Neal qui avait parlé en s'avançant à son tour vers ses parents. Gold fit un geste de la main vers la brunette aux yeux bleus, qui retiens Neal par les épaules. Gaston s'approcha de Belle en bombant sa poitrine, il en profita comme Belle était à l'écart avec un adolescent, tandis que Killian et Regina se trouvait au côté de Gold, ils étaient prêts à agripper Gold si jamais il faisait un mouvement pour sauter sur Milah. Belle et Neal ne remarquèrent pas Gaston, ils avaient le regard sur ce couple anciennement marié qui s'entre-déchirait pour Neal. Quand Gaston se planta devant elle, Belle sursauta.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gaston ?

– On doit parler...

– De quoi ?

– De mon bébé...

Neal se raidit avant de dévisagée Gaston, le même regard arrogant de son père.

– C'est ce con qui t'a laisser tomber en cloque ?

– Oui Neal c'est lui...

Au même moment Regina eut l'instinct de tourner son visage vers Belle, avant de murmurer à son père qu'elle revenait. Gaston venait de prendre le bras de Belle, et en pleine discussion il ne porta pas attention à Regina.

– Lâche-moi...

– C'est mon enfant Belle, j'ai des droits sur lui, tu ne peux pas me l'enlever.

– Laisse la Gaston.

Il se tourna vers elle, tenant toujours le bras de Belle.

– Ça ne te regarde pas Regina.

– Si Belle te demande de la laisser, tu la laisse.

– Tu vas m'y forcer ?

– Ce n'est pas la façon de te faire entendre, tu devrais t'asseoir avec Belle et en discuter, pas ici debout sur une plage.

Regina bouillait de rage, il posait ses sales pattes sur son amie, sur la personne la plus douce qu'elle connaissait. Elle vit encore plus rouge quand Neal dans un geste d'héroïsme purement ridicule poussa Gaston, qui d'un geste brusque renvoyant l'adolescent par terre. Belle poussa un petit cris en se penchant pour aider Neal à se relever, alors que Regina venait de lui sauter dans le dos. Elle ne tenait pas du voisin pour son impulsivité. D'un geste des épaules, Gaston se libéra de Regina qui tomba à son tour par terre. Avant même que Neal soit tout à fait debout et que Regina touche le sol, Gaston se retrouva dos contre le sable après avoir reçu un coup de canne au visage. Gold se pencha sur lui, posa son arme mortelle sur la poitrine de Gaston.

– Ne t'avise plus jamais à toucher à mes enfants, sinon...

Killian prit Gold par les épaules et le retira de sur l'ancien amoureux de Belle. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas vue Gaston tenir fermement Belle. Gold grogna après Killian qui le lâcha avant d'aider Regina à se relever et d'accueillir Neal dans ses bras. Milah hurla quelques choses qui pouvait ressembler à '' Tu es incapable de te contrôler'' Mais pouvait-on blâmer un père de protéger ses enfants ? Regina était ébranler par ce que Gold avait dit '' Mes enfants'' elle était inclut. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas eu encore la conversation désirée, mais il acceptait qu'elle soit sa fille. Killian se dirigea vers Milah, laissant Gaston par terre, le nez en sang.

– Putain il m'a cassé le nez...

Tout le monde l'ignora, alors que Milah confronta Killian.

– Tu le laisse partir comme ça ? Il a agressé un homme.

– Je n'ai rien vue moi...

– Tu es vraiment de son côté pas vrai ? Tu es du côté de Caïman, le responsable de ton accident.

– Tu es la responsable Milah, j'étais jeune est stupide de croire que tu allais le quitter pour moi. Ensuite j'ai été naïf de croire que tu allais être la quand je me suis fait couper la main. Et pour ton intellect personnel, je ne suis du côté de personne, sauf peut-être de Neal.

– J'ai le droit de voir mon fils.

– Je ne crois pas avoir attendu Gold te dire que tu ne pourrais pas le voir, mais demander la garde exclusive ? Le retirer du seul parent qui a pris soin de lui, l'enlever de son milieu de ses amis. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi.

– Tu sais comment Caïman peut être cruel, tu as vécu ses foudres et moi aussi...

– Mais pas Neal...

Killian avait son regard sur l'homme accompagné de Neal qu'il avait entouré de ses bras, de cette fille qu'il venait de découvrir l'existence et la seule femme au monde qui était capable semble-t-il de calmer Gold. Les cinq s'éloignèrent de la plage, sans faire attention au regard des gens. Rendue à la voiture, Emma sortit de sa voiture jaune et couru vers eux.

– On a eu un appel pour dire que Gold était entrain de commettre un assassinat.

Gold fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers la plage.

– Comme vous pouvez voir Miss Swan aucun cadavre ne rougie le sable...

– Je sais bien, mais que s'est-il passé ?

– Je laisse vos amies vous faire un résumé, commença Gold avant de se retourner vers Belle, je te rejoins à l'hôpital une fois que j'ai appelé mon avocat.

– Pas de problème, répondit Belle

Il caressa le ventre de Belle, avant de reprendre Neal par les épaules, se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Emma avait son regard sur Belle.

– Comment ça l'hôpital ?

– Ma première échographie...

– Ah...

Regina sentait toujours qu'Emma était pas à son aise près d'elle, mais ce n'était pas le moment de revenir sur quelque chose qui était du passé pour elle. Pour Regina, c'était toujours aussi douloureux se dire que jamais elle ne pourra prendre Emma dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Aujourd'hui c'était la première échographie de Belle et elle devait mettre ses différent avec Emma de côté

– On aurait besoin que tu nous reconduises à l'hôpital, dit Regina.

– Oui, oui évidement... Je...je pourrais rester ? Demanda timidement Emma.

Belle lui fit un sourire et prit ses deux amies par le bras et se dirigea vers la voiture. Elle avait besoin d'elles, Belle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours avoir le support de Regina et Emma, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre elles. Une fois dans la voiture, Regina se mit à raconter la péripétie avec Milah et sa demande de garde exclusive, ensuite le bon coup de canne que Gaston avait reçu pour avoir bousculer Neal et elle. Emma jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur pour regarder Regina, si elle avait été présente sur la plage tandis que ce bon à rien de Gaston bousculait Regina, il n'aurait pas juste eu un coup de canne de Gold, mais un bon coup de pieds entre les jambes de la part d'Emma.

Une fois rendue à l'hôpital, Emma se fit malheureusement appelé par Graham, une urgence. Regina et Belle attendait dans la salle d'attente, en demandant à Belle une copie pour l'échographie ce que cette dernière promit en souriant. Regina se mit à papoter, raconta que Milah faisait tout ça pour rien, car Neal a 16 ans et il pouvait décider avec quel parent il voulait vivre.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça... Dix ans, elle a quittée son fils durant dix ans. Se questionna Regina.

– Je ne crois pas qu'elle réfléchisse, c'est plus instinctif, elle déteste tellement le père de son fils qu'elle est prête à tout pour le faire souffrir.

– Même faire du mal à Neal ?

– Oui... Caïman est tellement... je ne sais pas... Il est totalement une autre personne depuis que Milah est revenu à Storybrooke...

– Il l'a déteste.

– Oui, ça, on ne peut pas le nier. Mais il est comme posséder, si agressif. Il n'est pourtant pas comme ça.

Regina regardait autour d'elle avant de se rapprocher de Belle. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'Emma lui avait appris il y a deux semaines.

– D'après Emma, il est... très agressif. Il aurait battu Graham.

– Graham ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Belle, surprise.

– Une question d'argent, il est prêteur sur gage...

– Quoi ?

– Il prête de l'argent et … si on ne le rembourse pas, il frappe...

Belle se posa une main sur son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Elle avait bien devinée une certaine violence en lui, il y a deux semaines, il avait failli la prendre d'une façon assez violente, avant de s'arrêter. Il semblait incapable de contrôler certaine pulsion, mais à la prison, quand il agressait Milah elle avait réussi à le calmer. Un docteur qui se présenta comme étant le docteur Whale vient chercher Belle pour l'échographie.

– Mon amie peut venir avec moi ?

– Le père n'est pas présent ?

– N... non, il est absent.

Le docteur fit un geste de main aux amies. Une fois que Belle eut mis la jaquette d'hôpital, et installer, Regina lui prit la main alors que Whale l'avertit que le produit sera un peu froid. Quand le tout petit corps apparu sur l'écran, Regina se dit que le bébé ressemblait à un têtard, mais quand le docteur ouvrit le son et elles entendirent le cœur du petit têtard, Regina serra les doigts de Belle entre les siens. Elle allait être marraine de cette petite grenouille, qui vivait et grandissait dans l'utérus de sa meilleure amie. Whale leur sourit en leur tendant des papiers mouchoirs pour qu'elles puissent s'essuyer les yeux. Belle demanda trois copies de l'image de son enfant, il était trop tôt pour savoir le sexe du bébé, mais elle le voyait, son bébé était bien vivant en elle. Belle avait écouter le cœur en pensant que c'était la meilleure symphonie du monde. Après avoir fait d'autre examen de routine, elle rougie quand Whale lui demanda si elle était active sexuellement.

– C'est... c'est important ?

– Seulement s'il a un inconfort durant la pénétration, ou s'il a présence de sang. Votre placenta ne semble pas être bas.

– J'ai... j'ai eu quelques relations dans les dernières semaines... trois en fait.

– Le père prend attention à vous ?

– Ce... n'est pas le père.

– Ah ok...

– Le père n'est plus dans ma vie.

– Je ne posais aucun jugement Miss French.

Whale affirma que tout allait bien dans sa grossesse, lui donna rendez-vous pour la prochaine échographie durant le 2e trimestre, avant de lui dire avec un clin d'oeil qu'il n'avait aucun danger de consommer sa nouvelle relation. Regina regarda le docteur sortir en fronçant les sourcils, il était peut-être un bon médecin, mais il semblait être un piètre humain, il n'avait pas le talent de rendre ses patientes à l'aise. Une fois que Belle fut habiller, elle se rendit avec Regina à la réception pour les trois copies de l'échographie. Quand l'infirmière partit pour aller chercher la petite enveloppe que le docteur Whale venait de faire pour Belle, Gaston s'accota au comptoir, le nez entourer de bandage, ses yeux commençait à devenir noir, signe que le nez était vraiment cassé.

– Et je peux voir mon bébé ?

– Ce n'est pas ton bébé Gaston... répliqua Belle

– Depuis quand ?

Regina ne laissa pas le temps à Belle de répliquer, qu'elle se mit entre les deux.

– Depuis que tu es partie comme un trou du cul hurlant à Belle que le bébé n'était pas le tiens.

– Ton père n'est pas là pour te défendre.

– Tu me menace ?

Gaston ignora Regina en penchant sa tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Belle. Il avait son sourire charmeur, qui n'avait jamais fonctionner sur cette dernière.

– J'ai appelé ton père, il est du même avis que moi... Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être dans sa vie.

– Tu.. as appelé mon père ?

– Oui. Et tu sais comment il m'aime. Je lui ai même dit que tu fréquentais un homme de deux ans plus jeune que lui, il a été dégoûté.

Belle tassa Regina, se planta devant Gaston, le visage en colère, le corps tremblant remplis d'hormone et de frustration.

– Mon père n'a jamais eu de goût quand il s'agissait de mes copains. Il aurait aimé que je choisisse un homme comme lui, mais tu vois Gaston mon père t'aime autant car tu lui rappel sa jeunesse. Et jamais je ne pourrais aimer un homme aussi pathétique. Caïman à peut-être deux ans de moins que mon père, mais il est un vrai homme lui.

En temps normal, Gaston aurait été capable de se contrôler, il aurait regardé partout pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucun témoin. Mais Belle venait de l'attaquer sur ce qu'il croyait, sa virilité. Il ne remarqua pas l'homme boitant se soutenant avec une canne, ni une blonde volcanique, arriver. Non Gaston poussa violemment Regina pour pouvoir lever la main et gifler Belle tellement fort qu'elle se fendu la lèvre avec ses dents. Il entendit par contre le rugissement animal de Gold et le hurlement d'Emma. Gold sembla avoir voler jusqu'à lui, tout semblait être au ralentit pour Regina et Belle, avant que la vitesse redevienne à la normal. Gold était assis sur la poitrine de Gaston, lui frappant le visage alternant avec ses deux poings, Emma s'occupa de Belle, qui regardait sans vraiment réaliser la situation. Whale était sorti en catastrophe essayant d'arrêter Gold, qui était bien partit pour tuer le jeune homme, hurlant des chose incompréhensible en mélangeant avec du gaélique écossais.

– Tu es un homme bhàs _*_ 1 Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, seedy _*_ _2_

Gaston n'essayait même plus de se défendre quand Belle reprit ses esprits, retira les mains d'Emma de sur elle.

– Caïman arrête... ARRÊTE, tu vas le tuer.

– Il ne mérite que la mort.

– NON.

Le cri de Belle figea Gold. Il avait les mains en sang ou se mêlait le sien et celui de Gaston. Regina c'était assise, les mains sur la bouche, sous le choc, Emma aurait bien aimée être à la place de Gold, ce Gaston avait frappé Belle et pousser Regina. Mais il avait été plus rapide, mais en regardant Gaston, gazouiller dans son sang, alors que Whale retira brutalement Gold de sur Gaston. Emma se dit que ce Gold avait vraiment des fils qui se touchait dans son cerveau. Il haletait comme s'il venait de courir le marathon, se leva avec difficulté, grogna en posant son pied blesser par terre. Il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux éjectés de sang, tellement il semblait être enrager. Quand il avait vue Gaston frapper Belle, il n'avait plus de penser cohérente dans sa tête, une pulsion meurtrière avait pris possession de son corps. Debout présentement devant Belle, qui s'essuyait le sang de sa lèvre, le regard apeuré devant cet homme, il sentit un grand froid l'envahir. Il tendit une main vers le visage de Belle, qui d'une tape la retira de son chemin avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

– Be... Belle ! Murmura Gold, avant de se soutenir sur le comptoir.

Whale et plusieurs infirmière venait de mettre Gaston sur un civière alors que Regina posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son père.

– Je m'en occupe... dit-elle avant de suivre Belle.

Une infirmière arriva tranquillement à côter de Gold pour examiner ses mains, il sursauta mais se laissa faire, tandis qu'Emma s'approcha de Gaston, qui avait les yeux grands ouvert, totalement terrifié.

– Ne t'avise plus jamais à lever la main sur Regina et Belle, car ce que Gold t'a fait, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je te ferai...

– Che chais avoir mon enfhant...

– Ose même pas y penser...

– Miss, on doit l'examiner.

L'infirmière se mit entre la civière et Emma avant de transporter Gaston en salle d'opération, il avait sûrement plusieurs os de briser. Emma se tourna pour réaliser que ni Regina et Belle était encore présente, il y avait seulement Gold, assit sur une chaise, le corps parcouru de frisson qui se faisait bander les mains, marmonna le nom de Belle à répétition. Belle avait vu ce côté animal avec les interactions avec Milah, mais ici, avec Gaston le démon était apparu et ça avait terrifiée son amie. Emma se dit qu'elle était loin de son studio à New York apprenant le ballet à des fillettes, elle se découvrait un côté agressif et trouvais même le travail au poste très gratifiant. Il avait eu plus d'action en deux mois dans cette petite ville du Maine, qu'en trente ans dans la ville qui ne dort jamais. Quand l'infirmière eut fini de soigner les mains de Gold, Whale apparu, en colère.

– C'était quoi ça ? Tu voulais vraiment le tuer ?

– Oui, chuchota Gold.

– Il te faut encore aller voir Archie ?

– N..non... Ça va aller.

Whale se passa une main sur son front, avant d'aider Gold à se relever, lui tendant sa canne.

– J'imagine que tu ne veux pas d'anti-douleur ? Demanda Whale.

– Non...

– Tu peux, tu es sobre depuis assez longtemps...

– Whale, j'ai dit non...

Emma se força pour rester impassible, Caïman Gold était un ancien addict, un ancien drogué. Plus qu'Emma en apprenait sur lui, plus il devrait lui faire peur, mais quelque chose dans son regard quand il avait vue Belle avoir peur de lui, avait prouvé à Emma, qu'au contact de Belle il pouvait être un homme meilleur. Tout ça à condition que Belle revienne vers lui, mais ça Gold ne savait pas que Belle reprenait rapidement ses esprits, et que même si elle était contre la violence, Gold l'avait protégé de Gaston. Emma aida Gold à sortir de l'hôpital, et quand Emma pensait que tout pouvait aller pour le mieux, qu'ils allaient retrouver Belle et qu'ils pourraient se parler calmement, ils tombèrent sur une autre personne indésirable.

Regina avait réussi à rejoindre Belle sur le stationnement de l'hôpital, mais elles étaient tombées face à face avec Cora, qui ne semblait pas être d'humeur joyeuse. Quand Emma et Gold la vit, elle sentit que les jambes de Gold faiblissaient.

– Caïman Gold tu ne t'approche pas de ma fille, tu gardes ton poison en dehors de ma famille...

Gold se laissa tomber assit, plus ou moins soutenu par Emma, alors que son regard était ancré dans le regard brun de Cora Mills, la femme qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, celle qui avait réduit en néant ses chances d'être heureux avec une femme. La mère de sa fille.

 ** _*1 : Mort *2 : Minable/miteux_**

* * *

 **Ça doit avoir été pénible à lire, désolée encore... Alors en espérant que je trouve une béta :) J'en ai déjà une pour deux de mes fics,**

 **Prochain chapitre... Cora est là ! Une conversation Gold/Emma sur leurs sentiments sur les êtres aimé...**

 **Et pour ceux qui s'impatiente pour le SQ... vous connaissez le slow burn non ? :D**


	15. Chapter 15

_Oula Cora est en ville ! Mais super Emma est là ! Elle aura une conversation des plus bizarre avec... celui qui pourrait devenir son beau père :p Et à la fin, plus rien ne sera pareil..._

 _Je voulais vous dire... je crois que j'ai une des meilleurs Béta du monde_ **Sanrever** _à répondu tout de suite à mon annonce et à fait un travail de fou sur ce chapitre._ **J'ai gardée toute tes suggestions car elle rendait ce chapitre encore meilleur, tu es à moi et je te gardes :)**

 _Je voulais remercier tout les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, merci. Un guest demande souvent du sexe entre Emma et Regina, si tu n'es pas capable de lire que parfois, aimer fait peur à certaine personne et que je dire à voix haute ou tout simplement l'avouer est douloureux, c'est que tu n'as pas beaucoup vécu :) Emma et Regina seront un couple... Mais il faut qu'Emma avoue se qu'elle ressent, à partir de là, il suffit de croire que la vie ( dans ma fic ) soit clémente avec Emma, mais hey, c'est pas me connaitre de croire que tout sera facile... Même pour Gold et Belle, rien n,est fait._

 _Bon :) Sur ce, je vous aimes ( même les obsédé de sexe :D ) et bon chapitre_

* * *

15

Regina et Belle semblaient être totalement paralysées par la situation irréelle. Belle était toujours à fleur de peau après avoir vu son bébé, avoir entendu son cœur et avoir été témoin de la fureur meurtrière de Gold, Regina, qui n'avait pas été au courant de l'appel de sa mère à Belle, était paralysée de la voir débarquer à Storybrooke, hurlant des méchancetés à son père. Cora ne portait déjà plus attention à sa fille, tellement son visage était défiguré par la colère. Elle avançait vers Gold menaçante, alors que ce dernier était toujours assit et qu'Emma tentait de le relever **.** Quand Cora fut à une distance raisonnable d'eux, Emma se mit devant Gold, le bras tendu, empêchant Cora d'avancer davantage. La mère de Regina connaissait suffisamment Emma Swan pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à frapper si elle avançait plus.

– Vous restez là Madame Mills, et Gold et moi allons partir.

– Il n'en est pas question, ce minable ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

– Faite un pas de plus pour voir... menaça Emma.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Emma et Belle n'appréciaient pas du tout la mère de Regina. Quelle honte de voir qu'une fille comme Emma prenait la défense d'un homme comme Caïman Gold, aux yeux de Cora Mills c'était le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Déjà que sa fille avait réussi à entrer en contact avec son père, il lui semblait que ce dernier les avait ensorcelées. Gold ne leva pas les yeux vers Cora et se laissa traîner par Emma, qui passa à côté de Cora, mais aussi des deux amies. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Belle, qui détourna son regard. Gold ferma les yeux, il avait vraiment tout gâché à cause de son impulsivité. Emma l'assit avec patience dans sa petite voiture jaune. Voyant Cora s'avancer vers eux, elle se releva le regard menaçant et les poings serrés. Emma n'avait jamais connu ses parents et depuis qu'elle avait fait vraiment connaissance avec Gold durant le pique-nique, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait beaucoup de point en commun avec cet homme. Si lui cachait ses souffrances derrière sa froideur, Emma tournait tout à la blague. Il était hors de question que Cora le frappe alors qu'il semblait déjà être à terre. Emma regrettait de devoir laisser Regina seule avec Cora, mais Belle était là, même si elle semblait être aussi anéantie que Gold. Emma sentait qu'elle devait d'abord aider Gold à se ressaisir, ce dernier devait être au meilleur de sa forme avant d'affronter la femme qui lui avait caché pendant 30 ans l'existence de sa fille.

Une fois au volant de sa voiture, Emma démarra. Gold lui, avait le visage tourné vers l'extérieur et observait Cora qui se tenait droite, le regard froid. Plonger son regard de nouveau dans les yeux de cette femme le terrifiait, pas qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, mais bien qu'elle fût la principale responsable de son handicap amoureux. Mais Gold agit par instinct, il lui fit un sourire méchant ce qui fit exploser Cora, qui alors que la voiture s'éloignait, hurla vers eux.

– Tu vas me le payer Caïman Gold, tu ne t'en sortiras pas toujours aussi facilement.

– Mère...

Cora se retourna brutalement vers sa fille et se dirigea rapidement vers elle avant de la gifler de toutes ses forces. Belle s'avança instinctivement vers Cora pour lui donner une petite poussée.

– Vous êtes folle ou quoi ?

– Belle ne te mêle pas de ça, c'est entre ma fille et moi.

– Il n'y a jamais de bonne raison pour user de la violence.

Regina se frotta sa joue en feu, les yeux remplis de larmes, avant de prendre Belle par le bras et de s'éloigner de Cora. Cette dernière se sentit encore plus insultée, déjà qu'Emma c'était mise entre elle et Gold, il fallait aussi que sa fille lui tourne le dos. Elle prit l'épaule de Regina et la retourna pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face.

– Ne tourne jamais le dos à ta mère. Tu vas revenir avec moi à New York un point c'est tout.

– Comme Belle vient de le dire, tu es folle ou quoi ? Je n'ai plus dix ans, je ne suis plus la petite fille qui acceptait tes réponses minables à mes questions. Tu n'as jamais été capable d'être une mère, tu n'agissais que comme une chef d'entreprise, comme si j'étais ton employé. Tu n'as jamais eu de marque d'affection envers moi.

– Et tu crois que ce monstre est rempli de bonté et d'affection ?

– Quel monstre ? Tu parles de toi ?

Cora leva de nouveau la main pour gifler sa fille, alors que Belle fit un mouvement vers Cora pour l'arrêter, Regina attrapa le bras de sa mère.

– Tu devrais voir son fils... Il admire son père, il est poli, respectueux et il n'est pas comme ça car il a grandi dans un milieu de terreur. Neal n'a pas eu besoin d'amis pour l'aider à être un humain à part entière. Il a eu besoin que de son père.

– Tu ne le connais pas Regina, cet homme est méchant, violent, calculateur... Il..il...

– Tu as connu le jeune homme d'il y a 30 ans, moi je vois l'homme d'aujourd'hui. Il est loin d'être facile... continua Regina en jetant un coup d'œil à Belle, qui baissa les yeux, oui il est impulsif, mais tu sais quoi, il est aussi protecteur.

Cora, qui avait suivi le regard de sa fille vers Belle, comprit parfaitement que Gold avait fait une nouvelle victime. Elle était triste pour Belle, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

– Non Belle, dis-moi que tu n'as pas succombé à ses avances ?

– Quelles avances ? Il a succombé aux miennes...

Cora fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait Belle depuis l'adolescence, jamais la jeune femme lui avait semblé aussi forte. Belle avait séduit Gold, c'était aussi une première. Si Belle était une femme forte, Cora ne croyait pas que sa fille puisse être aussi forte, elle prenait sa fille pour une petite écervelée, mais Cora avait surtout peur de perdre Regina. Elle ne comprenait pas que son comportement froid et sévère éloignait Regina. Quand elle avait appris que Belle avait retrouvée le père de Regina, elle l'avait cru quand elle lui avait dit être à Boston. Quand son ancien copain, Gaston, l'avait appelé pour lui dire que les filles étaient à Storybrooke et qu'en plus elles avaient des contacts avec Gold, elle avait vue rouge.

Pendant ce temps, Emma et Gold étaient arrivés à l'hôtel. Le trajet c'était déroulé en silence, Gold semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Quand ils montèrent dans la chambre qu'Emma partageait avec Regina, il y eut comme un flottement, un malaise. Gold s'assit sur le lit avant de lever le regard vers Emma.

– Je ne coucherais pas avec vous Miss Swan, dit Gold avec un sourire en coin

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous séduire, honnêtement, sûrement que Belle aurait eu de la compétition si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse, lui répondit sincèrement Emma.

Gold fronça les sourcils, quelques peu surprit.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, vous êtes bel homme, mais surtout, vous êtes mystérieux et avant... j'étais attirée par ça.

– Confidence pour confidence... Si vous étiez venue sans Belle... vous auriez attiré mon regard.

Emma lui sourit avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils regardèrent devant eux, avant que Gold ne lui demande.

– Vous êtes amoureuse de Jones ?

– Killian ? Mon Dieu non... de... de votre fille.

Gold se tourna vers elle, Emma se mordit la lèvre. Il n'y avait que Belle qui était au courant de ses vrais sentiments et même Emma tournait ça au ridicule. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'avouait de vive voix et en plus au père de Regina. Elle sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules.

– Elle me semble être une personne formidable.

– Regina ? Oh oui... Toute sa vie elle a cru que vous... que son père l'avait rejetée. Quand elle a découvert que vous n'étiez pas au courant de son existence elle était mélangée entre la joie et la peur. Apprendre qu'on a une fille de 30 ans, ça doit être un choc.

– Assez oui, mais ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai une fille de 30 ans qui... qui me fait bizarre. Mais...

– Que vous êtes amoureux de sa meilleure amie, qui se trouve avoir le même âge. Car vous êtes amoureux de Belle, non ?

Gold lui sourit avant de se passer une main sur le front.

– Étant donné notre conversation, je pense qu'on devrait se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms.

Emma éclata de rire. Parler de ce genre de chose avec une personne en dehors de Belle et Regina était plus facile pour elle. Gold ne semblait pas avoir juger le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse d'une femme, de surcroît sa fille. Emma se leva et ouvrit le petit bar dans la chambre et en sortit deux bières, au diable si Granny leur chargeait l'alcool à leur départ. Gold bu une gorgée de sa bière avant de répondre à la question d'Emma.

– Oui je crois que je tombe amoureux de Belle... Mais c'est compliqué.

– Jamais rien n'est compliqué avec Belle.

– Non, non, je veux dire. Je ne suis pas un homme bien.

– Je crois que c'est une question de point de vue j'imagine. Pour Graham et Gaston tu es le méchant, mais pour Neal tu es un Dieu.

Au nom de l'adjoint, Gold détourna son regard pour venir le plonger dans le vide. Il avait toujours cette violence et ce depuis tout jeune _._ Il gérait mal ses émotions, et la seule façon qu'il connaissait pour les exprimer était par la violence.

– Je lui fais peur...

– À Belle ? Ça lui en prend beaucoup pour être terrifiée tu sais, je crois qu'elle a juste eu beaucoup d'émotions entre, ta folle d'ex-femme, l'échographie et le comportement de Gaston.

– Je voulais tellement le tuer...

Emma posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'il la regarde. Quand elle croisa son regard brun elle lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

– Tu sais, si tu ne lui avais pas sauté dessus, ça aurait été moi.

– Ah oui ? Répondit Gold en riant légèrement.

– Il a poussé Regina, giflé Belle, oh que oui. Et je n'aurais pas été aussi gentille que toi. Je crois que c'est préférable que tu t'en sois occupé.

– Belle déteste la violence, murmura Gold.

Emma essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui serrant l'épaule entre sa main. C'était vrai que Belle avait horreur de toute forme de violence.

– Belle a déjà eu un copain qui la battait, en fait, il l'avait frappé une fois. Belle est devenu totalement une autre personne, elle l'a jeté dehors et avec une voix terriblement calme lui a bien fait comprendre de ne plus jamais venir la voir. Belle est tellement douce, tellement joyeuse que le pauvre con a eut littéralement peur devant cette Belle, qu'il n'a même pas essayé de s'excuser, il a fuit. Tu n'y peux rien tu sais, tu es totalement son type de mec.

– Elle aime les vieux fous ?

– Non, enfin, elle avait toujours fréquenté des hommes de son âge avant toi... Mais les torturés, les blessés par la vie.

– Elle cherche à être une héroïne sauvant quelqu'un, murmura Gold.

Emma n'avait jamais vue ça comme ça, mais c'était sûrement vrai avant. Mais Emma n'avait jamais vue son amie aussi amoureuse, elle savait aussi que pour Belle ça devait être déstabilisant d'aimer un homme comme Gold. Il était beaucoup plus vieux, en pensant à ça, Emma se demanda combien ils pouvaient bien avoir de différence d'âge.

– Au fait tu as quel âge ?

Gold s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière, Emma lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à mieux respirer.

– Ça importe tant que ça mon âge ?

– Non, non, mais comme tu t'es qualifié de vieux fou, je me demandais quel âge tu avais.

– 53 ans...

– Pas si vieux, aujourd'hui le 50 ans est le nouveau 40 ans. Et comme j'ai pu voir un certain sourire sur le visage de Belle quelques fois, je vois que de ce côté-là tu es capable de fournir.

– Emma ! Quand même, je n'ai pas 90 ans, je suis capable de faire l'amour...

– J'ai bien compris ça... Elle a du bol, enfin un homme avec de l'expérience.

– Suis-je vraiment entrain de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec toi ?

– Tu n'es peut-être pas un vieux fou, un moyen fou je dirais... mais tu es vieux jeu sur ce sujet.

Gold secoua sa tête en souriant.

– C'est que... ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai envie d'en parler.

– Oui bon point... En quoi aimer Belle est compliqué ?

– Ce n'est pas de l'aimer elle, mais l'amour en général n'a jamais été mon meilleur ami. Entre Cora et Milah... Je n'ai jamais eu de chance.

– Avec Belle French tu as gagné le gros lot.

– Justement c'est terrifiant... Elle a tellement d'attentes, tellement d'espoir...

– C'est de Belle qu'on parle là ? Le seul espoir qu'elle pourrait avoir c'est que tu l'aimes aussi. Que tu te laisses aller, sinon je ne crois pas que Belle attend autre chose. Hey n'oublies pas qu'elle m'a choisi comme amie... Et je dois être la version Gold féminine.

Les yeux de Gold se plissèrent avant de sourire. Il avait surtout peur que Belle réalise quel homme il était et qu'elle décide qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Son cœur était déjà super amoureux d'elle, déjà le simple fait d'imaginer qu'après l'épisode de Gaston elle ne veuille plus le voir était extrêmement douloureux, mais il s'y attendait, il le prévoyait. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet avec Emma, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps d'en parler avec Belle.

– Et toi, Emma Swan, comment ça va avec Regina.

– Je ne suis pas avec Regina, grogna Emma.

– Mais tu n'as pas dit que...

– J'ai dis que je l'aimais, que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, pas que j'étais en couple. Coupa-t-elle.

– Ah tu ne sais pas si c'est partagé ? Questionna Gold.

Emma se leva, elle ne pensait vraiment pas un jour avec une conversation personnelle avec Caïman Gold. Mais elle sentit l'envie de parler, de se confier.

– Je ne lui ai pas dit... Elle... Regina m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

– Où est le problème ?

– Le problème est que je ne veux pas perdre son amitié.

– Ça c'est l'excuse que tu te donnes, mais as-tu déjà pensé que tu pourrais la perdre quand même son amitié.

– Non, non, ça fait 25 ans qu'on se connait. J'ai rencontrée Regina à la maternelle

– Avez-vous... as-tu couché avec ?

Emma comprenait la gêne qu'il avait ressentie quand elle lui avait parlé de sa vie sexuelle plus tôt. Mais il la regardait sans jugement, il semblait vraiment intéressé, pas qu'elle est oui ou non fait l'amour avec Regina, mais de savoir ce qui l'empêchait.

– Oui... Et j'ai...

– Totalement paniqué car c'était meilleur que tout ce que tu as pu vivre avant, termina Gold

– Tu connais ce sentiment.

– Oui je le vis présentement avec Belle. J'ai aussi toujours envie de l'avoir dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et ça me terrifie. Elle a tellement d'emprise sur moi. Tu devrais lui dire tout ça, dis à Regina que tu l'aimes mais que tu as peur.

– Tu en as parlé à Belle ?

– Pas encore...

Emma allait parler, mais Regina, Belle et Ruby entrèrent dans la chambre et se figèrent en réalisant qu'Emma et Gold s'y trouvaient. Ce dernier se leva rapidement, son regard cherchant celui de Belle, qui s'excusa avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Ruby ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais avertit Emma qu'elles allaient toutes à la plage pour la fête du quartier. Que le Rabbit Hole serait pour un autre jour. Regina avait vu le regard triste de son père, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il suive Belle. Il prit sa canne et avant de sortir se retourna vers Emma.

– Merci beaucoup Emma, ça m'a fait du bien.

Si Ruby pouvait penser à autre chose, Regina savait parfaitement que rien de sexuel c'était passé entre eux. Elles entendirent Gold cogner doucement à la porte de la chambre de Belle, qui lui permit d'entrer. Regina elle se dirigea vers le tiroir du côté de son lit et prit quelques vêtements.

– Ou est ta mère ? Demanda Emma

– Je ne sais pas... Elle doit préparer une intervention, mais pour l'instant je veux me détendre. Tu viens avec nous ?

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Ruby qui c'était assise sur le lit de Regina, feuilletant un magasine qui traînait. Emma se rapprocha de Regina, qui se raidit quelques peu.

– Qui sera là ?

– Ruby, David et Mary-Margaret accompagnés d'Henry, Belle va venir avec Neal... et peut-être Gold. Graham, sûrement Killian... la moitié de la ville je suppose, sans oublier qu'il aura évidemment les indésirables comme Milah et Cora.

Emma ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête alors que Regina entrait dans la salle de bain pour se changer. De l'autre côté du mur, où se trouvait la chambre de Belle, Gold était silencieux, le regard penché vers le sol, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Belle se prépara, avec un petit sourire. Si elle avait été choquée par le comportement de Caïman sur Gaston, son air de petit chien prit en faute la faisait fondre. Il tenait sa canne avec ses deux mains bandées, ne pouvant plus se cacher derrière ses cheveux maintenant courts. Quand Belle revint près du lit, il leva ses petits yeux tristes avant de lui murmurer.

– Je t'aime.

Il sentit toute la pression dans son ventre se retirer d'un coup, même si toutes les questions n'avaient pas été discutées, même s'il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ses peurs, juste le fait de dire à voix haute ce que son cœur hurlait, lui faisait un bien fou. Belle ne put résister plus longtemps, elle lui sauta dessus pour venir l'embrasser. Il ouvrit la bouche sous les lèvres de la femme aimée, ils basculèrent sur le lit, Gold sur Belle, qui entourait déjà ses hanches de ses cuisses. Même habillée, sentir son corps sur elle la rendait folle de désir. Un petit coup à la porte, les arrêta dans leur élan.

– Vous deux, ce n'est pas le temps de mouiller les draps, nous avons une fête sur la plage. Dit Regina

Gold grogna alors que Belle avertit qu'elle arrivait dans deux minutes. Il se releva en aidant Belle, qui lui embrassa la bouche.

– Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Non, enfin peut-être plus tard j'ai un truc à faire... Neal t'y rejoint ?

– Oui, il est déjà avec Henry.

Il lui sourit avant de lui caresser la joue avec ses doigts.

– Nous allons devoir parler de beaucoup de chose, mon cœur, murmura-t-il

– Demain...Nous aurons les esprits plus clairs.

Ils sortirent de la chambre devant le regard amusé d'Emma, si Belle rougit Gold lui fit des gros yeux. Quand les filles se dirigèrent vers la plage, Emma remarqua que Gold lui se dirigea autre part. Elle attrapa le bras de Belle.

– Dis à Regina que je reviens...

– Ok.

Emma se mit à suivre Gold. Toute sa physionomie avait changé, il semblait plus raide, plus froid, plus dangereux. Emma se prenait vraiment pour un flic depuis le mois et demi qu'elle travaillait au poste de Storybrooke, elle essayait de suivre Gold sans se faire remarquer. Pour l'instant ça réussissait, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était suivi. Emma toucha sa poche et sentit son revolver. David n'avait pas voulu lui en donner un, mais Emma Swan avait son permit bien en ordre et après avoir fait tous les tests inimaginables que David lui avait demandé, il avait accepté. Maintenant Emma pouvait faire des arrestations. Quand elle vit Gold ouvrir la porte d'un immeuble désaffecté, elle le vit faire le tour de la rue avec ses yeux, un regard totalement froid et très terrifiant. Emma se décida que malgré la bonne entente qu'elle avait avec lui, s'il faisait un truc illégal dans cette bâtisse, elle allait l'arrêter. Il fallait être capable de séparer la vie intime et le travail, il ne pouvait pas être un ami quand elle était en service. Emma n'était pas vraiment en service, mais elle appréciait plus le travail comme aide adjoint qu'être professeur de ballet.

Elle ouvrit la porte exactement dix minutes après Gold. Emma essaya de ne pas faire de bruit, cachée derrière de vieille planche de bois, elle vit Gold de dos, faisant face à un grand gaillard qui le menaçait d'un fusil. Emma eut des sueurs froides, devait-elle intervenir ? Elle se maudit même d'avoir suivi ce criminel notoire qu'était Caïman Gold.

– Tu penses faire quoi avec ce fusil ? Me tuer pour ne pas rembourser 500$

– Tu... tu es prêt à me casser les doigts pour 500$

– Oui et crois moi ça me fera un bien énorme...

– Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça...

L'homme semblait très nerveux, même s'il pointait son fusil sur Gold, c'était lui qui semblait avoir le plus peur, sa voix tremblait, ses mains semblaient moites, alors que la voix de Gold était aussi tranchante qu'une lame de samouraï.

– Tu penses me voler 500$, j'ai tous les droits... Et me menacer de cette petite chose, ne fait qu'augmenter ton châtiment.

Gold fit un pas vers l'homme, qui chargea l'arme. Le bruit de la balle qui entre dans la chambre du canon fit sursauter Emma, qui décida d'intervenir.

– Les mains en l'air...

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, alors que le bruit du coup de fusil raisonna dans la pièce, Emma vit Gold reculer sous le choc de la balle pénétrant dans sa peau. Il jeta un regard sur son épaule, ou la balle était entrée, et en poussant un rugissement il frappa l'homme de sa canne. Gold continuait à frapper l'homme au visage avec sa canne quand un bruit de chute le fit s'arrêter. Il se retourna vers Emma, qui venait de tomber à terre, se tenant le ventre.

– Emma ?

– Putain de merde, fut-elle capable de répondre.

Elle leva une main vers son visage, ses doigts étaient couverts de sang. La balle avait traversé l'épaule de Gold pour dévier de sa trajectoire et venir se loger dans le ventre d'Emma. Caïman tomba à genoux au côté d'Emma, lui retira la main qui couvrait la blessure, à la vue du sang il lui remit sa main et avec la sienne fit pression.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tête folle ? Murmura-t-il

– Tu... tu n'es vraiment pas un homme assez bien pour... pour Belle.

– Ne parle pas, garde tes forces.

Quand il essaya de prendre son portable de sa main libre, une vive douleur l'en empêcha. Il jura entre ses dents, alors qu'entre leurs mains souder, le sang d'Emma s'échappait.

– Pourquoi tu es venue, putain Emma, c'est trop dangereux.

– Tu... n'es... pas...

– Je sais Emma, je suis un monstre.

– Police personne ne bouge.

Graham pointa son arme, mais remarqua Emma et Gold par terre.

– Humbert, appelle l'ambulance.

– Gold qu'est-ce qui c'est...

– APPELLE UNE PUTAIN D'AMBULANCE GRAHAM.

L'adjoint prit son téléphone et appela rapidement les secours, avant d'aller voir l'homme inconscient par terre et revenir vers Emma, qui avait les yeux voilés. Avant de tomber sans connaissance elle murmura une dernière fois à Gold.

– Tu... tu ne... mérites pas... Regi... Regina et Be...Belle.

Lorsqu'elle ferma ses yeux, il laissa couler ses larmes en faisant une pression plus forte sur la plaie d'Emma. Elle avait raison, il ne méritait rien de bien dans la vie, tout ce drame pour 500 putain de dollars. Killian arriva en même temps que l'ambulance, Graham monta avec Emma alors que Killian passa les menottes à un Gold, grimaçant à cause de son épaule blessée mais totalement silencieux, laissant couler ses larmes totalement compréhensif au ordre d'un Killian sous le choc.

* * *

 **Bon bon Emma la tête folle ! Pourquoi doit-elle toujours se mettre dans des situations impossible... Gold a-t-il tout gâché avec sa manie de toujours tout... gâché LOL Oh non... la réaction de Regina, Belle... oh et Neal ! Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre... dans une semaine.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Voilà la suiiiite ! Rapidement vous allons savoir l'état d'Emma... Cet accident va créé quelque conflit chez le couple formé et fera se rapprocher le couple qui traîne !_

 _Je voudrais parler de quelque chose, qui me fait un peu grincer des dents. Je suis prête à répondre à chaque question ! À donner mon point de vue sur des trucs qu'il pourrait être compliquer à comprendre, et je souris devant les gens ''frustré'' qui me demande :_ Quand Regina et Emma vont être ensemble ? _J'adore ce genre de commentaire, car ça démontre que malgré tout l'histoire plais et que vous avez hâte de voir enfin de SwanQueen heureuse. Mais ce que je ne me comprend pas c'est cette question qui est revenu trois fois depuis 15 chapitres :_ Henry est le fils de qui ? _Je répond : **As-tu lui l'histoire pour poser cette question ridicule ? :)** Sans rancune, mais c'est un peu ridicule comme question, surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'Henry est présent je dis bien qui sont ses parents... ENCORE ICI DANS CE CHAPITRE, _**LIS BIEN TU VERRAS.**

 _Alors ma monté de lait est passé. Merci à ma béta_ **Sanrever** _pour sa motivation, sa passion et ses commentaires et ses rajouts... Tu améliore cette histoire à chaque chapitre, merci tu es un cadeau du ciel._

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, merci je vous aimes._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **16**

Quand Gold se réveilla il sentit une vive douleur à son épaule meurtrie, signe qu'il était toujours vivant. Quand il essaya de bouger son bras valide, il ne put le bouger, menotté au lit. Il grogna devant le ridicule de la situation. Killian se leva de la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit, prit le verre d'eau, y déposa une paille et fit boire Gold. Une fois rassasié, Gold ferma les yeux, sentant au plus profond de lui la douleur à son épaule, puis demanda avec une voix rauque.

\- Comment va Emma ?

\- Caïman, tu es en état d'arrestation. Je ne peux pas te parler d'elle.

\- Jones ce n'est pas moi qui lui aie tiré dessus...

\- Je sais ça. Tu as énormément de défauts, mais tes amis sont sacrés, même s'ils ne sont plus tes amis... Je suis la preuve vivante que tu ne tues pas ceux que tu aimes... ou ceux que tu as déjà aimé.

Gold ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard bleu de Killian. Il avait eu trop de douleur entre eux, trop de souffrance pour qu'ils puissent sincèrement redevenir amis, c'était inimaginable, la confiance avait été brisée. Mais en fin manipulateur, Gold fit un sourire à Killian, avant de lui demander d'une voix calme.

\- Comme va-t-elle, Killian ?

Killian Jones éclata de rire, donna une petite tape sur le pied de Gold, avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôpital. Malgré tout l'adjoint le connaissait très bien. Gold n'était pas de bonne humeur, il était attaché au lit, il allait devoir encore une fois soudoyer un juge pour ne pas faire de prison, Milah allait encore une fois le traiter de monstre, mais cette fois elle aura raison. Mais le plus grave, c'était qu'Emma avait été blessée et qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir comment elle allait, car il était en état d'arrestation. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle le suive, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle mette son nez partout ? D'un geste rageur il tira sur sa main menottée, peine perdue, il le savait très bien. Gold ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'Emma lui avait dit : Il n'était pas assez bien pour Belle. Il donna un coup sec sur son bras, avant de le déposer sur le lit en poussant un profond soupir. Il n'était jamais capable de bien réfléchir, il agissait toujours sous l'impulsion. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Keith tranquille, il n'avait pas besoin de ces 500$. Il tenait tellement à sa putain de réputation, qu'il avait préféré affronté Keith, plutôt que d'être sur la plage, collé à Belle. Il avait tellement besoin de se sentir puissant, terrifiant, que ça avait été plus important que d'être avec des personnes qui l'appréciaient vraiment, qui appréciaient l'homme pas la bête. Mais lui, il se sentait homme qu'en étant la bête. En fait de moins en moins. Gold ferma les yeux, enragés contre lui même quand il entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

\- Belle ? Murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Erreur mon beau...

C'était la femme qui avait façonné le monstre qu'il était aujourd'hui, la diabolique Cora Mills. Elle était assise les bras croisés et un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Cora avait mal vieilli, se fit-il comme réflexion. Toutes ses années de froideur, de contrôle avait fait de cette femme merveilleuse, une vieille truie asséchée. Gold tourna son visage du côté contraire à Cora, il n'avait aucune envie de croiser son regard victorieux.

\- Je vois que tu es devenu le pro des emmerdes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Célébrer ma victoire.

Brusquement il retourna sa tête, plongea son regard interrogatif dans celui de cette chipie. Elle se pencha vers le lit, déposant ses coudes sur les barres montées du lit d'hôpital.

\- Quelle victoire ?

\- Celle de ta chute. Graham s'est fait un plaisir d'informer MA fille et ta charmante petite Belle qu'Emma était blessée, par TA faute.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça...

\- Ah oui ? Et la balle qu'elle a dans son ventre, n'est-elle pas passée par ton épaule avant ?

Pour se donner plus de pouvoir, Cora posa un doigt sur la blessure de Gold et fit pression. Il serra la mâchoire sous la douleur, mais ne broncha pas, soutenant son regard. Un voile de doute passa rapidement dans les yeux de Cora, il supportait parfaitement la douleur physique, c'était la douleur émotive qu'il ne supportait pas. Cora retira son doigt et revient se rasoir.

\- En plus d'avoir presque tué le père de l'enfant de Belle, tu es responsable de la blessure de leur amie. Tu aurais dû voir toute la déception et la tristesse dans les si beaux yeux de ta Belle, même ton fils était dégoûté.

Gold oublia sa douleur à l'épaule et d'un geste brusque tendit son bras vers Cora, son regard haineux, les dents tellement serrées qu'on pouvait presque les entendre grincer. Elle se recula rapidement sur la chaise, même si c'était impossible pour Gold de pouvoir la rejoindre. Cora avait vue juste, il ne supportait toujours pas la douleur mentale, c'était son point faible, ça avait toujours été sa faiblesse, l'amour. Caïman Gold ne connaissait qu'une façon d'aimer, il aimait trop et très mal. Cora avait grandi dans une famille froide, ne démontrant jamais d'affection, mais elle avait toujours été entourée. Elle avait donc aimé Regina de la même façon, avec froideur sans affection. Gold lui, avait grandi sans amour, sans affection et personne ne s'occupait de lui, il en devenait étouffant quand il aimait, il était prêt à tout pour être aimé. Cora l'avait sincèrement aimé, comme une folle, comment ne pas faire autrement, il semblait être identique qu'à l'époque, à 20 ans. Il aimait totalement, à la folie. Cora connaissait très bien Belle French, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était la femme idéale pour un homme comme Gold. Elle semblait être capable de le calmer quand il se transformait en un monstre qu'elle avait si bien connue, et malgré un pincement de jalousie, Cora admirait Belle d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Mais elle n'était pas ici pour augmenter l'ego de Gold, mais bien pour le détruire, ici par pur égoïsme. Il était une menace pour la vie parfaite que Cora avait tracée pour Regina. Elle avait bien vue des points communs avec son père, elle avait cet air d'arrogance quand elle savait qu'elle avait raison sur un point. La froideur de Regina n'était pas comme celle de sa mère, elle avait la froideur sentimentale de son père. Regina était froide pour se protéger.

Il était alors hors de question que Regina ne préfère Caïman à elle. C'était principalement la raison du pourquoi elle l'avait quitté et aussi car elle en était tellement amoureuse qu'elle était prête à quitter Boston pour aller à Storybrooke et n'être rien de bien dans la vie. Mais Cora voulait le succès, être la meilleur dans son domaine, elle avait alors préférée que sa fille vive sans père que devoir la partager et que Regina choisisse son père. Car Regina aurait choisi Gold, il avait tellement d'amour à donner, qu'elle aurait été sa princesse. Et là 30 ans plus tard, elle pouvait encore devenir sa princesse, sa fille. Cora ne voulait pas s'attendrir devant les images qu'elle avait dans la tête. Gold était un homme pour être père de fillette. Il était tellement protecteur, il pouvait être tellement doux. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le discourt haineux de l'homme qui était couché dans le lit d'hôpital.

\- Ne t'avise pas de parler à mon fils, ne le regarde pas, ne respire pas le même air que lui, ne soit pas dans la même pièce, je te jure sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer comme tu as fait pour Francis à l'époque.

Gold se figea, blême et tremblant avant de s'effondrer dans le lit, le regard dans le vide, ses yeux semblaient parcourir toute la pièce. Cora eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Prends-tu encore de la cocaïne ? J'imagine que non, la seule addiction que tu ne seras jamais capable de te défaire c'est de l'amour. Le sexe, tu aimes toujours autant ça ? Toujours avec un peu de violence, j'imagine mal Belle aimer se faire mordre, ou faire l'amour avec agressivité. Tu combles toujours le vide dans ton cœur par le sexe ? A-t- elle vue ton regard bestial quand tu lui fais l'amour, ou elle a droit à de la tendresse et à de l'affection ? Et c'est quoi l'histoire de James Nolan ? Tu as plus de sang sur les mains que je croyais...

Gold ferma les yeux, tremblant, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Cora se pencha vers lui, déversant son venin.

\- ...Lui as-tu demandé une pipe avant de le rejeter ? Non les hommes n'ont jamais été ton genre, du moins plus depuis la drogue... C'était quoi ta philosophie ? Un trou c'est un trou. Non j'imagine juste que tu l'as rejeté en disant merci, mais non. Tu étais marié et tu as toujours eu cette mentalité de fidélité qui aura causé ta perte... Tu as toujours été un lutin mach...

\- Mère !

Regina se tenait à l'entrée le regard dégoûté plonger dans celui de Cora, qui se leva en vitesse, paniquée. Qu'avait-elle entendu ?

\- Regina je...

\- Tu sors d'ici tout de suite.

\- Regina...

\- NON ! Tu laisses mon père tranquille.

Cora n'osa pas confronter sa fille, jamais elle n'avait eu ce ton avec elle avant. Ses pires craintes se confirmaient, elle choisissait son père. Elle sortit de la chambre, quand elle croisa Belle, cette dernière ne leva pas son regard vers Cora, elle avait Neal coller sur son épaule et attendait dans la salle d'attente comme plusieurs amis d'Emma. Dans la chambre de Gold, Regina vint s'asseoir sur la chaise, il ouvrit les yeux quand elle lui prit la main.

\- Emma est encore en salle d'opération, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais... elle... elle devrait s'en sortir.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il à Regina.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? On n'a que la version de Graham, qui n'a pu qu'avoir la version de Keith. Il dit que tu voulais le tuer pour 500$, qu'il n'a fait que se défendre quand tu es venue avec Emma comme garde du corps.

\- Quoi ? Emma n'était pas avec moi.

Regina ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle avait entendu en entrant dans la chambre. Elle voyait bien que Gold était totalement anéanti, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Surtout que tout était pour Emma, elle ne devait penser qu'à Emma. Quand Graham était venu la chercher avec Belle sur la plage en lui disant qu'Emma était entre la vie et la mort, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Toutes les rancœurs enfantines qu'elle pouvait avoir pour Emma s'étaient envolées avec le vent. L'angoisse était montée d'un cran quand Graham avait dit que Gold était responsable de l'état d'Emma. En plus de savoir que la femme dont elle était follement amoureuse allait peut-être mourir, elle apprenait que son père qu'elle venait de rencontrer en était responsable. Regina avait jeté un regard à Belle et Neal qui étaient tout aussi choqués qu'elle.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Killian leurs avait expliqué la situation, une opération qui avait mal tourné. Ensuite Graham était revenu avec la déposition de Keith, la montrant à Belle en premier, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était avec un monstre qui utilisait son amie pour faire son sale travail. Belle étant de nature plus calme que Regina, n'avait pas réagi, se contentant de consoler Neal, mais Regina avait été inquiète pour Gold. En entrant dans la chambre de son père, elle l'avait vue blême, pleurant en silence alors que sa mère s'était transformée en Kraken, dévorant Gold vivant.

\- Si elle n'était pas avec toi, explique-moi pourquoi elle est blessée. Demanda Regina.

\- Elle m'a suivi, elle... Emma a voulu m'arrêter... Je... je ne suis pas un homme bien.

\- Tu l'as dit assez souvent ça ! Il me semble juste que tu fais les mauvais choix.

\- Pas juste... Je... Keith a eu peur quand Emma a parlé, il m'a tiré dessus mais la balle...

\- A traversé ton épaule pour se loger dans Emma.

Il ferma les yeux en hochant la tête. Regina ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais elle sentait quand même de la colère dans son ventre. C'était Emma, son Emma était en salle d'opération à cause de son père, même si elle savait qu'Emma n'avait dû en faire qu'à sa tête et suivre Gold sans avoir averti personne. Regina serra fortement la main de Gold dans la sienne avant que Belle n'entre dans la chambre.

\- Regina.

Gold ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son regard glissé vers Belle, qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas le regarder.

\- Regina, c'est Emma...

\- Quoi ! Répliqua Regina en se leva, laissant tomber la main de Gold.

Ce dernier essaya de s'asseoir, mais les menottes l'empêchaient de bien bouger.

\- Ils ont besoin de faire une transfusion sanguine, mais Emma est du groupe le plus rare AB-. Je... je venais voir si... quel est ton groupe sanguin, demanda Belle à Gold après avoir tourné ses yeux vers lui.

\- Belle... Je... je suis O+

\- Vous avez demandé à tout le monde ? Questionna Regina.

\- Non, David et Ruby arrivent on leurs demandera.

Regina sortit presque en courant, sans transfusion avait-il un risque qu'Emma meurt, se demanda-t-elle. Belle se retourna, mais Gold gémit son nom. Elle se figea en fermant les yeux, son cœur se débattant follement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer maintenant, pas quand Neal, Regina et ses amis avaient besoin d'elle.

\- Belle, s'il-te-plait...

\- Pas maintenant Caïman. Ce qui compte pour l'instant c'est Emma... et Neal. Il est sous le choc tu sais ?

\- Je sais...

Belle se tourna vers lui, marcha jusqu'au pied du lit, le regard fâché.

\- Vraiment ? Tu donnes des armes à Milah pour qu'elle te retire TON fils. C'était vraiment plus fort que toi ? Tu avais besoin de faire peur à Keith, pour quoi ? 2000 $

\- 500... murmura Gold.

Belle encaissa le choc, pour si peu il avait mis sa vie et celle d'Emma en danger, sans parler qu'il aurait pu laisser Neal sans père. Elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter en elle, et pour la première fois, devant Gold ce n'était pas du désir, mais de la colère.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à toi ? Tu as pensé à Neal quand tu marchais vers ta destination ? La peur que tu dégages est plus importante que les gens qui t'aiment. Sais-tu aimer Caïman ?

\- J'essaie de le réécrire sans faire de fautes... je.. je suis un monstre, tu le sais maintenant

\- Tu essaies trop fort, tu ne sais pas te laisser aller, tu penses toujours que tout aura une fin. Qu'est-ce que Neal aurait fait si tu étais mort ? La voix de Belle se cassa, Et moi j'aurais fait quoi sans toi ?

Sans lui laissé la possibilité de répondre, Belle partit, les larmes aux yeux, le laissant seul dans sa tristesse et sa douleur. Arrivée dans la salle d'attente, Regina prit Belle contre elle avant que Neal vienne aussi se perdre dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Whale arriva entre temps, annonçant qu'il avait commandé du sang à l'hôpital de Boston, quand David arriva clamant qu'il était du même groupe qu'Emma. Whale ne prit pas le temps de discuter et amena David avec lui, pour un petit test rapide. Regina retrouva espoir, alors que Belle avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a Belle ? Demanda Regina.

\- David est du groupe AB-

\- Oui c'est tellement génial.

\- C'est le groupe le plus rare Regina, il doit y avoir seulement 1% de la population qui a ce groupe sanguin. Quel était les chances qu'une personne de Storybrooke soit AB-

Regina ne voulait pas penser à ça, juste à l'extraordinaire chance que justement une personne, en plus un ami, soit du même groupe qu'Emma. Quelques heures se déroulèrent en silence, Neal avait fini par rejoindre son père. David était revenu depuis quelque temps, avec un jus d'orange et des petits gâteaux. Tout le monde l'avait remercié, Henry voyait son père comme un héros. Quand Whale sortit finalement de la salle d'opération, il avait un grand sourire.

Elle est dans la salle de réveil. Aucun organe n'a été touché, la balle a été retiré et si tout va bien Emma sortira dans quelques jours.

\- On peut aller la voir ? Demanda Regina.

\- Pas avant qu'elle soit dans une chambre, je viendrai te chercher.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Belle se leva, affirma qu'elle revenait avant de retourner dans la chambre de Gold. Neal était dans le lit, collé à son père qui lui caressait le dos. Voir un adolescent de 16 ans, aussi grand que son père, couché contre Gold, dormant, Belle avait l'impression de voir un petit enfant se faisant réconforter par papa. Il tourna la tête en voyant Belle entrer, elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de parler tout bas.

\- Comment va Emma ?

\- Bien, elle se réveille tranquillement...

\- Whale a pu trouver le sang...

\- C'est David qui a donné le sien.

\- Ah, c'est gentil...

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée qu'il l'aimait. Belle avait cru que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, pour l'instant, car elle savait parfaitement que la naissance de son bébé allait être son plus beau. Mais sa déclaration d'amour avait surpassé toute les merveilleuses choses qu'elle avait pu vivre jusque-là. Et son ''je t'aime'' avait été entaché par ses actions, par son côté méchant, violent. Belle savait qu'elle était totalement folle de cet homme, néanmoins elle devait être certaine qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle et non qu'il la voyait comme une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais ce n'était pas d'eux qu'elle était venue parler.

\- Quand le père de David a donné sa fille en adoption il y a 30 ans, David m'a dit que tu as gardé la petite quelques jours. Murmura Belle.

\- Que 24 heures... pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- Comment était le bébé ?

La main de Gold arrêta de caresser le dos de son fils, pour froncer les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler l'événement qui datait de 30 ans.

\- Belle... elle était comme n'importe quel bébé... Et à l'époque... je prenais... de la drogue. J'avais recommencé, ça faisait un an que j'étais revenu.

\- Dans les dossiers que tu as donné à David, il n'y a pas la date de naissance du bébé, tu t'en souviens ?

Il ferma les yeux fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je ne suis pas certain, le 21 ou le 22 octobre. Pourquoi ?

Belle se leva aussitôt, le visage blême.

\- Belle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je crois... je crois qu'Emma est la sœur de David.

\- Quoi ? C'est absurde. Comment ça... Oh Mon Dieu ! Le groupe sanguin, la date de naissance correspond à Emma j'imagine ?

\- Parfaitement.

Belle sortit, avant de revenir passer sa tête dans le cadrage de la porte.

\- Dans ce triste accident, grâce à tes mauvaises actions et la curiosité d'Emma, nous allons peut-être réunir une famille.

Gold lui fit un sourire tremblant avant de réveiller lentement Neal, lui annonçant qu'Emma était hors de danger. Ce dernier alla rejoindre le groupe dans la salle d'attente. Voyant que Belle parlait à Regina et David il voulut les rejoindre, mais Mary-Margaret l'arrêta.

\- Ils parlent de trucs privés, viens ici, tu as faim ? Comment va ton père ?

Belle était en effet entrain d'expliquer sa théorie à David, sur Emma. Regina était abasourdit, sans le savoir les trois avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose à Storybrooke. Si elles étaient venues ici pour retrouver le père de Regina, Belle avait trouvé l'amour, même si c'est une histoire des plus compliquée et Emma avait peut-être enfin retrouvé sa famille. David aussi semblait totalement sous le choc, mais ce que Belle lui disait tenait la route. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait bizarre qu'il avait le même groupe sanguin qu'Emma, il était juste content de pouvoir la sauver. Durant les semaines qui venaient de passer, il c'était lié d'amitié avec les trois filles et il trouvait l'idée géniale qu'Emma puisse être sa sœur.

\- Il faut faire un test ADN, ça ne se fait pas en deux jours... expliqua Belle.

\- Oui, oui je suis prêt, depuis le temps que je cherche ma sœur...

\- Peut-être que je me trompe aussi, mais Caïman m'a dit que ta sœur était née le 21 ou 22 octobre il y a 30 ans.

\- Le 22...

\- Emma est née le 22 octobre, murmura Regina. Mais il ne faut pas en parler à Emma avant les résultats.

Belle trouva que c'était une mauvaise idée de cacher ce genre d'information à son amie, mais Regina amena un bon argument : Si elle n'était pas la sœur perdue de David, elles lui auront donné de faux espoirs. Les trois conclurent que ce n'était pas le bon moment d'en parler. Quand le docteur Whale annonça qu'Emma avait été mise dans une chambre, mais que c'était une visite à la fois, Regina se leva en vitesse et se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée par Whale. David lui fit signe, quand le docteur arriva au côté de Belle et David, le shérif lui expliqua la situation. Content de se sentir utile, il accepta de faire le test à David.

\- Laisse-moi juste le temps de tout préparer et je t'appelle.

David remercia Belle et alla prendre sa femme à part pour lui expliquer qu'il avait peut-être retrouver sa sœur. Quand Regina entra dans la chambre, Emma était encore endormie, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et tomba assise sur la chaise en prenant la main d'Emma avant de lui embrasser chaque doigt.

\- Putain Emma Swan pourquoi il faut toujours que tu joues les rebelles. Tu me mets en garde contre Gold en disant qu'il est dangereux et toi tu le suis en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. Tu aurais pu mourir, vous auriez pu mourir tous les deux. Tu as pensée à moi, même si je ne suis qu'une amie pour toi, as-tu pensé à moi quand tu croyais mourir ? Je t'aime Emma, plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Tu te souviens qu'on trouvait Belle romantique à mort avec ses histoires d'amour infinie. Elle ne voulait que vivre ce genre d'amour qui laisse des traces tellement c'est intense. On riait d'elle. Je l'envie tellement aujourd'hui, elle vit ce genre d'amour, même si c'est très douloureux, elle fait l'amour à la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Moi j'ai vécu ça une fois avec toi, et... et tu as fuis et moi... Moi pas plus fine, je t'ai éloignée de moi. Je souffre tellement, mais cette douleur je l'apprécie car j'ai tellement eu peur que tu meures. La vie ne mérite pas d'être vécue sans toi, même si ce n'est que mon amitié que tu veux.

\- Regina ? Demanda Emma d'une voix rauque.

Regina poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se lever instinctivement et venir déposer ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma. Une des mains d'Emma pénétra dans ses cheveux, en répondant faiblement à son baiser, avant de tourner le visage, brisant le moment magique.

\- Ou... ou est Gold ? Il va bien ?

Regina essuya ses larmes, lui souriant avant de retirer les cheveux blonds d'Emma qui se trouvait sur son visage.

\- Oui il va bien physiquement, sauf qu'il est attaché au lit avec les menottes de Killian.

\- C'est bien, ce salaud est plus fort qu'un éléphant... Il... il m'a sauvé la vie, il a fait pression sur la plaie. Et... moi j'ai été... méchante avec lui.

\- Shhhh, repose-toi.

\- Belle est avec lui ?

\- Non elle attend son tour pour venir te voir... Tu veux que …

\- Oui merci...

Regina sortit de la chambre avec des larmes de joie dans ses yeux. Emma avait peut-être arrêté le baiser, mais au diable pour l'instant, elle était vivante. Belle leva ses yeux à l'arrivée de Regina et après l'avoir pris dans ses bras elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son amie. Quand Emma la vit, Belle pleurait déjà et se précipita vers le lit pour lui embrasser le front.

Emma Swan était vivante, elle avait eu peur de mourir, de ne plus jamais revoir Belle, mais surtout Regina. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que oui, elle avait pensée à elle avant de perdre connaissance, mais elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable _,_ elle ne savait pas si c'était le médicament qui lui donnait cette envie soudaine d'hurler sur tous les toits qu'elle était amoureuse de Regina Mills. La peur de mourir lui avait donné l'urgence de vivre, et Regina faisait partie de cette vie. Mais elle voulait attendre de ne plus être sous morphine pour se déclarer.

* * *

 **LOL certain diront : Rapidement, on connait l'état d'Emma qu'à la fin du chapitre. J'aurais pu étirer ça sur plusieurs chapitre non ? :D Je suis gentille après tout !**

 **Emma à toujours de bonne excuse pour ne pas se déclarer, mais au moins elle s'avoue ses sentiments ! Gold est mal partit avec Belle alors que la lueur est de plus en plus brillante avec Regina et Emma...**

 **Prochain chapitre. Une petite discussion Gold/Emma**

 **Un nouveau personnage fait son arrivé...**

 **Regina perd patience**

 **Et un douloureuse discussion Rumbelle...**

 **À la semaine prochaine**


	17. Chapter 17

_Bon, je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille à demander 500 millions de reviews... Je me disais : tant que l'histoire plais et est commenter... Mais sincèrement je ne me forcerai plus le cul à écrire pour faire une histoire bonne... Un reviews pour le chapitre 16 ! Wow, vous avez le temps de lire, mais pas d'écrire un petit mot ? Ceci sera le dernier teste, le dernier chapitre de cette fic incomplète... car me faire traiter de pute en arabe car je dis quelques chose qui déplais à une pauvre fille sans vie ne me dérange pas le moindre du monde, mais pas avoir de feedback si le chapitre est bon ou non, ne me donne pas envie de faire plaisir._

 _Certain seront frustré par cette sortit, mais ça ne prend pas 5 minutes écrire un chapitre et pour ma béta_ **Sanrever** _ce n'est pas non plus en 5 minutes qu'elle corrige... Mon intro sera indique pour les autres fics en fin de semaine... Je suis surement plus à pique aujourd'hui, je suis malade depuis quelques années, alors j'ai le temps d'écrire autant d'histoire, mais je vais faire autre chose de mon temps... Tu prend le temps de lire, qu'on ne me dises plus jamais qu'on a pas le temps d,écrire un petit mot..._

 _Sur ce... je ne m'excuse pas, mais je vous souhaite un bon_ _chapitre_

* * *

17

Quand Emma se réveilla de nouveau au courant de la nuit elle remarqua que Regina était assise sur la chaise à ses côtés et qu'elle avait la tête posée sur le matelas de son lit alors que Belle dormait assise sur la deuxième chaise, la main sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait. Un bruit à l'entrée de la chambre la fit légèrement sursauter, c'était Gold assit dans un fauteuil roulant avec un infirmier qui l'approcha du lit. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant rouler jusqu'à elle, son bras blessé dans une écharpe.

\- Tu as soudoyé ou menacé cet infirmier, demanda en chuchotant Emma.

\- Gold fit un signe au jeune homme qui le poussait, il glissa son regard vers Belle, qui ronflait légèrement avant de plonger son regard brun dans les yeux vert d'Emma.

\- C'est Will, il... il travaille en quelque sorte pour moi quand il ne travaille pas comme infirmier.

\- Il est un garde du corps ?

\- Mon voleur personnel, il va chercher ce que les gens me doivent.

\- Ah ça explique pourquoi tu es dans ma chambre... sans menottes.

Gold leva la main de son bras intact pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bah tu sais, je suis forte, ah non tu ne sais pas. J'ai parfois l'impression que ça fait longtemps que je te connais. Et toi ?

Gold jeta de nouveau son regard vers Belle, il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir. Il reporta son attention sur Emma, ne remarquant pas que Will jetait des coups d'œil à Belle. Même endormie elle attirait les regards, mais quand il entendit Gold claquer des doigts il sortit de sa contemplation et ramena Gold dans sa chambre, heureux de savoir qu'Emma Swan était dans sa liste de patients pour la nuit. Évidement quand Will ramena Gold dans sa chambre, Killian était assis bien tranquillement sur une chaise, tapotant avec sa main artificielle, pour l'intimider. Will avait brisé la règle interdisant de détacher les patients menottés. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant les deux hommes seuls alors que Gold se remit dans le lit.

\- Il travaille toujours pour toi ? Demanda Jones.

\- Que veux-tu ? David t'envoie me surveiller la nuit maintenant.

\- Non non, c'est lui qui voulait venir, j'ai pris sa place.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas...

Gold fronça les sourcils et étudia le regard bleu de Killian. Il claqua sa langue sur ses dents avant de pousser un petit rire.

\- Tu es maquillé...

\- Quoi ? Ah c'est encore là, c'est... c'est Ruby qui m'a mis ça sous les yeux pour une initiation...

\- Et tu es venu te cacher dans ma chambre, en te disant que personne sur terre ne pourrait penser que tu viendrais ici. Devina Gold.

\- Tais-toi et dors...

Killian s'installa plus confortablement sur la chaise en fermant les yeux, indiquant à Gold qu'il ne parlerait plus. Ce dernier éteignit la lumière et essaya de s'endormir, mais le regard en colère de Belle le hantait. Lorsque Will était sorti de la chambre, il s'était précipité dans celle d'Emma, se présentant en parlant d'une voix assez forte, espérant ainsi réveiller les deux autres jeunes femmes, et apercevoir les yeux de la jolie femme enceinte.

\- Je m'appelle Will Scarlett, je serai votre infirmier pour la nuit.

Son stratagème fonctionna, Belle se réveilla en sursaut, alors que Regina grogna. Si cette dernière jeta un regard mauvais au pauvre Will, Belle semblait s'être réveillée d'un rêve assez intéressant, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait chercher son souffle. Elle avait les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Il fut de nouveau sorti de sa contemplation par la voix froide de Regina.

\- Vous étiez obligé de réveiller tout Storybrooke pour vous annoncer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Questionna Belle ne sachant plus trop où elle était.

\- Rien Belle, un infirmer trop amoureux de son emploi qui s'exclame avec un haut-parleur dans la gorge, répliqua Emma.

Will se sentit devenir rouge de honte, car les trois jeunes femmes le regardaient mais de façon différente. Regina avait un air de dédain qui ressemblait énormément à l'expression de Gold, Emma le regardait, amusée, alors que Belle ne semblait pas le voir.

\- Je... je suis désolé, j'ai tendance à ne pas réfléchir.

\- Tant que tu donnes les bons médicaments à Emma et que tu ne réveilles plus jamais une femme enceinte, qui semblait faire un rêve érotique... dit Regina.

\- Ce n'était pas érotique... du moins pas encore. Répliqua Belle

\- Va lui parler au lieu de rêver.

Will se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence, Regina lui fit un geste agacé, lui indiqua de faire son travail sur Emma et de partir. Il se rapprocha d'Emma en jetant un coup d'œil vers Belle et Regina, qui c'était rapproché de la brunette, qui rougit au chuchotement de Regina en secouant la tête.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de Regina... Elle grogne mais ne mord pas...enfin, pas fort. Dit Emma à Will qui venait de lui mettre le bracelet à pression.

\- Elle me fait penser à...

\- À Mr. Gold ?

\- Oui c'est terrifiant.

\- C'est sa fille.

Will échappa le thermomètre qu'il voulait mettre dans la bouche d'Emma. Regina se retourna vers lui, avec toujours son regard froid et les yeux aussi foncés que son père.

\- Essayez de ne pas la tuer quand même.

\- Regina, laisse-le travailler, répliqua Emma avant de murmurer à Will, terrifiant la ressemblance non?

\- Ce n'est pas le mot...

Il lui mit le thermomètre sous la langue en écrivant sur sa tablette les constances d'Emma. Il lui posa les questions de base après une opération.

\- Avez-vous eut des nausées ?

\- Non.

\- Des étourdissements ?

\- Non.

\- La douleur entre 1 et 10.

\- 2

\- Emma, si tu as mal il faut le dire, coupa Regina.

\- 2.5, c'est mieux ?

\- Ummm.

\- Il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse à cette question, termina Will.

Il l'avertit que dans une heure il devait venir faire une prise de sang, mais avant de sortir il se fit arrêter par Belle. de près, elle était encore plus jolie et elle sentait tellement bon.

\- Moi j'ai la nausée... je pourrais avoir quelques chose ?

\- Pa...pardon ?

\- Elle veut vomir, elle demande un anti-nausée, vous êtes certain d'être compétent ? Questionna Regina.

Will ignora Regina, préférant ne pas répondre il connaissait très bien son père et il n'osa pas imaginer quel ongle de ses orteils il pourrait lui arracher juste parce qu'il avait été malpolie avec sa fille. Belle lui fit un sourire désolé pour Regina.

\- Désolée pour mon amie, elle est toujours grognon quand elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Mais oui je voudrais quelque chose que je peux prendre avec ma grossesse.

\- Oui madame, je... je vais voir.

\- Belle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Belle.

\- Moi c'est Will.

\- Oui je sais, vous l'avez dit assez fort en entrant.

Quand il sortit il entendit Regina taquiner Belle. Arrivé au poste de soin, il se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage devant le regard amusé de l'infirmière assise.

\- Laquelle des trois t'a fait tourner la tête ?

\- Aucune...

\- Scarlett, tu es rouge tomate, tu es presque en sueur même.

\- La petite... brunette, celle enceinte. Mais elle a sûrement un copain.

\- Je ne crois pas. Enfin plus maintenant. Il y a eu une bagarre ici, enfin ce matin. Un grand gars c'est fait battre par...

L'infirmière indiqua la chambre de Gold de sa tête.

\- ... Il paraît qu'il est le père du bébé de la petite brunette.

\- Pourquoi Gold l'a battu ?

\- L'autre a giflé la petite enceinte. Et... il a une rumeur, l'infirmière se pencha vers Will en baisant la voix, le regard vers la chambre de Gold, il paraît qu'elle l'a embrassé chez Granny.

\- Embrassé qui ?

Elle pointa de nouveau la chambre de Gold. Will eut envie d'éclater de rire, Belle et Gold c'était tellement improbable. Mais le regard de sa collègue semblait sérieux, encore plus quand il vit Belle arrivé au poste demandant après son cachet et se diriger ensuite vers la chambre de Gold _._ Will se promit de tout faire pour la séduire.

Une fois Belle sortit pour aller voir comment se portait Gold, Regina reprit sa place près d'Emma.

\- J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu meurs, murmura Regina

\- Je suis immortel tu le sais bien.

\- Emma...

Les yeux de Regina se remplirent de larmes qu'Emma essuya avec ses doigts avant de lui caresser le visage encouragée par les gémissements de Regina. Même si cette dernière ne voulait pas trop se faire d'espoir, Emma venait quand même de subir un gros choc. Mais elle profitait de chaque moment de tendresse qu'Emma Swan pouvait bien lui donner avant de redevenir la fuyarde par excellence.

\- J'ai eu peur aussi de mourir... murmure Emma.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que Gold fasse quelque chose de con, alors je me suis manifestée… et l'autre a tiré sur Gold. Ton père m'a sauvé la vie... Il.

\- Je sais... Il a demandé après toi aussi.

\- Un chic type, minable, mais chic. Je l'aime bien, mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable … de l'endurer en couple... Belle est une sainte.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient officiellement un couple Emma... Mais toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis fatiguée.

\- Dors, quand le hurleur va revenir je te réveillerai tranquillement.

Quand Belle entra dans la chambre de Gold, elle remarqua tout de suite Killian qui dormait, la bouche ouverte ronflant, sur la chaise près du lit. Gold tourna sa tête en la voyant entrer. Il s'assit dans le lit, le sourire tremblant.

\- Il dort dans ta chambre ? Murmura Belle en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Umm, il fuit Ruby je crois, répliqua-t-il en prenant la main de Belle, qu'elle retira presque aussitôt. Belle ?

\- Je ne suis pas en état de bien réfléchir, j'ai la nausée, je suis fatiguée, je voulais savoir comment allait ton bras.

\- Je m'en fou de mon bras... Belle, qu... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'... j'ai peur.

Gold devint blême, il sentit des sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos, voilà il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait voir qu'il n'était pas un homme bien et ne méritait pas son amour. Il porta une main tremblante sur son visage en fermant les yeux. Belle poussa un petit gémissement avant de venir poser sa bouche sur son front, laissant traîner ses lèvres jusqu'à sa bouche. Avec sa langue elle caressa les lèvres tremblantes de Gold, qui ouvrit aussitôt la bouche et fit entrer sa langue dans celle de Belle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques secondes avec désespoir et regret avant que Belle ne coupe court, elle lui caressa le visage avant de se décoller de lui, qui gémit en suivant le mouvement de sa tête ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Belle... s'il-te-plait... je... je suis désolé, je regrette

\- Tu regrettes quoi, Caïman ? De faire ce que tu as fait, ou de t'être fait prendre ?

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, sachant parfaitement que c'était l'option deux la réponse et il savait que Belle aussi le savait. Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui que ça lui faisait mal, elle ne voulait pas être toujours inquiète, ne voulait pas devenir suspicieuse se demandant toujours quel truc illégal il était en train de fabriquer. Belle n'avait plus 20 ans, souhaitant vivre dangereusement, elle allait avoir un bébé, elle allait devoir se battre contre Gaston, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme violent dans sa vie.

\- J'ai... j'ai beaucoup de problème à régler et toi aussi avec Milah qui veut avoir la garde de Neal. Moi je vais sûrement devoir aller en court contre Gaston. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cette distraction.

\- Non, non, non, ne fais pas ça...

\- Je ne fais rien mon amour, j'ai besoin de respirer, de ne plus avoir peur. Tu as été blessé par balle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'angoisse.

\- Je... je vais changer.

La douleur dans son cœur fit presque pleurer Belle. C'était trop tard, l'amour qu'elle avait pour cet homme torturé était irrécupérable, inévitable, comment pourrait-elle vivre dans lui ? Il avait les yeux remplis d'eau, ses lèvres tremblaient, mais il devait apprendre à contrôler cette violence en lui. Belle se pencha de nouveau vers lui, Gold lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'attira vers sa bouche entrouverte, elle se laissa faire, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Belle savait que Killian s'était réveillé, qu'il faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas les déranger, elle passa une dernière fois sa langue sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre, laissant Gold, chignant son nom.

Quand Belle passa en pleurs devant Will, il eut une bouffée de plaisir en sachant qu'elle avait sûrement vue quel genre d'homme était Gold. Will Scarlett n'était pas un jeune homme méchant, mais il faisait les sales besognes de Gold depuis quelques années pour savoir qu'il ne changerait jamais, surtout pas pour une femme. Il aurait alors tout le champ libre pour pouvoir courtiser Belle. Quand Belle revint dans la chambre d'Emma, cette dernière dormait alors que Regina lui caressait le bras, mais quand elle vit Belle, elle se leva.

\- Oh Belle...

Regina lui ouvrit les bras et la brune s'y précipita **.**

\- Je l'aime tellement Regina.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Pas bien... j'ai... comme rompu.

\- Oh...

Regina lui caressa le dos en la laissant pleurer dans son cou. L'amour n'était jamais facile pour Belle, son goût pour les animaux blessés allait un jour causer sa perte, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais Regina savait aussi que Gold était sûrement le bon, l'âme sœur de son amie. Alors elle osa demander.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas...

Emma s'était réveillée à l'arrivée de Belle, elle avait l'impression que tout ce drame était de sa faute, si elle n'avait pas suivi Gold… jamais Belle n'aurait rompu avec lui, Regina ne serait pas aussi troublée et elle ne serait pas clouée à un putain de lit d'hôpital.

\- Ce salaud t'aime Belle, murmura Emma.

\- Il... je sais.

\- Il est le genre de type qui ne réfléchit qu'après coup.

\- Je le sais aussi... C'est terrifiant comment en si peu de temps je le connais et le comprend très bien. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une autre source d'angoisse, de me demander s'il sera vivant le soir. Il doit se concentrer sur Milah et moi sur... mon bébé.

Regina installa Belle sur le petit divan et la couvrit avec une couverture. Quand Will entra pour la prise de sang, Regina lui fit de gros yeux pour qu'il ne réveille Belle qui c'était finalement endormit. Une fois sortit, il était une heure du matin et Regina était totalement épuisée physiquement et mentalement, elle s'endormit rapidement contre la main d'Emma qui lui caressa les cheveux. Elle n'avait plus sommeil, Emma s'inquiétait pour Belle, mais aussi pour Gold, il était vraiment un salaud car en si peu de temps il était devenu indispensable dans la vie des trois amies pour des raisons différentes. Emma avait peur que maintenant que Belle l'avait quitté, qu'il croit que plus rien ne méritait de vivre. Encore plus si Milah gagnait la garde de Neal. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre suicidaire, mais téméraire ça oui. Gold pourrait devenir le véritable monstre que tout le monde croit qu'il est. Son regard tomba sur Regina, toujours en lui caressant les cheveux, Emma réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur de ne plus la revoir, de ne plus avoir la chance de l'embrasser de nouveau. Sans savoir trop comment, Emma se surprit à murmurer.

\- Je t'aime...

* * *

 **En espérant que ce ne soit pas le dernier chapitre de cette fic, car elle est dans mon coeur depuis si longtemps... Je n'ai jamais été le genre de bisounours, c'est ce qu'il faut pour avoir des commentaires pour nos chapitre... Je disparais alors, car ce n'est pas moi... Je n'ai jamais demander plus de review que j'en ai eu...**

 **De pas en avoir, démontre que ce n'est pas bon ce qu'on écris... alors j'arrêterai...**

 **Merci pour tout**


	18. Chapter 18

_Je voudrais en premier temps m'excuser pour la montée de lait sur le chapitre précédent... Je suis une personne émotive oui, mais encore plus quand je suis malade... Et je le suis depuis 3 ans... alors un jour j'irai mieux, enfin je le souhaite. Mais parfois c'est nécessaire de sauter un plomb ça fait du bien au moral... Alors, je ne suis pas une hypocrite et je déteste ça... alors comme les reviews on explosé, je continue cette fic jusqu'à sa fin... Certain commentaire m'ont fait réaliser une chose, oui on devrait écrire pour nous en premier, mais si on les partages sur un site comme ici c'est qu'on apprécie l'opinion des autres, c'est mon cas..._

 _Ça m'a amenée l'envie de revenir sur mon genre d,écris, ce que je faisais dans le fandom de Castle... Du sombre, du très sombre pour pouvoir amener la lumière... Et c'est ce que je vais vous proposer en fin de semaine... Ma fic_ **Les orges vont en enfer et les Kobold au paradis** _est en pause...ce n'est pas tant par manque d'idées, mais par manque de motivation... Elle aura une fin, mais pas tout de suite... Elle sera remplacer par ma nouvelle fic..._

 _ON EST AUSSI VENDREDI... Ce soir à 20h je regarderai la première de la nouvelle saison de OUAT, bien assise sur mon divan pop corn à la main, sur ma belle télévision._

 _Je voudrais remercier tout les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement... je vous aimes tout autant._

 _Merci d'avoir répondu à mon explosion de la semaine passé, par un explosion de reviews... Ça sera pareil cette semaine ?_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

18

Les trois jours s'écoulèrent trop lentement au goût d'Emma Swan, ainsi quand le médecin l'autorisa à sortir de l'hôpital, elle eut envie de sauter de joie à sa sortie, elle remarqua Regina qui l'attendait appuyée contre sa coccinelle jaune. Emma était contente que la brune soit venue la chercher. Elle avait encore une petite douleur lancinante au niveau de sa blessure au ventre, mais rien d'insurmontable. Elle était enfin dehors loin de cette odeur d'hôpital.

\- Belle n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Emma.

\- Non elle remplace Gold à la bibliothèque. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il comparait devant le juge.

\- Belle lui a parlé ?

\- Non… Et il semble être disposé à la laisser réfléchir, elle travaille seulement quand il n'est pas à la bibliothèque. Et toi ça va ? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt de sortir seulement trois jours après ton opération ?

\- J'ai pu sortir à une condition, que je sois surveillée…

Regina s'approcha d'elle pour venir l'aider à s'asseoir dans la voiture, elle lui entra les jambes et lui mit la ceinture de sécurité. Regina lui frôla les seins sans faire attention, Emma en eut des frissons dans tout le corps. Quand elle referma la portière, Emma prit une grande respiration, elle devait vraiment parler à Regina. Quand cette dernière entra dans la voiture, elle plongea son regard foncé dans les yeux verts de son amie.

\- C'est partit, direction le Granny's.

\- En fait non.

\- Comment ça ? Tu… Ou vas-tu aller ?

\- Chez ton père…

\- Pardon ? Répondit Regina surprise.

Emma lui sourit, elle ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était son idée d'aller chez Gold, que ce dernier avait accepté et qu'il avait engagé une infirmière pour être présente en tout temps. Elle avait aussi eut cette idée après que Belle leur ait annoncé avoir quitté Gold. Emma savait bien qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour Belle, mais elle devait avouer que Belle par contre était celle dont Gold avait besoin, qu'elle était certainement la seule personne qui pouvait lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Emma Swan n'était pas la personne la mieux placée pour jouer les marieuses, elle-même n'était pas capable de faire face à ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie. Elle se disait que si elle arrivait à réunir Belle et Gold, alors plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter et qu'elle réussirait enfin à dire à Regina ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire à la brune qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle, de faire le point, de savoir où elle en était.

\- Oui, il est celui qui est le plus près de l'hôpital et il doit lui aussi rester tranquille. Alors nous allons être soignés ensemble.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Tu lui as parlé toi à ton père ?

La phrase avait été un peu sèche, Regina en fut surprise. Elle qui pensait qu'elle pourrait prendre soin de la blonde, prenait une sacrée douche froide. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, elle avait été déjeuner le matin même avec Neal et Gold, mais rien n'avait été élaboré, pas tant que Cora traînait toujours dans le coin. Son père semblait inquiet, perturbé, toujours en colère, mais il essayait de faire bonne figure devant Neal, mais ça n'avait pas échappé à Regina. Son père semblait être dans une mauvaise passe et elle ne croyait pas être capable de l'empêché de tomber. La perte de Belle avait fait plus de dégât que prévue.

\- Je l'ai vue ce matin… Nous avons parlé de sa comparution, je lui ai demandé de ne pas payer le juge pour le libéré.

\- Il peut aller en prison ?

\- Keith ne portera pas plainte, mais Graham semble celui qui pose le plus de problème. Je crois qu'il veut accuser Gold pour ta blessure.

\- Je peux comprendre la rancune de Graham et que les affaires de Gold sont illégales, mais si Keith ne porte pas plainte il peut s'en sortir. Graham joue à un jeu dangereux.

\- Oui, surtout qu'il semble perdre patience facilement depuis l'incident.

Emma ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles parlaient de Gold, comme si le fait d'être seules dans la voiture les rendaient nerveuses et qu'elles devaient couvrir le silence. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la maison des Gold, Regina coupa le moteur, les deux mains sur le volant, Emma se tourna vers elle en ouvrant la bouche, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur Neal qui se dirigea vers la voiture. Arrivé devant Regina, il dit bonjour à Emma d'un mouvement de tête puis se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Je suis forcé d'aller à la bibliothèque, papa est revenu, je suis en retard, je n'ai pas vu l'heure

\- Tu jouais à la console ?

\- Oui, en ligne en plus, il a tout débranché, en me disant qu'il allait tout jeter si je n'allais pas à la bibliothèque. Tu peux m'y conduire ?

\- Neal, tu prends ta bicyclette, intervient Gold.

Il était à l'entrée de la maison, son bras dans une écharpe, le regard froid. Neal se retourna vers son père, les yeux en colère.

\- Si tu me payais le permis de conduire je n'aurai pas besoin de demander à Regina.

\- Si tu avais été à l'heure à ton travail, tu n'en aurais pas besoin non plus!

Regina décida d'aider Neal, elle sortit la tête de la voiture et regarda Gold.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, vraiment. Je devais y aller de toute façon pour parler à Belle…

\- Umm, répondit Gold avant de venir aider Emma.

Cette dernière sortait de la voiture en grimaçant, quand Gold lui prit le bras de sa main libre. Ils avaient l'air légèrement ridicule, lui ne sachant pas comment l'aider entre son bras invalide et sa canne et elle qui voulait prendre son sac, mais qui ne pouvait pas porter de lourde charge. Emma essayait d'aider Gold à garder son équilibre, mais ce n'était pas une réussite.

Si la situation fit sourire Emma, Gold serra la mâchoire. Neal prit le sac d'Emma et redonna la canne à son père qui était tombé par terre, avant de se diriger vers la maison. Regina était sortit de la voiture prenant Emma par le bras pour la diriger vers la maison. Comme Neal était en colère après son père il était déjà dans la maison, déposant le sac d'Emma, alors que Gold boitait vers l'entrée crachant toujours son impatience.

\- À la bibliothèque Neal…

\- Tu voulais quoi, que je vous laisse tomber, et que vous vous rompiez le cou ?

Gold se figea et ne put s'empêcher de laissé échapper un petit rire devant le dramatisme de son fils. Duand Neal ressortit, il était toujours en colère. Gold savait que la situation n'était pas facile pour un adolescent de 16 ans, prit entre les batailles de ses parents et les problèmes de son père. Il devait s'occuper de ses propres problèmes d'ado et ne pas entrer trop rapidement dans le monde des adultes. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de soupirer, quand Neal passa à côté de lui, toujours enragé, il l'arrêta une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu aimes ça travailler avec Belle, quel est le problème fils ?

\- Plus rien n'est pareil, j'adore travailler quand tu es avec nous, quand…quand tout était plus facile.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as pensé à moi? Si tu vas en prison, je vais aller avec maman. Je ne reverrai plus Regina, Henry, Emma… et Belle.

Neal se défit de l'emprise de son père avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la voiture d'Emma en s'essuyant les yeux. Gold baisa les yeux, Neal avait raison il avait tendance à ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir, il releva les yeux et vit Regina à ses côtés.

\- Tu sais, oublie ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. Paye le juge s'il le faut, ne te retrouve pas en prison, fais le pour Neal. Murmura-t-elle son regard sur son jeune frère.

\- Je ne suis sûrement pas l'image du père idéal que tu t'étais faite.

Regina tourna son regard vers lui avec un léger sourire.

\- La perfection n'est pas pour moi, tu es celui que tu es…Je ne m'attendais à rien!

Neal klaxonna avec impatience avant de dire, imitant la voix de son père.

\- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque très chère…

\- Il te ressemble de plus en plus… répliqua Regina avant d'aller dans la voiture

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose, dit Gold vers Regina.

Quand elle entra dans la voiture elle fit un geste de la main à son père. Emma s'approcha de lui avec difficulté et il sursauta quand elle lui dit près de l'oreille.

\- Tu ne peux pas renier tes enfants toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tête folle, répliqua-t-il de sa voix la plus froide, mais il ne put cacher un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Emma passa son bras sous celui de Gold, et tous les deux entrèrent dans la maison. La journée se passa tranquillement pour Gold et Emma, avant que Neal n'appelle son père pour l'informer qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer, car il n'avait pas la clé de la bibliothèque et que Belle était déjà partie. Il partit alors à la bibliothèque en voiture, même s'il n'avait aucun droit de conduire, il s'en foutait. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, Neal l'attendait dehors, toujours fâché. Quand il verrouilla la porte, Neal partit en lui disant qu'il allait manger chez Henry. Caïman le laissa bouder, le regard quelques peu amusé sur son fils, qui marchait la tête haute et rapidement. Son téléphone sonna.

\- Je veux un Burger, arrête-toi chez Granny's… Et beaucoup, beaucoup de frites. Et Gold n'oublie pas le ketchup.

Emma raccrocha aussi sec, toujours avec un léger sourire, il marcha difficilement jusqu'au restaurant. Quand il entra, Ruby fit une grimace, mais s'approcha tout de même de lui. D'un ton glacial, le regard froid il passa sa commande, avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Presque immédiatement il entendit le rire de Belle. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, il se tourna lentement vers la voix de la femme aimée, mais quand il la vit, assise sur la banquette avec devant elle Will Scarlett, qui semblait lui enlever quelque chose dans les cheveux. Gold sentit la nausée lui remonter dans la gorge, elle semblait heureuse, détendue, elle lui sourirait, lui permettait de toucher ses cheveux. Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa canne par terre, le regard bleu de Belle se tourna vers le bruit, et se figea quand elle vit Gold se pencher pour ramasser sa canne. Quand il déplia son corps avec difficulté elle croisa son regard. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, quand il vit Will toucher la main de Belle, il ne pouvait plus endurer ça. Il sortit rapidement du restaurant, n'attendant pas sa nourriture.

Belle sentit son cœur se déchirer devant la douleur qu'elle avait vue dans le regard de Gold, elle ferma les yeux alors que Will la tira de nouveau de ses pensées. Elle se força à lui faire un sourire.

Quand Gold arriva chez lui, cinq minutes plus tard, il avait une rage meurtrière qui lui encerclait les entrailles. Il ouvrit violemment la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter Emma qui était assise dans la salle à manger.

\- Tu as mes frites ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Mais il l'ignora, il entra dans le salon, arracha l'écharpe qui retenait son épaule en place et avec sa canne, se mit à frapper sur tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. La douleur qui lui érodait l'épaule lui importait moins que la douleur de son âme. Il le savait qu'une femme comme Belle French ne pouvait pas vraiment s'intéresser à un homme comme lui. Emma s'approcha lentement vers l'entrée du salon, le regardant s'époumoner à hurler sa haine, sa colère et sa tristesse en frappant tout ce qui pouvait être cassé. Une douleur plus puissante à son épaule lui fit lâcher la canne, il eut un flash blanc devant les yeux et il sentit sa tête lui tourner. Emma s'était approchée à temps pour le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se fit mal au ventre, mais elle réussit à l'asseoir sur la partie du divan ou il n'y avait pas de débris de verre. Emma vit l'épaule de Gold en sang, il venait de faire sauter ses points de suture.

\- Eh bah mon vieux, ça t'a fait du bien au moins ? Osa demander Emma.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état !

Il tourna son regard vers Emma, il sentait le sang chaud lui couler le long du bras. Il s'était fait avoir comme un adolescent devant la plus belle de l'école, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux, lui qui s'était promit, après Milah, de ne plus se faire avoir par les femmes. Et voilà que depuis que Belle était arrivée, toute ses résolutions avait volé en éclats, et pour quoi ? Pour souffrir encore plus qu'après le départ de Cora. Il avait tout fait pour devenir un monstre, la bête de Storybrooke, l'être le plus craint, mais un battement de cil de cette brunette ou yeux azur avait fait voler tout ce mur autour de son cœur. Emma lui ouvrit la chemise pour poser sur sa blessure une compresse.

\- Tu vas devoir aller à l'hôpital pour te faire recoudre Gold.

\- Tu sais coudre ?

Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pas certaine de ce que Gold venait de lui demander. Gold semblait perdre patience. Il répéta sa question, de sa voix froide.

\- O…oui, mais pourquoi ?

\- Parfait, va chercher tout ce que j'ai besoin pour que tu puisses me recoudre. Apporte de l'alcool et je dois avoir un briquet quelque part dans la salle de bain.

\- Gold, je…

\- Vas-y…

Sa voix était tranchante, et Emma fit ce qu'il demandait, son ventre la faisait souffrir, mais elle marcha lentement. Elle entendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles et elle n'entendit pas la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonner. Gold dans le salon grogna de frustration, il se leva avec difficultés faisant tomber la compresse de son épaule. Il s'en foutait qu'il soit torse nu, l'épaule en sang qui lui coulait jusqu'à la main. il ouvrit la porte violemment et allait renvoyer l'instru, quand il se figea devant Belle, qui avait semble-t-il sa nourriture dans un sac brun. Le regard bleu de Belle se fixa automatiquement sur le bras en sang de Gold et son visage devint blême. Quand elle leva les yeux vers le regard sans vie de Gold, Belle porta sa main libre jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- Caïman… qu'est-ce…

Il la coupa en lui prenant violemment le sac des mains avant de lui refermer brutalement la porte au nez. Gold se dirigea vers le salon, déposa le sac sur le divan avant de s'y jeter lui-même. Il entendit Belle, cogner et crier à la porte.

\- Laisse moi t'expliquer… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Caïman, s'il te plaît…

Il ferma les yeux, laissa enfin sortir ses larmes. C'était justement ça qu'avait dit Milah quand il l'avait surprise en pleine action avec Killian. Emma redescendit avec dans un petit panier tout ce qu'elle aurait besoin pour arranger l'épaule de Gold, elle s'arrêta nette en entendant la voix de Belle. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Gold, qui était assit, l'épaule toujours en sang, les yeux fermés, pleurant en silence le corps tremblant. Emma alla ouvrir la porte et trouva Belle, toute aussi pleurante.

\- Oh Emma, laisse-moi entrer je … je dois lui parler.

\- Belle… Je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, il m'a vue chez Granny's avec Will… il est partit, sans venir me dire bonjour, ni prendre sa commande.

\- Belle, je t'appelle plus tard je te promets, mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Belle s'essuya les yeux, posa une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi et prit une grande respiration. Voir son bras en sang avait terrifié Belle, voir son visage aussi fermé et ses yeux totalement sans chaleur lui avait détruit le cœur. Elle prit plusieurs respirations, Belle était une femme intelligente et elle connaissait Gold, elle savait qu'il avait des moments où elle pouvait être connecté avec lui et d'autre non. Et c'était un de ses rares moments où elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de pénétrer sa carapace. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les plonger dans le vert du regard d'Emma.

\- Dis-lui que je ne suis pas Milah, dis-lui que ce n'est vraiment pas ce qu'il pense. Il va grogner sûrement pester après moi, ne le prend pas mal. Ne me défend pas, écoute le s'il se confit, même si c'est pour me traiter de tous les noms. Emma… ne le laisse pas disparaître pour qu'il ne soit que le monstre que tout le monde croit qu'il est. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur… Il est un homme bien, dis-lui ça aussi… n'oublie pas… n'oublie pas de lui dire que je ne suis pas Milah, que je ne l'ai pas trahi.

Emma lui sourit et hocha la tête, après lui avoir de nouveau promis de l'appeler dès que possible, elle retourna à l'intérieur tandis que Belle se retourna pour partir. Emma Swan avait toujours admirée Belle, elle était définitivement la plus forte de leur petit groupes d'amies. Belle était vraiment capable de voir le bien dans chaque personne et avec la puissance de son sourire et sa bonne humeur elle réussissait à faire sortir cette partie dans chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Emma entra dans le salon, et sans un mot, commença à cautériser l'aiguille qui allait servir à le recoudre. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, quand elle regarda les fils dans le petit panier.

\- Tu as une couleur préférée pour le fil ?

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, le surplus de larmes s'écoula de ses yeux, mais il ne répondit pas, alors elle prit le fil blanc.

\- Ça va te faire mal, ou pas…

Emma essuya la plaie du mieux qu'elle put et quand l'aiguille pénétra l'épaule de Gold, il ferma de nouveau les yeux et serra le genou d'Emma avec sa main. Ses jointures étaient blanche, Emma avait mal pour lui, mais elle continua à coudre la peau. Deux seuls points furent suffisant pour arrêter le sang. Il se releva aider de sa canne et se dirigea vers l'étage. Emma le regarda, avant de lui dire.

\- Elle t'aime tu sais…

Gold s'arrêta, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Emma.

\- Non elle ne m'aime pas Swan… Elle…et elle fait bien.

\- Tu essayes de te convaincre pour redevenir misérable ou tu le crois vraiment ?

Il poussa un soupir quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas avant d'être claquée. Neal se tenait à l'entrée face à son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Belle ? Hurla Neal

Gold monta lentement les escaliers, sans répondre à son fils, mais Neal ne voulait pas en rester là.

\- Je te parle papa… Tu as fais quoi à Belle ? Tu détruis tout, comme tu l'as fait avec maman.

Emma ferma les yeux à cette affirmation, Gold lui se retourna, le regard en feu, il prit sa canne et la frappa tellement fort contre la rampe qu'elle se brisa. Neal se figea, blême, comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin dans sa colère, et son regard remarqua le bras ensanglanté de son père.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à ta précieuse Belle… Elle a trouvé mieux, ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que c'est juste moi qu'elle abandonne… De toute façon nous n'étions qu'une halte, elles vont toutes les trois repartir pour New York bientôt. Alors fous-moi la paix avec ta mère… Si tu la crois si parfaite, elle ne demande qu'à te reprendre…

\- Papa…

Gold monta les escaliers sans canne, sa jambes ne fut pas capable de supporter le poids de son corps, il trébucha dans les marches, tomba à genoux. Neal se précipita vers son père, qui l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. L'adolescent entoura son propre corps de son bras, laissant couler ses larmes, Gold se releva, en grimaçant pour retomber deux marches plus haut, faisant pleurer davantage Neal quand il frappa le mur de son poing. Quand il retomba un peu plus haut, Gold tendit une main vers Neal, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Il ne se fit pas prier, il monta rapidement les escaliers et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Gold tenait son fils fermement contre lui, faisant bien attention à ne pas rouvrir les points de suture fraîchement fait. En chuchotant, Gold prit appui sur les épaules de Neal pour se relever, tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Emma s'essuya les yeux, elle détestait voir la souffrance autour d'elle, alors elle sortit dehors, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle composa le numéro de Belle, qui lui répondit après une demie sonnerie.

\- Comment il va, demanda sans détour Belle.

\- Pas bien du tout, vraiment pas bien…

\- Oh, répondit Belle avec la voix cassée

Emma éclata en sanglot, elle avait vécu trop d'émotions en si peu de temps, elle avait cru mourir, elle acceptait son amour pour Regina et là elle était en plein milieu d'un drame entre Belle et Gold. Le voir souffrir autant lui avait ramené de terribles souvenirs d'abandon. Belle essaya de la consoler, mais elle pleurait aussi à l'autre bout du téléphone. Emma lui dit d'attendre au moins le lendemain pour essayer de revenir parler avec Gold, ce que Belle promit. Quand elle raccrocha, Emma composa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte le numéro de Regina.

\- Emma ? Tout vas bien, s'inquiéta Regina

\- No…non… Peux-tu venir chez ton père… ils ont besoin de toi… et moi aussi.

\- J'arrive dans 15 minutes

Neal sortit de la maison, les yeux rouge avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Emma lui prit les épaules.

\- Il… il pleure assit dans la douche.

\- Ta sœur arrive… Elle sera quoi lui dire.

Du moins Emma le souhaita ardemment, car elle ne savait pas quoi dire devant la souffrance humaine.

* * *

 **Ouf... le prochain chapitre c'est enfin la discussion père/fille... Emma VA ENFIN faire un mouvement vers Regina... et Belle n'aura pas écouter les conseils d'Emma de ne pas venir... Un chapitre plus long la semaine prochaine... et un peu d'amour et de tendresse, car tout ce beau monde là s'aime... mais n'ont aucun talent pour le démontrer.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Voilà mes amies... le chapitre 19... Je ne ferai pas de grande intro... je vais vous laissez lire._

 _Je remercie les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement... je vous aimes._

 _Je remercie beaucoup ma béta **Sanrever** elle ma fait retravailler ce chapitre ;)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Plus rien ne serait pareil maintenant. L'été tirait à sa fin, le départ des trois jeunes femmes était éminent et Caïman Gold savait parfaitement qu'il aurait le cœur encore plus brisé quand ça allait arriver. Il sortit de la douche le cœur toujours aussi douloureux, sa tête n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'exploser. Il avait cru naïvement que Belle pouvait vraiment l'aimer, elle semblait avoir vu du bon en lui et comme un pauvre crétin il l'avait cru. Il avait échoué, il n'avait réussi qu'à être violent ces derniers temps, tuant presque le père du bébé de Belle devant ses yeux. Gaston n'était peut-être qu'un connard, qui avait giflé Belle, mais quel droit avait-il de réagir comme ça ? Cette action irréfléchie n'avait eu comme résultat, de faire peur à Belle, la seule femme ayant vraiment compté, la seule qu'il aimait comme un fou. Un fou c'est bien ça qu'il était devenu.

En entrant dans sa chambre il mit d'une main tremblante son boxer et son pantalon, sans toute fois le boutonner. Il s'assit sur son lit, son portable dans les mains. Belle était venue plus tôt, elle semblait vouloir le voir, mais il hésitait. Elle était avec un autre maintenant, un de son âge. Will Scarlett était peut-être un petit voleur de bas étages, mais il avait le cœur sur la main lui. Il n'était pas un monstre sanguinaire qui réglait ses problèmes avec ses poings. Avec un grognement Gold lança son cellulaire au travers de la chambre et enfuis son visage dans ses mains.

\- Eh bien ! J'espère qu'il n'y avait rien d'important dans ce téléphone.

Il releva la tête au son de la voix de Regina. Sa fille. Il avait une fille, même si elle avait 30 ans et que ça ne faisait que deux mois qu'il la connaissait et encore moins de temps qu'il avait appris son lien de sang avec elle, il était père d'une fille. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais il grimaça. Regina s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit. Ils ne se regardaient pas, silencieux tout le deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Emma m'a appelé, il paraît que tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça doit être de famille…

Il tourna son regard vers elle, et en voyant les yeux rieurs de Regina il lui fit un sourire tremblant.

\- Tu es pathétique aussi ? Demanda Gold

\- Oh moi, pire que ça. Je suis la honte de ma mère…

Gold ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de poser une main hésitante sur celle de Regina. Un premier vrai contact entre un père et sa fille, qui fit du bien à Regina. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant de serrer la main tremblante de Gold.

Son père. Cet homme qu'elle avait imaginé toute sa vie, qu'elle avait appris à détester pour la forme, pour son absence. Ce père qu'elle avait eu peur de rencontrer, qui s'était avéré être celui qu'elle avait besoin. Il était comme elle. Regina était froide, renfermée, doutait de tout malgré son air sûre d'elle. Si son agressivité à elle sortait par des mots, chez son père ça sortait par ses poings. Ils restèrent comme ça, leurs mains entrelacées, durant un petit moment, avant que Gold ne reprenne la parole, la voix cassée par l'émotion.

\- Si j'avais sus que Cora était enceinte… je… je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné. Tu es tout ce que je désirais… Je… je me serais battu pour toi.

Regina ferma les yeux, laissant échapper les larmes. Elle ne connaissait pas bien Gold, mais l'intensité dans sa voix, l'attitude qu'il avait envers Neal lui apprit qu'il disait la vérité. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Je sais. Mais ma mère est… Elle n'était pas faite pour être mère.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne savais pas.

Gold déposa sa joue sur le haut de la tête de Regina, laissant lui aussi couler ses larmes.

\- Cora n'a jamais été une personne facile… Même… même les peux de fois où ça allait bien entre nous, elle mettait une distance. Elle m'a toujours trouvé trop sensible, trop collant, mais elle en demandait toujours plus. Tu… tu comprends ce genre de comportement contradictoire ?

\- Oh oui, les « va t'en je t'aime ». Elle demandait toujours à ce que je sois indépendante, forte, que je ne soit pas émotive, pour ensuite me le reprocher.

Gold sourit contre les cheveux de Regina, avant de relever sa tête. Il prit une grande respiration avant de dire de sa voix la plus douce.

\- Je… j'aimerais être reconnu comme étant officiellement ton père…Tu… Tu serais d'accord avec ça ?

Regina releva vivement sa tête, la bouche entrouverte, le regard surprit. Il voulait être son père, pas juste le géniteur, il voulait faire partie de sa vie, être son père, son vrai père. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, sans voix. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir besoin d'un père, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui à ses côtés. Regina hocha positivement la tête, ne sachant quoi dire sur le moment.

\- Vrai ? Tu es pour ? Car j'ai… j'ai déjà appelé mon avocat, en fait, le lendemain de l'annonce que tu étais ma fille… j'ai commencé les démarches. Je voulais juste être certain que tu m'acceptais comme père… Je, ne suis pas un homme facile.

\- Oh… ne put que répondre Regina avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Gold ferma les yeux en la serrant contre lui. Regina se colla dans son cou, comme elle aurait tellement aimé le faire durant toute sa vie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le cou de son père.

\- Cora ne le prendra pas bien, dit Regina.

\- On l'emmerde Cora, répliqua Gold.

Regina éclata de rire, elle avait un allié contre sa mère et elle sentit la pression se retirer de ses épaules. Ils restèrent un moment, savourant les retrouvailles, avant que Regina se défasse de ses bras. Gold se passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et se racla la gorge.

\- Emma t'a vraiment appelé ?

\- Oui, elle semblait assez troublée.

Il se passa une main sur son visage avant de secouer la tête.

\- Je crois que je lui ai fait peur aussi.

\- Tu as fais peur à qui d'autre ?

\- Belle…

Regina sourit devant cette affirmation, si Belle avait peur d'une chose c'était d'être trop follement amoureuse de lui. Et Regina pouvait la comprendre, aimer une personne aussi fort pouvait être terrifiant. Elle déposa une main sur le genou de Gold avant d'essayer d'attraper son regard, quand il tourna son regard triste dans le sien, Regina lui parla doucement.

\- Belle a juste besoin de temps pour mettre ses idées en ordre, elle est enceinte elle doit gérer ses sentiments et ses hormones à la fois, ce n'est pas simple pour elle. Mais Belle est littéralement folle de toi, n'en doute même pas.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Demanda Gold hésitant.

\- Oh que oui, il n'y a que du Caïman par-ci, Caïman par-là… Elle rougit toujours en parlant de toi, seule parfois, je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi elle pense…

\- Oh oh, non, on ne parle pas de la vie sexuelle de son père s'il te plaît, répliqua Gold en souriant.

\- Isssh ark, non… Pas que tu n'es pas bel homme et que… ah. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Gold lui fit un faux air de tristesse avant de lui sourire. Il lui jeta un regard en coin avant de se lancer sur un dossier aussi délicat que sa paternité.

\- Emma Swan, osa-t-il dire.

\- Quoi Emma ?

\- Tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose ?

\- De ? Hey ! Si on ne parle pas de ta vie sexuelle, on ne parle pas de la mienne.

\- Donc c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose à en dire, lui répliqua-t-il avec de l'humour dans la voix.

Regina plissa des yeux devant son père. Lui avait l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Neal, mais pour elle c'était une première. Jamais elle n'avait eu de conversation intime avec un père, ni avec sa mère d'ailleurs. Gold avait Neal, il savait parfaitement comment mettre en confiance, comment écouter et obtenir des confidences. Ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina eut envie de se confier, de s'ouvrir à ce père qu'elle découvrait, jamais elle n'avait eu assez confiance en sa mère pour lui raconter ses chagrins,seule Belle avait su être sa confidente, mais aujourd'hui son amie ne pouvait être là pour elle et c'est naturellement qu'elle décida de parler avec son père.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de plus… Elle… Elle ne ressent pas la même chose.

\- La même chose ? Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oh oui, peut-être aussi fort que tu aimes Belle… Car… car tu aimes Belle n'est-ce pas ?

Gold afficha un petit sourire niais à l'évocation de Belle avant de planter son regard dans celui de sa fille.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé très sainement, mais en effet, je suis totalement, désespérément amoureux de Belle French. Alors si tu aimes Emma, même si ce n'est que la moitié de ce que je ressens pour Belle, lâche-toi, dis-lui ce que tu ressens.

\- Emma le sait, je lui ai dit, mais elle fuit, ou … elle ne m'aime pas.

\- Elle a peut-être peur Regina…Depuis combien de temps tu connais tes propres sentiments ? Pour elle tout ça est nouveau.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle était terrifiée aussi, aimer de façon aussi fort la paralysait de peur, mais elle voulait pas passer à côté de ça. Mais attendre après Emma la tuait à petit feu, elle ne voulait pas être loin d'elle, elle ne voulait plus souffrir de la voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Elle t'a appelée pour venir ici. Emma à beau cacher ses sentiments derrière ses grands airs, elle est fragile et à peur de souffrir.

\- Comme nous tous…

\- Oui, mais certaine personne sont paralysées par la peur. Et cette peur les empêche d'avancer.

\- Tu parles toujours d'Emma ou tu parles de toi là?

\- Oui je parle d'Emma, mais aussi de moi. Tu sais que c'est plus facile de se contenter de relations sans lendemain ou sans avenir que de s'établir dans une relation sérieuse. Parfois on fait semblant de ne rien ressentir, ou…ou on fait des choses stupides pour fuir cette douleur d'aimer autant.

Regina le regarda avec un regard neuf. Son père était peut-être une brute par moment, qui ne pensait pas mériter qu'on l'aime, mais il avait en fait un cœur fait de guimauve. Il avait tellement d'amour à donner qu'il ne savait pas comment l'offrir. Elle comprenait aussi que sous ses actions violentes, se cachait en fait un moyen de se défendre contre l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Belle. Inconsciemment il avait voulu faire fuir Belle et il croyait avoir réussit, que Belle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui. Elle comprit aussi que c'était sûrement aussi le moyen de défense d'Emma.

\- Tu crois que je devrais lui faire sentir que quoiqu'il arrive **,** je serai toujours là ?

\- Non je crois que tu devrais lui dire… Rien de mieux que les mots, ma fille.

\- Ça ne te pose aucun problème que je sois… amoureuse d'Emma ?

Gold fronça les sourcils devant cette question.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Elle a du caractère, ne semble pas facile, c'est toi qui devras vivre avec elle, pas moi.

\- Oui, je sais, mais… le fait qu'elle soit une femme.

\- Tu me demande si le fait que tu aimes une autre femme me pose problème ? Tu connais l'histoire de James Nolan ?

\- J'en ai attendu parler oui… mais quel est le rapport.

Gold se leva du lit pour aller chercher une chaise. Quand il revint il la posa devant Regina, qui était toujours assise sur le lit. Il prit place en prenant les deux mains de sa fille entre les siennes.

\- Que tu sois amoureuse c'est déjà un sentiment merveilleux. Douloureux certes, mais fantastique. Quand le cœur bat en voyant ou en pensant à une autre personne c'est un sentiment tellement bon, même si c'est terrifiant. Être aimé par quelqu'un c'est la meilleure des thérapies, savoir qu'un autre être humain nous désir, trouve qu'on est ce qui se fait de mieux dans la vie c'est puissant. Quand le sentiment est partagé, c'est encore plus glorifiant. Tu vois, je savais que James était amoureux de moi depuis un moment quand il me l'a avoué. Je me sentais aimé, Milah était déjà assez distante, elle couchait déjà avec Killian, Cora m'avait totalement anéanti. Alors sentir que cet homme m'aimait, malgré tous mes mauvais côtés me rendait fort. Mais pour moi, ce n'était pas partagé. Quand il m'a embrassé, j'ai répondu, je l'ai aussi embrassé. Je… je pensais que je lui devais bien ça… Mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, car le lendemain il s'était pendu devant chez moi et c'est mon fils de 6 ans qui l'a découvert…

Regina écouta son père avec attention, elle buvait ce qu'il disait. Gold pencha la tête quelques secondes, avant de revenir à Regina.

\- … Quand l'amour est partagé, et crois-moi Regina, Emma t'aime, il ne faut tellement pas perdre du temps avec la peur de ce que les autres peuvent penser. Que tu sois amoureuse d'une femme, ne me pose aucun problème. Ne devrais même pas te poser de problème, et pareil pour Emma.

\- Cora… ne cautionne pas l'idée de l'amour entre le même sexe.

\- Cora n'aime pas l'amour. Ta mère à choisi de ne pas aimer, car elle croyait que amour et pouvoir n'allait pas ensemble. Ne te laisse plus écraser par ce que ta mère pense, soit forte enlève-toi de son influence.

\- Quel est votre histoire ? Demanda Regina, question de changer de sujet, le sujet Emma devenant un peu lourd pour elle.

\- L'histoire de ta mère et moi ? Rien de plus que deux jeunes gens qui croyaient pouvoir vivre toute leur vie ensemble. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire… sincèrement. Il faut être capable de dire nos sentiments avant de mourir.

\- Et je suis passée à deux doigts de la mort moi… intervient une voix.

Gold et Regina sursautèrent avant de tourner leur regard vers l'intrus. En fait les intruses. Emma se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, au côté d'une Belle blême, les mains tremblantes. Gold se leva d'un bond, son regard ancré sur Belle, sourit timidement. Emma elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Regina.

Belle était apparu quelques minutes plus tôt, surprenant Emma et Neal qui étaient toujours assis dehors. Bien que la blonde lui ait demandé d'attendre le lendemain pour venir parler avec Gold, Emma avait souhaité au plus profond d'elle que Belle ne l'écoute pas. Alors quand elle avait vu la jeune femme enceinte arriver, elle fut soulagée. Neal se jeta dans ses bras, s'excusa pour son père alors qu'Emma se leva aussi pour venir les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras. Elle n'avait peut-être pas de famille, mais elle s'en était créée une, et maintenant le père et le fils Gold faisait partie de sa famille. Neal annonça qu'il allait dormir chez Henri, histoire de laisser les adultes entre eux régler leurs problèmes. Emma avait pris Belle par les épaules et elles étaient montées rejoindre les personnes qu'elles aimaient le plus au monde. Quand Emma avait vu la proximité de Gold et Regina, elle n'avait pas osé les déranger. Elles n'avaient surpris que la fin de la conversation, et la dernière phrase de Gold était venue frapper Emma de plein fouet. Il avait raison, elle devait vider son cœur à Regina. Elle n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Belle était entrée dans la pièce la première, Regina c'était alors levée, et après avoir serré une dernière fois la main de son père, elle avait pris Emma par les épaules et elles étaient toutes les deux redescendues au salon.

Une fois assise, Emma ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle aimait Regina, de ça elle en était maintenant sûre, depuis combien de temps ? elle ne saurait le dire. Elle avait passé tant de temps à combattre ses sentiments au lieu de les accepter, qu'aujourd'hui elle se sentait perdue. Alors quand Regina leva les yeux vers elle, Emma réagit comme elle le faisait toujours, sans réfléchir. Elle se pencha vers les lèvres tant désirées et embrassa Regina sans retenue. Un gémissement de surprise sortit de la gorge de la brune avant qu'elle ne réponde avec passion au baiser d'Emma, mais après quelques secondes, elle lui prit le visage et se défit des lèvres de la blonde.

\- Arrête, on… on doit parler.

\- Je suis meilleure en action qu'en dialogue, gémit Emma.

\- S'il te plaît.

Emma soupira en s'écartant légèrement de son amour, tout en tenant sa main dans la sienne **.**

\- Je t'aime, Regina… mais… mais j'ai tellement peur. Peur d'être dépendante de quelqu'un, peur que tu réalises que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Que je ne suis que ta meilleure amie, qu'une bonne amoureuse _._ Je ne sais pas comment partager ma vie avec une autre personne. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec… avec le fait de t'aimer si fort. Mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être amoureuse de toi, et Dieu seul sait que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas être amoureuse de toi.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

\- Tu m'en as déjà fait, s'en le vouloir… Faire l'amour avec toi a été l'expérience la plus magnifique de ma vie, mais aussi la plus douloureuse. Je… je ne pourrai jamais égaler cette sensation avec personne. Je ne t'en veux pour ça… je.. _._ Je me sens piégée.

Regina s'entoura de ses bras tout en écoutant Emma. Elle savait que la blonde en avait sur le cœur. Elle s'était retenue de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur Emma quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Emma devait parler, vider son cœur. Regina ne voulait pas non plus faire plus de mal à la blonde, tant psychiquement, que physiquement. Son amie était encore en convalescence et il n'aurait pas été raisonnable de se laisser emporter. La journée avait déjà été forte en émotions avec son père, mais elle se devait d'écouter Emma, lui montrer qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et se confier.

\- Ensuite… quand je réfléchis et que je regarde Belle et Gold… je me dis que nous sommes mieux parties qu'eux. Quand je vois Belle se battre pour chaque petit morceau d'âme de Caïman Gold, je… je crois que… tu vaux tous les combats internes que je ressens, que mon amour pour toi peut m'apporter beaucoup, mais… j'ai envie de prendre mon temps, de me laisser porter par ce que tu pourras m'apporter.

Emma regarda finalement Regina dans les yeux, en attente d'une réaction. À l'étage elles entendirent Belle hurler quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à '' pauvre fou tu ne vois pas que je suis folle de toi ''. Mais le son étouffé ne leur permit pas d'en entendre plus. Entendre Belle réagir de façon aussi excessive, dû aux hormones de sa grossesse faisait sourire les deux jeunes femmes. Jamais Belle ne levait la voix, ça devait être l'effet Gold. Il était désespérant de savoir que Belle devait sûrement user du même ton que lui pour qu'il comprenne enfin, qu'elle était folle de lui. Regina avait toujours son regard dirigé vers les escaliers quand elle sentit les lèvres hésitantes d'Emma venir se poser sur son cou. Elle ferma les yeux laissant Emma prendre l'initiative, ses lèvres chaudes lui donnaient des frissons, un bruit sec à l'étage les fit sursauter.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Regina

\- Il ne peut pas l'avoir… frappée ! tu crois ?

\- Il est impulsif, mais pas à ce point-là… Reste ici je vais aller voir.

Regina n'eut pas le temps de mettre un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, qu'elle entendit Belle gémir avant qu'un autre coup sec ne se fit entendre. Le gémissement sonore de Gold apprit à Regina qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, ils étaient en pleine réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Elle sentit les bras d'Emma lui encercler la taille, avant que les lèvres de la blonde reprennent leur place dans le cou de celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa compagne.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies envie d'entendre ton père jouir.

\- Non merci… Grimaça la brune de dégoût à cette idée.

\- Reviens sur le divan. Lui chuchota Emma à l'oreille la faisant frissonner de désir.

La blonde prit la main de la brune entre les siennes l'attirant vers le sofa, marchant à reculons sans la quitter du regard. Arrivées au canapé, Emma posa ses mains sur les épaules de Regina et la poussa. Cette dernière poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de gémir de contentement lorsqu'elle sentit Emma se mettre à califourchon sur elle, néanmoins, elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit la blonde se tordre la bouche de douleur.

\- On ne devrait pas Emma, tu es blessée.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi Gina que j'en ai mal au cœur !

La brune la repoussa à contre cœur, elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma ne se blesse plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- On fera attention, je n'en peux plus de me contenir je vais exploser Regina ! Argua Emma en assaillant sa belle de baisers dans le cou qui les firent gémir.

\- Non je t'en prie, j'ai failli te perdre pour toujours … Souffla Regina dans un sanglot.

Emma se redressa pour regarder son amante, cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux. La blonde soupira passant une main tendre sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais, je te le promets.

\- Comment tu peux en être sur alors que tu prends des risques inconsidérés sans réfléchir.

La jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre, à bien y réfléchir elle ne pouvait la contredire, elle savait Gold dangereux, et son instinct depuis le début lui avait soufflé qu'il trempait dans des trucs louches mais elle l'avait suivi. Pour quelle raison? La révélation se fit facilement.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi, parce que je savais que ton père trempait dans des trucs louches et que je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive une merde.

Regina se redressa toisant Emma avec colère.

\- Tu savais que tu risquais quelque chose en suivant mon père mais tu y es allée sciemment ?

\- Pour toi Regina, juste pour toi, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres s'il arrivait quelque chose à ton père.

\- Et si tu étais morte ? Dans quel état j'aurai été ? Tu es l'amour de ma vie Emma, si tu étais morte je serais morte avec toi, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je t'aime… de… Regina ne put finir les sanglots dans sa gorge l'en empêchaient

Emma comprit alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur, jamais Regina ne lui ferait de mal ou ne la quitterait. Elle la prit dans ses bras la serrant contre son cœur ce qui rassura la brune qui ferma les yeux au son des battements de son cœur, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Pardonnes-moi… Souffla Emma en embrassant les cheveux de sa chère et tendre.

Regina se redressa pour mettre son visage à hauteur de celui de la blonde. Elle prit celui d'Emma en coupe entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser d'une telle tendresse qu'il fit fondre le cœur d'Emma qui soupira de plaisir.

\- Regina … murmura-t-elle

Mais cette dernière coupa court au baiser. Emma était blessée, et surtout elle voulait prendre son temps. Il n'était pas question qu'elles fassent l'amour tant qu'elle n'était pas guérie. Regina voulait que la blonde puisse pouvoir bouger comme elle en aurait envie sans craindre la douleur. Mais le plus gros point c'était qu'elle était chez son père et que ce dernier semblait en plein ébat avec Belle.

À l'étage, après qu'Emma et Regina furent sorties de la pièce, Belle s'était avancée lentement vers Gold.

\- On peut parler ? Demanda Belle.

\- De ton copain...

\- Oui.

\- Ah

Gold se recula le plus loin possible de Belle. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle lui parle de Will, de ce qu'il avait de mieux que lui, de sa jeunesse, de ses prouesses.

\- Va-t'en...

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter.

\- Je n'ai aucune obligation de t'écouter Belle.

Il tourna le dos à Belle, se retenant de déverser sa colère. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était source de danger pour son cœur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller à l'aimer. Il eut un petit rire sec, comme s'il avait eu le choix. Elle était entrée de plein fouet dans son âme, il l'avait dans la peau.

\- Assis-toi, supplia-t-elle.

\- Non.

\- Assis-toi Caïman, ordonna Belle.

Il se tourna vivement au son de sa voix. Elle était en colère, elle n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère, c'est elle qui l'avait quitté. Belle avait ses yeux bleu plus foncés qu'à la normal, elle semblait vraiment en colère. Elle caressait son ventre rond qui commençait à paraître de plus en plus. Elle était à la fin du premier trimestre et les hormones explosaient de plus en plus et avait des effets sur son humeur. Gold se rappelait de la grossesse de Milah et il prit la décision qu'il ne devait pas contredire une femme enceinte. Alors d'un pas raide, malgré sa jambe douloureuse, il prit place sur le lit. Belle lui fit un sourire.

\- J'ai envie de te parler de mon copain, tu vois, car il comprend tout de travers. Il a cru que le temps que je lui demandais était une rupture. Il m'a laissé respirer, mais il est devenu jaloux, pour rien ! Tu vois, il m'a vue avec un ami et il a disparu sans même venir me dire bonjour, ou du moins venir confronter le pauvre Will. Tu vois mon copain est une tête de cochon.

\- De... de quoi tu parles ? Je t'ai vue avec Will... Je t'ai vue lui sourire lui... lui.

\- Et quoi ? Je t'ai déjà vu sourire à Emma... à Mary-Margaret, oh je devrais m'inquiéter de Mary-Margaret ?

Gold fronça les sourcils, totalement perdu. Que venait-elle de lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir bien compris, il l'avait vue avec Will. Il avait vu quoi de toute façon ? Deux personnes parlant et riant, c'est pas comme s'il avait vu Belle embrasser Will. Il se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se lever d'un bond, grimaçant à cause de son épaule et de sa jambe.

\- Non... non, tu me mens, je t'ai bien vue...

\- PAUVRE FOU TU NE VOIS DONC PAS QUE JE SUIS TOTALEMENT FOLLE DE TOI.

Il se figea devant le hurlement de Belle. C'était assez clair comme message, assez du moins pour Gold. Belle avait les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, tandis que Gold était toujours figé en plein milieu de sa chambre, les bras le long de son corps. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux mouillés de Belle, avant de murmurer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi, quoi Caïman ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?

Belle étouffa un gémissement douloureux avant de se jeter sur lui. Sous le choc Gold recula contre sa commode faisant tomber quelques trucs qui se trouvaient dessus. Les lèvres de Belle étaient désespérées contre sa bouche, quand il l'ouvrit pour permettre à la langue de Belle d'y pénétrer, ils poussèrent tout les deux une plainte de bien-être. Tout n'était pas simple entre eux, lui doutait toujours qu'on puisse vraiment l'aimer et Belle se demandait sincèrement si elle pouvait élever un enfant avec cet homme. Elle le poussa vers le lit, le fit s'asseoir sur le bord et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes, pour le moment Belle ne voulait que lui procurer du plaisir et c'est pour ça qu'elle fit descendre sa langue le long de la poitrine de Gold, tandis que sa main couvrit l'érection que son sous-vêtement ne cachait pas. Il gémit au touché de la femme aimée, alors que les dents de Belle mordillaient la peau de son ventre.

\- Pourquoi d'après toi je t'aime… énumère-moi tes qualités Caïman, murmure-t-elle contre la peau de son ventre.

Gold sentit la vibration de sa voix contre lui, il gémit, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, pour se concentrer sur ses qualités. Mais c'était assez difficile avec la main de Belle qui venait d'entrer sous son boxer le caressant à pleine main et ses lèvres et sa langue qui se promenaient sur son ventre.

\- Je… je suis… riche, souffla-t-il.

\- Je dirais plus que c'est une malédiction… Allé, trouve-toi une qualité, et je te soulage.

Il grogna de frustration quand elle retira sa main et sa bouche de lui. Belle s'assit entre les cuisses de Gold, le regardant avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux bleu.

\- Je… suis intelligent ?

\- C'est une affirmation ou une question ?

\- Une affirmation.

Belle lui sourit et remonta sa main le long de sa cuisse avant de venir sortir son membre de sa cachette et d'un lent mouvement du poignet fit des mouvements de haut en bas. La bouche de Gold s'ouvrit légèrement laissant sortir le bout de sa langue avant de fermer à demi ses yeux. Encouragé par cette marque d'attention, il cherchait dans sa tête d'autres qualités qui pouvaient bien exister en lui, mais il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne trouvant rien.

\- C'est la seule… Vraiment Caïman ?

\- Je… oui.

Belle arrêta la caresse, troublée qu'il ne croit pas détenir plus de qualités. Elle se remit à genoux et pencha sa tête vers son membre dressé et de sa langue elle l'agaça prenant un plaisir évident à tracer sa longueur. Le soupir puissant que Gold poussa encouragea Belle, à lui énumérer ses qualités.

\- Commençons par ton physique : Tu as un beau visage, ta bouche est parfaite, tes yeux me rendent folle, murmura-t-elle tout en continuant à lui procurer du plaisir. Tu étais beau avec tes cheveux te tombant souvent sur le visage, mais avec tes cheveux courts…oufff.

Belle compléta cette phrase en entourant son gland de sa bouche et avec sa langue le caressa. Le ventre de Gold se contracta et sa respiration déjà rapide devint laborieuse. Elle prit le sexe de Gold au complet dans sa bouche, alors qu'il pénétra ses mains dans les cheveux de Belle. Après quelques mouvements de sa bouche, elle retira ses lèvres de lui, pour le reprendre avec sa main, plantant son regard dans les yeux de Gold.

\- Tu es la personne la plus cultivée et intelligente que je connaisse. Tu as tellement de gentillesse en toi, tu ne le vois juste pas. Tu as élevé Neal tellement bien, tu me regardes comme jamais personne ne m'a regardé. Tu as un sens de l'humour assez bizarre mais qui va parfaitement avec moi. Tu me complète à la perfection.

Gold ferma les yeux au mouvement de la main de Belle sur son sexe et à cause de ses mots il se sentit faible, le corps tremblant.

\- Assez parlé…

Belle engloutit Gold en entier et se mit à la sucer comme elle savait qu'il adorait. Les hanches de Caïman suivirent le même rythme rapide de la bouche de Belle sur lui. Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, que trop d'émotions circulaient en lui. Il se sentait au bord de l'orgasme quand il ferma les yeux laissant sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, les mains toujours dans les cheveux de Belle.

\- At…attend… je ne veux pas venir… dans ta bouche. Oh Belle s'il te plaît…

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, quand elle sentit qu'il était sur le point de jouir, Belle prit ses testicules dans une main et avec l'autre elle soutenait le membre de Gold alors qu'elle se donnait à fond pour le soulager. Quand les hanches de Gold se figèrent et qu'il poussa un long râle en explosant dans la bouche de Belle, il retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Belle vint se coucher à côté de lui, se logeant dans ses bras, le nez dans son cou.

\- Je …. Merci. Je t'aime.

Belle ferma les yeux et vint lui embrasser la mâchoire en lui chuchotant qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Dans le salon Emma et Regina étaient collées, assises l'une contre l'autre. Emma avait finalement avoué ses sentiments, même si plus rien ne les séparait, il restait encore quelques points à éclaircir. Regina voulait savoir à quel point leur relation allait devenir sérieuse **.** Emma avait légèrement protestée quand Regina lui avait dit d'arrêter ses caresses, mais le rappelle d'où elles étaient avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elles avaient convenu de ne pas se cacher et l'adjointe avait promis de se soigner rapidement. Emma lui promit toute une partie de jambes en l'air quand sa blessure serait guérie. Ça fit sourire Regina, car sa belle résolution d'aller lentement dans leur relation semblait tomber à l'eau. Emma Swan n'avait plus envie de cacher ses sentiments.

Quand on sonna à la porte, les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, se demandant si elles devaient aller répondre, faire les sourdes ou aller chercher Gold.

\- C'est chez ton père, je crois que tu as la permission d'aller répondre, taquina Emma

C'est en souriant que Regina ouvrit la porte, pour tomber face-à-face avec sa mère, qui devint blême en la voyant.

\- Maman ?

\- Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis chez mon père. Toi, que fais-tu ici ?

Cora se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, avant de fermer brièvement les yeux,

\- Je suis venue parler à Caïman…

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée, premièrement après la façon que tu lui as parlé à l'hôpital c'est déplacé. Deuxièmement il n'est pas seul… et dernièrement, je ne crois pas qu'il a envie de te parler et encore moins de te voir.

\- Sa petite distraction qu'est Belle ne me pose aucun souci, pour le reste, laisse-le décider.

\- Sa petite distraction ? Tu te prends pour qui maman…

\- Laisse-là entrer, ce qu'elle à dire, elle le dira devant tout le monde.

La voix de Gold parvenait du haut des escaliers, il les descendit une mains sur la rampe d'escalier et il tendit l'autre à Belle qui était derrière lui.

* * *

 **Tout les problèmes ne sont pas régler comme vous pouvez voir... Cora est là, mais il reste aussi Gaston, Milah... et voir comme Emma va vraiment réagir après que ses émotions soit calmée... Elle est sincère, mais elle était aussi perturbée par Gold ;)**

 **Bonne semaine**


	20. Chapter 20

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre... Une idée de ce chapitre vient de_ **Zyfremke** _elle à laisser un commentaire avec cette idée, que j,ai trouvée génial, merci de me lancer des idées... Vous êtes les lecteurs alors c,est plaisant de voir ce que vous aimerez lire... Un chapitre de confrontation, ou les camps son choisi... et ou que ça annonce une guerre émotionelle sans merci..._

 _Merci à **Sanrever,** pour tes corrections, tes bonne idées... et me pousser pour ma fic GoldenQueen lol Tu sais déjà ce que je penses de toi, tu est fantastique... et déjà essentiel à ma vie :)... dis le pas à ta femme ;)_

 _Je remercie les guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre personnellement... je vous aimes._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Cora jeta un regard mauvais à Caïman qui se trouvait maintenant au bas des escaliers, avec le bras de Belle autour du siens. Elle ne pensait pas avoir des témoins pour sa confrontation avec Gold, encore moins sa fille et ses amies. Avec son sourire le plus arrogant il invita Cora au salon, un salon qui était toujours en désordre du à sa frustration un peu plus tôt. Se sentant comme un lion dans un zoo, Cora sentait sa colère remonter jusqu'à sa gorge, elle se retourna rapidement pour faire face à Gold.

\- Tu veux vraiment faire ça devant tout le monde?

\- Si tout le monde pour toi est notre fille, et ses deux meilleurs amies... Oui, répliqua Gold froidement.

Belle lui passa délicatement la main sur le cou, question de le calmer, Cora vit rouge. Personne n'était vraiment capable de calmer Caïman Gold, pourquoi une jeune femme de 30 ans en serait capable? Mais la tactique sembla fonctionner, il poussa un soupir et s'assit sur un chaise, question de soulager sa jambe. Il avait toujours cette aura très attirante, qui pouvait brouiller les radars de Belle French, il n'y avait aucun bon fond dans cette homme. Si Cora était venue pour parler tranquillement avec Caïman de leur fille, le petit cirque à lequel il semblait vouloir jouer, en mêlant des personnes qui n'avait rien à voir avec leurs passé, fit remonter le pire côté de Cora Mills.

\- Parfait... Il n'est pas question que ma fille soit en contact avec toi.

\- Regina à 30 ans, elle est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix.

\- C'est qu'elle... Cora hésita, devait-elle vraiment partir sur ce terrain? Caïman voulait du public, elle devait réussir à le déstabiliser. … ne sait pas tout...

Regina se retenait d'intervenir, sa mère parlait d'elle comme d'une petite fille, incapable de faire ses propres choix. Elle décida alors de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille et qu'elle pouvait prendre ses propres décisions. Elle s'avança pour se mettre à côté de son père affichant clairement dans quel camp elle se trouvait. Gold leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Regina, qui lui sourit lui donnant ainsi son support. Cora ne quittait pas Caïman du regard, et en prenant une grande respiration décida de vider son sac.

\- Regina est au courant pour Francis?

Le sourire de Cora Mills s'élargit en voyant le visage de Gold devenir blême.

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve... grogna Gold.

\- Non c'est vrai, mais en ai-je vraiment besoin ? Un jour je t'ai dit qu'il était collant, qu'il me faisait peur... Cora respira un coup, mettant un masque de situation, Caïman voulait jouer, alors elle allait jouer, versant quelques larmes pour ajouter encore un peu plus de mélodramatique à la scène, elle reprit tranquillement son récit. ...Tu m'as dis que tu allais le tuer. Bizarrement je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, le lendemain il avait disparu.

Regina sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil à son père, est-ce que tout ceci était vrai? Belle fronça les sourcils, le regard vers Cora et elle fut la première à intervenir.

\- Pourquoi nous raconter des histoires qui date de plus de 30 ans, qu'est-ce que ça vous rapporte Madame Mills. répliqua Belle.

\- Oh Belle... toujours aussi naïve. Tu es un beau trophée pour lui... Caïman est un collectionneur, il aime les belle chose, mais au bout d'un moment il s'en lasse. Il n'a jamais été du genre à s'attarder longtemps avec...

\- Cora, avertit Gold en s'avançant vers elle, menaçant.

Mais Cora loin d'être intimidé par cet homme qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, continua malgré la menace.

\- Il a une tendance incontrôlable à vouloir dominer les autres... Il n'aime personne en dehors de lui.

La main serrée sur sa canne, Caïman s'approchait toujours de Cora. Belle fit alors un geste pour le retenir.

\- Laisse-la parler dans le vide... Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, tu lui donnerais raison. Prouve lui que tu n'es pas celui qu'elle prétend que tu es. Nous nous sommes tous fait notre opinion sur toi, pas avec les « on dit » non, en apprenant à te connaître et rien de ce qu'elle pourra dire ne changera ça.

\- Tu as toujours été patiente Belle, je me rappelle de toi la première fois tu es venue chercher Regina. Toute douce et polie. Ton attirance pour les monstres comme Caïman aura ta perte un jour. Tu as raison, un homme comme lui fait rêver, sa souffrance est attirante, le sexe doit même être meilleur qu'à l'époque et je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Il fait très chevalier servant, prêt à tuer par amour... Mais parfois la bête est là... il protège oui, mais à quel prix ? J'ai vue **ce** pauvre Gaston, ce qu'il lui a fait _._ Des colères injustifiées, une froideur incompréhensible. Tu es enceinte Belle, tu veux vraiment avoir un homme comme lui près de ton enfant?

Belle tenait toujours le bras de Gold _._ Elle fit descendre sa main pour venir rencontrer la sienne et entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Caïman. Regina se mit devant son père, tandis qu'Emma restait à retrait, ne voulant pas se mêler de cette histoire de famille. En effet, Emma Swan vouait une haine sans borne pour la mère de Regina, même si elle savait de quoi Gold était capable, rien ne pouvait être aussi mesquin que ce dont Cora était capable. Elle avait vu Regina de nombreuses fois en larmes suite à des propos tenus par sa mère, elle ne lui faisait aucunement confiance, surtout que d'un autre côté elle avait aussi vu le bien que Belle apportait à Gold. Aussi elle laissait Regina et Belle s'occuper de Cora, mais si la vieille harpie faisait un geste agressif envers Regina, elle risquait de ne pas se retenir et de lui sauter à la gorge. Gold avait cette envie aussi, mais la main de Belle et le support de sa fille l'aidait à se contenir pour l'instant.

\- En devinant ce que tu avais bien pu faire à Francis, j'ai décidé de te quitter. Je venais de découvrir ma grossesse et il était hors de question qu'un meurtrier soit le père de mon enfant... Alors je suis partie, sans rien te dire, pour me protéger et pour protéger Regina. Tu as tué Francis car il me harcelait... car je t'avait demandé de t'en occuper. J'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre. Cora avait les larmes aux yeux, ajoutant un peu plus de réalité à sa comédie. Si tu étais un homme, un vrai, tu laisserais Belle vivre sa vie sans ton influence néfaste. J'admets que pour l'instant elle semble avoir une bonne influence sur toi, mais Caïman, tu n'es pas capable de contenir tes pulsions meurtrière... d'ailleurs ton père est bien placé pour le savoir... Combien de fois tu as essayé de le tuer? Et Milah... Ton fils, Regina et Belle savent-ils vraiment ce que tu as fait à Milah avant qu'elle parte ?

Cora venait de poser sa dernière carte. Gold grogna, il devait bien se douter que Cora aurait été parler à Milah. Il se défit de la main de Belle et rapidement s'avança vers Cora et la prit par la gorge. Les trois autres femmes réagirent rapidement, Emma, prit Gold par les épaules pour lui faire défaire ses mains autour de la gorge de Cora. Elle constata que malgré sa petite taille, il était farouche. Regina le suppliait d'arrêter, alors que Belle se mit à côté de Cora et essaya de capter son regard.

\- Tu embarques dans son jeu Caïman, laisse-là... Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Aussi rapidement qu'il lui avait sauté dessus, il lui lâcha la gorge, qui bizarrement n'avait aucune marque. Il avait simplement voulu lui faire peur. Aussi tordu que ça pouvait paraître il ne l'avait pas étranglé. Regina éloigna ses parents le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, Emma ne défit pas son emprise autour des épaules de Gold, et Belle jeta un regard calme à Cora.

\- Je crois que vous feriez mieux de partir...

\- Tu as vue de quoi il est capable Belle...

\- Je ne vois aucune blessure... Vous êtes venu ici pour prouver quoi ? Que vous avez aimé un fou psychopathe qui vous à fait un enfant et qui selon vos dire à tuer un prétendent un peu trop gênant, êtes venue ici pour détruire qui, Caïman ou Regina? Si votre démarche était que Regina voit quel homme est son père... ne vous inquiétez pas c'est déjà fait. Elle connaît l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un homme qui a, oui une violence en lui, mais qui est capable des gestes les plus doux et de donner de l'amour. De l'amour, ce que vous n'avez pas été capable de donner en 30 ans avec Regina. Quand je regarde Neal, je me dis que Regina aurait été plus que chanceuse d'avoir été élever par le monstre que vous avez essayé de nous faire voir. Si vous aviez voulu le bien de Regina, vous auriez laisser le bébé à Caïman... Ma vie m'appartient, ce que j'ai envie de faire avec mon corps, ma tête et mon bébé me regarde...

\- Tu crois vraiment être capable de le changer?

Belle glissa son regard bleu remplit d'amour vers Caïman, qui bouillait toujours dans son coin. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Belle et se calma instantanément. Belle retourna son regard sur Cora.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le changer, il le fait de lui même... Regina... je crois que c'est le moment que ta mère nous laisse en famille.

Regina secoua la tête devant l'exposé de Belle. La jeune femme avait toujours eu un calme olympien devant les situations les plus explosives. Regina était contente de l'avoir ici aujourd'hui, car ils étaient tous des personnes impulsives et la situation aurait pu être encore plus catastrophique. Belle s'éloigna de Cora pour demander à Emma de libérer Gold, qui à l'instant où les bras de la blonde se retirèrent de ses épaules, prit Belle dans ses bras. Elle plongea son nez dans le cou de Gold, laissant aller ses émotions en se mettant à trembler, un pincement au ventre.

\- Mère, je te demanderais de partir...

\- Tu ne viens pas? Tu reste avec... lui?

Regina jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, regardant son père qui était collé dans les bras de Belle, glissa un regard vers Emma qui caressait le bras que Belle avait mit autour du cou de Gold avant de revenir vers sa mère.

\- Je reste où est ma famille... Je me suis sentit plus aimée par mes deux meilleures amies que par toi... Je me suis sentit plus désirée par mon père... que par toi.

\- J'ai... j'ai fait ça pour ton bien... Il n'était... il n'est pas un homme bien.

\- Tu l'as aimé un jour maman... Tu as peut-être cru que tu faisais la bonne chose... Tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Tu as eu peur que je le préfère à toi, tu as créé toi-même cette situation. Va t'en...

Les yeux de Cora pénétrèrent dans le regard arrogant de Gold, qui lui fit un sourire monstrueux de satisfaction avant de cacher son visage dans les cheveux de Belle. Elle avait peut-être perdu une bataille, mais la guerre était loin d'être terminée. Cora Mills ne partirait pas de Storybrooke avant d'avoir la peau de Caïman Gold, si elle devait mêler Milah ou Gaston dans son plan elle allait le faire. Il allait souffrir au point de regretter d'être toujours en vie. Quand elle sortit enfin de la maison, ils poussèrent tous un soupire de soulagement. Gold prit une Belle tremblante et blême par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ça ne va pas Belle?

\- Ça... va... c'est les émotions...

Il insista pour qu'elle s'assoit, mais Belle voulait prendre l'air, elle suggéra d'aller jusqu'au Granny's. Personne n'avait particulièrement faim, mais l'idée de sortir de cette maison ou trop d'émotions différentes avaient été partagées, ne dérangeait aucun des quatre. Emma prit Belle par les épaules et toutes les deux sortirent laissant la fille et le père seuls un instant. Regina se pencha pour ramasser la canne de son père et la lui tendit. D'une main tremblante il la prit, alors qu'elle lui prit le bras pour aller rejoindre leurs amoureuses à l'extérieur, Gold la retint un moment et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais... pour Francis...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir... Mais... si un jour je demande, tu me diras la vérité ? Demanda Regina.

\- Oui...

\- Même si ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ?

\- Oui...

\- Merci.

Une fois dehors, Regina se dirigea vers Emma, laissant son père prendre une Belle plus que blême par la taille. Il déposa un baiser sur son cou en lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Je suis tellement désolé d'être entré dans ta vie...

\- Caïman Gold, tu n'es pas entré dans ma vie... j'ai défoncé tes murs, laisse-moi cette victoire quand même!

Il lui fit un sourire timide, et observèrent devant eux, Emma et Regina. Emma avait prit la main de Regina dans la sienne, tout deux sourire en voyant ça. Ils se mirent à marcher en silence jusqu'au restaurant. Belle porta rapidement une main à son ventre en grimaçant ce qui alarma Gold.

\- Belle?

\- Ce n'est rien... l'émotion tout simplement.

\- Tu en es certaine?

Belle se contenta de lui sourire le forçant à reprendre la marche. Belle trouvait ses amies magnifiques, marchant main dans la main, ne cachant plus leur amour. Avec l'arrivée de Cora, elles n'avaient pas eut le temps de leur dire qu'elles s'étaient finalement mises ensemble.

Regina aimait la sensation des doigts d'Emma entre les siens, avec cette bombe blonde elle savait qu'il n'allait jamais rien lui arriver encore plus avec l'homme qui marchait juste derrière elles, au bras de sa meilleur amie. Du plus loin qu'elle était capable de se rappeler jamais Regina Mills n'avait cru possible un tel bonheur, son père à ses côtés, Belle qui avait enfin trouver un homme à sa hauteur et Emma, Emma Swan qui partageait son amour. Arrivées devant le restaurant Emma et Regina remarquèrent tout de suite Gaston qui était accoter sur le mur du restaurant fumant une cigarette avec Will Scarlett. Elles se figèrent, et Emma se retourna vers le couple derrière eux.

\- Je rentre avec Belle... Tu t'occupes de Gaston avec ton père. Arrange-toi pour qu'il ne soit pas agressif, ça n'arrangerait rien.

Regina hocha la tête et alla se planter devant Gaston tandis qu'Emma alla discuter avec Gold et Belle. La blonde et la brunette entrèrent dans le restaurant sans même un regard pour le jeune homme. Aussi quand Gaston vit entrer Belle, il voulu contourner Regina, mais Gold se mit devant lui.

\- Tu reste ici... Toi Will va voir ailleurs si nous y sommes.

Will ne se fit pas prier. Pendant se temps, Emma amena Belle s'asseoir loin de la fenêtre, mais cette dernière jetait des regard nerveux vers le trio à l'extérieur. Le malaise dans son ventre se fit de plus en plus aiguë, devenant même une douleurs constante. À l'extérieur, Gaston essayait d'intimider le père et la fille sans succès. Gaston était peut-être plus grand et plus costaud, Caïman Gold avec un regard meurtrier.

\- Je voudrais bien que tu disparaisses de la vie de Belle... dit froidement Gold.

\- Je ne peux pas, elle porte mon enfant.

Regina fit un geste vers Gaston, qui recula nerveusement. Gold jeta un regard à sa fille.

\- Ne répète jamais ça à Belle...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Regina, surprise.

Caïman glissa son regard vers l'intérieur, sur Belle, qui était toujours aussi blême, sa main caressait son petit ventre de femme enceinte de 12 semaines, puis il reporta son regard glacial sur Gaston.

\- Quel est ton prix?

\- P...pardon?

\- Combien tu veux pour partir, oublier Belle et le bébé. Pour ta disparition, cet enfant sera le miens, portera mon nom et jamais, je dis bien jamais tu n'entreras en contact avec Belle ou mon bébé.

\- Vous êtes fou... Gaston souffla vers Regina, il est complètement fou ton père.

Regina comprenait enfin quelles étaient les méthodes de son père, elle décida de ne pas faire remarquer sa surprise et de le soutenir, Belle était son amie et Gaston un vrai crétin.

\- Tu n'as pas idée Gaston, répliqua Regina.

\- Alors... ton prix?

Gaston se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de sourire à Gold.

\- 25 000 $

Regina sursauta devant la réponse de Gaston. Il allait vraiment prendre l'argent de Gold, il vendait son bébé à son père pour 25 000 $. Loin d'être insulté, Gold lui fit un sourire méchant. Il venait de s'acheter un bébé, comme ça, sans aucun remord. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire de jamais en parler à Belle, car c'était monstrueux ce qu'il venait de faire, même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, il aurait tout simplement pu dire qu'il allait engager les meilleurs avocats pour faire fuir Gaston. Mais non, il le payait pour sa disparition. Il venait d'acheter Belle et le bébé à naître.

\- Tu viendras me rejoindre ce soir dans ma boutique, je te le donnerai en liquide... Et tu disparaîtras à jamais...

Gaston se gratta la joue avant de regarder Gold en souriant.

\- Ça sera 40 000 $ Je vais devoir oublier l'enfant, ça me fera souffrir, et avec cette argent je souffrirai moins.

Gold se passa les dents sur les lèvres avant de venir prendre l'ex amoureux de Belle par le collet et l'approcher de son visage. Regina empoigna le bras de son père.

\- Papa...

La première fois qu'elle l'appelait par ce sobriquet, Caïman glissa son regard vers elle, lui souriant.

\- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal... ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux de Gaston. 25 000 $ Ça été ton prix et il le restera. Tu n'as aucune envie de tester ma patience. Aucune envie de voir où je peux aller pour ceux que j'aime. Tu auras ton argent ce soir, dans un beau petit sac et jamais tu n'entreras en contact avec Belle, ni avec le bébé... Sinon... il n'y aura personne qui sera capable de me contenir. Compris?

Il tira un peu plus sur le chandail de Gaston pour que leurs visages se touchent presque. Il vit le grand gaillard déglutir avant de hocher la tête, acceptant de vendre son enfant. À l'intérieur Belle vit Gold empoigner Gaston et la panique monta de nouveau. Aucun acte de violence ne fut commis, Caïman lâcha rapidement son ex et il entra dans le restaurant avec sa fille. Belle devina rapidement qu'il c'était passé quelques chose par le visage blême de Regina, elle se leva pour aller vers eux, quand une violente douleurs au ventre la fit se plier en deux.

\- BELLE!

Le cri de Gold se rendit à peine aux oreilles de Belle, qu'elle sentait déjà un liquide chaud et inconfortable entre ses cuisses. Une deuxième douleur aussi puissante lui fit tourner la tête et Emma la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, au travers de sa vision brouillée elle vit Gold tomber à genoux à côté d'elle, le visage inquiet. Elle entendit Regina hurler d'appeler une ambulance et Belle savait qu'elle venait sûrement de perdre le bébé. Tout devient noir, puis elle perdit connaissance.

Gold l'arracha des bras d'Emma, et se foutant de la douleur à sa jambe se leva avec Belle collée contre lui. Quand il mit un bras sous les fesses de Belle, il sentit le liquide visqueux et chaud. Regina s'approcha pour aider son père à transporter Belle à l'extérieur quand les ambulanciers arrivèrent. Emma regardait le sang qui était au sol, avant de suivre du regard le père et la fille, tachés du sang de la fausse couche de Belle. Elle était figée, Emma ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Belle French, elle était le roc de ses amies et l'oxygène de Caïman Gold. Les ambulanciers semblèrent avoir de la difficulté à ce que Gold lâche Belle, mais avec l'aide de Regina ils purent la mettre sur la civière et Gold embarqua avec eux. Emma réussit à se relever quand elle vit Neal et Henry courir vers Regina qui regardait l'ambulance partir.

Neal n'avait vu que Belle sur une civière et son père entrer dans l'ambulance. Emma vit Regina parler aux garçon avant que son demi-frère se jette dans ses bras en pleurs. Le petit Henry entra dans le restaurant et rejoignit Emma, qui c'était rapprochée de la porte.

\- Belle va bien aller? Demanda-t-il

\- … O...oui c'est le bébé... elle la sûrement perdu.

\- Emma... on va à l'hôpital... tu viens? Demanda Regina qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Je...je...

Regina se retourna vers Neal, lui tendit les clés de la voiture jaune d'Emma qui se trouvait devant la boutique de Gold. L'adolescent se dirigea vers la voiture alors que Regina prit Emma dans ses bras. Emma éclata en sanglots dans le cou de son amoureuse.

\- Je... je ne peux pas perdre Belle.

\- Emma... Emma... Ça va bien aller, fais-moi confiance, lui chuchota Regina. Belle à été prise rapidement, ce n'est que le bébé... Gold est avec elle et je ne crois pas qu'il va lui permettre de mourir.

Le ton calme mais tremblant de Regina rassura tout de même Emma, elle se défit de ses bras et s'essuya les yeux.

\- Je vais aller porter Henry au poste... à son père... et je vous rejoins.

\- Ça va bien aller...

Regina se pencha vers la bouche d'Emma et y déposa ses lèvres. Se foutant de l'endroit ou elles se trouvaient, Emma répondit passionnément à Regina. La vie était trop courte pour se bouffer l'esprit avec des peurs enfantines, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour être totalement à Regina. Quand Regina partit rejoindre Neal, Emma prit le petit Henry par les épaules.

Quand Neal et Regina entrèrent aux urgences, ils virent rapidement Gold, il était assit le regard dans le vide. Neal couru vers lui et entoura son cou de ses bras. Regina remarqua les mains de Gold tâchées du sang de Belle, vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Neal fit pareil et tous les trois attendirent le retour du médecin.

\- Elle a fait une... une fausse couche. Trop de stresse je crois... je..., commença Gold avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Neal pleura en silence se collant d'avantage à son père alors que Regina enfouit son nez dans le cou de son père lui caressant le bras pour le calmer, mais laissant ses larmes couler. Il se sentait coupable de la situation, se rendant responsable de tous les malheurs de Belle. L'ironie avait peut-être juste fait que cet enfant d'un autre homme ne devait pas venir au monde dans cette famille. Les gens présents aux urgences essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas jeter des regard surpris vers la Bête de Storybrooke qui pleurait dans son coin, entouré de ses deux enfants. L'attente allait être longue, mais la culpabilité allait coller à leurs peaux très longtemps.

* * *

 **Plus de bébé pour Belle... Gaston poussera-t-il l'insulte à venir chercher son argent... Si oui, quel sera la réaction d'un Gold remplis d'émotion.**

 **Emma est perturbée par la fausse couche de Belle... elle aura besoin de chaleur ;) prochain chapitre pour récompenser les SQ qui attendent une autre scène de sexe entre elles... Pour Belle, bah looll c'est recommander d,attendre trois semaines après une fausse couche...**

 **Cora n'en a pas terminer avec Gold, comprendra-t-elle un jour que ses actions éloigne Regina...**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine**


	21. Chapter 21

_Oh non ne faite pas de crise cardiaque... c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Comme j'ai déjà dis ce n'est pas un manque d'idée rien de la, c'est la motivation qui est malade pour cette fic ! Et comme je n'ai pas envie de poster un chapitre moins bon... bah j'attend que l'envie d'écrire cette fic reviens... C'est surement à cause des haut et des bas pour cette histoire qui me fais ça... Pourtant, elle est ma première aussi longue sur ce fandom et il reste plus au moins 5 ou 6 chapitres à écrire..._

 _J'imagine que comme vous je suis passer à autre chose ... mais bon :p_

 _Un énorme merci à ma super béta : **Sanrever** En plus d'être super aidante, elle me motive malgré tout ;) Là tu attend le nouveau chapitre du GoldenQueen non ? :p_

 _Je remercie les guest à qui je ne peux faire personnellement... merci :D_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture... enfin diront peut-être certain_

* * *

L'attente avait été longue, aussi quand Regina entra dans la chambre de Belle, elle la retrouva assise dans le lit en train de lire, alors que Gold était collé à elle, dormant tranquillement. Les infirmières avaient préféré le laisser dormir dans le lit, par peur de répercutions de la part de l'homme. Regina sourit à l'image et quand le regard bleu de Belle quitta son livre pour rencontrer celui de son amie, elle lui sourit faiblement.

\- Il n'avait pas dormi depuis hier… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Il était assez inquiet…

La main de Belle se déposa tranquillement contre la nuque de Caïman, lui caressant la peau avec douceur pour ne pas le réveiller. Regina vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Belle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je ne sais trop… Je ne réalise pas encore que je n'ai plus de bébé. La présence de Caïman, m'aide à me sentir mieux. Il ne voulait même pas que je m'assois seule dans le lit… Il…il se sent coupable je crois. Ou est Neal ?

Belle semblait vouloir combler le silence de la chambre en chuchotant continuellement. Elle s'était faite à l'idée d'avoir un bébé, même s'il était de Gaston. Regina la rassura en lui disant que Neal était chez les Nolan et dès le lendemain matin Killian viendrait le conduire à l'hôpital. L'adolescent ne voulait pas laisser Belle, même si son père était présent. Gold avait du lui promettre des cours de conduite pour qu'il rentre avec Henry et ses parents. Mais il textait souvent sa grande sœur pour lui demander des nouvelles de Belle. Le docteur Whale entra dans la chambre et sourit au deux jeunes femmes.

\- Réveille Gold, sinon il serait capable de m'enlever mon permis de travail si je parle sans qu'il soit présent…

Regina cacha son sourire avec sa main, tandis que Belle ricana et caressa les cheveux de Gold pour le réveiller le plus lentement possible. Mais l'homme était nerveux, il se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, le visage alerte, mais la voix endormie.

\- Oui oui mon cœur… Viktor est là.

Caïman grogna avant de s'asseoir doucement, pour ne pas faire mal à Belle. Ne faisant pas attention à son épaule, il posa son bras autour de Belle et remarqua sa fille, il lui fit un sourire tremblant. Quand il jeta son regard sur Whale, ce dernier se racla la gorge, toujours nerveux devant le regard insistant de Caïman Gold. Comme si ce dernier cherchait toujours votre point faible pour pouvoir mieux l'utiliser contre vous. Mais il avait deux annonces à faire alors il prit une grande inspiration et regarda Belle, en premier lieu.

\- Nous avons pu tout enlever… le fœtus. Tout devrait bien aller d'ici quelques jours… Et ce n'est pas recommandé d'avoir des… rapports sexuels avant au moins 5 semaines… Et… et si jamais tu voulais retomber enceinte… euh.

Gold déposa son nez dans le cou de Belle pour cacher son sourire. Le pauvre Docteur Whale était mal à l'aise de parler de sexe et de grossesse devant lui, pourtant Viktor n'avait aucune gêne de parler de sexe en temps normal. Belle sentit le souffle de Caïman contre sa peau quand il cacha son ricanement, elle leva les yeux au ciel, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire à son tour. Elle eut tellement pitié de Whale qu'elle compléta sa phrase à sa place.

\- Nous devons attendre entre deux et trois mois, oui je sais…

\- Parfait… répliqua Whale

Le regard de Viktor passa de Regina à Gold avant de nouveau se racler la gorge. Le silence fit retirer la tête de Gold du cou de Belle et jeta un regard vers le docteur, qui semblait chercher ses mots. Regina jeta un coup d'œil à son père, nerveuse devant l'hésitation de Whale. Avait-il eut des complications dans l'opération de Belle ? Lui avait-il découvert un cancer au stade maximum, lui restant que dix minutes de vie ? Gold fronça les sourcils, se posant les mêmes questions paranoïaques que Regina.

\- Mais quoi ? Tu as autres chose à dire ? Cracha Caïman entre ses dents.

\- Oui… c'est à propos du test ADN que vous m'avez demandé de faire sur Emma…

Avec toute l'agitation des derniers jours, ils avaient oublié ce petit détail. Whale avait demandé une accélération sur le test d'Emma et il avait reçu le résultat ce matin. Normalement il aurait voulu attendre David, mais c'était Belle qui avait demandé ce test et il lui devait bien ça. Il tendit l'enveloppe à Belle, qui la prit d'une main tremblante, déposant sa tête sur le front de Gold. Regina se leva de la chaise et vient s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Il se trouve que… la version simplifiée est qu'Emma à les même parents que David…

\- Vraiment ? Emma est la petite sœur de David ? Demanda Belle, avec excitation.

\- Oui…

Regina porta une main à sa bouche, tandis que Belle ouvrit l'enveloppe regardant en détail le résulta du test. Sans aucun doute, ils étaient frère et sœur. Whale sortit sans rien rajouter, les laissant en famille, c'était maintenant à eux d'aller annoncer à David que sa petite sœur était à Storybrooke. Belle regarda Gold avec ses yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Tu imagines, le petit bébé dont tu as pris soin il y à 30 ans… c'est Emma. Tu avais dans tes bras… ta bru avant qu'elle ne le devienne. Ricana Belle avant d'essuyer ses joues.

Gold et Regina éclatèrent de rire. Ils vivaient un drame avec la fausse couche de Belle, mais ils venaient de découvrir qu'Emma avait aussi de la famille ici. Alors malgré le malheur qui les frappait, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être heureux, Belle faisant toujours passer les autres avant son bien être personnel. Ils se mirent d'accord d'attendre que la crise se passe avant d'en parler à Emma. Regina leur apprit que la blonde était assez bouleversée par ce qui c'était passé avec Belle. Gold insista pour que sa fille aille retrouver Emma, qu'ici la situation était sous contrôle.

\- Je vais aller voir David pour lui dire… qu'Emma est sa sœur. J'irai en même temps parler à Neal, ça évitera à Killian de se déplacer jusqu'ici…chuchota Gold

Regina se pencha pour embrasser la tête de sa meilleure amie, insista pour qu'elle se repose et ébouriffa les cheveux de son père lui intimant de rester calme. Une fois seuls, Caïman se colla d'avantage contre le corps de Belle.

\- Comment ça va toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien, malgré les circonstances… Je suis heureuse pour Emma. Tu imagines! Nous sommes venues ici pour toi… Pour que Regina te retrouve. Et nous voilà toutes liées à cet endroit.

\- Toutes ?

Belle tourna son visage vers celui de l'homme aimé. Les blessures de Caïman Gold n'allaient pas disparaître aussi facilement. Elle lui caressa le visage avec amour et dévotion, Belle était totalement folle amoureuse de cet homme meurtri par la vie.

\- Oui Regina a trouvé son père et un frère… Emma son frère… Et moi, je t'ai trouvé toi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça pour personne Caïman. Tu as su réunir dans ton corps poids plume tout ce que je cherchais chez un homme. Tu n'es pas parfait, mais tu es parfait pour moi… Je t'aime, ne doute plus jamais de ça…

\- Oh…

-Le "grand" et terrifiant Caïman Gold est sans voix… ricana Belle.

\- Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement… je suis incapable de trouver les mots justes… Je suis désolé pour ton bébé…

La main de Belle descendit jusqu'aux lèvres de Gold qu'elle caressa, son regard bleu plongé dans le sien, alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser.

Regina arriva à la maison de son père, où Emma avait déménagé toutes leurs valises, avec l'aide de Neal, avait elle spécifié. Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, la blonde se leva le plus rapidement possible compte tenue de sa blessure au ventre.

\- Et ?

\- Belle va bien, il n'y a eu aucune complication…

\- Mais elle va s'en sortir… Elle pourra avoir d'autres enfants, même si c'est le rejeton de Gold ?

Regina sourit devant cette femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle était encore sous le choc de la fausse couche de Belle, de la confrontation avec Cora, mais aussi de la déclaration d'Emma. Regina se dirigea vers le divan et s'assit en poussant un soupir de fatigue. Emma semblait toujours nerveuse, se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

\- Oui Belle va s'en sortir et elle pourra avoir autant d'enfants que désiré. Je pourrais avoir plusieurs petits frères ou petites sœurs.

\- Oh oui désolée, j'ai oubliée durant une seconde que Gold était ton père… Je l'apprécie beaucoup ce connard tu le sais non ?

\- Oui je sais…

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux durant quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne se penche vers Regina pour l'embrasser. Ensuite tout se passa rapidement, Regina semblait être envahit par un urgent besoin de contact. Elle fit basculer Emma sous elle, l'accablant de baisers torrides ne laissant pas le temps à la blonde de répliquer. Elle déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de sa belle et lui suçota jusqu'à en laisser une marque afin d'informer tous ces mâles qui en avaient après elle, qu'elle était à elle. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite elle se redressa, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres alors qu'Emma gémissait et se tortillait sous elle, impatiente de la sentir sur elle. La brune la caressa du bout des doigts à travers ses vêtements faisant frémir la blonde d'anticipation. D'une lenteur qui affola Emma elle défit les boutons de son jeans. Lorsque ce fut chose faite Emma se courba afin que son amante puisse lui ôter ce vêtement gênant. Regina s'appliqua avec la même lenteur à retirer le haut de la blonde qui geint tandis que la brune déposait de brûlants baisers sur son ventre alors qu'elle venait à peine de lui ôter sa chemise.

\- Regina s'il te plaît !

\- Pas si vite… S'amusa Regina devant l'impatience d'Emma qu'elle la fasse sienne.

La blonde voulut déshabiller son amante mais cette dernière l'en empêcha en riant. Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine d'Emma, encore recouverte de son dessous, la faisant onduler et gémir de plaisir. Regina se pencha sur Emma pour lui donner un baiser si passionné qu'il en fit voir des étoiles aux deux jeunes femmes. Lentement la brune fit glisser le soutien-gorge de la blonde qui se souleva afin qu'elle le détache, là encore elle voulut déshabiller son amante mais celle-ci l'en empêcha d'une tape sur la main.

\- Je m'occupe de tout, alors laisse-moi faire !

\- Mais je veux te toucher ! Se plaignit Emma.

\- Après pour l'instant c'est moi qui en profite, tu me dois bien ça !

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix de Regina, juste une demande, une supplique de la laisser profiter du corps d'Emma, comme elle avait tellement désiré le faire depuis des années. Comprenant le besoin de son amante, la jeune femme se laissa faire en se mordant les lèvres alors que les doigts de Regina glissaient sur son corps comme la planche d'un surfeur sur l'eau. Elle s'arrêta à la frontière de sa culotte souriant alors que son amour l'invitait à poursuivre son exploration sous son dessous, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

\- Regina ! Gronda Emma en donnant un coup de rein.

L'intéressée rit devant l'impatience de sa compagne, ignorant ses suppliques de plus en plus plaintives. Elle n'en fit pas cas et continua ses douces tortures pour enfin passer ses doigts sous les deux extrémités du sous vêtement d'Emma, seul rempart à sa nudité complète. Faisant glisser le tissus le long des jambes de la blonde, Regina se délecta de la vue magnifique que son amante ardente lui offrait. Le sourire aux lèvres elle massa avec attention les seins d'Emma qui gémit de plaisir. Regina se pinça les lèvres fermant les yeux pour savourer la peau de son amour sous ses doigts. Elle voulait la faire languir mais elle sentait son corps prendre feu, comment résister à cet appel de chair et d'amour qui se mouvait sous elle.

Rapidement elle se défit de son pull et de sa jupe, puis de ses dessous, elle s'allongea sur Emma tout en l'embrassant, cette dernière poussa un râle.

J- e t'ai fait mal ? S'enquit Regina ayant mal interprété les gémissements de la blonde.

\- Oh non Gina, continues… Souffla la blonde en remontant ses jambes autour de la taille de sa compagne pour l'emprisonner autour d'elle.

Regina sourit, heureuse, enfin elle avait Emma Swan pour elle seule, et elle l'aimait. Jamais dans ses plus beaux rêves elle n'aurait imaginé meilleure sensation que ce qu'elle vivait actuellement. Elle lécha ses tétons tendus pour elle, elle en fut fière, ce désir lui était destiné rien qu'à elle, puis elle descendit sa langue, la faisant glisser sur la peau soyeuse de son amour, elle s'en délecta autant que faire ce peut, savourant chaque parcelle de peau divine.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la frontière des portes du bonheur d'Emma, elle mordit ses lèvres d'envie, jeta un regard à sa compagne qui fermait les yeux, en attente de son supplice de Dante.

Regina s'exécuta, elle se positionna à l'entrée de son amante qui n'attendait qu'elle, elle inspira dans un soupir de bien-être, puis dans une douce lenteur, Regina lécha le clitoris d'Emma, le suçota, le mordilla. La blonde poussa un râle de plaisir enfouissant ses mains dans les doux cheveux de Regina qui satisfaite, poursuivit ses assauts. Sa langue contournait son morceau de chair gonflé de désir, introduisant un doigt en elle, puis deux, commençant un va-et-vient simultané à la douce torture linguale qu'elle lui prodiguait. Emma se sentit défaillir, elle sentait son moment proche, mais elle ne voulait pas venir seule. Elle fit remonter Regina à ses lèvres pour un baiser enragé et passionné. Elle positionna sa compagne sur le côté caressant un sein.

« Ensemble… » Fit-elle glissant sa main plus au sud sur l'intimité humide et chaude de la belle brune qui gémit en se mordant les lèvres qui avait quittées une fraction de seconde celles d'Emma.

Ses doigts rejoignirent le sexe de sa belle pour lui octroyer le même supplice qu'elle lui faisait subir. Les va-et-vient de leurs doigts en chacune d'elles s'accéléra à mesure que le plaisir devenait intense. Très vite elles se resserrèrent, l'orgasme les envahissant, leurs langues se débattant l'une contre l'autre avec violence et intensité, un grondement commun leur échappa en même temps que le spasme cataclysmique qui les gagnèrent à ce moment, le souffle court, le corps inondé de sueur, elles haletaient, extatiques, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Waouh, tu …tu es… le plus beau coup de toute…toute ma vie…

Regina aurait pu être vexée ou blessée de ce terme mais venant d'Emma elle savait que c'était une façon d'exprimer ses sentiments. Elle n'avait jamais été une femme de paroles mais d'actions. Elle sourit donc écartant les mèches humides de sueur du doux visage d'Emma.

\- Et je serais le seul à présent, Miss Swan !

Emma rit puis embrassa Regina avec fougue.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'après ça quelconque pénis pourrait rivaliser ?

Regina ne répondit pas et Emma comprit qu'il était temps d'arrêter les plaisanteries et d'ouvrir son cœur.

\- Personne… tu entends, personne n'a jamais pu rivaliser avec toi, bien avant que nous fassions l'amour parce que depuis toujours, je t'aime et je ne laisserais plus ma peur m'aveugler.

Regina ravala sa salive sentant sa gorge se serrer, elle les avait tant espérés ces mots, qu'elle avait l'impression de les rêver. Emma due comprendre ses doutes, elle l'encercla de ses bras se collant à elle et déposa le plus doux et tendre des baisers sur ses lèvres, puisque les mots ne suffisaient pas alors les actes prouveraient tout, comme toujours. La belle brune gémit sous ce baiser qui lui faisait bondir le cœur et à cet instant tout doute disparu, elle savait qu'Emma ne reculerait plus.

La blonde pinça gentiment son téton faisant râler de plaisir Regina.

\- J'ai envie de toi !

\- Déjà ?

\- Des années que je me retiens de te sauter dessus Regina, ne compte pas t'en sortir comme ça, si facilement, je vais te dévorer !

Regina frissonna sous le ton avide d'Emma et ferma les yeux se laissant partir à nouveau vers de merveilleuses contrées qui la transportèrent au paradis. Emma avait besoin de ce contact physique, elle n'en aurait jamais assez de Regina Mills et elle était heureuse que Belle soit hors de danger, alors deux bonnes nouvelles qui devaient être fêtées. Mais Regina avait une petite ombre au tableau pour qu'elle se sente pleinement à son aise. Elle devait lui dire pour le test ADN. Mais dès que les mains d'Emma se posèrent de nouveau sur elle, Regina perdit le file de ses pensés. Emma mit donc en pratique ses paroles, parcourant le corps de Regina encore et encore, les faisant toutes deux atteindre l'orgasme à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à se retrouver totalement épuisées et haletantes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Regina attrapa le plaid qui traînait sur le fauteuil voisin et les couvrit avec. Leurs respirations se calmaient petit à petit et Regina profita de ce moment de quiétude avant qu'elles ne s'endorment pour parler avec Emma. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, inspira lentement, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce qu'elle avait découvert quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle voulait que leur relation parte sur une basse saine.

\- Emma ?

\- Quoi, dis-moi pas que tu n'es pas rassasiée ?

\- Si, enfin non, j'aurai toujours envie de toi, mais je crois que là, tu m'as tué ! Je… je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Oh ce n'est jamais bon signe quand on "voudrait parler de quelque chose" C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Moi je trouve que c'est une super nouvelle… Mais, je ne sais… pas comment tu vas réagir.

Emma s'assit sur le divan avec précaution, laissant le plaid tomber, découvrant ses seins. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être excité.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Alors voilà, Belle a eu une intuition et a fait faire une analyse ADN sans rien te dire.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Quand tu as été blessée, il fallait du sang, et tu as un groupe sanguin rare Emma. En regroupant plusieurs informations qu'elle avait, Belle a alors pensé que tu pouvais avoir un lien de parenté avec David ?

\- Comment ça ? Regina, dis-moi ce que Belle a trouvé.

\- David est ton frère.

\- Mon… mon frère ? Je… tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, le test ADN l'a confirmé.

\- Je… ouah… je… il est au courant ?

\- Mon père doit aller lui parler, mais je ne sais pas s'il l'a déjà fait.

\- Ok.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je… je ne… sais… pas quoi pensé

\- C'est énorme ? Perturbant ? Incroyable ?

Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi penser de cette nouvelle. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment penser pouvoir retrouver un membre de sa famille. Pour elle tout ce qui comptait c'était Regina et Belle.

\- Oui tout ça. Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir…

\- Mes bras sont tout à toi.

Emma se blottit tendrement dans les bras de la brune et toutes deux s'endormirent rapidement, la journée avait été longue et forte en émotions.

Pendant ce temps, Caïman avait quitté l'hôpital pour aller voir David et chercher Neal, permettant ainsi à Killian de se rendre directement au boulot. L'ancien amant de Milah avait pris Gold dans ses bras, rassuré que Belle aille bien malgré le drame de la fausse couche. Touché, Caïman lui serra la nuque entre ses doigts comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire quand Killian Jones était plus jeune et partit avec Neal vers la boutique.

\- On ne va pas voir Belle ? Demanda l'adolescent.

\- Oui, oui … mais je dois aller chercher quelque chose avant.

Le silence ne fut brisé qu'une fois dans la boutique, où Caïman regarda son fils, tout à coup plus nerveux qu'il n'aurait souhaité.

\- Dis-moi, tu aimes bien Belle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

Il tendit à Neal une petite boite carré en velours, quand il l'ouvrit, il jeta plusieurs fois son regard entre son père et le contenu de la boite. Quand il comprit, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et un large sourire éclairait son visage.

\- Tu vas demander Belle en mariage ?

\- Tu n'es pas contre ?

\- Tu es fou… jamais.

Neal serra son père dans ses bras quand le bruit de la clochette les firent lever la tête. Gold se raidit en reconnaissant Gaston. Neal sentit le changement en son père, ce qui le fit se raidir aussi. Les yeux de Gaston tombèrent sur Neal avant de les glisser vers Gold.

\- Je viens chercher ce qui m'a été promis.

\- Neal... Va m'attendre dans la voiture.

\- Mais papa…

\- Ne discute pas… Vas-y.

Neal prit les clés que son père lui tendit et passa à côté de Gaston, lui jetant un regard mauvais avant de sortir. À la sortie de son fils, tout le visage de Gold se transforma en son masque du monstre, son sourire devint froid, ses yeux aussi tranchant qu'une lame de machette.

\- Le marché ne fonctionne plus…

\- Pourquoi, car elle a perdu le bébé ?

Gaston avait l'avantage de la grandeur, du poids et de la jeunesse, mais il n'était pas équipé pour affronter Caïman Gold et le pauvre n'était même pas au courant. Il s'avança, dominant Gold, qui dû lever les yeux pour toujours l'affronter du regard. Gaston tapa la poitrine de Caïman de son doigt.

\- Je veux mon argent, dit-il, son doigt toujours sur Gold.

\- Retire ton doigt…

\- Tu me donne l'argent prévu…

\- Sinon quoi ?

Chaque personne vivant à Storybrooke savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait jamais provoquer Gold, et si Gaston avait porté plus attention au rumeur de la ville, il aurait compris qu'il ne s'attaquait pas à un petit homme poids plume, mais à la Bête la plus féroce.

\- Sinon je vais dire à Belle que tu étais prêt à l'acheter elle et le bé…

La canne de Gold le frappa directement entre les jambes l'arrêtant dans son élan. Le visage blême, Gaston se prit l'entre-jambe dans ses mains. Caïman planta sa cane dans la poitrine de Gaston et d'un mouvement sec le fit tomber par terre, avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- Je croyais que tu aurais compris les deux autres fois où tu as eu affaire à moi. Ton visage en porte encore les marques. Belle est à moi, À MOI. Tu prends ta carcasse de minable et tu sors de ma ville.

Prenant appui sur sa bonne jambes, il tourna sa canne dans ses mains et frappa Gaston avec le pommeau en plein ventre.

\- Tu n'entres pas en contact avec Belle et tu arrêtes de parler à Cora… Si je te revois, je te tue, et on ne trouvera jamais ton cadavre. Ça ne serait pas la première fois…

Gaston se releva péniblement et dans un mouvement provocateur, il cracha au pied de Gold avant de lui sourire.

\- J'ai appris de Cora Mills de ne jamais venir affronter la Bête, sans preuve…

Il sortit de sa poche son téléphone, prouvant qu'il avait enregistré la conversation, il appuya sur play. Gold sentit tout son être se glacer quand il entendit sa propre voix.

 _\- Je viens chercher ce qui m'a été promis._

 _\- Neal… Va m'attendre dans la voiture_

Gaston lui sourit de plus bel, convaincu de tenir la Bête dans les cordes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Belle pourrait penser de ça… Je te laisse deux autres journée, et je veux le double que promis…

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais…

\- Oh oui… Tu es vieux, tu viens de te découvrir une fille, et tu as un adolescent, tu prendras la bonne décision. Dans 48 heures, ici…

Sur ce, il disparu, laissant un Caïman Gold bouillant de haine. Il sera là dans deux jours, mais sans argent, avec une pelle et un revolver.

* * *

 **Oh yeah man ! S'il pouvait tuer Gaston on en serait débarrassé !**

 **Je ne sais sincèrement pas quand il aura une suite... Si plusieurs le demande rapidement, ça ''boosterait'' ma motivation ...**

 **Bonne semaine...**


	22. Chapter 22

_Oh boy ! Oui oui un nouveau chapitre ! Il a été difficile à écrire, car j'Avais les trois autres fics en tête, mais avec l'aide de ma super beta **Sanrever** j'ai réussi en a pondre un bon !_

 _Oui oui il est douloureux... c'est moi voyons :D :D ! Le délais de Gaston est passé... Que ce passera-t-il ?_

 _Je veux remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement... Je vous aimes_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis les derniers événements, enfin Belle allait sortir de l'hôpital. Les dernières quarante-huit heures n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour la jeune femme, ses émotions étaient comme des montagne russes et elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec son entourage. Elle ne réalisait pas encore très bien qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche, elle avait envie de pleurer la perte du bébé, mais elle se disait que ce n'était pas approprié devant Caïman, hors ce dernier ne la quittait jamais. Depuis deux jours il était à fleur de peau, il semblait irritable, s'énervait pour un rien. De ce fait, Belle n'avait pas pu encore commencé son deuil et la douleur s'en faisait de plus en plus forte.

Ce matin là, quand Caïman arriva à l'hôpital pour la chercher, il était froid et parlait très peu.

\- On va chez toi ? demanda Belle d'une voix basse et fatiguée

\- Ou d'autre tu voudrais aller? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Belle ferma les yeux, n'ayant pas la force de le calmer. Elle se disait qu'il était préférable de le laisser dans son nuage noir plutôt que d'essayer de l'en sortir. Elle n'avait déjà pas la force de faire face à sa perte, elle n'avait pas envie de rassurer Caïman Gold.

Dans la maison Regina était assise sur le canapé, se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'Emma avait appris que David Nolan était son frère, deux jours et elle n'avait fait que réfléchir. Son père lui avait grogner la veille qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller en parler au shérif. Regina se disait que c'était sûrement mieux comme ça, Emma pouvait prendre le temps de digérer la nouvelle et ainsi aller se présenter comme étant sa petite sœur perdue. La brune avait peur, peur que la blonde décide de reculer face à leur histoire, peur que tout ça ne soit trop pour elle. Comme si le fait de gérer sa nouvelle famille et sa nouvelle amoureuse était trop pour son cœur. Emma Swan n'avait montré aucun signe de recul, elle avait même décidé de déménager chez Gold pour le temps qu'il restait à leurs vacances. Elle savait que le père de Regina allait amener Belle ici à sa sortie de l'hôpital et c'était là qu'Emma voulait être, auprès de son amie qui avait plus que jamais besoin de son soutien. Son frère pouvait attendre, depuis 30 ans qu'il cherchait sa sœur ce n'était pas quelques journées de plus qui allaient changer quoi que ce soit.

Neal pour sa part attendait son père et Belle à la fenêtre de sa chambre, fébrile d'avoir la jeune femme sous le même toit qu'eux. Il ne se souvenait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir une mère, pour dire vrai il n'avait jamais eu une mère et Belle remplissait à la perfection ce rôle. Quand il vit la Cadillac de son père dans l'entrée, il descendit les escaliers en courant, surprenant sa sœur et Emma en train de s'embrasser dans le salon. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, les joues rouges en voyant Neal devant elles.

\- Ils sont là!

Emma se leva d'un bond, durant l'hospitalisation de Belle, elle n'avait pas été la voir. Détestant les hôpitaux Emma ne se sentait pas la force d'y entrer. Elle voulait être la première à prendre son amie dans ses bras. Quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Gold et Belle, Regina sentit un courant d'air froid, qui se dégageait de son père. Il soutenait Belle par la taille, mais tout son visage était impassible, ses yeux froids et quand Emma vint prendre Belle dans ses bras, Gold laissa tomber sa main.

\- Amène la en haut pour qu'elle se repose.

Devant le ton froid du père de Regina, Emma jeta un coup d'œil à Belle, qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux. Le regard triste de sa meilleur amie donna envie à Emma de pleurer, sachant parfaitement qu'elle devait être fragile émotivement, elle semblait sentir que la tristesse de Belle venait entre autre du comportement incompréhensible de son amoureux. Emma jeta un regard vers Regina lui demandant de s'occuper de son paternel. Neal vint l'aider à monter Belle, alors que Caïman leur tournait déjà le dos près à sortir de la maison. Regina voyant cela, lui attrapa le bras.

\- Ça va? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Non... non ça ne va pas...

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider?

Il tourna lentement son visage vers sa fille, Regina sentit bien qu'il combattait quelque chose, qu'il avait des soucis. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment depuis longtemps, mais à l'instant elle ne sentait aucun lien avec cet homme, comme s'il avait fait en sorte de vouloir éloigné tout le monde. Un souvenir lui vient alors en mémoire, juste avant la fausse couche de Belle, son père et elle avait eut une altercation avec Gaston a propos de Belle et du bébé. Gaston lui avait vendu les deux.

\- C'est Gaston?

\- Regina...

Les yeux de Gold venaient de se voiler, ils étaient sombres, remplis de haine. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui se passait avec son père, elle serra davantage son bras pour être certaine qu'il l'écoute.

\- Il veut te soutirer de l'argent? Il sait que Belle n'est plus enceinte? Et il insiste...

\- Regina mêles-toi de tes affaires. Répliqua-t-il les dents serrés

\- Oh non... Tu es peut-être mon père, mais depuis quoi? Deux minutes, Belle French est mon amie, non MA meilleure amie depuis 15 ans. Alors si ce minable de Gaston te menace avec quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis. Ne gère pas ça seul, car là tu rends tout le monde mal à l'aise avec ton attitude de merde et Belle n'a pas besoin de ça...

Caïman ferma les yeux, en sachant parfaitement que Regina avait raison, mais ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il était. Il n'avait besoin de personne, jamais. Il allait réglé le cas de ce bon à rien seul, à sa façon. Il avait même creusé le trou, préparé les balles dans son revolver près à tuer, à se transformer à jamais. Personne ne menaçait son bonheur avec Belle, il s'était fait une joie d'avoir ce bébé même s'il n'était pas de lui. Il avait une chance d'avoir une vraie famille, une femme aussi merveilleuse que Belle allait un jour se lasser d'un homme comme lui. Mais le bébé n'était plus là et il n'était pas capable de rationalisé en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours lui en faire un _,_ un qui ne serait qu'à eux. Non, Gaston avait menacé son bonheur, il devait payer. Caïman se défit du bras de Regina, au moment où Emma descendit les escaliers.

\- Gold, Belle te réclame...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps...

Emma descendit deux par deux les marches et lui prit l'épaule lui faisant presque perdre sa canne. Ils échangèrent un regard en se faisant face.

\- Tu vas prendre le temps qu'il faut, elle te demande, alors tu montes la voir et tu es gentil avec elle. Perdre un bébé est déjà suffisamment pénible, elle n'a pas à endurer aussi tes expressions de mort vivant. Alors tu agis comme un gentil petit copain et tu vas rassurer ta copine qui a perdu un bébé.

\- Un bébé qui n'était pas de moi de toute façon... Je n'ai pas le temps Miss Swan de monter et rassurer Belle, tu es la pour ça non? Ça sert à ça des amies...

\- Quel monstre tu peux être quand tu en a envie... Elle a perdu un enfant, tu n'as aucune compréhension?

\- Je n'ai perdu aucun enfant moi, les miens sont bien vivants...

Emma ne put se retenir et le gifla. Un bruit étouffé au haut des escaliers leur fit lever les yeux pour remarquer Belle soutenue par Neal, le visage décomposé portant la main à sa bouche. Caïman poussa un gémissement, qui pouvait ressembler à une lamentation d'un animal blessé, en voyant qu'elle avait entendu ses paroles méchantes. Il sentit ses jambes devenir molles tandis que son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Il n'avait pas pensé un mot qu'il venait de prononcer, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Belle pouvait les entendre. Il vit Emma et Regina monter les escaliers en courant pour aller soutenir Belle, tandis que son propre fils le regardait d'un air de dégoût après ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ne pouvant plus supporter le silence glacial et les sanglots de Belle qui s'éloignaient, Gold sortit rapidement de sa maison, en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui lui coulaient le long des joues. Il maudit Gaston qui avait fait ressortir le pire en lui.

Regina sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse en remontant les couvertures sur Belle. La jeune femme c'était endormie en pleurant se demandant si Caïman Gold était un homme pour elle. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir sa meilleure amie dans cette état, après avoir entendu les mots cruels de son père. Regina n'avait pas la prétention de comprendre son père, mais elle avait sentit que quelques chose l'empêchait d'être présent pour Belle. Emma elle ne s'empêcha pas de grogner après l'attitude de Gold.

\- Non mais quel monstre, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Chut, pas ici... viens.

Regina lui prit la main et elles descendirent dans le salon. Neal avait disparu dans sa chambre après le départ de son père. Une fois que Regina fut assise, Emma se mit à marcher de long en large, enragée par le comportement du Gold.

\- Quel trou du cul ton père, comment peut-il simplement penser les mots qu'il a dit.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il les pensait... Il... il y a quelques chose qui le tracasse et je ne suis pas certaine de ce que c'est.

\- Comme si c'était une raison pour faire du mal à Belle. À BELLE Regina la parfaite petite Belle qui est toujours là pour nous...Qu'à-t-elle vue en lui bon sang!

\- Elle a vue l'homme derrière la Bête... l'homme que j'ai vue et que tu as aussi remarqué.

Emma se passa la main sur le visage, la rage la rendait magnifique, ses yeux verts, noirs de colère, ses lèvres tremblantes de cette rage, ses beaux grands doigts serrés contre sa paume. Voyant Regina défendre son père, elle se planta devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai été touché par balle par sa faute...

\- Un peu la tienne aussi, tu n'avais pas à le suivre.

\- Tu veux rire de moi! Tu choisis le camp de ton père au lieu de celui de Belle ou du miens?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça, Emma. Je dis juste qu'il ne va pas bien... Que Belle ne va pas bien. Mon père n'est pas responsable du malheur de la planète terre...

\- Non de celui de Belle...

Regina se leva à son tour pour prendre la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout par les épaules. Emma bouillait, elle n'avait jamais accepté qu'on fasse du mal aux personnes qu'elle aimait et Emma Swan n'aimait pas beaucoup de monde. C'était impossible pour Regina d'essayer de la calmer et de lui faire reprendre raison, elle se permit de faire ce que leur nouvelle relation lui permettait : Elle la serra contre elle et lui embrassa le cou.

\- Belle prendra la décision qu'elle veut et je vais la soutenir. Je serai toujours dans le camp de Belle, mais mon amour, je viens de retrouver mon père et de jours en jours je me découvre des traits de caractère identiques aux siens et...

\- Tu n'as jamais été aussi monstrueuse...

\- C'est que tu n'es pas sincère là... J'ai moi aussi fait des choses monstrueuses, la différence c'est que je suis une femme et que mes débordements étaient toujours associé à mon sexe. J'ai cette pulsion destructrice aussi.

\- Peut-être... mais pas comme Gold.

Les mains de Regina remontaient sur le visage de la blonde, pour lui caresser la peau des joues de ses pouces.

\- Je n'ai pas son âge, ni le même passé...

\- Regina je n'...

La brune posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, la faisant taire doucement de sa bouche, lui faisant oublier même le pourquoi elles se disputaient. La blonde répondit avec passion à son baisser, poussa doucement Regina pour qu'elle tombe assise sur le canapé et vint s'asseoir sur elle, pour approfondir leur échange buccal. Un raclement de gorge près du canapé les figèrent, quand Regina vit Belle, la main sur son ventre, devant elles, elle bougea son basin pour retirer Emma de sur elle.

\- Belle ça va? Demanda Regina.

\- J'ai à vous parler...

Pendant ce temps, le père de Regina s'était rendu à sa boutique. Caïman Gold serrait le pommeau de sa canne fermement, attendant Gaston. Quand la clochette se fit entendre il eut envie de crier sa joie que le pauvre con soit à l'heure. Il avança vers Gold, son portable dans la main jouant avec comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait enregistré deux jours plus tôt. Le sourire prétentieux de l'ex de Belle était ridiculement trop confiant.

\- Tu as l'argent le vieux?

\- Oui dans le sac à mes pieds, répliqua Gold en donnant un léger coup de pied dans le sac brun.

\- Parfait... ça ne te dérange pas que je compte l'argent.

\- Fais comme chez toi...

Gaston ne bougea pas, il semblait attendre que Gold lui donne le sac, mais ce dernier ne quittait pas le regard bleu avec le siens.

\- Tu vas devoir venir le chercher, car me pencher... j'ai de la difficulté à cause de mon pied.

\- Pfff, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que Belle voit en toi. Elle doit avoir pitié du petit vieux handicapé que tu es.

\- Oui... sûrement.

Gaston souffla son dédain entre ses lèvres et s'approcha du sac. Les jointures de Caïman était maintenant blanches tellement il les serrait autour de sa canne. Quand Gaston se pencha pour tendre la main vers son argent, Gold poussa un puissant hurlement avant de le frapper au dos avec sa canne. Sous le choc, le jeune homme tomba à genoux sans bruit, avant de recevoir la canne de nouveau dans le dos, il gémit de douleur, tombant sur le ventre.

\- Tu croyais vraiment venir me soutirer de l'argent … VRAIMENT? Tu as joué ta dernière carte mon gars, jamais, comprend bien, JAMAIS je ne te donnerai de l'argent...

Il essaya de se relever, se soutenant avec sa canne, Gold le frappa au ventre de sa jambe valide, coupant le souffle de Gaston qui tomba sur le côté, se soutenant le ventre. Il toussait pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Quand il se coucha sur le dos, le souffle toujours court, il sentit une pression sur sa poitrine, la canne de Gold.

\- Tu disparais avant ce soir, car si je te revois, je te tue.

Il monta jusqu'à la gorge de Gaston et il fit pression du bout de sa canne sur la pomme d'Adam, ce qui étouffa le jeune homme.

\- Je suis vraiment sérieux, ton petit manège à fait en sorte que j'ai dis des paroles méchantes et que Belle les a entendues... Si jamais elle décide...

\- GOLD lâche le, hurla Emma.

Il n'avait pas entendu la clochette de la porte quand Emma était entrée. Il tourna son regard vers elle, faisant toujours pression sur la gorge de Gaston.

\- Va t'en Emma...

\- Non, tu le laisses partir tout de suite, sinon j'appelle Graham et David.

\- Miss Swan!

Elle sortit son fusil et le pointa vers Gold, qui devant la menace sérieuse d'Emma libéra Gaston de sa canne. Ce dernier se releva le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Son regard terrifié planter sur Gold il partit à reculons, n'ayant pas confiance en sa chance de s'en être sortit vivant. Quand il sentit la porte dans son dos, il reprit de son arrogance et lança vers Caïman.

\- Je vais aller trouver Belle et lui montrer quel genre de Bête tu es...

Gold fit un mouvement vers Gaston, mais s'arrêta au bruit du chargement de l'arme d'Emma. Le jeune homme sortit de la boutique se tenant toujours le ventre, alors que Gold plongea son regard vers Emma, qui baissa son arme.

\- Tu es contente maintenant... il va... il va.

\- Belle n'est plus chez toi.

\- Quoi? Murmura-t-il sous le choc.

\- Elle est partit avec Regina.

\- P...partit où, chez Granny's?

\- À New York... Belle n'est plus à Storybrooke.

Gold du se soutenir sur le comptoir pour ne pas tomber, le cœur anéantit par la nouvelle. Emma qui s'était portée volontaire pour venir l'annoncer à Gold avec un plaisir évident, n'était plus certaine de ses émotions. L'homme se laissa tomber à terre, le corps tremblant, marmonna des mots incompréhensibles. Emma le regarda, devait-elle avoir pitié de lui? Devait-elle aider cet homme qui avait fait tant de mal à sa meilleure amie. Elle réfléchissait et repensait à Belle, à ses paroles, à leur conversation qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt

 _\- J'ai à vous parler..._

 _Emma s'assit au côté de Regina, le cœur battant de son désir pour la brune et sa frustration envers Gold. Voir Belle les yeux rouges, mais le visage si déterminé elle se disait que la jeune femme était beaucoup plus forte émotionnellement qu'elle. Belle vint prendre place en face de ses amie, les regarda à tour de rôle, avant de fermer les yeux et prendre une grand inspiration._

 _\- Je... je dois partir d'ici._

 _\- Pour retourner chez Granny's? Questionna Regina_

 _\- Non... Partir du Maine... Je dois... j'ai besoin de retourner à New York._

 _Le choc fut total pour les deux amoureuses, Belle n'avait jamais été le genre à abandonner aussi facilement, oui Caïman avait dit des mots durs, mais Regina était aussi convaincu que sa meilleur amie était totalement folle de lui. Emma était partagée entre deux sentiments : La fierté que Belle ne se laisse pas faire par Gold et la tristesse de la voir partir avant la fin des vacances estivales. Belle avait le regard qui traînait au sol, ne trouvant pas la force de regarder ses amies dans les yeux. Les paroles de Caïman lui avaient fait mal, sans aucun doute, mais sa décision de partir était l'accumulation de plein de petites choses. La perte du bébé et l'indifférence de Gold n'avait fait que déborder le vase de sa patience. Après les paroles prononcées, Belle c'était demandée si elle voudrait faire un bébé avec un homme qui était incapable de contrôler ses émotions? La réponse avait toujours été oui, car elle l'aimait profondément, mais juste le fait d'y penser lui avait donné le signal qu'elle devait partir respirer. Et ce n'était pas dans la même ville que l'être aimer qu'elle pourrait le faire._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas retourner seule... s'inquiéta Emma._

 _\- Non, et je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vous demandez d'écourter vos vacances pour moi. C'est pour ça que..._

 _\- Regina va y aller avec toi._

 _Cette dernière se retourna vers Emma, le regard interrogatif. Elle venait à peine d'être connectée à son père et son jeune frère que la blonde lui suggérait de partir. Elle était bien consciente que Belle ne pouvait pas faire le voyage seule, sa fausse couche ne datait que de quelques jours et elle était émotionnellement fragile._

 _\- Pourquoi moi? Demanda Regina._

 _\- Car tu es fragile face à ton père... Il serait capable de te faire fondre et tu seras la première à nous rappeler pour nous dire de faire demi tour... Et si Belle à besoin de temps, elle aura du temps. Elle est notre priorité, pas Gold._

 _\- Les filles... Je ne fais pas ça pour que vous soyez contre Caïman... Il... il n'est pas mauvais, juste perdu... Ici je ne peux juste pas réfléchir, tout me rappelle lui... tous les endroits où nous avons fait... Je ne peux pas penser normalement dans la même ville où il me serait facile pour moi de fondre devant lui._

 _\- Tu l'aimes à ce point? Demanda Emma._

 _\- Oh oui... demande toi à quel point tu aimes Regina, tu auras ta réponse. Et j'ai besoin de me ressourcer, chez moi dans mes affaires._

Belle avait eut la force de partir pour son bien, et ce même si elle était folle de l'homme qui était au pied d'Emma en larme. Elle avait forcée Regina à partir avec Belle, car elle la croyait trop propice à céder si son père lui faisait une scène. Mais Emma Swan n'aurait jamais pensé le voir se liquéfié de douleur par le simple fait que Belle était retournée à New York. Elle se sentit flanchée, mais elle secoua la tête reprenant un peu ses esprits.

\- C'était une question de jours avant qu'on retourne à New York, Gold... Elle... elle serait partie de toute façon.

\- Belle... gémit-il

Emma ferma les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle le maudit d'être un homme aussi complexe, de réussir à changer l'opinion qu'elle avait de lui en quelques secondes. Il était follement amoureux de Belle, ça Emma n'en avait jamais douté.

\- Caïman, elle a besoin de temps... Elle... elle m'a demandée de te remettre ça.

Elle tendit une enveloppe à Gold, qui la prit les mains faibles et tremblantes. Ne se sentant pas assez forte pour rester une seconde de plus devant la détresse humaine que vivait Caïman Gold, Emma le laissa seul, anéantit.

* * *

 **Bon bon... Regina se fait l'Avocate du diable... Belle a-t-elle fait le bon choix de partir pour réfléchir la tête tranquille, sans le visage de son Goldy...**

 **Première altercation entre Emma et Regina, qui ne sait pas terminé en séparation... youpi !**

 **Je ne peux promettre qu'il aura le 23e la semaine prochaine... mais je vais faire TOUT mon possible !**


	23. Chapter 23

_On approche tranquillement de la fin de cette merveilleuse fic... Oui, j'adore cette histoire. Elle est ma plus longue jamais écrite en terme de chapitre et maintenant en titre de mots... J'ai vécu avec cette fic depuis si longtemps que je crois que je ne veux pas la terminer, pour ça peut-être que je poste de façon si erratique... J'ai déjà la fin, j'ai toujours la fin de mes histoires en les commençant c'est seulement le milieu qui me surprend dans l'écriture..._

 _Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre de l'épopée de ces gens borné mais amoureux.._

 _Merci **Sanrever** Pour ta passion et ta patience... et ta rapidité._

 _Je voulais remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

N'étant pas capable de supporter la souffrance de Gold, Emma referma la porte de la boutique d'un mouvement sec, avant de poser ses deux mains sur ses genoux, se penchant le cœur battant à tout rompre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être témoin de la détresse de Caïman Gold encore moins qu'il se laisse aller à la ressentir devant elle. Même de l'extérieur elle pouvait entendre ses gémissements et Emma eut envie de pleurer. Elle savait que l'homme ne verrait juste que Belle l'avait abandonné, le connaissant un peu depuis leurs arrivées, Emma savait qu'il allait se refermer et ne plus ressentir d'émotion, mais que pour l'instant il devait hurler sa douleur.

En prenant une grande inspiration, Emma Swan se remit droite, prête à aller donner sa démission au poste et aller rejoindre ses amies à New York. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, accota son dos contre la vitrine du magasin d'antiquité de Gold. Le temps passa rapidement sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte, les gémissements et les pleurs venaient d'être remplacé par la violence, les hurlements de Gold et les bruit de verre cassé apprirent à Emma qu'il était en train de tout détruire avec sa canne. Elle sursauta quand elle remarqua Neal s'approcher de la boutique d'un pas enragé et le visage en larmes. Du haut de ses 15 ans Neal Gold venait de vivre un été bouleversant, il s'était découvert une grande sœur et une mère en Belle et en une journée il avait tout perdu ça, à cause de son père.

\- Neal, attend...

Emma lui bloqua l'entrée de la boutique, l'adolescent avait la même rage que son père en lui. _et quand_ il était dans cet état _,_ Emma sentit qu'il serait difficile de le calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour venir crier après ton père.

\- Il ne mérite que ça, il gâche ma vie... Ce qu'il fait de la sienne le regarde, mais MA VIE... Je les aime moi Regina et Belle... Laisse-moi passer. Répliqua-t-il le regard noir de colère.

\- Neal...

Quelque chose dans le regard du jeune homme donna la force à Emma de le laisser entrer, se disant que ça pourrait être bénéfice pour les deux. Neal entra en trombe dans la boutique claquant la porte violemment.

\- PAPA...

\- Neal... je... commença Gold.

Emma était entrée par précaution, elle n'avait aucun doute, quand au fait que jamais Caïman ne lèverait la main sur son fils, mais elle ne pouvait pas être certaine que Neal lui n'allait pas agresser son père. À quel point il pouvait être identique à son père? Mais le jeune homme se figea devant son père, ce dernier avait le visage remplis de larmes, la lettre de Belle était pliée et déposer sur le seul bout du comptoir ou rien n'avait été endommagé, les mains de Gold étaient en sang, il était par terre, le visage d'une pâleur extrême et en sueur. Devant la détresse de son père, Neal tomba à genoux devant lui, brisé entre deux émotions : la colère et la tristesse.

\- Pourquoi tu dois tout gâcher? Pourquoi je dois en souffrir aussi... Pourquoi c'est si difficile d'aimer pour toi papa... J'ai aussi perdu Belle... Tu n'es pas le seul... Et Regina... elle est ta fille au même degré que moi... Et elle nous a abandonnée aussi... Pourquoi?

\- Neal... gémis Caïman

Le jeune homme s'essuya les joues avec rage ce qui fit réaliser à Emma qu'elle pleurait aussi. Comment pouvait-il vivre avec autant de souffrance en lui et être encore en un seul morceau? Emma avait envoyée Regina avec Belle, croyant sincèrement qu'elle, Emma Swan, allait être capable d'être de glace devant autant de détresse. Mais son cœur flancha quand elle vit le père et le fils pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et sortit rapidement de la boutique pour se rendre à pied au poste de police.

D'une main tremblante elle signala le téléphone de Belle, qui répondit à la première sonnerie.

\- Emma? Tout... tout va bien?

\- O...oui oui... Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait sur la route. Demanda Emma, se forçant à avoir une voix normale.

\- Assez fluide... ça... Caïman va bien?

Emma ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Belle, la connaissant suffisamment, elle savait que la jeune femme pourrait exiger de revenir à Storybrooke, mais elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, et dans l'état qu'était Gold il ne pourrait pas l'aider..

\- Il... il ne va pas bien Belle...

\- Je... je le sentais aussi. Tu lui as donné ma lettre? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui, mais il n'est pas vraiment en état de bien la comprendre. Il...

\- Il va croire que personne ne peut l'aimer...

Le silence qui s'installa entre les deux amies était lourd de tristesse, qui fut rompu par la voix de Regina au loin semblant demander quelque chose.

\- Comment va Neal? Traduit Belle.

\- Oh il était dans une colère noire hurlant que vous étiez importantes pour lui, que son père venait de lui gâcher la vie...

\- Pauvre petit, trop d'émotion en si peu de temps... tu... tu pourras leur dire que je suis désolée?

\- Pardon? Belle tu n'as rien...

\- Je sais Emma... Je sais... Je pourrais.

Sachant parfaitement ce que Belle voulait dire, Emma sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas raisonnable que Belle revienne à Storybrooke, elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, tout comme Gold. Même si elle comprenait la détresse de sa meilleure amie, Emma savait qu'elle devait lui faire comprendre que revenir n'allait pas aider Caïman Gold a prendre conscience que ses actions avaient des conséquences dans la vie de ceux qui l'aimait.

\- Belle non! Retourne à New York, prend le temps de vivre ton deuil, pense à ce que tu veux pour ton futur, ensuite tu prendras...

\- Je le veux lui Emma. Je sais que je dois aller soigner ma peine, je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas le faire chez lui. Je sais aussi que ce qu'il a dit n'était pas pensé par Caïman, je sais tout ça. Mais c'est difficile de partir en le sachant anéanti, comprenant tout de travers, il n'a plus rien qui pourra l'empêcher de croire ces conneries, qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour personne.

Emma ne répliqua rien, sachant parfaitement que Belle avait raison. Étant rendu devant le poste de police, elle poussa un long soupir.

\- Je dois raccrocher, je... je vais donner ma démission à David. Après mes deux semaines de préavis, je vous rejoins à New York...

\- Tu vas dire à David que tu es sa sœur? Demanda Belle d'une voix douce.

La blonde cacha son sourire, typiquement Belle French. Elle avait assez parler d'elle et de son malheur, qu'elle devait s'inquiéter des émotions de ses amies. Elle pensait aux sentiments de Caïman Gold, de Neal, de Regina qui était séparée de son père et maintenant d'elle, Emma Swan. Elle savait qu'elle devait en parler à David Nolan, lui dire ce qu'elles avaient découvert. Mais Emma n'était pas construite de la même façon que Regina Mills. Elle était contrôlée par la peur, se découvrir une vrai famille, lié par le sang, était terrifiant pour Emma. Depuis des années elle se construisait sa propre famille en Regina et Belle et depuis leurs arrivées dans cette ville, Gold et Neal y étaient entrés avec violence. Si ses deux amies étaient ses sœurs, Neal était devenu son jeune frère et Gold, malgré tout, une figure paternelle. Mais maintenant sachant que David Nolan était son frère biologique, elle avait une peur bleue.

Et si le shérif était déçu que ce soit elle sa sœur? Ça faisait du jeune Henry son neveu et de Mary-Margaret sa belle-soeur. Sentant la panique l'envahir, elle entendit Belle la rassurer au téléphone, lui disant que personne ne pouvait être déçu d'avoir Emma Swan comme sœur. Charmante Belle, elle avait toujours les bons mots pour tout le monde.

\- Tu es Emma Swan, tu es une guerrière, une battante, une survivante, David ne sera que fier de sa petite sœur... lui souffla Belle.

Sentant les larmes lui embrouiller la vue, Emma remercia Belle et lui fit promettre de pas appeler Gold mais de l'appeler en arrivant à New York.

\- Dis... dis à Regina que je l'aime... et je t'aime mon amie, chuchota Emma.

\- Je sais, et je lui dirai...Je t'aime aussi.

Une fois raccroché elle poussa un long gémissement et entra dans le bureau du shérif. David leva les yeux vers elle, lui souriant. Les yeux bleus de son frère n'affichaient que du bonheur de la voir devant elle.

\- Emma, ce n'est pas ta journée de repos?

\- O...oui, mais je... je venais te donner ma démission et mon préavis de deux semaines.

\- Oh...

David se leva rapidement de son bureau, le regard troublé vers Emma. Il savait qu'elle n'était que de passage, mais avec la relation de Belle et Gold, les retrouvailles de Regina avec son père et son frère, il avait espéré qu'Emma allait rester à Storybrooke. Elle était une excellente adjointe et il attendait avec impatience les résultats du test d'ADN que Belle avait demandé. Quand la brunette lui avait parlé de son hypothèse sur le lien de sang entre la blonde et lui, David n'avait fait qu'espérer que la jeune femme fut sa petite sœur. Il avait même trouvé des traits sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait penser qu'elle était sa sœur. Depuis le suicide de son jumeau, il n'avait fait que chercher cette petite sœur et si le destin avait été assez généreux pour réunir une fille avec son père et son frère, avait pu donner au vieux crocodile l'amour, il espérait que ce destin soit assez bon pour lui et qu'Emma Swan soit sa sœur perdue.

\- Je... Belle et Regina partent en même temps que toi?

\- Non, elles sont déjà parties.

\- Ah

Il se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage, n'osant pas demander si Belle lui avait parlé du test ADN. Il se rassit ne sachant pas trop comment il se sentait, Belle lui aurait sûrement parler avant de partir si jamais elle avait reçu les résultats. Les deux se fixèrent du regard, ne sachant plus quoi se dire, quand Graham entra dans le bureau, le regard furieux.

\- Gold à encore tout détruit dans sa boutique, quand vas-tu l'arrêter pour trouble de l'ordre public?

Emma se ressaisit devant l'entrée de Graham, perdant le peu de courage qu'elle avait pour annoncer à David la nouvelle. Elle se retourna vers l'autre adjoint en fronçant les sourcils. David soupira et jeta un regard neutre à son adjoint.

\- Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de sa boutique Graham... Laisse le donc respirer. Tu es adjoint, ton historique avec Caïman Gold n'est pas due à ton travail, mais à ta vie personnelle. A-t-il fait des menaces de mort à quelqu'un?

\- Non... enfin je ne sais pas...

Emma n'avait aucune envie de parler de Gaston aux deux hommes, car l'ex de Belle était un pur connard et méritait sûrement tout ce que Gold voulait lui faire et elle savait que David allait être compréhensible au débordement de Gold, mais que Graham allait enfin trouver ce qu'il attendait pour mettre Gold en prison.

\- Qui est avec lui?

\- Killian...

David se releva d'un bond sur sa chaise les faisant sursauter.

\- Tu es fou... Sauf si tu voulais que les deux s'entre tue, ce n'est pas bien intell...

\- Il n'aura pas de problème dans ce domaine David, répliqua Emma. Killian et Gold son dans de meilleurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et je crois... que seul Jones peut, peut-être le calmer.

Graham grogna avant de sortir du bureau, laissant David et Emma seuls de nouveau. Cette dernière regarda ses pieds avant de marmonner qu'elle allait partir. Elle n'avait pas pu trouver les mots pour lui annoncer et en sortant du poste elle maudit mollement Gold de ne pas avoir été avertir le shérif comme il était supposé le faire. Mais avec la fausse couche de Belle, les menaces de Gaston et tout le débordement d' aujourd'hui Emma savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre son courage à deux mains et le dire à David. Elle entendait déjà les protestations de Belle et Regina et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle se dirigea vers la maison de Gold. C'était instinctif de se rendre à la maison du père de Regina, premièrement toute ses affaires y étaient encore et _car_ c'était un peu sa maison aussi.

Quand elle arriva devant la maison rose, elle y trouva Neal assit sur les escaliers, textant furieusement sur son portable. Elle s'approcha de lui tranquillement, ne sachant pas trop comment il allait l'accueillir, mais l'adolescent lui fit un sourire tremblant.

\- Je textais Belle...

\- Ah, elle t'a expliquée pourquoi elle était partie?

\- Oui, papa est dans la maison avec Killian... Il ne va pas bien.

\- Il va s'en remettre... Et ce n'est pas pour toujours tu sais...

\- Oui je l'ai compris, mais... mais mon père ne le comprend pas.

Emma prit le jeune Gold par les épaules et le serra contre elle. Dans la maison les voix des deux hommes se firent entendre, mais Emma ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle s'excusa auprès de Neal et entra dans la maison.

\- Tu prends toujours tout trop personnel mon vieux... constata Killian, qui était debout à l'entrée du salon.

\- Trop personnel... Tu vois ça comment toi? Grogna Gold, qui venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Emma remarqua que les mains de Caïman avaient été soignées, que toute la tristesse sur son visage avait été effacée par la colère. Lui qui se croyait trop complexe, Emma avait depuis longtemps comprit ses mécanismes de défense. Il se renfermait dans la violence et la colère à chaque fois que les émotions trop puissante l'envahissaient. L'amour est la plus puissante des magies du monde et il ne savait pas comment le gérer. Emma comprenait aussi qu'il avait été toute sa vie, abandonné par les gens qu'il aimait le plus et dans sa pauvre petite tête de cochon c'était ce qui se passait encore : Belle venait de l'abandonné car il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Des yeux de Caïman Gold, il n'était pas assez bien pour personne et ce sentiment Emma Swan le connaissait que trop bien. Cet homme lui ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'elle voulait se l'avouer et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle l'aimait et le détestait tout aussi fort.

Killian s'approcha de lui, se mit à genoux devant Gold.

\- Mec, tu ne crois pas qu'elle a le droit de souffler un peu. Tu es intense tu sais... Et elle vient de perdre un bébé et toi... Tu es qui tu es, tu blesses les personnes que tu aimes le plus, ensuite tu gémis que personne ne te comprend ou t'apprécie pour qui tu es. Tu veux être la Bête toute ta vie, ou avoir la chance d'être heureux?

\- La ferme, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, grogna de nouveau Gold.

\- Je ne... Tu es malhonnête là, Caïman. Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Tu ne m'as pas mis dehors de ta vie car je couchais avec Milah... Tu l'as fais car je te quittais TOI. J'ai séduit Milah pour être aussi important à tes yeux qu'était James Nolan... Mais... mais j'ai compris sur le tard que j'étais ton préféré... Moi pas mieux que toi, j'ai... j'ai été un minable avec toi. Tu peux grogner comme tu veux, faire ton dur devant n'importe qui, moi je sais que tu as un cœur énorme. Personne n'est capable de te quitter pour toujours... Et la lettre de Belle, elle te dit à bientôt.

\- Elle a écrit ça pour que j'accepte mieux qu'elle me quitte.

Killian secoua la tête en poussant un soupir, il se releva et remarqua Emma, qui se tenait à l'entrée du salon. Il était sûrement le seul, avec Belle, à bien connaître cet homme et ses débordements. Il sortit du salon et donna la lettre à Emma.

\- Peut-être que toi il t'écoutera, tu es l'amie de Belle.

Il sortit de la maison, la laissant seule avec Gold, qui leva son regard noir de colère vers elle. Emma lui jeta un regard interrogatif en lui montrant la lettre, il souffla entre ses dents avec dédain et lui donna la permission de lire les mots de Belle.

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je sais que tu verras ça comme une trahison, mais j'espère de toute mon âme que tu comprendras ma démarche. Tes mots cruels ont fait un chemin douloureux en moi, mais tu as aussi raison : Ce bébé n'était pas le tien. J'avais beau l'avoir oublié et que pour moi ce bébé était avant tout le notre, je comprends aussi que je n'ai pas à t'imposer ma tristesse. J'ai besoin de temps pour moi et tu as aussi besoin de temps pour toi mon beau Caïman. On se retrouvera quand tout sera parfaitement clair dans ton cœur, que ton bonheur passe par moi et ton merveilleux fils. Je suis extrêmement heureuse que tu puisses connaître Regina. Elle est ta fille à tous les niveau et j'espère que cette découverte d'une fille perdue amènera de la joie dans ton âme. Je voulais être tout pour toi, être celle qui pourrait enfin te permettre d'être l'homme que je sais que tu es, que je me suis oubliée dans le processus. La perte de mon bébé n'est en rien de ta faute, elle est la mienne. Pour cette raison je dois me retrouver en tant que personne et non au travers de tes magnifiques yeux._

 _Je t'aime n'en doute jamais._

 _À bientôt j'espère._

 _Avec toute mon âme_

 _Ta Belle._

Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, douce Belle, elle prenait enfin le temps de penser à elle, même si elle savait au passage qu'elle allait faire souffrir Caïman et son autodestruction. Elle replia la lettre et leva son regard vers Gold.

\- Ou est le problème de cette lettre, Gold?

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Miss Swan.

\- Alors pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi ne pas respecter le souhait de Belle et d'attendre qu'elle revienne?

\- Car elle ne reviendra pas... Et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Elle était une source de distraction et me rendais faible.

Emma sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir, depuis le temps elle devait savoir comment fonctionnait cet homme. Il devenait méchant et froid quand il souffrait, mais il pouvait bien faire tout ce qu'il voulait, ou dire toutes les conneries du monde, mais il ne devait pas insulter l'intégrité de sa meilleure amie.

\- Te rendre faible, tu te fous de qui là? Elle te rendait humain, plus fort et tu oses vomir sincèrement toute cette merde? Tu ne la mérites tellement pas...

Caïman se leva d'un bond et en quelques secondes il se retrouva en face d'Emma, les dents serrées et les yeux noirs de haine.

\- Enfin la vérité, elle te brûlait les lèvres non! Je sais que je ne mérite pas une seconde l'amour de ta précieuse Belle, JE LE SAIS...

\- Ce n'est pas ce que...

\- Oh oui c'est ce que tu voulais dire... C'est ce que vous pensez tous. Mais voilà c'est fait, elle m'a quitté. Je le savait dès l'instant ou j'ai posé les yeux sur elle qu'elle verrait quel homme que je suis et qu'elle reprendrait ses esprits.

\- Tu aimes bien faire pitié toi, non? Tu aimes être l'homme que personne ne peu aimer et te faire croire que tu as raison dès que la situation n'est pas à ton avantage. Tu as peur Caïman Gold, tu es terrifié d'enfin te laisser aller à ce que Belle t'offre, car oui ça fait peur l'amour mais aussi ça veut dire que tu dois t'ouvrir, te laisser aller à l'imprévisible et tu aimes tellement tout contrôler que tu crois sincèrement que tu n'es pas aimable. C'est vrai la plupart du temps, tu n'es pas aimable, mais quand tu l'ai, c'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer. Tu dois accepter que des gens t'aiment. Et ce malgré que tu mettes toutes ton énergie à être chiant.

Gold semblait déstabilisé par le discours d'Emma, il prenait appui sur sa canne pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il se ressaisit rapidement en poussant de nouveau son soupir de dédain avant de reprendre place sur le canapé, préférant l'attaque à l'auto réflexion.

\- Tu peux bien parler, as-tu été dire à David que tu étais sa sœur?

\- Alors c'est vrai, le test est positif, répliqua David.

Emma et Gold sursautèrent violemment à la voix de David, qui se trouvait derrière Emma. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Le shérif était venu pour s'assurer que la rencontre entre Killian Jones et Caïman Gold se passerait aussi bien qu'Emma l'avait dit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver un Neal bouleversé à l'extérieur, ni entendre Emma et Gold se crier après. Et la confirmation était sortie de la bouche de Gold.

Emma porta la main à sa bouche, blême de retrouver David derrière elle. Gold cacha son visage dans ses mains, marmonna des mots incompréhensibles, alors que David vivait une joie immense.

\- Alors... c'est vrai... tu es ma sœur?

\- Tu... tu étais au courant du test? Demanda Emma d'une petite voix

\- Oui... Belle... Quand j'ai fait un don de mon sang, Belle est venu me parler de … Elle croyait que tu étais ma sœur, alors j'ai été d'accord pour un test d'ADN... Et... voilà. Tu...

Sans réfléchir il prit Emma dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre sa poitrine. Il était maintenant complet, il avait retrouvé sa sœur. Il était triste que James ne soit plus là pour vivre ce moment. Après hésitation, Emma encercla la taille du shérif et déposa son front contre l'épaule de David.

Pendant les retrouvailles, Regina et Belle venait d'arriver à Manhattan. Elles avaient été silencieuses durant tout le trajet, prenant le temps de se rendre bien compte qu'elles revenaient chez elles, même si aucune des deux ne voulaient s'avouer que New York n'était plus leur demeure, que Storybrooke était ce qui les rendait maintenant heureuse.

Quand Belle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle poussa un soupir douloureux. Elle aurait du être contente de revenir dans ses affaires, elle devait se sentir chez elle, mais rien dans ce logement lui apportait la joie qu'un simple regard de Caïman. Elle se retourna vers Regina.

\- Retourne à Storybrooke Regina, ta vie y est. La femme que tu aimes s'y trouve, tout comme ton père et ton frère.

\- Emma revient dans deux semaines. Je reste avec toi...

\- Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça Regina...

\- Tu ne m'impose rien voyons... Et tu auras besoin de mon support quand tu iras voir ton père.

Belle fit une grimace. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller voir son père, surtout depuis que Gaston lui avait dit qu'il avait averti son père pour Caïman et elle. Belle savait que Moe French adorait son ex et il ne pensait qu'à son bonheur à lui et que ce qu'elle pensait n'était pas important. Elle reçu un message texte et y jeta un coup d'oeil. C'était de nouveau Neal, mais cette fois ce n'était pas a propos de son père.

 _David est le frère d'Emma?_

Belle leva les yeux vers Regina, et sourit avant de lui dire.

\- David est au courant pour Emma...

Regina répondit à son sourire, se disant qu'Emma ne sera pas seule face à Gold. David venait enfin de retrouver sa sœur et Emma avait enfin retrouvé sa famille. Dans la situation douloureuse qu'elles vivaient, elles avaient maintenant tous un lien au Maine.

* * *

 **ENFIN c'est dit... David retrouve sa petite soeur...**

 **Inquiétez vous pas j'ai aussi envie de défoncer la face de Gold, il ne croit jamais qu'on puisse l'aimer le con... S'il savait.**

 **Combien de temps Regina et Belle resteront à New York ? suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Emma vienne les rejoindre ? Ou Gold perdra patience et viendra chercher Belle ?**

 **Je ne peux plus promettre un chapitre pour la semaine prochaine... mais je peux promettre de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il en est un...**

 **Un petit commentaire est toujours ultra apprécié, surtout pour une insécure comme moi, je suis une Gold 2.0. sur ça :p**


	24. Chapter 24

_Quand j'ai commencée cette histoire il y a 24 chapitres, j'avais une idée très précise de ce que je voulais faire... Je ne sais pas ou dans mon histoire ça dérapé, mais l'histoire à totalement changé. La fin reste la même ce n'est que les moyens que j'ai pris pour m'y rendre qui est totalement différente. Il reste en tout et partout 3 chapitre, incluant un épilogue. Je n'avais aucune idée que ça allait être une aussi longue histoire._

 _Je voulais tous les faire grandir, évolué, je crois avoir réussi, lentement mais surement. Ce chapitre est léger, calme... la fin approche, alors il aura encore quelques petit drame, mais plus rien de catastrophique... Je vois déjà du monde penser '' Bon que va encore faire Gold '' Bah... il doit grandir aussi, et pour lui c'est un peu plus difficile, mais je promet qu'il y arrivera, pas aussi rapidement que voulu malheureusement... Mais bon..._

 _C'est le chapitre du départ d'Emma de Storybrooke._

 _Je voulais remerciée **Sanrever** pour toujours faire un travail de beta super... _

_Je voulais aussi remercier les guest à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement, je vous aime._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

Les deux semaines de préavis d'Emma avait fondu comme neige au soleil et la jeune femme était triste de partir. Elle venait de vraiment connecter avec son frère et même si Emma ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle était totalement heureuse d'avoir un lien de sang avec le shérif. Elle pouvait aussi trouver comme excuse que Caïman n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'apparence d'un être humain et que sa relation entre son fils et lui ne s'améliorait pas. Neal passait toute ses journées à l'extérieur de la maison et revenait que pour dormir. Si Gold était toujours le salaud qu'il avait toujours été, Emma voyait que l'absence de Belle le détruisait peu à peu. Le teint pâle, les yeux cernés, ont le voyait peu dans Storybrooke. Regina les appelait chaque jour, se connectant à Skype pour pouvoir parler à sa copine et à son père, pour Neal elle prenait contact via son portable.

Pour célébrer le départ de sa petite sœur, David avait invité Emma à manger pour sa dernière journée dans le Maine. Aucun adjoint avait été engagé pour la remplacer comme au début elle n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Et David savait que personne ne pouvait remplacer sa petite sœur, alors il se retrouverait qu'avec Graham et Killian, ce qui était parfait. Ils étaient assis dans le salon quand un coup se fit entendre à la porte, Henry couru ouvrir tandis que David se pencha vers elle.

\- J'ai invité les Gold… je sais qu'ils sont importants pour toi.

Emma lui fit un sourire tremblant, le cœur battant. David Nolan était un homme sensible qui prenait soin des gens qu'il aimait. Il avait bien remarqué que malgré qu'elle grognait souvent contre Gold, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer de le protéger contre lui-même. Une fois entré dans le salon, Neal se jeta dans ses bras, les yeux déjà humides.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi…

\- Neal, l'école recommence dans trois semaines.

L'adolescent toujours dans ses bras, son regard croisa celui de Caïman qui se força à étirer le coin de sa bouche, quand elle vit la tête de Killian apparaître derrière Gold. Depuis que sa relation avec Caïman Gold s'était améliorée, Killian ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter, par peur que le petit homme trouve n'importe quel excuse pour l'éloigner de nouveau. Emma se sentait chez elle ici, avec ces gens, mais une bouffée d'émotion lui prit la gorge. Il lui manquait deux personnes extrêmement importantes : Regina et Belle. Ravalant ses larmes elle prit Neal par les épaules, suivant David vers la cuisine, son regard accrocher à Caïman Gold qui déposait une main sur l'épaule de Killian Jones. Comment n'avait-elle pas vraiment remarquée le changement de cet homme. Quand elle est arrivée à Storybrooke en début de l'été, Gold ne parlait et ne sociabilisait avec personne. Regina et Belle et peut-être un peu elle, étaient entrées dans sa vie et le voilà réconcilier avec Killian et présent dans la maison des Nolan pour son repas de départ. Il restait un bâtard cruel et parfois sans cœur, mais le tout n'était qu'une carapace, toutes les personnes présentes dans cette maison connaissaient le vrai Caïman Gold et pourtant il manquait encore deux personnes importantes.

Avec surprise le déroulement de la soirée se passa sans trop grande émotion, elle partait le lendemain en autobus comme Regina avait pris sa petite voiture jaune. Sa valise avait été amener par Gold, sachant qu'elle allait passer la nuit chez son frère pour partir très tôt le matin. Caïman avait amené deux photo avec lui, deux photos d'Emma bébé. La première fit tirer les larmes à David. Emma était dans les bras de James tandis que le jeune David prenait une pose de super héros au côté de sa petite sœur. Et la dernière c'était une photo prise devant le miroir, un selfie de l'époque, Emma dans les bras de l'homme qu'était Gold il y a 30 ans, le soir de son départ pour l'orphelinat.

\- Tu es un bâtard, tu sais... Elles sont magnifiques ces photos et jamais tu me les avais montrées avant… Souffla Emma le cœur battant.

\- Oui je sais…

\- Merci…

Gold se pencha lentement vers elle, et avec son premier sourire depuis deux semaines il lui murmura.

\- Tu pourras dire à ma fille que je t'ai tenue dans mes bras avant elle, avec photo à l'appuie.

Emma tendis une main vers sa joue et le remercia de nouveau. Elle avait entendu l'histoire de son abandon souvent depuis les 14 derniers jours. Savoir que durant les 24 heures qu'elle avait passées avec Gold, il l'avait traité mieux que son propos père, pas qu'Emma doutait qu'il soit un bon père, Neal était l'exemple parfait qu'il était un excellent père.

Plus que la soirée avançait, plus Neal se rembrunit, grognant qu'il s'ennuyait de sa sœur. Tout le monde camoufla un sourire devant l'attitude de l'adolescent, ressemblant de plus en plus à son père, tous sauf Gold. Il n'avait aucune envie que son fils lui ressemble. Il n'avait rien de glorieux à avoir le même comportement de Caïman Gold, encore moins à 15 ans. Neal était un adolescent compliqué, mais il avait toujours vu le bon dans tout, c'est le changement de son fils depuis le départ de Belle et Regina qui poussa Caïman à prendre la décision de faire plaisir à son fils et même si ça lui brisait le cœur à lui.

\- S'il veut partir avec toi Emma et si ça ne dérange pas Regina, je n'y vois pas d'objection. Mais… il faut que tu le mettes dans l'autobus pour qu'il revienne ici dans deux semaines…

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne… ça ne te dérange pas que je… Vraiment ? Souffla Neal.

C'était la première phrase complète que son fils lui disait depuis deux semaines et Caïman eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. La gorge nouée, Gold se mordit le dedans des joues pour retenir ses larmes devant la joie de son fils. Les yeux bruns de Neal circulaient entre son père et Emma, le regard remplis d'espoir.

\- Ça me fais plaisir et je suis totalement convaincu que Regina et Belle seront heureuses de le voir…

Au nom de la femme aimée, la bouche de Gold se contracta et la douleur vive dû au départ de Belle, qui avait disparu le temps du repas, revint en force. C'est avec un signe de tête qu'il donna son accord avant de se lever pour quitter, il détestait les adieux. David prêta les clés de son camion à Emma, pour qu'elle puisse suivre les Gold et ramener Neal, qui allait coucher chez les Nolan, le départ était pour très tôt le lendemain.

Une fois le sac de Neal prêt, il était partagé entre deux émotions : Il était heureux que son père lui permettre d'aller voir sa sœur et Belle et de l'autre, il était toujours aussi en colère après lui. Toute cette situation n'aurait pas eu lieu si son père avait été capable d'être un être humain pourvu d'un cœur. Il avait fait fuir Belle et Regina l'avait suivi et maintenant c'était le tour d'Emma. Il savait pourtant que les trois jeunes femmes devaient retourner à New York à la fin de l'été, mais Neal avait espéré que c'était pour mieux revenir vivre ici, avec leurs véritables familles. Quand il descendit les escaliers il retrouva son père qui lui tendait une liasse d'argent.

\- Ta sœur n'a pas à payer pour toi… Tu… tu pourras t'acheter ce que tu voudras…

\- Merci pa'

\- Ummm…

Gold baisa les yeux, les doigts serrer autour de sa canne, fuyant le regard de Neal. L'adolescent prit son père dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. C'est avec les bras tremblant que le père serra fortement son fils contre lui.

\- Je m'excuse… murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Neal.

\- Je sais… Je t'aime papa, mais je suis encore en colère.

\- Je sais et je comprends…

Il prit Neal par les épaules, les yeux brillant de larmes.

\- … Aller, va t'amuser à New York.

Neal sortit attendre Emma dans le camion, cette dernière était toujours face à Gold, qui du revers de la main s'essuya les joues.

\- Je sais… que tu vas faire attention à lui… Il… il est tout ce qui me reste.

\- Regina ne t'a pas abandonnée Gold… Elle t'appelle tous les jours.

\- Je sais… mais… elle n'est pas ici… et, tu sais comme moi que j'ai manqué 30 ans de sa vie… Je ne suis pas aussi important pour elle.

\- Gold…

\- Rentre bien Emma Swan, ça a été… je dois dire une rencontre qui a chamboulé ma vie… Vous êtes arrivez les trois… et vous avez été en si peu de temps… Rentre bien.

Caïman Gold n'avait jamais été un homme à parler de ses émotions. Il en avait pourtant énormément à donner, il était maladroit dans ses actions, mais il était sincère. Le cœur battant Emma réalisa, qu'il était sa figure paternelle et quand il lui tendit la main, elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Après un bref moment elle quitta la maison de Gold, avec Neal à ses côtés et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son frère pour la nuit.

Le lendemain quand Emma et Neal arrivèrent à la gare centrale de Manhattan, ils virent immédiatement Regina et Belle leur faire de grands signes le sourire aux lèvres. Neal se jeta dans les bras des deux jeunes femmes. Regina avait eu son père sur Skype ce matin, sachant parfaitement qu'Emma avait dû l'avertir, il demande si ça ne posait pas de problème, ce que Regina lui avait répondu que non. En voyant ce spectacle, Emma venait de prendre une décision importante et elle devait en parler à Regina, elle espérait que la brune accepte.

Belle semblait aller bien, mais avec elle ce n'était jamais évident de savoir vraiment ses états d'âme. Belle French faisait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. En partant de Storybrooke il y a deux semaines, elle avait pensé à elle. Aux yeux d'Emma, son amie était légèrement cernée, signe que ses nuits devaient être aussi courtes que celle de Gold, mais la brune souriait sincèrement et semblait, elle du moins, reprendre du mieux. Quand ils sortirent sur Time Square le visage de Neal s'illumina. Enfant son père l'avait amené à Disney, mais adolescent et être à New York avec sa sœur, Emma et celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère était un rêve devenu réalité. Malgré sa bonne humeur, l'absence de son père le rendait quelque peu triste. Marcher dans les rues bondées de monde de Manhattan, aurait fait grogner Gold. Belle vint le prendre par les épaules, comprenant où ses pensés s'envolaient.

\- Veux-tu appeler ton père ?

\- N…non, je le ferai ce soir…

\- Tu peux tu sais… Ne te sens pas mal. Il te manque c'est normal…

\- Il ne me manque pas… Sa présence… avec nous manque. Avant… avant. Il aurait dû être ici avec nous.

Belle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comprenant parfaitement ce que Neal voulait dire. Elle le serra contre elle, laissant Emma et Regina s'éloigner légèrement devant eux.

\- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir Neal.

\- Pourquoi pas ? À cause de lui, Regina et toi êtes parties depuis deux semaines… Et Emma vient de vous rejoindre.

\- Neal Gold, il aurait fallu qu'on parte tu sais. Nous étions que de passage.

Neal s'arrêta et lui fit face, scrutant son visage. À cet instant il ressemblait tellement à Caïman que Belle en eut le souffle couper. L'adolescent n'était pas dupe, aucune des trois ne seraient définitivement partis si ça n'avait été dû au comportement monstrueux de son père. Belle poussa un soupir en reprenant la marche, son bras sous celui de Neal.

\- Ça fait clicher, mais c'est des problèmes d'adulte. Ton père ne voulait pas te faire souffrir.

\- Je sais, mais je souffre… et lui aussi…

Belle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Emma et Regina revenaient vers eux.

\- Vous traînez des pieds dites donc…

La journée se déroula dans la joie et le plaisir, les jeunes femmes amenèrent Neal dans Central Park, la verdure en plein milieu de la ville. Pour ensuite terminer la soirée devant un bon repas dans l'appartement de Belle. À la fin du repas, Belle suggéra de garder Neal pour la nuit, ils allaient regarder des films sur Netflix. La brunette voulait permettre à ses amies de se retrouver, après deux semaines, Regina et Emma devaient vouloir passer du temps seule à seule de façon horizontale dans un lit, sans se soucier que le jeune frère de Regina dormait dans le salon, pouvant les entendre. Et pour Belle avoir Neal avec elle pour la soirée et au réveil c'était un peu comme être à Storybrooke, mais sans Caïman.

Regina protesta pour la forme, mais remercia Belle du regard, lui promettant de garder son frère avec elle la nuit pour les 13 autres jours. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir, Neal s'inquiéta du fait que les deux jeunes femmes avaient bu, ne pouvant donc pas conduire. Emma se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Regina habite l'appartement juste à l'autre bout du corridor sur le même étage que Belle. Moi j'habite deux étages plus haut. Alors ne t'inquiète pas nous ne prenons pas la voiture.

\- Vous habitez toutes les trois dans le même immeuble ?

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire devant l'air surpris de Neal. Elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde, elles se voyaient chaque jour, les deux dernières semaines c'était la première fois que le trio n'avait pas été complet. Quand les amoureuses quittèrent pour la nuit, elles montèrent à l'appartement d'Emma. Pas pour avoir plus d'intimité, mais parce que la blonde n'était pas venue chez elle depuis le début de l'été. Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec hâte, pour la refermer avec le corps de Regina qu'elle plaqua dessus avant de venir lui happer la bouche. La brune répondit à l'assaut avec un gémissement de plaisir et approfondit le baiser en pénétrant sa langue dans la bouche d'Emma. Deux longues semaines que Regina rêvait de cet instant, mais même si elle désirait Emma du plus profond de son âme, elles devaient parler. Elle avait sentit que quelque chose attristait Emma et avant de pouvoir lui faire l'amour comme elle en rêvait, elle devait savoir.

\- Emma… souffla Regina entre deux baisers.

La blonde gémit, ne voulant pas quitter la peau douce de son amoureuse, mais Regina lui prit le visage et après un long baiser passionné, elle déposa son front contre celui d'Emma.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse…

\- Regina… on pourrait en parler plus tard…

Emma essaya de reprendre la bouche de Regina, mais la brune avait au moins un point en commun avec ses deux parents : Elle avait la tête dure. Elle résista à la douce tentation et plongea son regard rempli d'amour et de compréhension dans celui d'Emma, qui poussa un long soupir avant de se passer la main au visage.

\- C'est… Je ne me sens pas chez moi à New York…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…

Emma Swan était toujours plus à l'aise avec des gestes que des paroles. Mais ici elle savait qu'elle devait bien dire les choses pour ne pas être mal interprété. Emma prit la main de Regina dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts et se dirigea vers le divan, elle s'assit, avant de faire face à Regina.

\- J'ai retrouvé mon frère… pas que je le cherchais, mais… mais… attends, regardes.

Emma sortit les deux photos que Gold lui avait donné la veille. Les yeux de Regina parcouraient la photo ou bébé Emma était avec ses deux frères avant d'être surprise de celle de son père et Emma. La brune releva son regard vers celle qui chamboulait son cœur et cru comprendre.

\- Tu à l'impression de ne plus être chez toi ici ? Que ta place est à Storybrooke ?

\- Oh Regina… David est mon frère. Je le trouvais déjà génial avant de savoir ça… et depuis deux semaines… c'est… c'est irréel. Et regarde bien cette photo, répliqua Emma en pointa celle d'elle et de Gold.

Regina ancra son regard à celui de son père sur la photo. Regina était deux mois plus vieille qu'Emma. Quand la photo avait été prise, elle était déjà née et son père n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait sur la photo, un visage fermé, jeune, beau, mais totalement froid. Mes ses yeux étaient lumineux. Il avait dans ses bras bébé Emma et il semblait être heureux. Cet homme était fait pour être père. La photo datait de 30 ans, Emma était devenu une femme magnifique et le Caïman Gold de la photo était disparu peu à peu sous le poids de la vie et de ses souffrances. Regina sentit les larmes lui embrouillées la vue. Elle comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement d'Emma. Ici ce n'était plus chez eux. Storybrooke était leur maison. Emma avait un frère et Regina un père et un frère.

\- Belle… Belle pourrait, tu crois revenir à Storybrooke ? Chuchota Emma.

\- Non… pas maintenant, du moins. Pas quand la blessure est encore saignante.

\- Tu crois qu'elle… qu'elle nous en voudrait de…

\- De retourner à Storybrooke ? Non, Belle serait triste que nous restions que pour elle…

Elles étaient parties les trois pour Storybrooke, elles étaient reparties en laissant un morceau au Maine, un frère, un père, un amoureux, des amis et leurs âmes. Emma ne pensait qu'à la souffrance de laisser Belle derrière, ici à New York.

\- Je… J'avais pensé y retourner après les deux semaines que Neal aura passé ici. Je serais allée voir ton père pour lui demander un appartement et récupérer mon poste. Je n'ai plus envie d'être professeur de ballet… Adjointe du shérif était parfait pour moi. Toi… tu… tu pourrais peut-être travailler avec ton père. Je me sens juste mal pour Belle.

\- On lui en parlera demain… On trouvera un moment pour lui en parler.

\- Tu me le promets, supplia Emma.

Regina savait que les gros changements pouvaient faire paniquer Emma, mais que déjà elle ait été capable de lui dire qu'elle avait l'intention de retourner dans le Maine, ça rendait la brune heureuse. Elle y avait même pensé, voyant que Belle redevenait rapidement la femme enjouée qu'elle avait toujours été, Regina s'était dit que sa vie était maintenant avec son père. Elle avait tout simplement espérée qu'Emma pense la même chose.

\- Oui je te promets Emma, je te promets aussi une courte nuit de sommeil, répliqua Regina avant de venir capturer les lèvres d'Emma.

Dans l'appartement de Belle, Neal venait de terminer de prendre sa douche quand ce fut le tour de Belle, avant la soirée cinéma. Quand l'adolescent s'assit sur le divan, il ouvrit Skype pour appeler son père. Le visage de Gold, le sourire hésitant apparu.

\- Salut pa'

\- Hey fils comment vas-tu ?

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

Neal vit son père regarder vers sa gauche avant de secouer la tête, il eut une bouffée de colère, pensant que son père avait profité de son départ à New York pour amener une autre femme dans la maison. Mais la voix de Killian fit sourire Neal.

\- Hey vieux sac de terre, dis à ton fils que je lui dis salut…

Gold poussa un léger rire qu'il camoufla avec un grognement.

\- Tu as entendu le faux pirate ?

\- SALUT KILLIAN, cria Neal pour être attendu.

Sur l'écran il vit son père lever les yeux au ciel quand Neal vit le visage joyeux de l'ami de son père apparaître au côté de Gold.

\- Hey _mate…_ je ne croyais pas que Regina aimait les fleurs…

\- Oh non, non je suis chez Belle… Regina et Emma voulaient…

\- Oh oh vieux crocodile ta fille aînée est aussi perverse que toi…

Killian essaya de donner un baiser sur la joue de Gold pour le taquiner, mais ce dernier le poussa avec un sourire en coin avant d'être de nouveau seul avec Neal. Il vit le regard de son père parcourir le peu de décor que l'appel lui permettait de voir.

\- Comme ça… tu es… chez Belle. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Papa….

\- Oui, oui c'est vrai… désolé. Alors tu t'amuses avec les filles ?

\- Oui et Manhattan est génial. Il a des gens partout, ça parle fort, ça va vite…

\- … Et ça pu, répliqua Gold un air légèrement dégoûté.

Neal éclata de rire devant l'air de son père. Définitivement ce voyage allait leur faire du bien à tous. Il avait besoin d'être loin de son père à ce moment pour pouvoir comprendre certain comportement auto destructeur de ce dernier et il savait que Gold avait besoin de se pardonner. Ils discutèrent quelques moments avec légèreté et parfois Killian vint se mêler de la conversation.

Dans la salle de bain, Belle était accotée contre la porte, fermant les yeux à chaque fois que la voix de Caïman se rendait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle souriait à chaque débordement de joie de Neal quand il racontait la journée. La brunette s'essuya les yeux quand le rire de Gold résonna dans l'appartement. Il lui manquait terriblement, son souffle, son sourire, son regard, sa bouche, son corps, mais elle avait besoin de penser à elle. Belle ne devait pas tout donner à Gold et s'oublier dans le processus, et normalement c'est ce qu'elle faisait. La fausse couche et tout ce qui c'était passé ensuite lui avait fait terriblement mal. L'amour ne devrait pas être associé à la souffrance et même si elle l'aimait à la folie et le désirait avec la même ardeur, Belle savait qu'il devait faire un gros travail sur lui-même avant d'être capable d'accepté d'être aimé et aimer comme il le méritait.

Elle entendit Neal dire bonne nuit aux deux hommes sur Skype. Elle était heureuse que Killian soit présent pour Caïman, depuis trop longtemps que ces deux là étaient séparés. C'était le pas dans la bonne direction, si Gold était capable de faire la paix avec Killian Jones, il sera un jour capable de se pardonner lui-même pour toutes ses mauvaises actions. Belle se promit que demain elle parlerait à ses amies et leur proposerait de partir toutes les deux à Storybrooke. Emma et Regina avait une vie et de la famille la-bas, ça serait égoïste de vouloir garder ses amies pour elle. Et elles avaient deux magnifiques semaines et ce avec Neal en plus. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, en tapant des mains.

\- Alors tu as choisi le premier film ?

Neal tourna son regard vers Belle et ce promit qu'avant la fin des deux semaines il allait la convaincre de revenir à Storybrooke et être la mère qu'il avait toujours voulu.

\- Le dernier Pirates des Caraïbes…

* * *

 **J'ai fais Killian et Gold redevenir ami, car même si dans la série leurs haine était la seule relation stable de la série, avec la saison 7 et leurs ''nouvelle'' relation, je me suis dis, bah pourquoi pas...**

 **Il aura au court des derniers chapitre plusieurs saut dans le temps, car expliquer tout en profondeur serait redondant... Je ne suis pas toujours douée pour écrire de jolie chose ... Je suis adepte des fins heureuse, car ça reste le but principal aussi dans la série...**

 **Merci d'être toujours présent, malgré mes mise à jours lente... Faite vous entendre ça aide vraiment pour écrire plus vite :)**


End file.
